Fantasy Love Moon and Earth
by Cherrie SA
Summary: La princesa Serenity tiene que casarse, pero el amor de su vida murió tratando de salvarla, el principe Diamante la ha pedido en matrimonio, pero ella no lo desea, un reto es la única solución para evitar su matrimonio, fantasia, amor y misterio,
1. un doloroso recuerdo

**Fantasy Love Moon and Earth**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary : La princesa de la Luna: Serenity tiene que casarse para asumir al trono y con ello poder imponer paz en el universo, sin embargo su prometido, su amado príncipe Endymión ha muerto al tratar de protegerla de un ataque enemigo. Diamante el príncipe de Némesis ha pedido su mano, pero ella ha decidido aceptar el reto del amor, una prueba que se pone a todos los caballeros (nobles y plebeyos) que aspiren a casarse con la princesa de la Luna, entre ellos destaca un joven enmascarado que hará lo imposible por ganarse el corazón de la princesa, ¿podrá ella olvidar al gran amor de su vida y entregarse al enmascarado por amor a su pueblo? ¿El amor es capaz de vencer todas las barreras que impiden su realización? Una nueva historia llena de fantasía y misterio, donde el drama y el romanticismo juegan un papel importante_.

**_Capítulo 1. Un doloroso recuerdo_**

**POV de Serenity **

El Milenio de Plata, lugar donde he vivido este tiempo, siempre se ha distinguido por ser un reino rico y próspero, situado en La Luna, donde se manifiesta todo su esplendor, lo que más destaca es el castillo plateado donde vivo, así es soy la princesa Serenity, una joven de largos y hermosos cabellos dorados como el sol, siempre uso el peinado de dos chonguitos, es el peinado real que han llevado las princesas y reinas de la Luna según la historia de mi pueblo, mis ojos son azules como el cielo de la tierra en primavera era lo que me decía mi Endymión, pero estos días lucen apagados su brillo se lo ha llevado él, ahora me encuentro mirando el hermoso planeta Tierra, lugar donde pase los momentos más felices pero también más dolorosos de mi corta existencia, así es tengo dieciséis años, tiene un poco más de dos meses que los acabo de cumplir, dos meses que se me han hecho eternos desde que lo perdí a él.

- Princesa Serenity, otra vez llorando – escuchó una voz a mis espaldas, sin voltear sé que se trata de Luna, mi niñera y dama de compañía que me ha puesto mi madre, una señora de 30 años de larga cabellera negra,

- Luna, no te oí entrar – le digo sin quitar los ojos de la tierra

- Toque varias veces princesa, pero usted, como ha sucedido desde que regresó a la Luna, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, por eso me atreví a entrar, princesa no puede seguir así, le va hacer mal estar con esa depresión todo el tiempo – me dice preocupada

- Lo siento Luna, no puedo evitarlo, mi corazón se ha ido con él, no puedo olvidarlo, lo amo tanto no podré vivir sin él, es más no sé cómo he podido vivir estos dos meses sin él – le dije mientras me cubría con mis manos mi cara, las lágrimas empezaba a ser más fluidas

- Lo sé princesa, pero él ya no se encuentra con nosotras – dice acariciando mis cabellos tratando de consolarme

- Así es, hoy se cumplen dos meses de su muerte – los recuerdos vinieron a mí, los veía claramente como si fuera ayer

_**Flash Back**_

_Una nave se encontraba navegando en los mares del océano Atlántico, el sol se estaba ocultando, era un atardecer maravilloso, las tonalidades que tenía el cielo que por supuesto se reflejaban un poco en el mar era un espectáculo digno de verse acompañado, y así estaba yo: la princesa Serenity me encontraba abrazada con mi prometido, mi amado príncipe Endymión, sus brazos fuertes me tenían sujetada de la cintura, con un cálido abrazo protector, no podía evitar observarlo, él era alto de gran porte, su cabello negro azabache tan sedosos, me gustaba acariciarlo cada vez que lo besaba y sus ojos, esos ojos que me hechizaban cuando me veían, eran azules tan profundos como el mar, ambos estábamos muy enamorados todos decían que no había en el universo pareja que se amara tanto cómo nosotros, que nuestro amor será recordado por toda la eternidad, pronto los últimos rayos del sol se iban obscureciendo para dar paso a la noche, las estrellas empezaron a salir en el firmamento, me envolvió con su capa al sentirme temblar debido a que la temperatura estaba bajando considerablemente _

_- Mi amado Endymión, gracias mi cumpleaños fue maravilloso – dije mientras lo veía con mucho amor _

_- Serenity, princesa mía, te mereces eso y más, estoy tan feliz de que hayas aceptado casarte conmigo, y lo hayamos anunciado en la fiesta que te organice, soy el hombre más feliz del universo – me dijo con infinita ternura mientras me acariciaba suavemente el rostro para luego unir sus labios con los míos, al hacerlo no pude evitar estremecerme, debido a que al día siguiente de mi cumpleaños un mal presentimiento me perseguía y no pude evitar que se notara _

_- mi amor, ¿Qué tienes? Te noto agobiada desde que salimos del castillo – me dijo con gran preocupación _

_- No lo sé Endymión, tengo un mal presentimiento, presiento que algo malo puede ocurrir – le dije un tanto angustiada _

_- Amada mía, no te preocupes, pronto llegaremos al punto donde podemos elevarnos al espacio exterior para ir a la Luna, donde prepararemos todo para nuestra boda – dijo abrazándome tratando de infundirme ánimos _

_- Gracias, mi adorado Endymión – dije mientras me aferraba a su abrazo – pero aún así no puedo evitar sentir esta opresión, nuestros enemigos pueden atacar en cualquier momento, ellos no ven con buenos ojos nuestra unión, eso nos haría más fuerte _

_- Princesa, mi amada princesa – dice mientras me toma el mentón para que lo mire a los ojos donde puedo notar el gran amor que me tiene – siempre te protegeré lo juro, a pesar de todo lo que pueda pasarme siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte _

_- ¿Lo juras Endymión? – le dije con un aire de esperanza_

_- Lo juro, por los dioses que siempre te protegeré – me dijo pero de pronto se quedo callado _

_- ¿Qué pasa Endymión? – le pregunte al ver por un momento su gesto serio _

_- Si te lo digo prometes no angustiarte – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, sabía que tal vez no me gustaría lo que me iba decir pero asentí, necesitaba saber todo lo que él estaba pensando_

_- Es que pensé si muero, no sé cómo, pero le pediré a los dioses que me permitan protegerte, y si por algún motivo te arrancan de mi lado iría al mismo infierno con tal de recuperarte, mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo – antes de que pudiera decir algo me beso, su beso era cargado de amor, y de los mismos sentimientos de angustia y desesperación que tenía, después de ese beso me abrazó como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ese abrazo, en eso escuchamos – Ataque a estribor – seguido de un trueno, una bala que cayó cerca del barco provocando que olas que surgieran por el impacto hicieron moverse a la embarcación donde nos encontramos, a pesar de ser un movimiento brusco, en ningún momento Endymión me soltó de sus brazos, sino al contrario se puso en actitud protectora hacia mí, mientras decía a los tripulantes del barco – A sus puestos, prepárense a luchar – orden que enseguida acataron sus generales y a mis sailors guerreras que nos acompañaban (Mercury, Venus, Mars y Júpiter), sin embargo la instrucción llegó un poco tarde, pues el siguiente nos dio, de pronto todo era caos y confusión, él sin dejar de protegerme luchaba, de pronto me vi fuera de su alcance cayendo en picada al agua, pero antes de chocar con el agua sus brazos ya me tenían a salvo, caímos en trozo de madera del barco que se había roto en mil pedazos, pero nuestro peso era mucho para que pudiera mantenernos a flote, entonces se tira al agua para arrimarla a un lugar seguro – Serenity, no te preocupes por mi – me dijo, sin embargo mi cara reflejaba la angustia de poder perderlo_

_- Endymión, por favor súbete – le decía desesperada tratando de subirlo_

_- amada princesa, si me subo esto se hunde, tengo que protegerte – me decía con voz entrecortada, pues el agua estaba helada, mis manos la habían sentido al tratar de subirlo_

_- Endymión, no quiero que nada te pase – decía con lágrimas en los ojos, en eso vi que cambiaba el rumbo y llegamos a una pequeña embarcación donde se encontraban mis guerreras y sus generales, como pudo me ayudó y con la ayuda de los que estaba en la diminuta embarcación me pasaron a ella, sin embargo yo sólo tenía un pensamiento: mi amado Endymión_

_- Por favor Endymión, sube, no me dejes – le suplicaba, pero su rostro reflejaba cansancio, sus manos estaban congeladas, estaba un una tonalidad azul por el frío del agua, pero aún así tuvo fuerzas para dar una última orden – ¡Protéjanla! Con su vida si es necesario, ¡Es un orden! – le dijo a sus generales que asintieron con la cabeza, en vano trataba de subirlo, él me miro, una mirada llena de amor, la cual nunca olvidaré y me dijo – Te amo Serenity, no lo olvides – y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban agarró mi cuello para acercarme a él para darme el último beso por más intentos que hice para agarrarlo no pude, solo vi cómo se hundía en las obscuras aguas frías del océano, mientras trataba de detenerlo, quise hundirme con él pero ocho pares de brazos me detenían – Endymión , no te vayas quédate conmigo – gritaba desesperadamente antes de sucumbir a la obscuridad_

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

- Cuando desperté me encontraba en la Luna con la terrible noticia de que había muerto, ni siquiera pudimos hacerle un funeral digno de él – decía llorando

- Princesa, no llore, estoy segura que al príncipe Endymión no le gustaría verla triste – decía mi nana para contentarme, en eso oímos que tocaban levemente en la puerta

- Adelante – dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara quebrada por el llanto y limpiándome las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro, apareció una de las chicas del palacio, me llevaba un recado de mi madre – Princesa Serenity, la reina quiere verla, la espera en media hora en el salón del trono – después de decirlo, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue

- Serenity, niña tiene que cambiarte, no puedes ir vestida así – me dijo mi nana viendo el vestido negro que llevaba puesto

- Luna, no le veo nada de malo, estoy de luto – le dije firmemente

- Si te hubieras casado con Endymión y fueras también la princesa de la tierra no estaría mal, pues el negro es símbolo de Luto en ese planeta, pero eres "la princesa de la Luna" y aquí no utilizamos el negro, debes cambiarte – dijo esto último como una orden, sabía que tenía razón, pero quería guardarle devoción a mi amado, por eso en mi habitación usaba mis vestidos negros, los cuales me había regalado Endymión para cuando asistí al funeral de sus padres, en ese momento no quise ponérmelos, use mi tradicional traje con una cinta negra en señal de duelo, sin embargo lo que son las cosas, ahora usaba esos vestidos para llevarle luto a mi príncipe. Momentos después Luna ponía junto a mí un hermoso vestido, y una cinta negra, me los puse y me dirigí al salón del trono donde me esperaba mi madre, entre por la puerta que se me tenía destinada, me sorprendió ver a los ancianos del consejo, y al príncipe del planeta Némesis: Diamante en ese lugar

- ¿Me mando llamar, madre? – pregunté tímidamente sin dejar de observar que todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí

- Así es Serenity, toma asiento – me dijo un tanto seria que me sorprendió, hice lo que me pidió mi madre, sin embargo sentí una opresión en el pecho, respiré profundamente tratando de calmarme. Cuando estaba acomodada en mi asiento escuche la pausada voz de mi madre

- Querida Serenity, tal vez te sorprenda encontrar tanta gente en el salón del trono, sin embargo, es algo relacionado con tu futuro y el de nuestro pueblo – su voz sonaba extrañaba, tal parecía que quisiera darme una mala noticia pero no sabía cómo, por un momento se calló, para después seguir pausadamente – el príncipe Diamante ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio, sabes que para asumir al trono necesitas estar casada, los señores del consejo han visto con buenos ojos esta proposición – No pude seguir escuchando y me levanté bruscamente, vi a todos los que estaban a mi alrededor, al topar mis ojos con los de mi madre le respondí de la manera más calmada posible, no quería mostrar la rabia que esa decisión me causaba

- Lo siento madre, pero creo que es muy pronto para que pueda dar una respuesta, al fin y al cabo faltan diez meses para que se cumpla el plazo que tengo para casarme – respondí fríamente

- Creo que la princesa Serenity tiene razón – dijo Diamante, me extrañó viniendo de él, al verlo pude notar en sus ojos algo que no pude descifrar, algo que me hizo tener un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo – sin embargo, es necesario poner un plazo para su respuesta, considero tres meses, el tiempo justo para ultimar cualquier detalle o para tomar cualquier decisión con respecto a su futura boda – dijo con una voz macabra – si no me equivoco la boda y la consumación de la misma tiene que ser antes de su próximo cumpleaños ¿o me equivoco?

- Para nada – dije mirándolo de manera altanera, no le iba mostrar el dolor que llevaba y el desprecio que sentía por él, pero en algo tenía razón debía casarme para asumir el trono, pero preferiría hacerlo con cualquier plebeyo antes que con él – si el consejo está de acuerdo en tres meses le daré mi respuesta – después de decir esto me salí del salón y me dirigí al único lugar donde sabía que obtendría la ayuda que necesitaba, el salón de entrenamiento, con mis adoradas sailors scouts. Por supuesto las encontré ahí al verlas les dije – Chicas, tenemos que hablar

continuará

* * *

Hola Chicas, como están aqui está un nuevo proyecto, bueno en realidad no estaba entre los planeados, pero en estas vacaciones se me vinieron muchas ideas a la mente, en especial esta, espero que les guste, sé que tal vez algunas quieran matarme por que Endymión murió, pero era necesario para la historia, conforme avancen los capítulos se daran cuenta el porque, eso sí, como siempre y para las fanáticas de Serena y Darién o Darién y Serena, ésta ser una historia de esa dulce y tierna parejita, eso sí estará llena de magia y fantasía, pero también habrá drama y romance, bueno sé que la escena donde muere Endymión se parece a la de Titanic, pero realmente esa escena fue muy triste, T_T pero tambien fue muy bella, así que la tomé prestada (jiji)

En realidad espero que les guste este proyecto, y no me molesto si me lo hacen saber a través de los clásicos review, que sabemos que nos alegra nuestra alma de escritor ¿no lo creen?.

Bueno me despido deseandole lo mejor y que pasesn un hermoso día de reyes

Cherrie SA

5- enero - 2010


	2. buscando una ¿respuesta o solución?

**Fantasy Love Moon and Earth**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary : La princesa de la Luna: Serenity tiene que casarse para asumir al trono y con ello poder imponer paz en el universo, sin embargo su prometido, su amado príncipe Endymión ha muerto al tratar de protegerla de un ataque enemigo. Diamante el príncipe de Némesis ha pedido su mano, pero ella ha decidido aceptar el reto del amor, una prueba que se pone a todos los caballeros (nobles y plebeyos) que aspiren a casarse con la princesa de la Luna, entre ellos destaca un joven enmascarado que hará lo imposible por ganarse el corazón de la princesa, ¿podrá ella olvidar al gran amor de su vida y entregarse al enmascarado por amor a su pueblo? ¿El amor es capaz de vencer todas las barreras que impiden su realización? Una nueva historia llena de fantasía y misterio, donde el drama y el romanticismo juegan un papel importante_.

**Capítulo 2. Buscando una ¿respuesta o solución?**

Estaba furiosa, hace unos minutos había estado en el salón del trono donde el asqueroso príncipe Diamante había pedido mi mano, afortunadamente aceptó que en tres meses daría mi respuesta que antemano sabía que era no, sin embargo siendo una princesa sabía que el consejo me podía imponer ese matrimonio, las únicas personas que me ayudarían eran mis amigas y guardianas las sailors scout, mis pasos se encaminaron al salón de entrenamiento, desde la muerte de mi amado Endymión me había encerrado en mi habitación, pues el castillo a pesar de ser el hogar donde viví me lo recordaba, en los últimos meses él había estado de visita, en la cual me había acompañado en casi todos los rincones del castillo, su presencia todavía parecía estar presente, al entrar al salón de entrenamiento vi a mis amigas y les dije sumamente preocupada – chicas, tenemos que hablar

- Serenity, que sorpresa verte, nos alegramos que estés muy bien – dijo Mina la cual corrió a mi encuentro y me abrazó fuertemente, lo característico de ella

- Gracias Mina –pero en ese momento me percaté que ellas no estaban solas

- Buenos días princesa Serenity – dijeron cuatro apuestos hombres, eran los generales de mi amado Endymión: Jedite, un joven rubios de ojos azules, Neflyte de cabellos castaños y ojos ---, Malaquite de cabellos platinados y ojos verdes y por último Zoycite también de cabellos rubios pero lo tenía más largo y ojos

- Buenos días – le respondí sorprendida

- Serenity, los generales vinieron a visitarnos, lo hacen cada semana desde… -empezó a decir Lita

- desde que él se fue – dije mientras las lágrimas caían en mis ojos, de pronto sentí los abrazos de consuelo de mis amigas

- Serenity, tienes que ser fuerte, a él no le hubiese gustado verte así – me dijo Rei

- Lo siento chicas, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, lo extraño y el saber que nunca volverá me duele tanto – dije entre sollozos

- Serenity, tú querías decirnos algo – expresó Amy para cambiar el ambiente, ella siempre era muy asertiva

- Tienes razón Amy, necesito su ayuda, el príncipe Diamante quiere que me case con él – expresé con angustia

- ¿Qué dices? – dijeron casi al mismo tiempo las cuatro, vi sus ojos diciéndome no lo dejaremos y le sonreí

- entonces, era verdad – dijo Neflyte y las miradas incluyendo la mía se concentraron en él

- ¿ustedes lo sabían? – cuestioné a los generales

- En realidad, sabíamos que el príncipe Diamante siempre estuvo interesado en ser el rey del Milenio de Plata, hace dos días nos dijo que pronto ustedes dos se casarían – respondió Malaquite mirándome fijamente para después ver a Mina

- Pensamos que es una estrategia, debido a que su Reino es uno de los más poderosos y sobre todo es un punto clave para lograr la paz del universo – expresó Jedite que en ese momento abrazó a Rei

- No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué le conviene el Milenio de Plata? ¿Por qué es necesario que se case conmigo? – realicé las pregunta más para mí que para los generales

- eso no lo sabemos princesa, pero lo que sí podemos decirle es que amenazó muchas veces a Endymión para que él se alejara de usted – me comentó Zoycite – de hecho le íbamos a comentar a las chicas que Diamante deseaba casarse con usted justo cuando usted apareció

- Debemos impedir esa unión – expresaron todos ante mi asombro

- Generales, ustedes ¿ayudarían a impedir esa boda? – cuestioné, realmente nunca pensé que me ayudarían ante tal situación

- Princesa Serenity – habló Jedite, generalmente era el líder de los cuatro – cuando murió nuestro amado príncipe nos dio una orden: ¡protegerla! No le fallaríamos nunca, en caso de que sea necesario estamos dispuestos a ser prófugos de la justicia estelar, pues la robaríamos antes de permitir que Diamante sea su esposo – los otros tres afirmaron lo que había dicho el rubio dejándome totalmente asombrada por la lealtad y devoción que le tenían a mi amado Endymión a pesar de que él no estuviera con nosotros

- Gracias, en verdad gracias – dije con lágrimas en los ojos

- Y bien Serenity ¿Qué piensas hacer? – me dijo Rei

- No lo sé, debo buscar la forma de poder decirle no al príncipe sin que se provoque una guerra galáctica – dije mientras me reía de mi ocurrencia

- en eso tiene razón – dijo Neflyte en voz alta y todos volteamos a verlo como pidiéndole una explicación – Como le dijimos princesa, el Milenio de Plata es punto clave para muchos, algunos desean poseerlo, su reino tiene un poder realmente asombroso, lo dicen los libros de las grandes profecías

- ¿Grandes Profecías? – pregunté extrañada

- Veo que usted no tiene idea – me dijo al ver mi expresión – se dice que de la unión del Milenio de Plata es de vital importancia, si la unión es la adecuada todos los habitantes del universo gozaran de una paz y de gozo indescriptible por los beneficios de esa unión, sin embargo si esa unión es la incorrecta se esperan años de desolación, en el cual sólo el ganador será el que posea el Cristal de Plata

- ¿La piedra legendaria? – pregunté extrañada, pues era una piedra que aparecía en una leyenda de la luna – pero nadie sabe dónde está o cómo es, algunas piensan que no existe, que sólo es un mito – dije con voz un poco alterada

- Esa piedra existe princesa, así cómo existen los cristales arcoíris y el cristal dorado de Ilusión, ésta última es la piedra que guardaba celosamente nuestro príncipe – me comentó Zoycite

- Nunca me mencionó nada – exprese un tanto extrañada

- él lo iba hacer apenas llegaran al Milenio de Plata, también le iba enseñar el cristal a su madre, no quería que estuviera más preocupada de lo que ya estaba durante el viaje – me dijo Jedite

- ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme? – le pregunte al rubio

- Serenity, el cristal dorado es una piedra muy poderosa, no tanto como el cristal de plata, pero es el motor de la vida en el planeta tierra, Endymión era el guardián de la misma – me aclaró Amy

- ¿cómo consiguió ese Cristal? – cuestioné, en realidad quería saber todo acerca de esos cristales

- Se lo dio una pitonisa, ella también le profetizó su gran amor, le dijo que encontraría a una princesa de la cual se enamoraría y sería capaz de dar la vida por ella, también le dijo otras cosas que no recuerdo, pues tal parecía que las palabras sólo eran escuchadas y comprendidas por él, al otro día la conoció a usted y quedó prendado de su belleza, le costó mucho trabajo admitir que se había enamorado irrevocablemente de usted – me dijo Neflyte

- Sin embargo tenemos todavía el problema de que Diamante quiere casarte contigo – expresó Mina para que todos la oyeran, y eso la diosa del amor no lo puede permitir, no tampoco los aquí presente – los miró a todos y ellos me afirmaron lo que dijo mi amiga rubia

- Tengo que buscar la manera de librarme del compromiso, por lo que vi en el salón del trono parece que el consejo aprueba ese matrimonio, quieren verme casada antes de mi próximo cumpleaños para que pueda asumir al trono, estoy segura que si llego a rechazarlo, ellos me exigirían aceptarlo – dije casi con un suspiro

- Entonces debemos buscar una solución – expresó mi amiga Lita, la cual no había hablado

- Princesa – se dirigió a mi Neflyte sin soltar el abrazo que le daba a mi amiga Lita – creo que también le debe informar a sus guardianas exteriores, mientras más personas estemos buscando una solución, tendremos una respuesta rápida – empecé a meditar las palabras del castaño, no me parecía tan mala idea –pero cómo les aviso – dije sin querer en voz alta, cuando en realidad quería hacerlo sólo para mí

- Serenity, porque no le dices a tu madre que tomarás un viaje mientras piensas tu respuesta hacia Diamante, además te serviría para distraerte – me sugirió Amy

- Gracias Amy, se lo iré a informar a mi madre, en caso de que obtenga su permiso partiremos en dos días – le dije feliz

-y ¿en caso de que no lo obtengas? – me preguntó Mina

- de todas maneras partiremos, pero tendremos que hacerlo a escondidas – le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo, todos estaban felices, al menos la noticia de que podía comprometerme me había hecho salir del caparazón en que me había encerrado, salí del salón de entrenamiento poco después le pregunté a Luna donde se encontraba mi madre

- Luna, me puede informar si mi madre sigue en el salón del trono –

- No princesa Serenity, ella se ha ido al consejo, parece que los concejales quieren hablar con ella con respecto a tu matrimonio – me dijo, aunque esto último lo hizo con un leve susurro, como tratando de que nadie la oyera

- Gracias, dile que necesito hablar con ella, voy a estar en el jardín central – me dirigí de toda prisa a mi refugio al llegar el aroma de rosas me envolvió, de pronto sentí su presencia, por supuesto este fue el lugar donde nos conocimos, y por supuesto nuestro refugio de amor, así lo llamamos porque siempre que venía a la luna nos encontrábamos aquí

**_Flash Back _**

_Estaba cuidando mi jardín, estaba marchito, ya había hecho hasta lo imposible cambiar la tierra, quitar las hierbas malas, poner abono, que por cierto olía asqueroso, una mueca de asco apareció en mi cara, sin embargo cual era el resultado, sólo unas cuantas flores pequeñas, sonreí tristemente, en realidad quería que luciera como los bellos prados de flores que había en la tierra, pero nada, habíamos traído al jardinero del palacio real y nada, decía que eran flores terrícolas, que esas no servían, pero yo me empeñaba en plantarlas, en especial me gustaban las rosas, si bien era cierto que tenían espinas, su fragancia, sus colores y en especial la textura de sus pétalos era algo que me atraía, estaba por irme agarré mis cosas en ese momento sentí que chocaba con alguien, se sentí que iba a caer en el suelo, cerré los ojos, pero nada ocurrió, me sentía flotando, por lo que abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con unos enigmáticos ojos azules enmarcados por un hermoso rostro masculino, para rematar un suave y sedoso cabello negro que se antojaba acariciarlos, me sentí tonta pero su varonil voz me hizo volver a la realidad_

_- Disculpe señorita ¿se encuentra bien? – yo solo pude mover la cabeza para decir que si, no supe cómo nuevamente me encontraba nuevamente de pie y el recogiendo mis instrumentos de jardinería regados por el suelo debido a lo sucedido – en verdad lo siento, pero creo que me encuentro perdido, ¡oh! – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si se le hubiese olvidado algo, me tendió la mano para saludarme – que descortés he sido no me he presentado, soy Endymión, el príncipe Endymión del planeta tierra – sin saber cómo le ofrecí mi mano, generalmente no lo hacía aun cuando los desconocidos dijeran ser príncipes, pero estaba hechizada con ese hombre _

_- la Princesa Serenity – dije suavemente, él tomo mi mano y la beso, haciendo que me estremeciera con el contacto, sólo espero que no lo haya notado_

_- Princesa Serenity, mucho gusto, nuevamente le pido perdón por haberla hecho caer, venía distraído, me citaron para estar en el salón del trono, pero creo que gire en dirección contraria, cómo le dije creo que estoy perdido en su magnífico castillo – después me dio una sonrisa su perfecta hilera de dientes blancos salió a relucir y me corazón empezó a latir de prisa – sería mucho pedirle que fuera mi guía y conducirme al salón del trono_

_- Por supuesto príncipe Endymión – al fin mi voz pudo salir, no sé qué hubiera pasado si ésta se niega a salir de mis labios – sígame, - le devolví su sonrisa, me ofreció su brazo y con el otro llevaba mis herramientas de jardinería _

_- Veo que le gusta la jardinería princesa – su voz acariciaba mi alma, nunca me había sentido así con ningún hombre _

_- Así es desgraciadamente no tengo talento – le dije suspirando _

_- Yo opino lo contrario – volteé a verlo, pensé que se estaba burlando de mí, pero no su rostro mostraba asombro – el que haya hecho florecer rosas en la Luna es ganancia, esas flores son muy delicadas _

_- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – estaba ansiosa por saber porque me había dicho que tenía talento cuando mi jardín estaba marchito _

_- En palacio hay un jardín de rosas, eran de mi madre, las cuido y varios miembros del consejo me han pedido retoños para sembrarlas aquí sin éxito, usted es la primera que las ha hecho florecer – me miró y nuevamente volvió a sonreír debe ser por mi cara de asombro _

_- Usted ¿cultiva flores? – le dije con gran admiración _

_- no me hables de usted, me haces sentir viejo, ¿me puedes decir Endymión? – me sonrió _

_- No sé si sea lo correcto – le dije pero noté en sus ojos una infinita tristeza – pero lo haré, Endymión – al decirle su nombre sus ojos se iluminaron y sin saber se llenó de dicha mi corazón _

_- Gracias Serenity, en realidad lo aprendí de mi madre, ella era admirable, hacía que florecieran flores en terrenos infértiles _

_- debió ser extraordinario – dije admirada por su comentario_

_- Si quieres te puedo ayudar con tu jardín – me dijo más como una súplica que como una petición _

_- ¿lo dices en serio? – le dije muy emocionada, sino fuera porque lo acabo de conocer le hubiese dado miles de beso_

_- Por supuesto, al fin que ya conozco el camino para ir al jardín – pues estábamos llegando al salón del trono – gracias Princesa Serenity – nuevamente besó mi mano y se perdió tras la puerta _

_- Veo que el príncipe de la tierra te ha impresionado – escuche una voz con burla detrás de mío, al voltearme me di cuenta que era el odioso príncipe Diamante _

_- A quien no, es muy agradable y atento – "no como tú" enseguida pude ver cómo se tensaba, se acercó a mí _

_- Aún así te recuerdo que la tierra y la luna son enemigos de toda la vida, recuérdalo princesa Serenity: el príncipe Endymión es tu enemigo número uno – después de esto entró al salón del trono, de verdad lo odiaba, sobre todo la forma de mirarme como si fuera una trozo de carne que como animal carroñero quisiera devorar, de sólo pensarlo me daba escalofríos, me regresé a mi jardín más animada a seguir trabajando después de una hora lo escuché a mi espalda_

_- Aun deseas mi ayuda con este jardín Serenity – me voltee para sonreírle _

_- Por supuesto – de ahí en adelante me ayudó y este es el resultado, este hermoso jardín al que sin que nadie lo supiera, desde que llegamos bajaba todas las tardes para sentirme más cerca de él_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

- Serenity, qué es lo que quieres decirme con tanta urgencia – la voz de mi madre me sacó de mi ensoñación

- Madre, quisiera tu permiso, deseo realizar un viaje para pensar sobre la propuesta – le dije sin verla

- Entiendo Serenity, te daré mi permiso, pero antes quiero decirte que lamento mucho lo de Endymión, pero la vida sigue adelante, a mí tampoco me agrada Diamante, pero no podemos admitirlo abiertamente, eso pondría en peligro nuestro reino, espero que lo entiendas, sé que es una frase trillada, pero naciste con privilegios y eso conllevaba una gran responsabilidad, cómo princesa en algunas ocasiones deberás sacrificar tus intereses por los de tu pueblo, te lo digo por experiencia, yo tuve que hacerlo, me casé con tu padre creyendo estar enamorada de otro, pero afortunadamente él era un buen hombre que supo ganarse mi corazón y me salvo de cometer el peor error de mi vida – al confesarme esta verdad casi me coy de espalda, siempre pensé que mi madre se había casado con mi padre enamorada, ellos me habían dicho que me habían concebido con mucho amor

- ¿Qué me quieres decir mamá? Podrías ser un poco más explícita – le dije esperando que así lo fuera

- Serenity, cuando me case con tu padre, yo estaba de novia con el tío de Diamante, Circon Black, pero él sólo me quería para obtener el Milenio de Plata, por la profecía – me dijo muy triste, me miró dulcemente para continuar con su relato – mi padre se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y me casó con Apolo tu padre, y doy gracias al cielo que lo haya hecho, por supuesto que los primeros meses de matrimonio fueron dolorosos para mí, pero afortunadamente me di cuenta del engaño, me dolió pero ayudo a que pudiera ver lo maravilloso que era tu padre y me enamoré profundamente de él, de hecho fue él el que formó el consejo, decía que sería una manera de que los ciudadanos pudieran presentar sus opiniones ante el reino y gobernar mejor, a mis padres le gusto la idea, me di cuenta que me amaba y también amaba a mi pueblo, cuando naciste estaba feliz… - estaba sorprendida por tal revelación – Hija, sólo deseo tu felicidad, pero estoy con los brazos atados, se de tus intenciones de ir con las sailors exteriores para buscar una forma que no te cases con Diamante como madre y como Reina te apoyo, pero debemos ser cuidadosas, no podemos dejar que él lo sepa, pues el consejo está de su lado, van hacer todo lo posible para que te cases, parece que creen que es lo mejor, pues un rechazo podría provocarnos un conflicto con Némesis

- Gracias madre – la abracé, ella correspondió a mi abrazo y sentí su apoyo, consuelo y protección

- Hija, sólo recuerda ser muy cuidadosa – volvió a recalcarme

- Lo seré madre, te juro que lo seré

Llegó el momento en que tenía que partir, a los miembros del consejo se le dijo que iba a un lugar de retiro, tenía que pensar en la propuesta de Diamante, después de los abrazos y todas las recomendaciones partimos a la base donde se encontraban las sailor exteriores, los generales nos esperaban en Júpiter junto con la Lita, la sailor de ese planeta, para acompañarnos, debido a que hubiese sido muy sospechoso que nos acompañaran desde el principio.

Horas después estábamos llegando a Júpiter, al piloto se le había dicho que en ese lugar cambiaríamos de transporte, pues el lugar del retiro debía permanecer en secreto para mi tranquilidad, así que bajamos de la nave y nos dirigimos al templo de Júpiter para descansar y tomar nuestros alimentos, realmente sailor Júpiter es una gran cocinera y Neflyte el general de mi amado Endymión no se quedan atrás, desde que descubrieron ese gusto culinario ambos han estado muy juntos, dice Mina que de seguro hay romance de por medio, pero ellos lo niegan, pero en fin, al entrar nos fuimos directo al comedor el cual estaba preparado, pero tenía demasiada hambre para esperar y me dirigí hacia la cocina al llegar cual sería mi sorpresa que Lita y Neflyte estaban en plena sesión de besos, una voz a mis espaldas nos espantó a todos

- Se los dije, por algo soy originaria de Venus, descubrimos cuando el amor está en el aire y ustedes no son la excepción – dijo pícaramente, por supuesto que Lita y Neflyte estaban todos rojos – sólo espero que su fuego interior no haya quemado nuestra comida – después de esas palabras los dos reaccionaron, por supuesto todo estaba listo y gracias a Dios no había comida quemada para nadie

- Que calladito se lo tenían – expresó Malaquite

- Realmente nos acabamos de hacer novios – nos dijo Neflyte

- En algo tenías razón Mina, nos amábamos pero en ese tiempo no éramos nada hasta hoy – recalcó Lita mirándonos a todos, de todas maneras estaba feliz por mi amiga

El resto de la comida siguió sin contratiempos, entre charlas y un poco de diversión, de pronto un pensamiento se me vino a la mente Endymión, me levanté de la mesa disculpándome con todos, me dirigí al salón principal, unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas

- Lo extrañas, ¿no es verdad? – al voltearme vi que era Rei, mi guardiana del planeta Marte la cual me ofrecía sus brazos y corrí hacia ellos

- Mucho Rei, si él estuviera vivo ya nos hubiéramos casado, ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué no me morí con él? – seguí reclamando su muerte no se por cuanto tiempo, pero necesitaba desahogarme con alguien

- Serenity, no llores, estoy segura que las cosas pasaron por algo, no olvides que además de ser tu guardiana soy sacerdotisa, el oráculo me pidió que vayas al templo de Plutón a encontrarte con la adivina Morgane, que es de suma importancia

- Tal vez sea ella la que nos dé la solución - expresé con una sonrisa

- Puede ser, pero no te hagas ilusiones, también puede decirte que tu destino es casarte con Diamante – al decirme Rei esas palabras sólo acerté a echarme en sus brazos y llorar amargamente

Una hora después nos encontrábamos en la nave que nos llevaría al templo de las sailors exteriores en Plutón, la nave estaba acondicionada con un lugar para descanso en la que había algunas camas, me acosté en una de ellas y me quedé profundamente dormida, cuando desperté estábamos aterrizando en Plutón, rápidamente me alisté para bajar, ahí nos estaban esperando las sailor exteriores

- Princesa Serenity, es un honor tenerla por acá – me expresó Hotaru, la guardiana de Saturno, era muy pequeña, una adolescente para ser guardiana según mi opinión, pero según me había dicho mi mamá, en esa planeta desde pequeños eran muy poderosos. Enseguida las otras guardianas exteriores nos saludaron, por supuesto que nos esperaban tal parece que Michiru lo había previsto en su espejo al igual que Setsuna

- Serenity, nos alegras que estés con nosotros te estábamos esperando – me dijo Setsuna

- Gracias a todas, supongo que saben el motivo de mi viaje –les pregunté mientras las saludaba

- Así es, pero dirijámonos al templo, es necesario hablar, aquí puede haber demasiadas oídos y pueden escucharnos – expresó Haruka

Poco después nos encontrábamos en un salón especial para juntas del templo

- Serenity, no debes casarte con Diamante, eso sería el principio de una gran catástrofe – me advirtió Setsuna

- No deseo hacerlo, es por esa razón que vine a verlas, el consejo querrá obligarme hacerlo, tengo que encontrar una solución para evitar esa boda – les dije con una mezcla de sentimientos en el que predominaba el miedo, si el miedo a no encontrar "algo" que impidiera esa boda

- Debemos ver a la adivina Morgane – nos dijo Setsuna, todos asentimos y nos levantamos para dirigirnos a su recinto que se encontraba dentro de ahí, caminamos en silencio, yo estaba con el alma en un hilo, de su respuesta dependía mi futuro, al llegar el olor a incienso nos invadió, pronto nos envolvió una atmosfera mística

- ¿que desean? – una voz proveniente de una anciana, demasiado simpática para tomarla como adivina, estaba peinada de dos coletas, con unos collares extravagantes y una piel de quien sabe que animal le servía como chalina

- Deseo respuestas y soluciones – le dije con voz firme

- Respuestas puedo darles, para la solución es algo que debes buscar por ti misma – me dijo con su divertida voz, caminó con un vaivén que parecía que estaba en un barco – veo en tus ojos una profunda pena, pero antes de darte una respuesta es necesario que me des ese corazón que llevas en el pecho

- ¿Mi corazón? – dije agarrándome el dije que me había regalado mi amado Endymión

- No será por mucho tiempo, te lo devolveré apenas la respuesta llegue, pero necesito tu posesión más valiosa y creo que no me he equivocado – dijo divertida mientras miraba mi cara de angustia y no sufrimiento – no lo perderé, pues tu corazón, en especial éste corazón siempre lo vas a necesitar – haciéndome de toda la fuerza necesaria se lo di recordando el momento en que llegó a mi lado.

**_Flash Back _**

_Me encontraba en el jardín las rosas florecían por doquier, realmente la ayuda de Endymión había sido de mucho, Endymión, el príncipe de la tierra, del cual me había enamorado irremediablemente, la forma en que me veía con sus hermosos ojos azules, cuando sonreía y cuando me hablaba parecía acariciarme el alma, de pronto sentí que me tapaban los ojos me asusté pero el calor de esas manos se me hizo conocido – Adivina quién soy – me dijo esa voz que estaba recordando apenas unos momentos y por último su exquisito aroma que me volvía loca, si estaba enamorada de él – Endymión – respondí con una sonrisa mientras con mis manos quitaba sus manos de mis ojos y me volteé para verlo sin apartar sus manos de la mía _

_- No te esperaba hoy, apenas ayer, cuando te despedías me dijiste que vendrías en una semana ¿pasó algo malo? – le pregunté _

_- No mi querida Serenity, pero te extrañaba – al decirme estas palabras sentir sonrojarme de hecho cualquier halago de su parte hacía que me ruborizaba y parecía gustarle _

_- igual yo – le respondí con un susurro – pero… _

_- Serenity, te extraño, no podía pasar un día más sin verte y decidí hacerlo, además necesitaba entregarte algo muy valioso así como declararte algo sumamente importante – al decirme estas palabras mi corazón empezó a latir de prisa, parecía un caballo desbocado _

_- ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que entregar y decir con tanta insistencia? - tuve que decirle casi esforzándome para que se escuchara mi voz, estaba sumamente nerviosa _

_- Serenity, princesa, no sé cómo decirte esto – en realidad estaba muy nervioso_

_- Endymión, siempre has sido muy directo, no entiendo tu actitud – dije tratando de calmarme _

_- Serenity, el consejo de la tierra quiere que anuncie el nombre de la mujer que deseo sea mi esposa a mas tardar el 30 de junio – al decirme eso mi corazón se llenó de tristeza, él anunciaría su boda el día de mi cumpleaños, eso no podía ser verdad, no ese día, no podía soportar el saber que se casaría con otra en ese día tan especial _

_- y ¿sabes quién es? Es decir, ya encontraste la indicada – le dije tratando de que mi voz sonara serena, pero no lo logré parecía que estaba a punto de llorar por lo que le di la espalda _

_- Así es, pero tengo miedo de que no me acepte – me dijo mientras me agarra suavemente mis hombros _

_- Estoy segura que cualquiera sería feliz de ser tu esposa – le dije dando un suspiro antes de contestarle _

_- ¿incluso tú? – me pregunto a mi oído, mientras me volteaba suavemente para que mis ojos quedaran frente a sus ojos _

_- incluso yo – le respondí mientras una pequeña lágrima escapaba por mis ojos _

_- entonces creo que tengo que darte algo – sacó un pequeño estuche y lo depositó en mis manos – ábrelo – me ordenó suavemente, lo hice y saqué un pequeño corazón colgado de una cadena, lo miré extrañada tratando de que me explicara que significaba _

_- Serenity te estoy entregando mi corazón, eres la mujer que deseo para que seas mi esposa, no es necesario que me respondas ahora, tienes una semana antes de tu cumpleaños para decirme si aceptas, por lo pronto quiero que seas mi novia – dicho esto, acercó sus labios a los míos para darme un dulce y tierno beso al cual correspondí y pase mis manos por su cuello, al separarse de mí apoyo su frente en la mía, te amo Serenity, no podía estar un día sin verte_

_- igual te amo Endymión – nos quedamos un rato así juntos, momentos después agarró la cadenita con el corazón y me la colocó – quiero que mi corazón siempre esté junto al tuyo _

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

Era de noche y me encontraba en la habitación, sentía que me faltaba algo y sabía perfectamente que era "mi corazón" es noche no pude dormir, cada vez que lo intentaba veía a Endymión hundirse en el congelado mar, al otro día en el desayuno todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de ello

- Serenity, porque no te retiras a tus habitaciones a descansar, cuando Morgane nos tenga respuesta te avisamos – me dijo Setsuna, asentí la cabeza y después de desayunar me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación, pude dormir unas cuantas horas, sin embargo el cansancio nunca desapareció, pasaron tres días hasta que Setsuna me avisó que Morgane quería verme a solas, al entrar está mirando extrañada el corazón

- Este corazón tiene vida – me dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, sin embargo tienes que luchar mucho para que te cases con el dueño del mismo, al decirlo me puse a llorar – no puedo casarme con él, está muerto

- Niña, te estoy diciendo que este corazón está vivo y late por ti, el destino es que te cases con su dueño, el cómo es lo que es un misterio, tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma, puede que la persona que ames esté muerta, pero el verdadero amor rompe todas la barreras, sólo te digo que el dueño de este corazón es con el que te debes casar para que la paz llegue al universo, no puedes casarte con ningún otro, las solución llegará a su debido tiempo si en verdad amas al dueño de este corazón, no cuestiones mis palabras pero algún día las recordarás en especial después de tu noche de bodas, es todo lo que tengo por decirte, y con respecto a tu petición de manos para eso están las bibliotecas para que busques respuestas y puedas dar soluciones a los problemas.

Salí de ahí mas confundida de lo que estaba al entrar, cuando le conté a las sailors todas se quedaron con cara de desconcierto y surgieron las preguntas "es que acaso Endymión no es el dueño de ese corazón", realmente ni yo misma sabía que decirle, pero sabía que ese corazón era de Endymión, pero como explicarles a ellas, por supuesto que después de ese desconcierto nos fuimos a la biblioteca a buscar la respuesta que necesitábamos, sin embargo no encontramos ninguna, recorrimos todas las bibliotecas, pero tenía para regresar no podía ausentarme por mucho tiempo de casa, pero no hallamos nada, faltaba un mes para que se cumpliera el plazo cuando volví nuevamente a la Luna, estaba desesperada y no sabía qué hacer.

Era de noche y caminaba por los jardines de palacio, de vez en cuando me detenía para mirar a la tierra, en realidad era espectacular

- Veo que pasas mucho tiempo mirando a la tierra, aprovéchalo porque no podrás hacerlo cuando seas mi esposa – me dijo Diamante con una voz que me dio miedo

- Aún no lo soy y no he dado mi respuesta – dije con voz firme, pero al ver sus ojos el miedo me invadió por completo

- Eso está por verse, princesa, porque si no eres mi esposa por las buenas lo serás por las malas aun tenga que hacerte mía para obligarte

- No te atreverás – le dije

- Por supuesto que sí – y dicho esto me acorraló dejándome ver sus perversas intenciones

continuará

* * *

Hola chicas, aqui estoy de nuevo, si solo cinco días desde que subí el fic, pero estuve inspirada y decidí subirlo, espero que les guste, como ven puse algunos recuerdos de Serena con Endy, y bien gracias a toda espero reviews para saber si les esta gustando,

Cherrie SA

10 - enero - 2010


	3. un heroe aparece

**Fantasy Love Moon and Earth**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary : La princesa de la Luna: Serenity tiene que casarse para asumir al trono y con ello poder imponer paz en el universo, sin embargo su prometido, su amado príncipe Endymión ha muerto al tratar de protegerla de un ataque enemigo. Diamante el príncipe de Némesis ha pedido su mano, pero ella ha decidido aceptar el reto del amor, una prueba que se pone a todos los caballeros (nobles y plebeyos) que aspiren a casarse con la princesa de la Luna, entre ellos destaca un joven enmascarado que hará lo imposible por ganarse el corazón de la princesa, ¿podrá ella olvidar al gran amor de su vida y entregarse al enmascarado por amor a su pueblo? ¿El amor es capaz de vencer todas las barreras que impiden su realización? Una nueva historia llena de fantasía y misterio, donde el drama y el romanticismo juegan un papel importante_.

**Capítulo 3. Un héroe aparece.**

Estaba paseando en la noche por los jardines del palacio en el Milenio de Plata cuando una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, era el príncipe Diamante – Veo que pasas mucho tiempo mirando a la tierra, aprovéchalo porque no podrás hacerlo cuando seas mi esposa – su voz me provocaba un miedo indescriptible

Armándome de valor y tratando de no mostrar mi miedo le respondí – Aún no lo soy y no he dado mi respuesta – mi voz era firme, pero al ver sus ojos nuevamente el miedo se apoderó de mí

- Eso está por verse, princesa, porque si no eres mi esposa por las buenas lo serás por las malas aun tenga que hacerte mía para obligarte – me dijo haciéndome estremecer por el miedo

- No te atreverás – le dije en forma sorprendida

- Por supuesto que sí – me respondió mientras me acorralaba con sus dos brazos entre un árbol y su cuerpo, al ver sus ojos pude ver el deseo malsano que tenía contra mí

- Suéltame, cómo te atreves – le grite furiosa tratando de romper su agarre

- No mi princesita, cómo te dije serás mía y porque no aprovechar ahora que tengo la oportunidad, no hay guardias cerca y puedo hacer contigo lo que se me antoje – dicho esto acercó su cara con la intención de darme un beso y me volteé, nunca permitiría que él me besara pero su rostro se fue a mi cuello y empezó a lamerlo, sentí tanto asco que traté de empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero él era más fuerte, entonces levanté mis rodillas para pegarle en sus partes nobles, haciendo que me soltara, cómo pude empecé a escapar de ahí, sin embargo tropecé y pronto sentí un cuerpo sobre mí

- No mi querida princesa, no escaparás, esta noche serás mía y no tendrás más remedio que casarte conmigo – me decía mientras empezaba a levantar mi vestido, estaba aterrada, empecé a gritar, pero los jardines estaban un poco retirado de palacio, ya me sentía perdida cuando vi que "algo" venía del cielo y fue a parar a las manos de Diamante, el cual me soltó, por lo que aproveche para salir debajo de su cuerpo, el objeto que vi surcando el cielo era una rosa roja que se había incrustado en su mano en eso escuché una voz tan varonil

- El corazón de una princesa y su reino se consigue con amor, no a base de la fuerza –

Miré hacia dónde venía la voz un hombre vestido con un tuxedo negro apareció y se situó entre Diamante y yo, la cara de Diamante era de ofuscación, furia, rabia, se abalanzó sobre el recién llegado con intención de atacarlo, sin embargo "mi salvador" se defendió y le respondió el golpe, y vi caer el cuerpo de Diamante al piso, me alegré inmensamente, pero Diamante quiso la revancha atacando nuevamente y volvió a caer, estaba hecho un desastre mientras mi salvador estaba impecable, aunque sólo lo veía de espaldas, las cuales en ese momento me parecieron como una especie de muralla que me protegía del asqueroso príncipe, siguieron los intentos pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, Diamante en el suelo y mi protector de pie sin ningún rasguño, al ver Diamante que no conseguiría nada se fue no sin antes decirme

- Por hoy te salvaste princesa, pero recuerda serás mía –

- Jamás Diamante, jamás seré tuya –le dije furiosa

- Si no nos hubieran interrumpido en este momento lo serías – dijo mirando a mi protector con odio infinito, sin saberlo estaba cubriéndome detrás de él, a pesar de todo le seguía teniendo miedo a Diamante

- La princesa ya dijo lo que desea príncipe Diamante y créame que me encargaré de que se cumpla su deseo – escuché decir a mi salvador, como si hiciera un juramento hecho con devoción, cariño y protección hacia mi persona, seguidamente pude ver como Diamante se alejaba y cuando no lo veía no pude más caí en el suelo llorando desesperadamente, de pronto sentí que unos brazos me acunaban, al levantar la vista estaba ahí, no podía distinguir quién era, la máscara ocultaba algunos rasgos de su cara, con trabajo podía ver el color de sus ojos, sin embargo eran azules

- No llore princesa, está a salvo – me decía – el príncipe no le volverá hacer daño se lo puedo asegurar

- Gracias por salvarme, pero estoy segura que el consejo me obligará a casarme con él – le dije llorando, sólo faltaban tres semanas para mi contestación

- Debería buscar en los decretos olvidados, en especial el decreto 30-6-3-8 – al decirme eso me quedé sorprendida, de pronto se paró y me ayudo a hacer lo mismo – debo marcharme, no se preocupe, nadie le hará nada, ahora está a salvo – dicho esto se marchó tan rápidamente sin que pudiera preguntarle quién era, rápidamente me dirigí a mi habitación para después caer en un profundo sueño donde escuché a mi amado Endymión _"siempre te protegeré mi amada Serenity"_ después de que escuché esa voz sentí un remanso de paz que inundaba mi interior

Estaba amaneciendo cuando me levanté, me sentía muy feliz, era extraño, pues tenía tiempo que no sentía esa emoción, desde que mi amado Endymión se fue, tal vez el recordar sus palabras en sueño era una premonición, una vez vestida me dirigí al salón donde se encontraban mis guardianas, por supuesto estaba vacío, miré mi reloj era demasiado temprano, en ese momento se abrieron las puertas y me asusté, después de lo que pasó la noche anterior debía ser más precavida, di un suspiro era Amy y Zoecyte, al verme se asombraron, no era de madrugar

- Serenity, ¿pasa algo? – me preguntó Amy acercándose a mí

- Amy, ¿hemos leído los decretos olvidados? – le pregunté recordando lo que me dijo el enmascarado

- No Serenity, esos decretos sólo pueden ser leídos por los príncipes por nadie más, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – me miró algo extrañada

- Es que ayer Diamante quiso propasarse conmigo – le dije toda roja, al ver su cara de rabia y angustia pero no sólo era ella, sino también el general me apuré a decir – no pasó nada, un enmascarado me salvó, me hablo del decreto 30-6-3-8 ¿sabes qué dice? –

- No Serenity, pero después del desayuno podemos ir e investigar – me dijo, en ese momento llegaron las demás y por supuesto le conté todo lo que pasó

-Princesa – me dijo Jedite – le pido un disculpa, no debimos haberla dejado sola, si algo le llegara a pasar no podríamos perdonárnoslo, se lo debemos a Endymión

- Gracias Jedite, pero realmente fue una falta mía, no debí ir sin escolta a los jardines, la próxima vez les avisaré – dije para no preocuparlos

- Hazlo princesa, aunque sea tarde, o avísale a las chicas, ellas nos pueden decir, pero es importante protegerte – me expresó, sólo le dedique una sonrisa, me di cuenta de que ellos a pesar de no estar su príncipe se seguirían preocupando por mí

Momentos después mis guardianas y yo nos encontrábamos en el salón de los decretos, era inmenso, pero teníamos que buscar "ese decreto en particular", pasamos casi dos días buscándolo, hasta que al fin lo encontramos el decreto 30-6-3-8, al leerlo nos quedamos sorprendidas

**_Decreto 30-6-3-8 El casamiento de la princesa _**

_La princesa cuando no encuentren pretendientes o cuando el pretendiente que la pida en matrimonio no sea del agrado de ella, podrá solicitar que aquellos que deseen su mano incluido en que la solicitó en matrimonio se sujete a las tres pruebas _

_- La prueba de la verdad_

_- La prueba del valor _

_- La prueba del verdadero amor _

_Sólo aquel que pase las tres pruebas será digno de casarse con la princesa, en caso de que ningún pretendiente logre pasar las tres pruebas, la princesa tendrá un año más para buscar esposo, teniendo en cuenta de que puede volver a solicitar las tres pruebas por tres años consecutivos si después de estos tres años no hay pretendiente que logre pasarlas, la princesa podrá gobernar sin la necesidad de casarse _

_En caso de que dos participantes queden empatados podrán someterse a una prueba más para las cual se le pedirá apoyo a una de las sacerdotisas del planeta Saturno_

_Las pruebas se encuentran en el libro secreto de las pruebas, que se encuentran en las bibliotecas de los planetas Mercurio, Marte y Venus respectivamente, para ello es importante que sólo la princesa y aquellas personas que considere de su entera confianza son las que pondrán las pruebas, ningún miembro del consejo podrá participar en la elección de las pruebas, sólo estarán para que las pruebas se realicen de la manera más correcta posible _

**_Fin del Decreto 30-6-3-8_**

- Chicas esto es lo que estaba buscando, con este decreto puedo evitar mi matrimonio con Diamante – dije entusiasmada, realmente estaba feliz de poder negar al compromiso con Diamante

- Sin embargo amiga, has pensado que pasaría si Diamante logra pasar las pruebas – me dijo Rei, al escucharla me sentí que caí de golpe de mi nube, no me había puesto a pensar en que Diamante podría pasar las pruebas

- Pero Rei, tal vez Diamante no logre pasar las pruebas, es decir, conociéndolo no creo que pase la prueba de la verdad – expresó Amy, al escucharla un brillo de esperanza apareció nuevamente en mi.

- En eso tienes razón Amy, Diamante nunca se ha caracterizado por ser sincero – expresó Mina y realmente tenía razón, ese hombre siempre hacía las cosas atacando por atrás

- Por supuesto, tampoco creo que pase la prueba del valor – comentó Lita – Así que Serena no debes temer, Diamante no pasará las pruebas – al escucharlas nuevamente mi corazón volvió a latir

- Entonces chicas, creo que ha llegado el momento de decirle al consejo mi decisión – dicho esto me dirigí al salón del trono para informarle a mi madre para que ambas le informáramos al Consejo de la respuesta que le darían al príncipe Diamante

Realmente el ambiente se sentía hosco, tal parecía que los miembros del consejo presentían cual sería mi respuesta

- Muy bien princesa, supongo que ya tiene su respuesta – me dijo el concejal Kepanboi

- Así Consejal Kepanboi, mi respuesta es que no acepto casarme con el príncipe Diamante – le dije firmemente, no podía mostrar miedo

- Pero princesa, tiene que casarse antes de su cumpleaños – se dirigió a mi otro de los concejales

- Lo sé, Conseja Nodoi, pero quiero apegarme al decreto 30-6-3-8 - expuse, al hacerlo vi que varios miembros del consejo aprobaron mi decisión, sin embargo tanto el conceja Kepanboi como Nodoi, no les gustó mi respuesta, así como a otros tres miembros

- Esto es inaudito, no puede rechazar al príncipe Diamante – dijo exasperado Kepanboi mirando con odio

- Ya lo rechacé, quiero realizar el decreto, si voy a conseguir un esposo, éste tendrá que luchar por ese honor – le dije mirándolo fijamente, al sentir mi mirada desvío la suya, sabía que había ganado esa batalla, pero tendría que seguir así

- La princesa tiene razón, no se le puede imponer un esposo, y si alguien quiere hacerlo deberá luchar por el honor de ser nuestro rey – expresó el concejal Truntad, el cual me dio una mirada de confianza, la mayoría de los miembros lo apoyaron y tanto Kepanboi como Nodoi así como los otros tres miembros que parecían estar de su lado no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar

- Muy bien princesa, el consejo aprueba su propuesta, ahora sólo falta comunicárselo al príncipe, le deseo suerte – me dijo Truntad – pero no se preocupe cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo

- Gracias concejal Truntad – le dije mientras le daba una sonrisa de agradecimiento, sabía que Diamante no iba tomar bien el rechazo sobre todo porque seguramente lo sabría antes de que yo se lo dijera le pedí al concejal Truntad que citara al príncipe Diamante para darle mi respuesta y así lo hizo, al otro día a primera hora se encontraba ahí, todavía se le veían algunos pequeños moretones que mi salvador enmascarado le había hecho y no pude evitar sonreír

- Muy bien princesa, supongo que ya tiene una respuesta sobre mi proposición – dijo molesto, por lo que pude notar que ya sabía de antemano la respuesta

- Así es príncipe y realmente me halaga que usted haya pensado en mi, pero no puedo aceptarlo – le dije seriamente

- Pero princesa, usted debe casarse antes de su cumpleaños – me dijo tratando de no sonar furioso

- Lo sé, pero está un decreto donde dice que aquel que desee ser mi esposo debe luchar por ese honor y eso es lo que pienso hacer – le dije firmemente, él tenía que darse cuenta que haría cualquier cosa por no pertenecerle

- Entonces participaré, supongo que puedo hacerlo – expresó un tanto molesto

- está en su derecho príncipe, si desea participar no puedo oponerme – le dije serenamente, sabía que él intentaría cualquier cosa por ser mi esposo

- Entonces ten por seguro princesa, que lucharé por ganar el derecho de ser su esposo – me dijo mirándome lascivamente, sólo lo miré con una expresión fría mientras pensaba "eso está por verse"

continuará

* * *

Hola chicas, ayer quise actualizar, pero no pude, sin embargo hoy le entrego este nuevo capitulo, es algo corto, pero aparece Tuxedo Mask, si chicas Tuxedo Mask, despues sabran porque aparece él.

espero que les guste la actualización y me lo hagan saber con muchos reviews

Cherrie SA

18 - enero - 2010


	4. En busca de un esposo

**Fantasy Love Moon and Earth**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary : La princesa de la Luna: Serenity tiene que casarse para asumir al trono y con ello poder imponer paz en el universo, sin embargo su prometido, su amado príncipe Endymión ha muerto al tratar de protegerla de un ataque enemigo. Diamante el príncipe de Némesis ha pedido su mano, pero ella ha decidido aceptar el reto del amor, una prueba que se pone a todos los caballeros (nobles y plebeyos) que aspiren a casarse con la princesa de la Luna, entre ellos destaca un joven enmascarado que hará lo imposible por ganarse el corazón de la princesa, ¿podrá ella olvidar al gran amor de su vida y entregarse al enmascarado por amor a su pueblo? ¿El amor es capaz de vencer todas las barreras que impiden su realización? Una nueva historia llena de fantasía y misterio, donde el drama y el romanticismo juegan un papel importante_.

**Capítulo 4. Buscando un esposo**

Hoy me desperté muy nerviosa, hoy se proclamaba el edicto en el que se decía que todo aquel que deseara casarse conmigo tendría que someterse a las pruebas, me levanté de la cama para dirigirme al balcón, al asomarme vi la gran cola que se había formado con tantos pretendiente que querían desposarme, en todos ellos se veía la ambición de ser mi esposo, más que nada por el poder que adquirirían al casarse conmigo, que por el amor que podrían profesarme, no pude evitar el suspirar, que distinto hubiese sido si mi amado Endymión estuviera vivo, entré a mi habitación para cambiarme, tenía que viajar a los planetas Mercurio, Venus y Marte para poder poner las pruebas, por supuesto que ya se habían decidido quienes estarían como jueces sólo faltaba decidir en cual prueba quedarían, empecé a recordar cómo se habían elegido

**_Flash Back _**

_Estábamos reunidos en el salón del trono, por supuesto algunos miembros del consejo estaban en desacuerdo que ellos no pudieran participar como jueces de las pruebas, pero el decreto era bien claro_

_- Les recuerdo que sólo están aquí por cortesía de la princesa, pues el decreto es muy claro al decir que ella escogerá quienes pondrán y valoraran las pruebas que hagan los pretendientes que se inscriban – dijo mi madre, pude ver la cara de enfado de algunos de ellos en especial los concejales Kepanboi como Nodoi, mi instinto me decía que no debía confiar en ellos_

_- princesa Serenity, gracias por el honor – expresó Truntad – considero que debemos dejar por escrito quienes serán los jueces de las pruebas, para que nadie se pueda quejar después, en especial… - sin embargo no termino, parece ser que pensó mejor lo que iba decir y decidió quedarse callado_

_- En especial ¿Quién? – cuestionó Kepanboi _

_-Cualquiera, sobre todo aquellos que no pasen las pruebas o quieran hacer trampa – respondió, pero realmente sabía a quién se estaba refiriendo sin necesidad de que lo mencione: Diamante, hice un pequeño carraspeo y la mirada de todos se centró en mí _

_- Señores concejales, les informo que mis guardianas: las sailor así como los generales del planeta Tierra serán los que estarán en las pruebas, las sacerdotisas de los templos principales de los planetas que menciona el decreto, por supuesto que todavía me falta decidir a qué prueba juzgaran cada uno, aunque si puedo informarle que al menos Sailor Mercury estará coordinando la prueba de la Verdad y por supuesto el general Zoicyte la apoyará, Sailor Marte junto con el general Jedite les tocará coordinar la prueba del Valor e indudablemente Sailor Venus y Malaquite estarán a cargo de la prueba del amor verdadero, saldré en una semana para cada uno de los planetas, las sacerdotisas nos ayudaran a escoger a los demás jueces de las pruebas – expresé firmemente _

_- Esto es inaudito – dijo enfurecido Nodoi, ninguno de ellos es de la Luna, iba a responderle pero el general TaiSan, hijo del consejal Truntad _

_- Lo siento Nodoi, pero el decreto es muy claro, sólo personas que la princesa considere confiable, no expresa que sean de la Luna ante esto no podemos hacer nada, o piensas ir en contra de las leyes – al hacerlo vi como una mezcla de odio y furia se apoderaba del concejal Nodoi _

_- Entonces así será, lo apuntaré en el libro de acta, sólo para que haya prueba de esto – dijo Truntad la mayoría de los concejales estuvo de acuerdo_

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

Al bajar al salón pude notar que había gente de todos los planetas, en eso distinguí a Diamante, se acercó a mí, sin embargo antes de que pudiera estar a un metro de distancia ya estaba rodeada por mis guardianas interiores y los generales de la tierra

- Vaya princesa, ahora vienes con toda una tropa – dijo sarcásticamente

- Después de lo que le quisiste hacer no pensarás que la iba a dejar a tu merced – expresó Lita

- Pero si yo sólo quise ser cariñoso con ella – su sonrisa burlona me dio tanto asco

- Eres un cínico Diamante, pero algún día no podrás esconderte ante la figura de príncipe entonces te daré, o mejor dicho te daremos tu merecido – expresó Neflyte, pero aún así la cara de Diamante no cambió en su actitud cínica y desvergonzada

- No se apuren generales, cuando gane las pruebas no podrán hacer nada, ella será mía

- Aun no has ganado las pruebas – le reclamé

- Estoy seguro que lo haré – respondió seguro de sí mismo

- Del plato a la boca – empezó a decir Mina pero antes de que terminara la frase lo hizo Malaquite – se cae la sopa, principito, recuerda que tú no eres sincero, no tienes valor y mucho menos sientes amor hacia alguien que no seas tú mismo, y de eso se tratan las pruebas, espero lo comprendas – por supuesto la sonrisa de Diamante desapareció de sus labios, sabía que lo que le decía el general era verdad, por lo que se fue con su orgullo herido, por supuesto los generales y mis amigas se pusieron a conversar, pero no les hacía caso, en eso mis ojos se posaron en una figura conocida, el enmascarado que me salvó, al verlo me sonrojé y por supuesto mis acompañantes se dieron cuenta

- ¿Qué pasa Serenity? – me preguntó Amy

- Ese es el hombre que me salvó de Diamante – dije tímidamente

- Es Tuxedo Mask – dijo Jedite

- ¿Tuxedo Mask? – cuestioné

- Si princesa, es un héroe terrestre legendario – comentó Malaquite – aparece en situaciones especiales

- Entonces ¿es terrícola como ustedes? – interrogué a los generales

- así es princesa, pero si está aquí es por algo – dijo Neflyte – supongo que pronto lo sabremos

- Al menos parece interesado en participar en la competencia – expresó Zoicyte, al hacerlo no pude evitar sonrojarme, en eso nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me dio un pequeño saludo de lejos al que yo correspondí, sin embargo sentí que esos ojos no me eran desconocidos, pero ¿de dónde? Si apenas acababa de conocerlo, no sabía nada de él, sólo que me había salvado y que era un legendario héroe terrícola. Después de unos momentos se perdía entre aquellos que estaban al salón para que les dieran las instrucciones, di un suspiro y me dirigí a mi jardín, sólo ahí me sentía cerca de mi amado Endymión a pesar de que este no estuviera junto mí, ese lugar era mi refugio, pronto sentí la presencia de alguien, al voltearme vi unos ojos furiosos, era Diamante

- Princesa Serenity, no cantes victoria – me dijo molesto – este desafío no me detendrá seré el gobernante de la luna, de eso puedes estar segura y si de premio estás tú lo disfrutaré cada noche – al decir estas últimas palabras sentí tanta repulsión, rogaba a los dioses que él no ganara

- Sólo me concerté a obedecer lo que estaba en un decreto, no entiendo la razón de su enojo, príncipe Diamante – dije tratando de que no se notará mi voz llena de miedo

- El cual no acatarías si el que hubiese pedido tu mano hubiese sido Endymión – dijo con sorna acercándose lentamente a mí – pero afortunadamente él está muerto, bien muerto

- Eres un malvado – le grité casi en su cara – cómo atreves a decir eso de Endymión

- princesa, princesa, es la verdad pero yo podría ser un buen suplente de él, sólo déjame demostrártelo – me dijo mientras intentaba abrazarme

- suéltame Diamante – le exclamaba, mientras trataba de soltarme de su agarre

- No princesa, esta vez no me iré sin probar tus labios – quiso acercarse a mí, pero una voz nos interrumpió

- la princesa le ha pedido que la suelte – al voltear de quien era me sorprendí tanto, ahí estaba Tuxedo Mask, Diamante al verlo me soltó de mala gana y se fue mientras me decía – algún día no habrá nadie que se interponga entre lo que quiero –se relamió los labios tan grotescamente que sólo me provocó nauseas

- Gracias, es la segunda vez que me salva – le dije al caballero del antifaz – no sé si sentirme afortunada o… - no logré terminar la oración porqué él lo hizo

- Vigilada, lo siento princesa, no fue mi intención ofenderla, permítame presentarme, soy Tuxedo Mask – al presentarse tomó mi mano y le dio un delicado beso, una corriente eléctrica sentí que recorría desde mi muñeca hasta mi corazón

- No me ofendió – le respondí – es que nunca una persona había sido tan oportuno al aparecerse, parece como si supiera que estuviera en peligro – expresé bromeando

- Princesa, teniendo al príncipe Diamante rondándola la pone en peligro extremo –lo dijo con una sonrisa que me dejó abobada

- Tiene razón, pero creo que tengo que agradecerle no sólo por haberme salvado, sino también porque me ayudó con el decreto, ¿cómo sabía de él? – cuestioné asombrada

- se podría decir que mis antepasados tuvieron que ver con su redacción, me alegra que le haya servido, además será para mí un honor el luchar para ganar el corazón de tan hermosa dama – lo miré extrañado, era la primera vez que oía después de que se promulgó el decretó que entró al torneo para ganar mi corazón, lo que la mayoría quería era casarse conmigo para obtener mi reino, pero a nadie le importaba mi corazón – veo que se sorprende querida princesa, pero no le veo el caso casarme sin amor – después de decir esto se despidió y se fue dejándome anonada, todavía estaba asimilando sus palabras cuando llegaron mis guardianas

- Serenity, el viaje está listo, podemos partir cuando quieras - me dijo Rei sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Gracias Rei, nos iremos en unos momentos – me dirigí a mi habitación para terminar de preparar mi equipaje, media hora después nos íbamos en dirección al planeta Mercurio, teníamos que empezar a preparar todo, las pruebas empezarían en quince días y estábamos con el tiempo justo

Poco después me despedí de mi madre antes de abordar la nave, al menos iba segura tanto los generales como mis guardianas me acompañarían, vi como la luna hacía cada vez más pequeña, al ver el planeta tierra no pude sentir un poco de tristeza, tantos recuerdos tan bellos, tan dulces, tan románticos así como dolorosos había vivido en él, ahora estaba de viaje para buscar las pruebas que tendría que pasar y ganar el que sería mi futuro esposo, "futuro esposo" sentí un escalofrío no quería casarme pero tenía que hacerlo, ojalá el que ganara las pruebas sea tan caballeroso como mi Endymión, como ¿Tuxedo Mask? Sacudí la cabeza, pero no podía evitar pensar en ese enmascarado y lo que me había dicho "_además será para mí un honor el luchar para ganar el corazón de tan hermosa dama" _- él quería ganar ¿mi corazón? Pero mi corazón ya tenía dueño: Endymión, con estos pensamientos me quedé dormida

**Fin del POV de Serena **

La nave donde iba Serenity y sus amigas navegaba en el espacio, la princesa se encontraba durmiendo, en tanto los generales y las sailor platicaban

- ¿Quién es Tuxedo Mask? – preguntó Rei, la guerrera del planeta Marte

- Ya les dijimos es un héroe de nuestro planeta, siempre aparece cuando… - empezó a decirte Jedite pero no termino

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedaste callado? – cuestionaba Mina

- Es que Endymión nos había contado de ese legendario héroe y realmente no sabemos porque está ahí, es muy raro – le respondió Neflyte

- Así es, según nos contaba Tuxedo Mask, el héroe de nuestro planeta, peleaba con la heroína de la Luna: la guerrera más fuerte del universo, parece ser que era Sailor Moon, eso fue antes de que empezara la lucha entre la tierra y la luna, al parecer cuando los reyes de ambos lugares se declararon la guerra, ellos prefirieron pasar como traidores de sus respectivos lugares antes que olvidarse de su gran amor, sin embargo se dice que cuando aparezca Tuxedo Mask, deberá aparecer su líder, la Sailor de la Luna, su amor fue bendecido y jamás iba a morir, iba traspasar más allá del tiempo y del espacio – completó Malaquite

- Entonces, eso puede significar que la guerrera de la Luna esté cerca – expresó Amy

- Pero hay algo extraño – empezó a decir Mina

-¿Qué cosa Mina? – preguntó la mayoría

- Si el amor de Tuxedo Mask es con la guerrera de la Luna, porque pidió pasar las pruebas para casarse con Serenity – decía la rubia muy pensativa – bueno no importa, si eso es para que Serenity no se case con Diamante, será lo mejor

- Realmente no sabemos qué puede pasar – dijo Amy un tanto preocupada

- Lo que pude percibir en la señal del fuego es que Serenity se casará y será muy feliz porque amará y será amada – expresó Rei

- No puede ser, el amor de Serenity era, es y será Endymión – dijo un tanto alterada Mina

- Bueno Mina, aunque nos duela nuestro príncipe está muerto, realmente todo esto encierra mucho misterio, el cual será descubierto hasta que la princesa se case – dijo Malaquite

Todos guardaron silencio, pronto se vería el planeta Mercurio donde buscarían a la sacerdotisa que ayudaría para poner la primera prueba, ella nos diría si tendríamos que regresar a la Luna para poner la prueba o tendríamos que citar a todos los pretendientes en ese planeta, los ocho sabían que el futuro era incierto, pero todos deseaban lo mismo ver feliz a la princesa, por lo que la esperanza de que Diamante no ganara era a lo que se aferraban sin embargo había una preocupación sabían que el platinado no se iba dar por vencido, de alguna manera buscaría la forma de invalidar el torneo.

continuará

* * *

Bien chicas, gracias por todos sus reviews, en este capitulo se dieron cuenta que empecé narrando desde el punto de vista de Serenity y despues cambie a algo impersonal como si estuviera narrada, esto porque es importante que se conozcan algunas cosas desconocidas para la princesa y que por este momento ella no debe saber, pero ustedes si, en el proximo capítulo empiezan las pruebas, claro que se aceptan sugerencias, trataré de actualizar cada fin de semana, a menos de que tenga trabajo y se me haga imposible

espero que les guste la actualización y me lo hagan saber con muchos reviews

Cherrie SA

23 - enero - 2010


	5. La prueba de la verdad

**Fantasy Love Moon and Earth**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary : La princesa de la Luna: Serenity tiene que casarse para asumir al trono y con ello poder imponer paz en el universo, sin embargo su prometido, su amado príncipe Endymión ha muerto al tratar de protegerla de un ataque enemigo. Diamante el príncipe de Némesis ha pedido su mano, pero ella ha decidido aceptar el reto del amor, una prueba que se pone a todos los caballeros (nobles y plebeyos) que aspiren a casarse con la princesa de la Luna, entre ellos destaca un joven enmascarado que hará lo imposible por ganarse el corazón de la princesa, ¿podrá ella olvidar al gran amor de su vida y entregarse al enmascarado por amor a su pueblo? ¿El amor es capaz de vencer todas las barreras que impiden su realización? Una nueva historia llena de fantasía y misterio, donde el drama y el romanticismo juegan un papel importante_.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. La prueba de la verdad**

En el planeta Némesis, se encontraba el príncipe Diamante dentro de su palacio, caminaba de un lado a otro en el salón del consejo, donde estaba reunido con unas personas

- Ustedes me deben ayudar a resolver esta situación, se supone que para esta fecha estaría casado con la princesa Serenity – decía furioso

- Pero su majestad, jamás pudimos adivinar que la princesa se enteraría de ese decreto, nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos de su existencia – expresó Kepanboi

- Pero era su deber general, teníamos un trato, usted me ayudaría a casarme con la princesa Serenity – gritó Diamante

- Diamante, cálmate, recuerda que debes pensar con la cabeza fría – dijo una mujer de cabellos rojos

- Beryl tiene razón Diamante, recuerda que el que se enoja pierde – expresó un joven de cabellos rojos

- Lo sé Rubeus, pero de pensar que en este momento podría ser el hombre más poderoso del universo, pero ahora todo está a punto de irse a la ruina por ese estúpido decreto – rugió furioso

- Querido Diamante, debe de haber una solución, el que te cases con Serenity nos dará poder sobre todo el universo, además estoy viendo como unirnos al Negaverso – expresó Beryl

- Si, tenemos que ver la manera de que nadie gane el torneo y de que usted se pueda casar con la princesa – dijo Nodoi

- Diamante, ¿de verdad te vas a casar con ella? – se escuchó una voz un poco quebrada por la tristeza

- Así es Esmeralda, ese casamiento me dará el poder que necesito – le dijo secamente

- Pero y ¿lo nuestro? – se acercó la chica de cabellos verdes, con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿Lo nuestro? No hay nada entre tú y yo – al escucharlo ella salió corriendo, en verdad amaba a Diamante, hacia tres años que se había entregado a él, pensando en que algún día formalizarían, pero de seis meses a la fecha él había cambiado, sabía que no amaba a la princesa Serenity, porque lo único que le interesaba a Diamante eran las riquezas y el poder, lo conocía muy bien. "Diamante, cómo te atreves a hablarme así, sabiendo cuanto te amo, pero veo que sólo fui tu burla, quieres poseer a Serenity porque ha sido la única mujer que te ha despreciado, ella sólo amará al príncipe Endymión que para mi desgracia está muerto, de otra manera Serenity estaría casada" pensaba cuando de pronto sintió unos brazos que la obligaban al voltearse y un beso salvaje se aprisionó de su boca

- debería castigarte por esa escena Esmeralda, lo nuestro es un secreto, nadie debe enterarse, sabes muy bien que aunque me case con Serenity, tú siempre serás mi mujer –

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu amante? - cuestionó ella

- Al menos hasta que sea el rey de la luna, después nos desharemos de la princesa y te convertirás en mi reina – la volvió a besar – te espero esta noche en mi alcoba – después de eso la dejó.

Lejos de ahí una nave estaba por aterrizar en el planeta Mercurio

- Creo que debemos despertar a Serenity, pronto llegaremos a mi planeta – dijo Amy

- Tienes razón, cómo serás la anfitriona, lo mejor es que lo hagas tú – comentó Zoicite, los otros dieron su aprobación y la sailor de Mercurio fue a donde la princesa se encontraba descansando

- Serenity, princesa, en breves momentos aterrizaremos en Mercurio

**POV de Serena**

Empecé abrir los ojos al escuchar que Sailor Mercury me hablaba –Serenity, princesa, en breves momentos aterrizaremos en Mercurio – al abrir los ojos me encontré con la mirada tierna de mi amiga

- Gracias Amy, supongo que he dormido demasiado – dije guiñando el ojo y haciendo una mueca graciosa

- Así es princesa y créame, fue lo mejor, la dejo para que se cambie – salió de la habitación, o mejor dicho del cubículo donde me encontraba descansando, miré por la escotilla y pude ver la superficie de mercurio, era muy rocosa, por un momento me recordó a la luna, sólo que en este planeta hacía un poco de calor por su cercanía al sol, me puse un vestido de algodón, era blanco de tirantes, salí de ahí y me senté en el lugar que me tenían reservado, en breves momentos estaríamos aterrizando por lo que todos nos pusimos en posición. Al efectuarse el aterrizaje se abrió la escotilla, una comisión del planeta estaba esperándonos, al salir me dieron las reverencias propias de mi posición de princesa

- Princesa Serenity, es un honor tenerla por aquí – dijo el embajador de Mercurio, el padre de Amy

- Gracias Embajador Hermes, es muy amable de su parte – le conteste afectuosamente, después de caminar un rato por la plataforma entramos a una sala de descanso, el embajador despidió a la comitiva y después de que se habían ido abrazó a su hija – Amy, que alegría tenerte por aquí, tu madre te extraña mucho al igual que yo – le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, realmente era difícil seguir el protocolo, pero así nos habían educado –Serenity, hija – me abrió los brazos para darme un abrazo y yo correspondí – disculpen el que nos las haya abrazado en el hangar, pero me han llegado noticias de que tenemos traidores entre nosotros, un error nos puede costar muy caro – nos dijo con un dejo de preocupación

- ¿traidores padre? – cuestionó Amy

- Así es Amy, hay personas que si Diamante se casaba con Serenity hubiesen alcanzado mucho poder, por eso es importante seguir el protocolo, además que debo manifestarme imparcial en este torneo, y en realidad lo soy, pero ellos pueden malinterpretar muchas cosas y sería ponerle las cosas más difícil a Serena, además la sacerdotisa las espera mañana temprano

- ¿Tan pronto? – pregunté, no esperaba que ella estuviera enterada de esta situación

- Así es Serenity, de hecho ella nos había preparado desde antes que notificaras que utilizarías el decreto, tenemos todo preparado los pretendientes pueden llegar dentro de dos días, la prueba parece ser que durará casi un mes, no sé que pretenda ella pero hace un mes salió de viaje regresó hace una semana, cuando se fue nos ordenó trabajar en lo que llama la villa de la verdad, donde se hospedaran tus pretendientes –

Realmente estaba sorprendida, pues parecía como que todo estuviera embonando perfectamente, desde que me enteré del decreto parecía que el destino quería que no me casara con Diamante, sólo esperaba que eso se cumpliera. Momentos después me hallaba en mi habitación, necesitaba descansar en pocos instantes me quedé dormida.

Desperté cuando escuché que llamaban a la puerta

- Princesa Serenity, ¿se encuentra despierta? - escuché la voz de una las damas de compañía de la madre de Amy: Minerva

- Lo estoy, pase – entró – Princesa lamento despertarla, pero es necesario avisarle que la estamos esperando para ir con la sacerdotisa Rowina

- No importa, por favor podría avisarles que en 30 minutos estoy con ellos – media hora más tarde estaba con los demás para irnos con la adivina, el suelo de Mercurio era muy rocoso y extremadamente caliente, pero habían hecho caminos subterráneos, pero era necesario poner atención pues uno se podía perder en esas cuevas, llegamos con Rowina, esta a diferencia de Morgane su casa parecía más un sala de una universidad, tenía grandes libreros, al verla vestía una toga de color azul cobalto, sus cabellos formaban lindos bucles castaños, al llegar sólo sonrío

- Princesa Serenity, me alegra que esté por aquí la esperábamos – me expresó segura de sí misma

- ¿Me esperaban? – le pregunté pues apenas hace una semana me había enterado del torneo

- Por supuesto, recuerda que si sabes leer las estrellas puedes obtener gran sabiduría, ellas fueron las que me contaron de que pasaría esta prueba: La prueba de la verdad

- ¿Por qué la prueba de la verdad? – realmente quería saber que tan importante era esta prueba

- La verdad nos hará libres, es importante que el futuro rey del universo pruebe su honestidad con esta prueba – me contó brevemente en qué consistía, al menos los "pretendientes" tenía que estar en Mercurio en tres día, iba ser un caos avisarle, sin embargo me comuniqué con mi madre y ella dio la orden para que se trasladaran a la villa de la verdad.

Después de hablar con mi madre observé a Rowina mirándome, se acercó a mí – sé que es difícil para usted princesa, pero las estrellas lo han revelado, el destino de usted es casarse y lo hará antes de su cumpleaños

- Lo sé tengo que casarme, pero ¿el amor? – dije sin pensarlo

- El amor estará presente en su matrimonio, usted siempre ha amado a su futuro marido – me respondió y quedé extrañada ¿Qué siempre he amado a mi futuro marido? Sólo asentí reírme ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien que no conocía? Parece que Rowina leyó mis pensamientos

- No dude de las estrellas, sus predicciones siempre han sido ciertas, con su permiso princesa tengo que preparar todo para la prueba – después de que ella se fue, salí para reunirme con Hermes, el cual ahora estaba acompañado de Minerva

- Princesa Serenity – me abrazó – me alegra que estés mejor, vamos es la hora de la comida, además necesitas preparar todo, parece que ya empezaron a llegar algunos de los pretendientes – la miré sorprendida apenas hace unos minutos le informé a mi madre

- No te preocupes querida, de hecho algunos ya se encontraban aquí antes de tu llegada ahora los estamos ubicando en la villa, pero es mejor que no lo veas hasta dentro de tres días – asentí la cabeza en realidad no deseaba toparme con ninguno de ellos, de pronto una persona cruzó por mi mente "Tuxedo Mask", ¿habría llegado?

La comida se realizó tranquila, el palacio estaba insertado en una gran montaña, protegiéndolo de los rayos del sol, pues realmente hacía mucho calor, por esa razón la mayoría de los habitantes hacía su casa de forma subterránea, después de la comida me llevaron a una torre donde pude apreciar la villa, era impresionante, había un gran muro que la rodeaba, esto con el fin de proteger a las casas de los rayos del sol, en realidad no se podían llamar casas, eran grandes edificios, en los cuales estaban acondicionados para que en ellos habitaran de forma individual los pretendientes, cada habitación tenía su salida al exterior formando un pequeño patio, me recordó a las fotos que Endymión me había enseñado de las civilizaciones antiguas de la tierra. Los días pasaron rápidamente y llegó el momento de iniciar la prueba

Rowina había llegado con varias carretas tiradas por una especie de caballo, eran extraños, pues parecía más bien esqueletos andantes sin embargo eran muy fuertes, hizo que los participantes se agruparan para poder dar las indicaciones

- Estimados pretendientes de la princesa Serenity, están aquí porque quieren lograr la primera prueba, para ello le voy a dar tres artículos, una pequeña semilla, un huevo y una roca los cuales tendrán que cuidar para sacar la belleza que ambos llevan dentro, la semilla la deberán plantar en los jardines que tienen en sus aposentos en la villa, es importante cuidarla para que de ella brote lo mejor de su interior, el huevo lo cuidaran para que brote el pequeño regalo de la vida que lleva dentro y por último trabaran y pulir la roca para convertirla en una piedra preciosa, exactamente en un mes volveré a ver sus trabajos y que gane el mejor – después de dar las indicaciones los acomodó en filas para que les sean entregado los tres artículos, ayudada por Amy, Lita, Zoicyte y Neflyte, de pronto sentí una mirada penetrante y sentí miedo al levantar los ojos pude ver a Diamante que me veía como si quisiera poseerme, le sostuve la mirada no podía demostrarle que le temía, al darle su paquete donde estaban los tres objetos se fue, entonces me topé con los ojos más dulce que podría imaginar y pertenecía a mi caballero enmascarado Tuxedo Mask, realmente ese hombre me tenía intrigada, me saludó y le contesté el saludo, afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta de este hecho. Cuando a todos los pretendiente les habían entregado sus paquetes me fui a mi habitación a pesar de no haber ayudado me sentía agotada, al acostarme inmediatamente me dormí

Los días pasaban, cada día Rowina hacía su recorrido por cada uno de los departamentos donde se encontraban los pretendientes, algunos pequeños brotes de sus plantas estaban saliendo y ellos se la mostraban complacidos, ella sonreía sin decir nada, otros por su parte le enseñaban el pequeño animalito que había salido del huevo, otros el diamante que se estaba formando en la roca, por supuesto me enteraba de la situación por lo que me contaban Amy y Lita, los únicos que no le enseñaban nada eran Diamante y Tuxedo Mask, el primero porque decía que no era obligación enseñarle nada y el segundo porque decía que no tenía adelantos en su tarea como los demás, según decían parecía que iba perder ese prueba, debido a que su planta no había florecido, ni el animal había sacado, además de que con respecto la piedra no tenía habilidad para convertirla en una piedra preciosa, al escucharlo mi corazón se contrajo no quería que él perdiera la prueba, pero la decisión de quien la iba pasar y quien no estaba a manos de Rowina

Por fin llegó el tiempo en que todos debían presentarse ante Rowina, ella se reunió con Zoicyte, Amy, Hermes, Minerva, Lita y Neflyte toda la noche anterior, por supuesto, tenía que estar presente al momento de anunciar al ganador

- Todos fueron dejando en el salón destinado para ello sus bellas plantas, los animalitos por cierto algunos muy extraños y las joyas, Rowina los veía y los demás apuntaban las cosas en unos cuadernos que le habían dado, de vez en cuando le preguntaban algunas cosas sobre lo que hicieron y la prueba anotando sus respuestas, al llegar con Diamante, la planta era realmente hermosa, daba unas flores increíbles con un aroma dulce y delicado, el animalito parecía una bola de peluche con unos ojos grandes y tiernos que se antojaba abrazarlo y por supuesto un extraordinario diamante – ¿Cómo lograste obtener estos resultados? – con un poco de ayuda, no voy a mentir, traje un poco de tierra de mi planeta, además me mandaron abonos especiales, así como una incubadora y una máquina para pulir – dijo el platinado en tono de autosuficiencia – la adivina simplemente sonrió y siguió su camino al llegar junto a Tuxedo Mask se sorprendió bastante ahí estaba con su maceta sin planta, no veía por ningún lado el hueco y pero fue la piedra la que me sorprendió en ella estaba dibujado mi jardín de rosas y yo en él, por supuesto las risas y los comentarios irónicos no se hicieron esperar

- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? – cuestionó Rowina

- Estimada Rowina, esto son los resultados que obtuve. Sembré mi semilla pero ella no florecía, analizando tus palabras jamás dijiste que de ella nacería una planta, al menos la mía no lo hizo pero dijiste que debe brotar lo mejor de su interior y creo que es la verdad de mis palabras, con respecto al huevo, creo que lo mejor que tengo es este pequeño omelet que preparé hoy en la mañana con ellos pues la vida también se da en los alimentos que comemos, y esta piedra jamás dijiste que debería ser un diamante, una esmeralda o algo por el estilo, para mí el que tenga este jardín con la princesa la hace hermosa – Rowina realmente mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar hablar a Tuxedo Mask

- Veo que has reflexionado bien mis palabras estimado joven y tienes razón, las semillas, todas las semillas estaban secas no podían florecer por más tratamientos o abonos especiales que les pusieran tal vez algunos habrán conseguido una semilla sana pues la gran mayoría tiene la planta que corresponde a su semilla, pero no es de la que yo le di, segundo con respecto al huevo tienes razón, ellos en ellos no se podía forma la vida puesto que no hubo fecundación en ellos, pero al igual que las plantas la mayoría consiguió al animal que representa el huevo y por último de las rocas no se podía sacar gemas, era hacer de su estado natural una belleza tal como lo hiciste tú, por mi parte eres el ganador de esta prueba, eso no quiere decir que los demás están descalificados, pero tienen que vencer las otras dos pruebas.

Al terminar de hablar Rowina todos quedaron asombrados, la prueba era la prueba de la verdad y nadie había sido sincero, sólo Tuxedo Mask, que no le importó aparentar que no había superado la prueba pero si el demostrar que era una persona honesta, al escuchar el veredicto de Rowina, Diamante salió hecho una furia pensó ser el ganador pero no fue así, la piedra que había decorado Tuxedo Mask me fue entregada, Rowina por su parte comió el delicioso Omelet y dijo delicioso porque me lo dio a probar

Era de noche y estábamos en el salón del trono

- Serenity, descansa porque mañana debes partir a Marte ahí es donde se celebrará la segunda prueba, ya los participante partieron para ahí, pero las instrucciones se las darán después de que llegues – me dijo Hermes

- Supongo que la sacerdotisa de Marte ya habrá preparado la prueba – dije en voz alta

- Tienes razón Serenity, por esa razón es que no has visto a Rei, ella se fue con el general Jedite a preparar todo, por lo que mañana debes partir, te acompañará Lita y Neflyte, Amy y Zoicite se quedaran para levantar el acta donde se dice quien ha sido el ganador de esta prueba – me dijo Minerva

- No sabía eso, entonces supongo que Mina está en Venus, porque tampoco la he visto – cuestioné

- Así es, Mina y Malaquite están en Venus – dijo Hermes

- supongo que Lita y Neflyte serán jueces nuevamente – comenté

- Lita y Neflyte ya no podrán ser jueces en Marte porque lo fueron acá, lo seremos nosotras – expresó Haruka y Michiru que estaban llegando en ese momento junto con Setsuna y Hotaru

- Chicas, - me levanté para abrazarlas y ellas correspondieron a mi abrazo

- ¿Por qué no pueden ser jueces Lita y Neflyte? – pregunté un tanto intrigada

- Así lo ha querido las sacerdotisas, Nosotras dos lo seremos en Marte y parece que dos sailor del planeta de Fuego lo serán en Venus, Setsuna y otra sailor mas lo serán en Saturno en caso de que llegará haber empate o sucediera algún imprevisto – dijo Michiru mientras tocaba su espejo

- ¿Algún imprevisto? – pregunté supongo que todas vieron mi cara de ¿Qué está pasando? Porque enseguida me contestó Setsuna

- Serenity, todos sabemos que el príncipe Diamante hará lo imposible para casarse contigo incluso si no gana las tres pruebas, es mejor estar preparados para una prueba más, pero no pienses en eso, mañana nos espera un viaje definitivamente largo lo mejor será descansar – por lo que todos no dirigimos a nuestros aposentos para descansar, al menos el día de hoy podía dormir más tranquila, Diamante no había superado la prueba de la verdad, esperaba que pasara lo mismo con las otras dos pruebas

**Fin del POV de Serenity**

continuará

* * *

de acuerdo aqui está la actualización antes que nada se la dedico a vale mejor conocida como lerinne por su cumpleaños, si quieren que les dedique un capi, de las historias que hago, sólo enviemenme su fecha de cumple o recuerdenmela, generalmente les regalo lo único que puedo hacer en FF un capi de mi fic, en la semana que lo actualice, ahora la idea de esta prueba no es del todo mia, la tome de una cuento que circula por email y tambien en internet, no recuerdo el nombre solo lo adapte para este torneo, como pudieron observar solo Tuxedo Mask pasó la prueba, pues a pesar de que al principio todos se burlaron de él fue el único capaz de decir la verdad.

Espero que les haya gustado esta actualización, tambien quería pedirle sugerencias para las siguientes dos pruebas, tengo algunas ideas pero necesito muchas mas para que mi muso me ayude, jiji, y bueno las dejo pero no se olviden de dejar un precioso review me animan a escribir

Cherrie SA

30 - enero - 2010


	6. La prueba del Valor

**Fantasy Love Moon and Earth**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary : La princesa de la Luna: Serenity tiene que casarse para asumir al trono y con ello poder imponer paz en el universo, sin embargo su prometido, su amado príncipe Endymión ha muerto al tratar de protegerla de un ataque enemigo. Diamante el príncipe de Némesis ha pedido su mano, pero ella ha decidido aceptar el reto del amor, una prueba que se pone a todos los caballeros (nobles y plebeyos) que aspiren a casarse con la princesa de la Luna, entre ellos destaca un joven enmascarado que hará lo imposible por ganarse el corazón de la princesa, ¿podrá ella olvidar al gran amor de su vida y entregarse al enmascarado por amor a su pueblo? ¿El amor es capaz de vencer todas las barreras que impiden su realización? Una nueva historia llena de fantasía y misterio, donde el drama y el romanticismo juegan un papel importante_.

* * *

**Capítulo 6. La prueba del valor.**

La primera prueba había llegado a su término, sólo un participante había salido victorioso de ella: Tuxedo Mask, por supuesto, todos estaban sorprendidos de los resultados aunque nadie objetó nada pues sabían su culpa, el hecho de que habían hecho trampa para ganar y se habían olvidado de que la prueba era de la honestidad y nadie la tuvo a excepción de Tuxedo Mask.

Ahora todos tenían que transportarse a Marte, donde se llevaría a cabo la segunda prueba, sin embargo todos sabían que tenían que esforzarse para ganar esa prueba, después de las tres pruebas se decidiría quien sería el ganador del torneo, el que estaba molesto era Diamante el no ganar la prueba le quitaba muchas posibilidades de casarse con la princesa Serenity, sin embargo tenía a varias personas trabajando para poder revocar el decreto 30-6-3-8, sabía que era difícil más no imposible

Llegó el momento en que Tuxedo Mask tuvo que embarcar para partir al planeta rojo, por supuesto Diamante trató de quedar en la misma nave que él, tenía que advertirle que jamás se casaría con Serenity, ella era de él, así que después del despegue el enmascarado estaba viendo como se alejaban de Mercurio a través de una escotilla, cuando siente a alguien a su espalda, al voltear se encuentra con Diamante, la mirada del peliplateado era fría y cruel

- Quiero hablar contigo – dice Diamante

- Parece que lo estás haciendo – dijo seriamente el enmascarado provocando la furia de Diamante

- Te ordeno que te salgas del torneo, no te casarás con la princesa sólo eres un simple plebeyo, nunca serás lo suficiente mente "noble y de sangre real" para gobernar un reino – expresó furiosamente el platinado. Tuxedo Mask se le quedó viendo muy fijamente con sus hermosos ojos azules y le respondió calmadamente – la nobleza no es algo que se herede príncipe Diamante, la nobleza la definen nuestros actos y no creo que los tuyos hablen muy bien de tu nobleza, además la sangre sea de un príncipe de noble alcurnia o la de un simple plebeyo ambas son roja, no hay distinción entre uno y otra, o ¿acaso tienes la sangre azul? Esos son historias que hacen que los abismos entre ricos y pobres sean más grandes, nadie pide nacer en una cuna de seda o en un simple jacal lleno de paja, pero si podemos decidir si hacemos el bien o hacemos el mal, lo que tú opines acerca de mí me tiene sin cuidado, si entre a este torneo es porque deseo conquistar el corazón de la princesa Serenity, no su reino, porque para ello me tendría que ganar el corazón de los súbditos incluyendo a los plebeyos que tanto desprecias – Diamante al escucharlo estaba rojo del coraje que hacía, nadie se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma, realmente no parecía un plebeyo, pero definitivamente no podría ser un príncipe, él los conocía a todos – Si no tienes nada más que decir me retiro – expresó Tuxedo Mask dejando al peliplateado furioso, Diamante sabía que tenía un gran rival, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder el Reino del Milenio de Plata, ese reino era importante para conquistar la galaxia.

Tuxedo Mask se retiró a sus habitaciones, una vez ahí se quitó el antifaz, en eso oyó una voz

- No deberías quitártelo, sabes que no debes hacerlo – dijo una pequeña ninfa de los mares

- No te preocupes, cerré la puerta de mi habitación, nadie puede entrar en ella – le respondió el joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules

- En eso tienes razón, sólo vine a felicitarte por tu triunfo en la primera prueba, supongo que estabas nervioso – le dijo la ninfa

- no te lo puedo negar, al ver las hermosas plantas de cada uno de mis compañeros tuve miedo, pero sabía que no podía mentir, era la prueba de la verdad, además no sólo se trata de pasar la prueba sino descifrar lo que en ella se nos pide, pero faltan dos más, sólo espero ser digno de ella – comentó Tuxedo Mask

- Siempre has sido digno de ella, pero esto es una prueba más que ambos deben pasar para el bien del universo, su amor está destinado a vivir a través de los tiempos –

- Lo sé, pero también será sometido a muchas pruebas, y no te puedo negar que duele el ver su tristeza reflejado en su rostro – respondió tristemente el pelinegro

- Tristeza que se tornará en alegría después de que te cases con ella, así como la madre sufre los dolores de parto, pero al tener a su hijo en brazos se le olvidan esos dolores, cuando ella sea feliz en tus brazos se olvidará de todo su sufrimiento – expresó la ninfa

- Espero que sea verdad, no quiero que siga sufriendo, la amo demasiado, desde que la vi por primera vez mi corazón se quedó con ella –

- Lo sabemos y lo dejo como dije sólo vine a felicitarlo y desearle mucho éxito en la siguiente prueba, se me olvidaba ella te manda esto – le entregó un paquete, el joven mira a la ninfa extrañado – Te servirá en algunas de tus pruebas, sólo tienes que saber cuándo utilizarla, me voy – dicho esto desapareció de la vista del joven de ojos azules, una vez solo se quedó mirando el paquete lo abrió, y encontró una estrella al abrirla salió un hermosa melodía que reconfortó el alma de joven, después de unos momentos se encontraba durmiendo, mientras tanto en otra parte de la nave Diamante se comunicaba con Rubeus

- Tienes noticias – le preguntó un tanto desesperado

- Aún no príncipe, pero estamos por ir a Endor, tal parece que ahí encontraremos lo que buscamos – respondió el pelirrojo

- Eso espero, Tuxedo Mask ganó la primera prueba, no me puedo dar el lujo de seguir perdiendo más prueba

- De eso no se preocupe, cuando aparezca lo que estamos buscando no importa que él haya ganado, no podrá casarse con la princesa Serenity

- Eso espero – dijo Diamante para terminar con la conversación apagando el transmisor "Serenity tiene que ser mía, tengo que ser el primero en su vida, después de que me haya hastiado de ella y que tenga el poder de ser el gobernante de la luna me desharé de ella como se lo prometí a Esmeralda, esa sí que es una hembra, además se somete a mis caprichos, pero domaré a la princesita, me pedirá que la haga suya por las buenas o por las malas" Diamante se rió, su carcajada provocaba escalofríos, justo en ese momento Serenity se despertaba sobresaltada

**POV de Serenity **

Me desperté sobresaltada, una horrible pesadilla había soñado que estaba con Endymión, en eso llegaba Diamante y me separaba de su lado mientras ordenaba que lo mataran, mi amado se defendía de todos los ataque, pero en eso sentí que era despojada de mis prendas, Endymión quiso acercarse para evitar que el miserable de Diamante me hiciera daño, pero una flecha atravesó su corazón, no pude más lancé un grito y me desperté llorando

- Serenity ¿te encuentras bien? – me preguntó Amy que se acercaba a consolarme

- Tuve una horrible pesadilla – le conté mi sueño

- No temas, princesa, no dejaremos que Diamante te haga daño, debes estar nerviosa por la siguiente prueba, además nuestras predicciones estaban acertadas, Diamante no pasó la primera prueba – me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme

- Lo sé, lo que no entiendo es porque tengo que guardar esta piedra que fue la que tenía Tuxedo Mask – le dije mientras le mostraba la piedra que estaba en mi mesa de noche

- Serenity, es hermosa – dijo mientras tomaba la piedra entre sus manos

- Lo sé, Amy, dibujo el jardín de las flores con una belleza increíble, tal parece que me ha visto en él – le dije lanzando un suspiro

- ¿Te ha visto? – me preguntó mirándome a los ojos

- No Amy, él sólo me salvó de Diamante pero me encontraba en los jardines de atrás – le respondí con las mejillas sonrojadas por la pena

- me alegro que él haya estado ahí para salvarte –

- igual yo Amy, creo que debemos dormirnos, mañana tenemos que madrugar – le dije

- No Serenity, yo tengo que quedarme, no puedo continuar con el viaje, las sailors exteriores te acompañaran a Marte, dos de ellas serán las jueces en la siguiente pruebas, serán Haruka y Michiru, Setsuna dice que ella no estará por ahora, además la princesa Fireball llegó esta noche, quiere hablar contigo antes de que partas a Marte – me comentó

- De acuerdo, hablaré con ella antes de que me vaya – le dije con un bostezó, al ver mi cansancio Amy me dio las buenas noches y se retiró, apenas lo hizo nuevamente recosté mi cabeza en mi almohada y me quedé profundamente dormida

El sol entraba por mi ventana, me levanté miré el reloj no era tan tarde como parecía, empecé a empacar todas mis pertenencias, sin saber el porqué guarde con sumo cuidado la roca que me habían dado de Tuxedo Mask, no sin antes mirarla detenidamente, en verdad era una obra de arte, bajé al comedor real, ya me estaban esperando Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna, también la princesa Fireball

- Buenos días Serenity, ¿dormiste bien? – preguntó Minerva la mamá de Amy que en ese momento venía llegando con toda su familia, Hermes y Amy

- Si Minerva, muchas gracias – le dije sonriente

- Buenos días – saludé a todos, recibiendo el mismo saludo

- Serenity, ella es la princesa Fireball, supongo que la conocías – dijo Setsuna

- Gusto en conocerte princesa – la saludé gentilmente y ella correspondió al saludo de manera amable – igualmente princesa Serenity –

- Serenity, Fireball, quiere proponerte algo muy importante – me aclaró Setsuna

- por supuesto, ¿Qué deseas princesa Fireball? – le dije mirándola a los ojos

- Dime solamente Fireball, en realidad es una pequeña petición, sabes muy bien que todos los ojos del universo están concentrados en este torneo, además necesitas personas de tu confianza que te ayuden con la parte de verificar lo que hacen cada uno de los participantes, por esa razón te propongo a mis más leales de mis guardianas para ayudarte, al escucharla me quedé asombrada, pues parecía que me había adivinado el pensamiento, necesitaba gente de mi entera confianza, además Setsuna había estado interesada en que escuchará la propuesta

- Gracias por tu petición y creo que aceptaré, pero tendrán que trabajar con mis guardianas, y algunas de ellas son muy celosas – le contesté a la princesa mirando de reojo a Haruka, pues por su expresión me di cuenta de que no le gustó para nada la petición

- No te preocupes, Sailor Star Figther, Healer y Maker sabrán comportarse, gracias por aceptar mi petición, en realidad me gustaría que te casaras con cualquiera excepto con el príncipe Diamante – me comentó sonriendo

- No eres la única, mis guardianas opinan lo mismo – después hablábamos de varias cosas sin importancia mientras esperábamos a que la nave estuviera lista para partir, cuando nos avisaron me despedí de la princesa, ella nos vería con sus guardianas en Venus, donde se llevaría a cabo la tercera prueba, cuando partimos Haruka se acercó a mi

- Princesa, no creo que haya sido conveniente aceptar la proposición de la princesa Fireball, no la conoce lo suficiente – me dijo un poco enojada

-comprendo tu enojo Haruka, pero era necesario, si Diamante se enteraba que no tenia distintos jueces en cada uno de los torneos hubiese pedido la anulación del mismo, lo conocemos muy bien – le dije firmemente a la sailor del planeta Urano

- Lo sé, pero – empezó a decirme pero no la dejé terminar – Haruka entiendo tu desconfianza, pero hay algo en la princesa Fireball que me hace confiar en ella, además tampoco le gusta Diamante al decir esto ambas reímos y Haruka me contesto – no creo que Diamante le guste a muchas personas

El viaje transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad, cuando pasamos por la tierra lancé un pequeño suspiro, aun los recuerdos venían a mí, además me embargó una gran opresión tenía que casarme y consumar mi matrimonio antes de mi próximo cumpleaños, aunque sabía que el decreto me protegería, no sería tan fácil poder librarme de Diamante que estaba cual fiera tras su presa, comí y cené en el comedor de la nave en compañía por supuesto de las sailors exteriores, sabía que Rei nos estaba esperando en su planeta natal, junto con sus padres Artemisa y Ares, teníamos que ver a la sacerdotisa Brigit, ella era la que diría cual sería la siguiente prueba

Llegamos a Marte cuando ya era de noche, Rei y sus padres me estaban esperando, con una gran comitiva donde se encontraba el abuelo de mi amiga, el abuelo Hino como le conocíamos, un señor algo bajito y alocado, todos me saludaron efusivamente, creo que se debe al calor que proporciona este planeta, por sus grandes volcanes y ríos de lava, nos dirigimos al palacio después de una breve cena, me condujeron a mis aposentos, me di un gran baño y estaba a punto de acostarme cuando tocaron a mi puerta

- Se puede – dijo Rei asomándose por la ella

- Pasa Rei – le dije a mi amiga con una sonrisa

- Serenity, ¿te encuentras bien? - me preguntó algo preocupada

- Por supuesto Rei, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – la cuestioné

- Se que todavía no te repones a la muerte de Endymión, que aceptaste casarte con el ganador del torneo por amor a tu pueblo, pero ¿y tu corazón? – a pesar de que Rei era una de mis guardianas más fuerte, me conocía muy bien, sabía que no estaba bien del todo hablando sentimentalmente

- No te preocupes Rei, me repondré, nunca podré olvidar a Endymión, mi corazón se resiste a creer que este muerto, pero ante todo está mi deber como princesa. ¡Tengo qué casarme! Lo haré con cualquiera antes que con el príncipe Diamante – le respondí llorando, ella me abrazó tratando de infundirme ánimos

- Lo sé amiga, ojalá que lo que nos digo Morgane sea cierto, que el dueño de tu corazón este vivo – me dijo suavemente

- Gracias Rei, pero Endymión está muerto – le decía entre sollozos

- Lo sé amiga, pero no estamos seguras de que él sea el dueño de tu corazón – me comentó tratando de no hacerme enojar, no quería discutir con ella, pero a pesar de lo que todos dijeran él único dueño de mi corazón era mi amado Endymión, lo vi hundirse en el mar, pero las palabras de las adivinas me tenían confundida y confundían más a mi pobre corazón

- Me contaron que Tuxedo Mask ganó la prueba de la verdad – dijo mi amiga tratando de animarme – lo he visto detenidamente amiga, ese antifaz le da un toque enigmático, realmente esta gusto como te lo recetó el doctor – me decía pícaramente

- ¿Cómo me lo recetó el doctor? Pensé que era como te lo había recetado a ti – le respondí riendo

- No amiga, mi corazón tiene dueño y es Jedite, nos hicimos novios en el viaje de Mercurio hacia acá, me dijo que ese Tuxedo le recuerda a alguien, pero no recuerda a quien, y se le salió que haría una linda pareja contigo – me dijo toda roja

- Así que ya me están buscando pareja – le dije tratando de sonar enojada pero no me salió

- Serenity, me da gusto que en algunas ocasiones vuelvas hacer la de antes, ahora te dejo, buenas noches y que descanses bien mañana será un día agotador – después de darme un beso en la frente mi amiga salió de mi habitación estaba tan cansada que pronto me quedé dormida

Después del desayuno salí con Rei, su familia, Jedite, Haruka y Michiru para dirigirnos al santuario donde vivía Brigit, ella era impresionante era una mujer morena, con larga cabellera con tonalidades rojas, parecía que tenía fuego en ella, sus ojos eran de color rojo intenso que parecían dos rubíes, vestía un traje que daba la impresión de estar envuelta en fuego

- Princesa Serenity, bienvenida, la prueba comenzará en tres días, pero cada concursante esperará su turno, deben probar su valor, de acuerdo al número de participantes supongo que acabaremos en un mes o antes, todo depende del grado de valor de cada uno

- ¿del grado de valor? – cuestioné nunca había pensado en que el valor se pudiera medir

- Así es princesa, algunos se creen valientes y resultan ser unos cobardes, otro se sienten cobardes pero son caballeros andantes, pero lo importante es que el valor salga del corazón, de ser capaz de dar todo por el ser amado

- pensé que era la prueba del valor, no del amor – dije sin pensar en voz alta

- Princesa, tanto el valor como el amor van tomados de la mano, sin embargo aquí probaremos su valor, se enfrentaran a ellos mismos, a sus miedos y una serie de peligros para buscar lo que hay en el fondo de su corazón – de una manera breve me estaba diciendo en qué consistían las pruebas

- Princesa, es importante que estos tres días se hagan los sorteos para saber de qué manera irán pasando – asentí y ella me señaló una gran esfera donde estaban los nombres de todos los participantes, salimos a un balcón y todos los concursantes nos estaban esperando, empezamos a sacar los nombres para saber el orden en el que irían pasando, Tuxedo Mask fue uno de los últimos al igual que Diamantes y les tocaba junto con otros chicos, sólo recuerdo los nombres de Andrew, Anthony, Nicolas, Kevin entre tantos, realmente había sido agotador hacer ese sorteo, los tres días pasaron rápido, entonces los participantes empezaron por entrar a una cueva, desde el balcón de mi habitación podía ver como entraban sin embargo ninguno terminaba algunos tenían que ser rescatados por los sirvientes de Brigite salían blancos como si hubieran visto lo más aterrador de su vida, de cada 100 apenas uno o dos cuando mucho tres terminabas el recorrido, pronto le llegaría el turno a Diamante y Tuxedo Mask, los vi entrar a ambos, y mi corazón se empezó a sentir algo extraño

**Fin del POV de Serenity **

Tuxedo Mask, Diamante y otros más estaban por entrar a la cueva, la sacerdotisa Brigit había dicho que tenían que atravesar un laberinto para encontrarse con su yo, después tendría que recorrer un camino lleno de peligros para enfrentarse con su miedo, por último debían vencer varios obstáculos para luchar por su vida, en caso de no poder seguir sólo teníamos que lanzar las chispas de las pistolas de fuegos artificiales que les habían dado. Diamante estaba sonriendo mientras pensaba

**_Flash Back_**

_- Lograste averiguar algo de la prueba – le dijo Diamante al joven que acababa de llegar _

_-Si Diamante, además te traje estos pupilentes, tienes que ponértelos antes de atravesar el espejo, de esta manera no podrás tener miedo de tu yo, el otro es este tónico te hará olvidar cuando te enfrentes a tus miedos, con respecto a los peligros no pude averiguar de que se trababan – le dijo Ritur _

_- Gracias Ritur, te debo una – le dijo _

_-No tienes que agradecerme, además te respondo al favor, la chica que me diste para casarme es magnífica, sus pobres padres me la tuvieron que dar como pago de lo mucho que me debían, eso te lo debo, de no ser por la presión que ejerciste con ellos jamás hubiese tenido esa hembra en mi casa, por supuesto que me complace por temor, pero no importa, es mía – dijo riéndose _

_- No tienes nada que agradecer, así es como hay que tenerlas, dominadas –_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Poco después entraron a la cueva, el laberinto estaba lleno de trampas, en algunas ocasiones tenían que detenerse para leer las instrucciones que estaban escritas en un idioma antiguo, Tuxedo Mask era un experto en el descifrado de jeroglíficos, Diamante por su parte sacó un pequeño traductor donde ponía los símbolos y esperaba por supuesto estaban las pistas estaban en clave, tuvieron que evadir flechas, pisar las piedras adecuadas para no caer al vacío, nadie salía dañado, no era la intención, pero no todos llegaban al final de recorrido al menos el 10 por ciento de los que entraban se quedaban en el laberinto no les quedaba más remedio que disparar sus pistolas para que los fueran al rescatar, cuando Diamante vislumbró a lo lejos el espejo se ocultó de la mirada de los jueces, en este caso eran Ares, Artemisa, Rei, Jedite, Haruka Michiru, Brigit, y algunos de los pupilos de esta llamados Kuthuni, Gida y Rechter a lo lejos parecía que Diamante estaba descifrando una pista, pero lo que hacía era ponerse los pupilentes, cuando llegó al espejo solo vio una figura borrosa, de verse asimismo de seguro hubiera huido espantando de su aspecto tan tenebroso y macabro, por su parte Tuxedo Mask al llegar ante el espejo tomo la forma de un gallardo joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, vestía un traje negro, usaba botas, en la camisa tenía unos bordados que reflejan el símbolo de la realeza, además tenía unas grandes hombreras que significaban que era un príncipe guerrero, también tenía una cinturilla del mismo color que las hombreras donde colgaba una espada, el último aspecto de su vestuario era una capa, al verse sólo sonríe, el espejo reflejaba su yo interno, al verlo la sacerdotisa solo piensa "¿príncipe Endymión? Esto no puede estar ocurriendo, ¿Acaso es una jugarreta de los dioses?" después de pasar por el espejo que refleja su yo interno, los participantes tienes que seguir por una balsa en el rio de lava, tienen que tener mucho cuidado al conducirla, pues pueden quedarse varados sin remos, o sin balsa, las salamandras guardianas del río estaban pendientes de ver quienes se iban quedando en el camino, para rescatarlo y sacarlo de la prueba otros tantos se quedaban ahí reduciendo el número de participante a menos de la mitad, terminado el camino de lava llegaron a tierra firme pronto se enfrentarían a sus miedos.

Diamante se hallaba caminando cuando se vio asimismo, pero estaba demacrado y tenía aspecto sucio, era una persona sin poder y sin gloria, sabía que su miedo era quedarse sin nada y en la ruina pero no podía soportarlo, cerró los ojos agarró el frasco que contenía el líquido lo vertió en su cantimplora que contenía el agua que le habían dado al inicio del recorrido para soportar el inmenso calor y se apuró a tomarlo, se sintió como si estuviera en una nube y siguió caminando como si nada, lejos de ahí en otro lugar Tuxedo Mask vio a una joven rubia con un peinado singular de dos chonguitos, veía el cuerpo de esta joven tan frágil y cómo se le escapaba la vida, sabía que era una ilusión, pero era su mayor miedo, el perderla a ella – sólo eres una ilusión, ella está viva, además daría mi vida por protegerla – al decir estas palabras la visión desapareció por lo que el joven enmascarado pudo continuar su recorrido, en el cual tuvo que enfrentarse a dragones, evadir geiser de aire caliente, al final vio la luz que decía que la prueba había terminado, al salir respiró tranquilo, una prueba más superada, al mirar a su alrededor también se dio cuenta de que Diamante también iba saliendo, con su mirada triunfante

- Como ves Tuxedo, no eres el único valiente en esta prueba – le dijo con una cínica sonrisa

- Lo sé Diamante, sin embargo creo que todavía falta algo más por superar – le dice calmadamente

Después de quince días solo 100 concursantes habían superado la primera parte de la prueba ahora faltaba una más, tenían que batirse en duelo con criaturas de los ríos de lava, tenían aspecto de hombre, pero tenían alas de dragón, además tenían cuatro brazos en los cuales portaban una espada, un bastón, un hacha y un escudo, el campo del torneo era grande para que se pudieran dar varias peleas al mismo tiempo, por supuesto cada participante tenía un yelmo especial, donde a través de sensores se anotaban los golpes que iban recibiendo, podrían ser varios los ganadores del torneo, esta prueba según Brigit la podían ganar varios aspirantes a la mano de la princesa, de pronto se oyeron sonar las trompetas todos se pusieron de pie y entraron en el balcón real Ares y Artemisa, los reyes de Marte seguidos de las princesas Rei y Serenity, después de la gran ovación ambos reyes se sentaron para indicar que dieran inicio las justas por la mano de la princesa Serenity

**POV de Serenity **

Me sentía fuera de lugar, no me gustaban las peleas, pero esta por una irónica razón era parte de la prueba para saber quién sería mi futuro esposo, al ver que entre ellos estaba Diamante una sensación de horror y miedo me invadió de pronto sentí una dulce mirada, al voltear para saber de dónde provenía me tope con él, con el Legendario Tuxedo Mask, ese hombre realmente era un misterio, su mirada era dulce y cálida, sin saber porque le sonreí devolviéndome la sonrisa, me senté en mi lugar para que diera comienzo el torneo, peleaban 10 participantes al mismo tiempo, las grandes pantallas reflejaban los diferentes momentos, al ver a los oponentes de Marte, casi me voy de espaldas, eran grandísimos, además de extremadamente diestros en el uso de las armas, de los primeros 10 sólo uno de nombre Kevin pudo vencerlos, fue realmente gracioso ver a ese joven pequeño de grandes gafas vencer a tremendo mastodonte

- Su valor es lo que lo hace grande – dijo Brigit

En la otra ronda salieron victoriosos tres participantes Andrew, Nicolas y Anthony, después hubo otra ronda donde ninguno de los participantes salió victorioso, después en la siguiente le tocó participar a Tuxedo Mask, mi corazón se encontraba acelerado, al ver cómo era atacado por el hombre de Lava, tal parece que le había tocado el más grande que a todos, sin embargo el enmascarado era muy hábil, pronto pudo dominar al hombre de Lava y salió victorioso de la ronda, todo el mundo lo ovacionó hasta se pusieron de pie cuando el marciano cayó por el ring en el que se encontraban combatiendo

- De verdad que Tuxedo Mask es un gran guerrero – dio Rei, por su parte Jedite se encontraba callado, parecía que le había sorprendido la agilidad y la fuerza del enmascarado

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – le preguntó Rei

- No es nada querida, es que sólo he visto esa estrategia en otra persona – le respondió pero se quedó pensativo mientras sus ojos iban del enmascarado hacia mí y regresaban nuevamente al enmascarado

Después de varias rondas le tocó el turno a Diamante, sin embargo su contrincante no se veía tan imponente, no puedo negar que después de todo ese príncipe era diestro en el manejo de las armas, por lo que salió victorioso también terminada la ronda Brigit dijo que los vencedores de esa prueba eran los que habían vencido a su oponente al escucharla sentí un escalofrío: Diamante había ganado una prueba, aunque Tuxedo ya tenía dos ganadas faltaba una más deseaba con todo el alma que Diamante perdiera y que ganara cualquier otro, pero algo me decía que él no se iba dar tan vencido, después de que anunciaron los resultados me fui a mis habitaciones a descansar, en dos días tenía que viajar a Venus para la última prueba

**Fin del POV de Serenity **

Apenas terminó el torneo Rei y Jedite salieron del balcón real

- ¿Qué pasa Jedite? Me tienes intrigada – dijo Rei

- Mi guerrera de fuego, no lo dije ahí, pero es necesario que me acompañes a ver a Tuxedo Mask, necesito aclarar una duda – le respondió el general de cabellos dorados

- ¿Qué duda? – cuestionó la guerrera de Marte

- Esa técnica de combate, no es muy común, sólo se la enseñan a los elegidos – confesó el general

- ¿Elegidos? Podrías ser más explícito – le ordenó ella

- Solo a determinados jóvenes que pasan algunas pruebas le enseñan esa forma de combatir, uno de ellos era Endymión y que sepa no había otro joven cuando lo entrenaron, tengo que preguntarle a Tuxedo Mask dónde aprendió esa técnica – al escucharlo Rei también quería saber lo mismo que su amado, llegaron junto a los ganadores, los cuales estaban siendo felicitados

- Felicidades Tuxedo Mask – le dijo Jedite

- Gracia… - expresó Tuxedo

- General Jedite –

- Muchas gracias General Jedite, por su sincera felicitación –

- en realidad no vine a felicitarlo, sino a preguntarle algo muy importante –

- ¿Qué desea saber? –

- ¿Dónde aprendió a pelear así?, sólo conocí a una persona que usaba esa técnica al príncipe Endymión –

- Lo siento, pero no puedo decirlo es un secreto que no puede ser descubierto por ahora, porque pondría en peligro la vida de muchas personas, pero cuando sea el momento le revelaré ese secreto, le doy mi palabra

- Eso espero, porque realmente me tiene intrigado

- Lo sé, créame que lamento no poder disipar su duda pero es lo mejor

- Entiendo, de todas maneras lo felicito, con esta van dos pruebas que gana

- Así es, pero más que ganar las pruebas, creo que se necesita ganarse un corazón ¿no lo cree? El amor es lo más importante en una relación, las pruebas son lo de menos

- Eso quiere decir que desea ganar el corazón de la princesa – pregunta Rei

- Así es, nada me haría más feliz que quitarle esa mirada de tristeza de su rostro –

- ojalá lo logre porque mi amiga merece ser feliz

- Le juro señorita que si llego a casarme con ella, trataré de que sea muy feliz

- Eso espero

- Con su permiso, me tengo que retirar, nos darán indicaciones para partir para la siguiente prueba - ambos ven como el pelinegro se va

- Sabes Rei, hay algo en este Tuxedo Mask que me inspira confianza, no te puedo decir que es, pero espero que sea el ganador del torneo – Jedite abraza a su novia y se van al palacio, donde celebraban el termino de la prueba

Al otro día tenían que empezar hacer el informe, el cual después de las tres pruebas debería ser analizado por si hubiera un empate, lo cual esperaban que no sucediera

continuará

* * *

Al fin (suspiro) subo la actualización la verdad tengo que agradecerle a todas las que me apoyaron para este nuevo capitulo, pues estaba mi mente en blanco, gracias a todas, espero que les guste como quedó pues puse todo mis esfuerzo, esta claro que Diamante es un vil tramposo, pudo pasar esta prueba, claro que en parte lo dejaron llegar pues como maestro del engaño pudo hacerlo, ademas que no es un cobarde, sino un tramposo y poco hombre, aunque tambien traicionero ya sabran en su momento porqué, bueno ahora sólo falta una prueba más la del amor, ya veré que se me ocurre para escribirlo, claro que se aceptan sugerencias, pues con ellas y la inspiración del muso puedo lograr hacerlo, pero tambien ayuda el que me dejen review, muchos reviews, eso me inspira y me da ánimos para continuar, por supuesto que soy paciente en la espera de ellos pues no se que le pasa a FF ya saben se atrasan las alertas tanto para avisar que actualizaron un fic como para decir que me enviaron un review, gracias por todo: un beso y abrazo muy grande las quiero

Cherrie SA

6 - febrero - 2010


	7. La prueba del amor verdadero

**Fantasy Love Moon and Earth**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary : La princesa de la Luna: Serenity tiene que casarse para asumir al trono y con ello poder imponer paz en el universo, sin embargo su prometido, su amado príncipe Endymión ha muerto al tratar de protegerla de un ataque enemigo. Diamante el príncipe de Némesis ha pedido su mano, pero ella ha decidido aceptar el reto del amor, una prueba que se pone a todos los caballeros (nobles y plebeyos) que aspiren a casarse con la princesa de la Luna, entre ellos destaca un joven enmascarado que hará lo imposible por ganarse el corazón de la princesa, ¿podrá ella olvidar al gran amor de su vida y entregarse al enmascarado por amor a su pueblo? ¿El amor es capaz de vencer todas las barreras que impiden su realización? Una nueva historia llena de fantasía y misterio, donde el drama y el romanticismo juegan un papel importante_.

* * *

**Capítulo 7. La prueba del amor verdadero**

Los participantes de las pruebas empezaron a embarcarse para continuar con la última prueba, algunos habían desistido en especial aquellos que no habían pasado las dos pruebas, ahora sólo quedaba la mitad de los que se habían inscrito a ese torneo, en esa ocasión permitieron que aquellos que tenían su nave podían viajar en ella, por lo que Diamante aprovechó para irse en su nave, se le agotaba el tiempo y necesitaba encontrar "algo" que impidiera que Serenity se casara con el ganador de la prueba en caso de que no fuera él.

Por su parte Tuxedo Mask, viajó con el resto de sus compañeros, a pesar de que no se le notara se encontraba nervioso por la última prueba, la prueba del amor verdadero, amaba a la princesa de eso estaba completamente seguro, pero de una pareja tiene que ser entre ambos, también sabía que la princesa lo amaría, pero en la prueba, cómo sabría que él era su verdadero amor, antes de subir volteó para ver por última vez el palacio donde se encontraba en ese momento su amada, dio un gran suspiro, para adentrarse a la nave, momentos después partía para Venus

En tanto en el palacio, estaban reunidos los jueces de la competencia junto con Brigit

- realmente esta prueba ha sido de gran ayuda, he podido despejarme de mis dudas – exclamó la adivina

- ¿Tu dudas? – cuestionó Artemisa

- Así es mi amada reina, cuando murió el príncipe Endymión las estrellas se movieron indicando que podría haber una gran catástrofe, se podría decir que se avecinaba el fin del mundo, pero ocurrió algo, las estrellas se alinearon de otra forma, pero ninguna se perdió, sólo cambiaron de posición, ayer supe el porqué, pero no puedo decirles el motivo, todo a su debido tiempo, cuando los astros lo dispongan, se tiene que unir los siete grandes astros, para dar paso al máximo poder

- ¿Siempre habla así? – preguntó Rei a su madre

- Pequeña, es una adivina, ella sólo entiende sus profecías, pero creo que algo maravilloso está por ocurrir – expresó Ares

- Tienes razón gran Rey Ares, lo único que les puede decir es que pronto habrá una lucha dependiendo de quién gane será si tenemos años de paz o de terrible guerra

- ¿guerra? No podemos permitirlo, dañaría a muchas personas, las más afectadas son los más pobres – expresó Jedite

- en eso tienes razón, mi querido general

- Eso siempre decía mi gran amigo, el príncipe Endymión, cuando había guerras en la tierra tras su pase sólo quedaba tristeza, soledad y pobreza – le dijo Jedite

- Pero no se preocupen, hay que pensar que la justicia siempre triunfa – expresó Rei

- en eso tienes razón princesa guerrera, pero no sólo la justicia, también el amor, la fuerza más poderosa del universo

**Pov de Serenity **

Me encontraba paseando en los jardines, el pequeño consejo de jueces para la prueba del valor estaba sesionando, en eso un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos, la nave donde estaban los participantes estaba despegando, se dirigían a Venus, a enfrentar la prueba del valor, pronto viajaría allá, sólo que esta vez me acompañaría la princesa fireball con sus guardianas, sólo dos de ellas viajarían con nosotros, Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer, una era alta de cabellos castaños y ojos color café, la otra era un poco más baja, de cabellos platinados y ojos verdes, ambas eran demasiada seria, sin embargo sabía que eran muy profesionales en su labor, jamás permitirían dejarse sobornar por el enemigo, eso era lo importante, además su corazón le decía que podía confiar en ellas.

Me dirigí al comedor, al llegar vi que los que estaban en la reunión habían salido, así que fuimos a comer

- Serenity, la nave sale después de la comida – me dijo Artemisa

- Gracias Artemisa, supongo que la princesa fireball está informada – le pregunté a la reina de Marte

- Por supuesto Serenity, Ares me avisó, mis guardianas también están listas, ellas te acompañaran – dijo la princesa que en ese momento entraba con sus guardianas, también se encontraba con ellas Sailor Star Figther, ella era de cabellos negros y ojos azules, con solo verla me inspiró una gran confianza, le sonreí a las tres, pero la única que me devolvió el saludó fue ella al igual que la princesa.

Comimos en completa armonía, realmente el que estuviera presente en las pruebas me distraían un poco de mi dolor, y sobre todo el saber que el tiempo para cumplir con el mandato del casamiento se acercaba, un sentimiento me invadió, cómo le haría en mi noche de bodas, cómo entregarme a un hombre sin amarlo, sacudí mi cabeza, debía alejar esos pensamientos, afortunadamente la charla de la comida me ayudó a librarme de ellos, poco después estaba en la nave para ir a Venus, donde me estaba esperando Mina junto con sus padres Eros y Afrodita.

Ya estábamos a mitad del camino, o eso pensaba, cuando miré por la escotilla, se encontraba mi amado hogar la Luna y como siempre detrás de ella, como protegiéndola se encontraba la Tierra, di un suspiro al recordar a mi amado Endymión, al llegar a Venus sabía que me hablarían de la prueba del amor, ¿amor? Acaso algunos de los concursantes estaría ¿enamorado de mí? Entonces recordé a Tuxedo Mask

**_Flash Back_**

_Tuxedo Mask me salvaba por segunda ocasión de Diamante_

_- Gracias, es la segunda vez que me salva – le dije al caballero del antifaz – no sé si sentirme afortunada o… - no logré terminar la oración porqué él lo hizo _

_- Vigilada, lo siento princesa, no fue mi intención ofenderla, permítame presentarme, soy Tuxedo Mask – al presentarse tomó mi mano y le dio un delicado beso, una corriente eléctrica sentí que recorría desde mi muñeca hasta mi corazón _

_- No me ofendió – le respondí – es que nunca una persona había sido tan oportuno al aparecerse, parece como si supiera que estuviera en peligro – expresé bromeando _

_- Princesa, teniendo al príncipe Diamante rondándola la pone en peligro extremo –lo dijo con una sonrisa que me dejó abobada _

_- Tiene razón, pero creo que tengo que agradecerle no sólo por haberme salvado, sino también porque me ayudó con el decreto, ¿cómo sabía de él? – cuestioné asombrada _

_- se podría decir que mis antepasados tuvieron que ver con su redacción, me alegra que le haya servido, además será para mí un honor el luchar para ganar el corazón de tan hermosa dama – lo miré extrañado, era la primera vez que oía después de que se promulgó el decretó que entró al torneo para ganar mi corazón, lo que la mayoría quería era casarse conmigo para obtener mi reino, pero a nadie le importaba mi corazón – veo que se sorprende querida princesa, pero no le veo el caso casarme sin amor – después de decir esto se despidió y se fue dejándome anonada, todavía estaba asimilando sus palabras cuando llegaron mis guardianas _

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Sonreí, realmente ¿estaría Tuxedo Mask enamorado de mí? Pero ni siquiera me conocía, solo lancé un pequeño suspiro

- ¿Lo extrañas? – me dijo una voz muy dulce, al girarme me di cuenta de que la princesa Fireball estaba ahí, supongo que vio que la miraba extrañada pues volvió a preguntar- supongo que extrañas al príncipe Endymión

- Así es Fireball –

- Es una carga pesada la que llevamos sobre nuestros hombres, el nacer princesas trae consigo cumplir con el deber por amor a nuestro pueblo, en algunas ocasiones anteponiendo nuestros sentimientos – sus palabras hicieron que pequeñas lágrimas salieran por mis ojos – Lo siento Serenity, no quise traerte malos momentos – se disculpó

- No lo hiciste, pero tienes razón, en algunas ocasiones la vida es tan injusta – le respondí

- Sin embargo, por algo pasan las cosas – la miré sorprendida – de verdad Serenity, muy pronto sabrás el porqué de tu destino – en ese momento nos avisaron que pasáramos al comedor, lo cual me alegró, no quería hablar por ahora, el dolor todavía lo seguía sintiendo

Llegó el momento en que aterrizamos en Venus, el planeta en realidad era hermoso, la atmosfera estaba destinada para el amor, enseguida fui llevada al palacio, ahí me esperaba Aimé, la adivina del planeta, realmente era la personificación de la sensualidad, sus cabellos rubios, sus hermoso ojos verdes, su traje era una simple túnica, que tenía descubierto un hombro – princesa Serenity, me alegro que haya venido, necesitamos hablar para esta prueba, lo haremos inmediatamente si no está cansada

- de acuerdo Aimé, hablemos

- Princesa Serenity, para esta prueba es necesario tener un holograma de su persona, haremos un escaneo para ello – la miré sorprendida – tenemos que probar el amor – dijo sonriendo, pero también mientras los participantes están en su prueba, ellos habrán otorgado un pequeño presente, usted deberá escuchar a su corazón para escoger uno, si el dueño del presente que usted haya elegido paso la prueba, ese habrá ganado la prueba, es importante que decirle que esta prueba es la decisiva – al decirme estas palabras la miré sorprendida

- Princesa, si la persona que gane esta prueba, puede incluso ganar la competencia, sin haber ganado las pruebas anteriores – al escucharla por poco me desmayo, ¿Qué pasaría si ganaba Diamante?

- ¿Qué está diciendo? – le pregunté

- Princesa, el amor es la fuerza más poderosa, si aquí encontramos a su alma gemela, ¿Por qué casarse con otro? – me sonaba lógica su respuesta, pero aún así Diamante no podría ser mi alma gemela, esa era y sería mi amado Endymión, no podía ser otra persona.

Después estaba entrando en una máquina en la cual me pasaron varios haces de luces, en diferentes ángulos, después de unos minutos salía de ella, me había dejado cansada, por lo que me dirigí a mi cuarto donde caía rendida.

**Fin del POV de Serenity**

Los concursantes estaban en un salón sólo quedaban 100 de ellos, se escuchaban muchos murmullos los cuales se callaron cuando entró Aimé – queridos participantes, tienen una semana para traerme un presente para la princesa, pueden irse o mandarlo buscar, pero recuerden que si no está a tiempo quedan fuera de la prueba – muchos estaban sorprendidos, al ver sus caras Aimé sólo se limitó a sonreír – el presente será como su pase de entrada, aquel que no lo entregué simplemente no podrá entrar al salón de la prueba – todos asintieron y pronto el salón quedó vacío, sólo se encontraba Tuxedo Mask y Aimé

- Me sorprende que no hayas corrido como los demás a buscar un regalo –

- el regalo, lo tengo, se lo pensaba dar a ella, en el momento en que nos comprometiéramos, pero supongo que tendré que darlo para entrar a la prueba –

- Estás muy seguro de ganar –

- No se trata de ganar, se trata de conquistar un corazón, las pruebas son necesarias pero el pasarlas no implica que ganaremos su corazón, y ganar su corazón es lo que más deseo –

- Entonces vas por buen camino, nos vemos en una semana

Diamante, aprovechó ese tiempo para ir a Némesis, entró al salón donde se encontraban las joyas reales, necesita una para darla como presente, al fin y al cabo a la mayoría de las mujeres le gustaban las alhajas, pero no sabía cual elegir

- ¿Qué haces Diamante? – preguntó Zafiro, su hermano menor

- Necesito un presente, me lo piden para la última prueba – expresó molesto

- Diamante, con todo respeto, creo que debes olvidarte de la princesa Serenity, no la amas – le reprendió el chico de cabellos azules

- Hermanito, no se trata de amor, sino de poder, necesitamos el poder que nos da el Milenio de Plata

- No lo necesitamos, lo sabes –

- No digas incoherencias Zafiro, ahora ayúdame – Zafiro, agarró un pequeño cofre y sacó un pequeño dije, junto a él había hermoso collar de diamantes, al verlo el peliplateado lo agarró dejando el hermoso regalo de su hermano, al salir el peliazul sólo movió la cabeza mientras pensaba "Diamante no entiende que la princesa Serenity no le gusta usar nada ostentoso, este dije en forma del planeta tierra, en el cual se dibuja la figura de la Luna, sabía que le hubiese gustado", era una joya que los reyes del planeta tierra le habían regalado a sus padres, como prueba de un tratado de paz

Al salir del salón del tesoro real fue al salón del trono, para encontrarse con unas personas que acababan de llegar del planeta endor

- príncipe Diamante, lo hemos encontrado – le dan un sobre, al abrirlo saca unos papeles algo viejos, los lee y una sonrisa de satisfacción aparece en su rostro – Perfecto es lo que necesitaba, pero será mi as bajo la manga.

La semana transcurrió rápidamente y llegó el día en que debía empezar la prueba, todos fueron pasando con Aimé para dejar el presente para la princesa, había desde joyas extremamente exageradas, animales de lo más extraños, flores exóticas, cuando le tocó el turno a Tuxedo Mask entregó la estrella que le había dado la ninfa, entonces todos entraron por una puerta hasta llegar a un salón en el cual había demasiadas puertas, algunas en el segundo o tercer nivel, a las cuales se llegaban por las escaleras y pasillos, se le dio a cada participante un número, el cual era la puerta que le correspondía, al estar cada un enfrente de la puerta que le tocaba esta se abrió y entraron

**POV de Serenity**

Había pasado una semana desde que Aimé había hablado con los participantes, después la mayoría tomó una nave y partió de Venus, algunos se quedaron haciendo llamadas, horas después empezaron a llegar cajas de todos los tamaños para los participantes que se habían quedado excepto para Tuxedo Mask, estaba extrañada, ¿Qué les había pedido Aimé? Por supuesto los que se habían ido empezaron a llegar y rogaba porque Diamante no regresara, pero lo hizo, al llegar me miró y sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, sabía que estaba planeando algo, ¿pero qué? Eso nadie lo sabría.

Desperté con la noticia de que tenía que prepararme para ir con Aimé, me tenía una sorpresa, después de desayunar fue conducida al santuario de la Adivina, en ella se encontraban varios objetos, joyas, animales y plantas, desde los más sencillos a lo más extravagante

- Princesa Serenity, de todos estos presentes tiene que escoger uno

- ¿Escoger un presente? ¡Es imposible!, son demasiados –

- Son cien para ser exactos, el número de participantes que quedan – me dijo sonriendo, al ver mi confusión comentó – déjese llevar por su corazón y tómese su tiempo

Empecé a recorrer el lugar, observando detenidamente los presente, empecé por las flores, pero todas eran demasiado extravagantes y lo más extraño no había ninguna rosa, la cual era mi flor preferida, después seguí por los animales, y si bien algunos eran muy tiernos, no había ningún indicio de que mi corazón los aceptara, lo último fueron las joyas, lo primero que pensé es que fría me debía ver escogiendo una, pero Aimé me dijo que debía dejarme por el corazón y ni las flores no los animales había sido elegidos, empecé a ver las joyas, algunas eran una verdadera obra de arte, una me llamó la atención era un collar de Diamantes, pero me llamó la atención porque pensé que el que había elegido ese presente no conocía mis gustos, seguí caminando y vi una estrella, era bastante sencilla, pero muy hermosa, la tomé entre mis manos y me di cuenta que tenía una pequeña puertecilla, al abrirla una tierna melodía empezó a sonar haciendo que los recuerdos agolparan en mí

**_Flash Back _**

_Me encontraba en los pasillos del palacio de Endymión, me había invitado a pasar unos días con él, lo estaba buscando, de pronto escuché una melodía, hacía la cual dirigí mis pasos los cuales me condujeron a un salón donde encontré a mi amor tocando el piano, al verme me sonrió y me hizo una seña para que me sentara junto a él, lo hice ambos nos veíamos con mucho amor, mientras él seguía tocando, al terminar me preguntó - ¿Te gustó? _

_- Es lindísima, ¿Cómo se llama? – le contesté, pues esa melodía me había llegado al alma _

_- Leyenda de la Luz de Luna, es una melodía inspirada en ti, Serenity – al escucharlo una pequeña lágrima salieron por mis ojos_

_- ¿En mí? – dije con la voz cortada, sus manos ya acariciaban mi rostro quitándome suavemente las lágrimas que vertía_

_- Así es, tú me inspiraste esta melodía, la cual te quería regalar para tu cumpleaños, pero creo que ya no será una sorpresa – me contestó dándome un dulce besos en mis labios _

_- Endymión, te amo – lo abracé, o mejor dicho ambos nos abrazamos quedándonos así por un tiempo _

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Apreté ese pequeño objeto para ponerlo junto a mi corazón – he decidido escoger este – le dije a Aimé

- Muy bien princesa, ahora sólo falta esperar si el dueño de ese presente te ama, porque estoy segura que tú lo amarás, si no es que ya lo amas – al escuchar el comentario sólo salió una sonrisa de mis labios, ¿cómo podía amar a alguien si mi corazón pertenecía a Endymión? Fue entonces cuando tuve una duda, ¿de quién sería la estrella? ¿Cómo la había conseguido? ¿Sería acaso Diamante? No, Diamante no sabía de la melodía, tendría que saber quién era el dueño para entonces preguntarle todas mis dudas

**Fin del POV de Serenity**

Los participantes habían entrado a la última prueba, cada uno empezó andar, el camino era fío y obscuro, de pronto aparece Serenity amarrada a una piedra custodiada por dragones, - "aquel que desee el corazón de la princesa, tendrá que rescatarlo" – se escuchó a decir, todos emprendieron el rescate, pero el dragón era muy hábil, la vida de ellos, al igual que la de la princesa estaba en peligro, sólo dos siguieron la lucha, Diamante y Tuxedo Mask, uno por el poder de tenerla, otro por el amor que ella representaba

Tuxedo Mask, siguió adelante, su vida estaba en peligro pero no le importaba, estaba dispuesto a darla con tan de que ella estuviera a salvo, el dragón por su parte lanzaba grandes llamarada de fuego, tornando el ambiente insoportable, con mucho esfuerzo logra herirlo, acercándose a la princesa – princesa Serenity, está bien – le dice pero ella no responde está desmayada, en eso ella abre los ojos lentamente pero el piso donde se encuentran empieza a abrirse, rápidamente la toma en sus brazos y comienza a correr con ella, protegiéndola de las rocas que empiezan a caer, pues en ese instante se produce un terremoto, cuando al fin están a salvo, nuevamente aparece el dragón, Tuxedo tiene que pelear con la bestia, pero también proteger a su amada, la coloca suavemente, en un lugar protegido y sale a pelear con el animal, sabiendo que su amada está en peligro pone todas sus fuerzas, hasta que cuando tiene la oportunidad lanza la espada al corazón del dragón y este cae muerto, levantándose va a buscar su espada al recuperarla el animal desaparece, pero nuevamente empieza el terremoto, agarra a la princesa y ve la salida, corre hacia ahí, esta empieza a cerrarse, sólo uno puede salvarse, tiene que elegir entre salvarse él o salvarla a ella, no lo piensa más, ella tiene que vivir, ella empieza a despertar, le dice princesa corra, sálvese y la empuja suavemente hacia la puerta de salida, poco después él suelo desaparece, haciendo que empiece a caer.

Diamante, al enfrentarse con el dragón, le lanza un polvo haciendo que la bestia quedara ciega, después de eso le pone a su espada un líquido haciendo que esta penetrara fácilmente por la piel de la bestia, haciéndola caer, va con Serenity, la cual se encuentra desmayada, al ver que empezaba a temblar, se la echa a los hombres como si fuera un costal de patatas, sabe que tiene que salvarla, es la única manera de ganar la prueba, el dragón estaba vencido, el líquido era un veneno especial para dragones, corre hacia la salida, pero sólo hay escapatoria para uno – si no me salvo yo, tampoco lo harás tú, querida princesa, moriremos juntos, como mueren los enamorados – dice riéndose, el suelo desaparece y ambos empiezan a caer.

Tanto Endymión como Diamante aterrizaron sin hacerse daño, frente a cada uno apareció una gran puerta, Diamante estaba extrañado pues Serenity se había desvanecido, al salir por los esperaba Aimé a ambos

- Fueron muy valerosos, a ambos se les permitirá pasar al paso siguiente, después de eso sabremos quién ganará la prueba- dijo Aimé indicándole el camino que debían seguir

Al entrar se encontraron frente a los jueces, a Diamante le tocaron Eros, Malaquite y Sailor Star Maker, a Endymión: Afrodita, Mina y Sailor Star Maker ambos serían sometidos a un interrogatorio para saber que tanto conocían a Serenity

**POV de Serenity **

Me encontraba ante un gran cristal, observando quienes eran los participantes que acabarían la prueba, grande fue mi sorpresa que sólo dos llegaron al final, entre ellos Diamante y Tuxedo Mask, ¿Diamante pasó la prueba del amor? era una pregunta que no sabía cómo responderla

-Querida princesa, no tema, a pesar de que dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, le puedo decir que el amor verdadero rompe todas las barreras – me dijo Aimé

- ¿Ellos son los ganadores? – pregunté, tenía miedo de que Diamante ganara

- Son los finalistas, pero no se apure, el ganador lo diremos en una semana, con él se deberá casar, falta todavía dos meses para su próximo cumpleaños

Las palabras de Aimé hicieron que me pusiera nerviosa, tenía que estar casada antes de mi cumpleaños, sólo deseaba que no fuera con Diamante

Casi dos horas duraron tanto Diamante como Tuxedo Mask con los jueces, después de ello salieron, fueron comunicados que en una semana se daría el ganador del torneo, después observé como los jueces empezaron a deliberar, entró Aimé, volteó a verme, me sonrió y unas cortinas aparecieron ocultándome lo que pasaba, salí al corredor, me llamó la atención ver como dos naves aterrizaban de ellas bajaban los otros jueces, pero antes de que pudiera saludarlos Fireball me lo impidió

- Serenity, no pueden hablar contigo, vinieron a deliberar, para dar el ganador

- No lo sabía, pero ¿por qué tanto tiempo? – cuestioné

- En algunas ocasiones los resultados son demasiados difíciles de leer, pero estoy segura que en dos días proclamaran al ganador del torneo – me dijo sonriendo

Esos dos días fueron fatales para mí, estaba temerosa, Diamante podría ganar y realmente me moriría si tuviera que casarme con él, de pronto tocan a mi puerta para avisarme

- Princesa, es necesario que vaya al salón del consejo, le darán a usted primero el resultado

Me dirigí lentamente, una angustia llenaba mi corazón al entrar me asombré al ver a Morgane

- Princesa, tenemos un ganador – me dijo ella – su nombre es

**Fin del POV de Serenity **

Días antes de que empezara la prueba del amor, en el planeta Plutón se encontraba Morgane, meditando cuando de pronto

- Tienes que ir a Mercurio y Marte para avisarle a los jueces del torneo que se tienen que reunir en Venus para elegir el ganador – se escuchó una voz

- ¿él ganó? – preguntó Morgane

- Lo averiguaras cuando llegues a Venus, cumple con mi encargo – Morgane sólo asintió así que subió a su nave para dirigirse al planeta del amor, mientras se comunicaba son sus iguales de Marte y Mercurio

- Brigite, Rowina, tienen que ir junto con los jueces de las pruebas a Venus, las veo ahí – ambas asintieron

En Mercurio Rowina fue a ver a sus majestades Hermes y Minerva

- ¿Qué pasa Rowina? – preguntó Hermes

- tenemos que irnos a Venus, llevar todo lo de la prueba, nos esperan ahí – les comunicó a los reyes de mercurio, ambos fueron a ver a su hija que se encontraba con Lita

-Lita, Amy avísenle a sus novios que partimos en una hora hacia Venus, nos esperan para deliberar -

Una hora después todos partían hacia Venus

En Marte Brigit se encontraba con Rei cuando recibió el aviso,

- No te preocupes Brigit, le aviso a Jedite, Haruka y Michiru, tú avísales a mis padres, para que hablen con el capitán de la nave que nos llevará

- Gracias Rei, tenemos poco tiempo – Al recibir la noticia Artemisa y Ares no se sorprendieron, es más ya estaban preparados, pues uno de los ancestros de Ares se había sometido a dicha prueba.

Momentos después estaban en marcha hacia Venus, ambas naves llegaron al mismo tiempo, por supuesto una comitiva los esperaba.

Momentos antes Aimé entró al salón donde se encontraban los jueces, miró hacia donde se encontraba Serenity, no podía verla pero sabía que Serenity sí, por lo que le sonrió y activó el mecanismo para que se cerraran las cortinas

- Supongo que tienen un ganador – le preguntó Aimé a los jueces

- Diamante sólo contestó la mitad correctamente – dijo Star Maker

- Tuxedo Mask me sorprendió, conoce a la princesa mejor que nadie, contestó todas las preguntas correctamente – dijo Mina

- Solo me queda decirles que la princesa escogió el presente de Tuxedo Mask

- Entonces Tuxedo Mask es el ganador de esta prueba – exclamó Eros

- Así es su majestad, ya lo había previsto desde antes que comenzara la prueba, recuerden que puedo ver el verdadero amor – dijo la adivina

- Sin embargo, la princesa todavía está enamorada de Endymión – argumentó Malaquite

- Nadie ha dicho lo contrario – le expresó Aimé – pero no estamos hablando de la princesa, sino de los participantes del torneo

- Lo que no me explico, es ¿Cómo Diamante llegó hasta el final?

- Afrodita, Diamante se ama a sí mismo, pero también ama el poder que representa Serenity, no es amor verdadero, pero es una forma de amor, por eso llegó hasta aquí, pero no podía ganar la prueba, eso era obvio – respondió Aimé

En eso entran los otros jueces y todos se saludan acababan de terminar de saludarse, casi después de veinte minutos cuando se abre la puerta dando paso a Morgane

- Muy bien empecemos con la deliberación – dijo la recién llegada

- La primera prueba fue ganada irrefutablemente por Tuxedo Mask - expresó Rowina

- La segunda la ganaron veinte personas, claro después de haber analizado los casos entre ellas se encuentra también Tuxedo Mask, aquí está la lista – dijo Brigit, colocaron la lista en un lugar visible

- Aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo, Diamante hizo trampa – expresó Haruka

- Sailor Uranus, también hay que tener valor para hacer trampa – le dijo Brigit

- En esta prueba hubieron dos finalistas pero el ganador es Tuxedo Mask, el otro finalista es Diamante

- Entonces no queda otra que decir que el ganador del torneo es Tuxedo Mask, hay que llenar las formas, nos llevaran dos días, pero hay que tenerlo todo en regla, también hay que llamar a la reina Serenity para informarle

Pasaron los dos días, Morgane mandó a llamar a Serenity ella entró en el salón del consejo

**POV de Serenity**

- El ganador es Tuxedo Mask – me dijo Morgane, mi cara se transformó, lo importante es que no era Diamante

Sentí unos brazos que me abrazaban – felicidades hija, lograste evitar casarte con Diamante – me dijo mi madre, hasta ese momento la vi – gracias mamá, supongo que ahora debemos informales a todos de lo que pasa

- Así es Hija, no te preocupes, en una hora lo haremos, ve a cambiarte para que estés presentable ante tu futuro marido – Me fui a mi habitación donde me esperaba Luna, la abracé en verdad la había extrañado, casi daba la hora cuando terminé de arreglarme, me dirigí al balcón de las audiencias, en él estaban los jueces, los miembros del Consejo, Tuxedo Mask, Diamante y otros participantes, Morgane se hallaba lista para decir la noticia

- Señores hoy por fin sabremos quién es el ganador del torneo, el futuro esposo de la princesa Serenity, él es Tuxedo Mask – expresó la adivina enseguida se oyeron fuertes aplausos, colocaron al enmascarado junto a mí ya estaban por anunciar oficialmente mi compromiso cuando se escuchó una voz

- La princesa Serenity, no pude casarse con Tuxedo Mask – dijo Diamante con una sonrisa triunfal

- ¿Por qué lo dice príncipe Diamante? – preguntó Morgane

- Simplemente, porque el consejo Lunar había dado su consentimiento para casarnos –

- Pero ella se aplicó a un decreto en el cual el consejo lunar no tiene injerencia-

- Se equivoca, en este decreto que encontré me dice que puedo reclamarla como mía – al escucharlo casi sentí desfallecer, sin embargo unos brazos me protegían era Tuxedo Mask, quien me tenía abrazada, Morgane tomó el decreto en sus manos, lo leyó y dijo

- Tiene usted razón, sin embargo….

continuará

* * *

Bueno chicas, aquí tienen la última prueba, como ven Diamante hará todo lo imposible para que él sea quien se case con la princesa, bueno, le tengo que agradece a smfanatic por su apoyo, espero que te haya gustado como quedó el capitulo, supongo que algunas ya tienen idea de quien puede ser el guapo enmascarado, lo que si tendran que esperar unos cuantos capitulos más para confirmar si sus sospechas son verdaderas o no, las espero en el proximo capitulo y si este les gusto espero me lo digan, en serio, sus reviews son el mejor alimento para mi muso, mientras más reviews, más me insipiro, nos vemos

Cherrie SA

13 - febrero - 2010


	8. La ultima prueba

**Fantasy Love Moon and Earth**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary : La princesa de la Luna: Serenity tiene que casarse para asumir al trono y con ello poder imponer paz en el universo, sin embargo su prometido, su amado príncipe Endymión ha muerto al tratar de protegerla de un ataque enemigo. Diamante el príncipe de Némesis ha pedido su mano, pero ella ha decidido aceptar el reto del amor, una prueba que se pone a todos los caballeros (nobles y plebeyos) que aspiren a casarse con la princesa de la Luna, entre ellos destaca un joven enmascarado que hará lo imposible por ganarse el corazón de la princesa, ¿podrá ella olvidar al gran amor de su vida y entregarse al enmascarado por amor a su pueblo? ¿El amor es capaz de vencer todas las barreras que impiden su realización? Una nueva historia llena de fantasía y misterio, donde el drama y el romanticismo juegan un papel importante_.

* * *

**Capítulo 8. La última prueba**

Diamante había presentado un decreto al momento en que se había anunciado el ganador del torneo, había entregado ese decreto a Morgane, la cual al leerlo le contestó

- Tiene usted razón, sin embargo príncipe Diamante, esto no impide la boda, este decreto lo que dice que usted ganará el torneo con sólo ganar una prueba, la cual hizo al ganar la prueba del valor, pero se le olvida algo, esto sería un empate, por lo que debemos transportarnos a Saturno, ahí se enfrentaran a una prueba más, para saber quién será el ganador – expresó Morgane con una dulce sonrisa, haciendo que dejará escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero aún así no dejaba de tener esa opresión en el pecho al ver los ojos furiosos de Diamante.

A pesar de todo, me sentía protegida, los brazos de Tuxedo Mask hacían ese efecto, nos dirigimos al salón del consejo, el joven enmascarado jamás soltó el agarre de mi cintura, al menos hasta que llegamos al salón – no se preocupe princesa Serenity, jamás dejaré que se case con Diamante, es una promesa – me dijo mientras besó tiernamente mi mano para dirigirse a su lugar, me dirigí a mi lugar junto a los demás reyes, reinas y princesas

- Debido a que Diamante presentó este decreto, es necesario continuar con el torneo, nos veremos en Saturno, ahí la sacerdotisa Vesta nos dirá cual será la prueba, los jueces serán Sailor Saturn, Sailor Plut, Sailor Star Figther – comentó – en caso de que se necesiten más, Vesta nos los dirá ahora les pido que por favor se preparan para viajar, todos los jueces debemos estar presente – y mientras se dirigía a Diamante que parecía que deseaba decir algo pero Morgane no se lo permitió – Príncipe Diamante, sé que usted piensa que por haber ganado la prueba es más que suficiente, pero le recuerdo que su decreto jamás dice que deba casarse con la princesa, por lo que el decreto 30-6-3-8 sigue vigente, él es el que nos rige, además no está permitido que usted pueda sugerir los jueces ni como ganador, ni como príncipe ni como representante de los concejales de la Luna, si no desea continuar en Saturno háganoslo saber para preparar una boda – ante tales palabras Diamante sólo dedicó una mirada de furia a la sacerdotisa, pero en el fondo estaba feliz que lo pusieran en su lugar.

Al otro día nos dirigimos a Saturno, Diamante se fue en su nave en la cual iban unos miembros de mi consejo, no sé porqué pero me dio la impresión de que estaban molestos, como si hubieran preferido que declararan a Diamante triunfador pero daba gracias a los dioses porque eso no sucedió, en mi nave se fueron todas las sailor, los generales y los reyes así como la princesa Kayyuu, en la nave de los participantes viajaba Tuxedo Mask junto con la sacerdotisa de cada planeta, tal parecía que las tenía asombradas, por decir así tal parecía que quería saber más de aquel misterioso personaje

Llegamos al Planeta Saturno, nos esperaban los reyes de Saturno Esus y Beltanie, después fuimos con la sacerdotisa Galia, ella nos esperaba

- Pasen los estaba esperando, síganme – nos dijo a todos, al hacerlo nos llevó por un gran pasillo para salir a un gran estadio el cual estaba preparado para una justa medieval

- La prueba es que los participantes peleen en una justa, primero será el tiro al blanco, después la pelea de espadas y después el torneo de lanzas, los dos finalistas tienen que ir a preparase el torneo empieza en una hora – dijo seria

- ¿una hora? – exclamó Diamante

- he dicho una hora, no podemos perder tiempo, debemos llegar a la Luna lo más pronto posible para anunciar el compromiso, el tiempo se agota – dijo contestándole a Diamante con una sonrisa, tal parecía que quería burlarse de él.

Una hora después aparecieron los dos, los blancos se pusieron primero a tres metros de distancia, ambos quedaron empatados, corrieron los blancos a una distancia de cinco metros, y nuevamente los dos quedaron empatados, por lo que faltaba la última oportunidad, vi a ambos participantes hablar, primero tiró Diamante, dio en el blanco, cuando le tocaba el turno a Tuxedo Mask, éste le dijo algo al engreído príncipe, algo de le molestó de gran manera porque los ojos de príncipe lanzaban dagas invisibles, cuando le tocó el turno a Darién algo paso, no pude distinguirlo pero el enmascarado perdió el control haciendo que la flecha saliera disparada sin control, pero sacó una flecha rápidamente la cual la colocó y la disparó haciendo que su primera flecha retomara el curso, cayendo en medio de la flecha de Diamante, todos vitoreaban felices, fue una hazaña asombrosa, jamás había visto a nadie usar el arco así, sin embargo vi que los generales se miraban unos a otros, pero no le tomé importancia. Casi terminando el encuentro con el arco fueron llevados a pelear con las espadas, ambos peleaban como si su vida dependiera de ellos, en ocasiones veía a Tuxedo quebrarse por el dolor, pero ninguno podía ganar, pasó casi una hora, hasta que los jueces declararon un empate, pero se acercaban a Diamante, le dijeron algo cosa que no vi que le gustara, y muy a su pesar aceptó lo declarado por los jueces.

Al fin el torneo de lanzas, habían dos caballos uno para cada participante, el caballo de Tuxedo Mask era blanco, muy hermoso, el de Diamante era de color azafrán, sin embargo de pronto Rubeus entró trayendo un caballo azabache, era impresionante, de sus fauces parecía que salía humo, sus ojos eran rojos como dos llamas, hablaron con los jueces y Diamante cambió de animal, pronto el torneo empezó a comenzar sólo habría un ganador

El primer encuentro lo ganó Diamante, le dio a Tuxedo con su lanza, la cara del enmascarado estaba blanca, nuevamente se volvieron a encontrar, y otra vez Diamante ganó, sin embargo se detuvieron por un rato, le quitaron su armadura al enmascarado y una manchar roja cubría su hombro, la lanza usada por Diamante tenía punta, no estaba en contra de las reglas del torneo, pero no debió usarlas

Tuxedo prefirió seguir así, mi corazón latía, pues los puntos favorecían a Diamante, en eso se enfrentas y pasó lo increíble, Diamante salía disparado por los aires para aterrizar en el suelo, Tuxedo Mask había ganado la justa por un punto había quedado el marcador 50-49 a favor de él

- Tenemos un ganador – dijo Galia – Es Tuxedo Mask, ahora princesa, debe regresar a la Luna, no se preocupe llegaremos a tiempo para celebrar el compromiso, no debe ver a su prometido hasta ese momento, antes de salir del lugar miré por última vez al lugar donde había sido la justa, ahí estaba él, estaba siendo auxiliado por los reyes de Saturno, sin que me dieran tiempo de hacer otra cosa, las otras sacerdotisas me sacaban del lugar, para conducirme a mi nave, tenía que volver a la luna para preparar las fiestas para el compromiso y una semana después el matrimonio

**Fin del POV de Serenity **

La princesa Serenity abandonaba Saturno en compañía de sus guardianas las sailor inners, después de despedir a la princesa las sacerdotisas fueron al hospital donde se encontraba TuxedoMask

- Veo que te arriesgaste por el amor de la princesa – dijo Brigit

- Era necesario, no me importa dar la vida por ella – contestó el pelinegro

- Eso lo sabemos, recuerda que tenemos esa habilidad – expresó Rowina

- Pero era importante que el amor verdadero triunfara – argumentó Aimé

- Solo de esa manera podrá haber paz en el universo – terminó diciendo Galia

- Te felicitamos muchacho, pero viene la mayor de las pruebas, espero que cuando la pases todo siga como hasta ahora, pero sobre todo que perdure el amor y se pueda entender todo lo que tuviste que hacer para llegar a este punto – dijo Morgana, - Ahora te tenemos que curar para que puedas ir a tu fiesta de compromiso y a tu boda

Mientras tanto Diamante estaba que estaba chispas, no podía creer que Tuxedo le hubiera ganado por un punto, sólo un punto, pero no se iba dar por vencido, la princesa tendría que ser suya

- Diamante –dijo Kenpaboi – tengo lo que nos puede ayudar para deshace esa boda

- ¿Qué dices? – lo miró extrañado

- la princesa Serenity tendrá que consumar su matrimonio el día de la boda, en caso de que no lo haga podemos pedir la anulación del mismo

- No entiendo que tratas de decirme – enfatizó el platinado

- Diamante, la princesa no ha olvidado a Endymión, por lo que no creemos que se pueda entregar ese noche, de no hacerlo el matrimonio queda anulado por lo que tú podrás casarte con ella, me he dado cuenta de que Tuxedo Mask es todo un caballero, jamás tomaría a una mujer por la fuerza – empezó a explicar Noboi

- Pero y si llegan a consumarlo –

- Entonces, se anulará porque el carece de sangre real, una princesa de la Luna no puede estar casada con alguien que no sea de sangre real, no te preocupes, está todo previsto, dentro de un año tú te estarás casando con Serenity

continuará

* * *

Bueno chicas, como ven Diamante no pudo hacer nada, pues el otro decreto esta por encima del que el presentó y es que no contaban con la audacia de Morgane, si ya se que en este capitulo tome escenas de Robin Hood de disney en la prueba del arco y la de la justa en la lanza de Corazón de Caballero (A Knight's Tales donde sale Heat Leadger, que en paz descanse) pero son escenas favoritas, ¿no lo creen? bueno si se dan cuenta Diamante todavía quiere poseer a Serenity, y ayudados por concejales de la Luna, bueno solo falta tener paciencia para ver que pasa, bueno chicas comparto este capitulo para celebrar mi cumple, espero poder actualizar la proxima semana, pero no les prometo nada pues tengo una semana de trabajo demasiado fuerte, pero si mi muso no me suelta y tengo un poquito de tiempo haré el capitulo, espero muchos reviews, al menos como regalo

besos

Cherrie SA

20- febrero - 2010


	9. El compromiso

**Fantasy Love Moon and Earth**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary : La princesa de la Luna: Serenity tiene que casarse para asumir al trono y con ello poder imponer paz en el universo, sin embargo su prometido, su amado príncipe Endymión ha muerto al tratar de protegerla de un ataque enemigo. Diamante el príncipe de Némesis ha pedido su mano, pero ella ha decidido aceptar el reto del amor, una prueba que se pone a todos los caballeros (nobles y plebeyos) que aspiren a casarse con la princesa de la Luna, entre ellos destaca un joven enmascarado que hará lo imposible por ganarse el corazón de la princesa, ¿podrá ella olvidar al gran amor de su vida y entregarse al enmascarado por amor a su pueblo? ¿El amor es capaz de vencer todas las barreras que impiden su realización? Una nueva historia llena de fantasía y misterio, donde el drama y el romanticismo juegan un papel importante_.

* * *

**Capítulo 9. El compromiso**

**POV de Serenity**

Llegaba a mi amada patria, la Luna, al llegar mi madre me recibió en la plataforma de aterrizaje, al verla corrí a su encuentro y la abracé, no me importaron el protocolo ni nada, ahora sólo éramos madre e hija

- Mamá, te extrañé mucho – dije con una pequeña lágrima en los ojos

- Igual yo mi pequeña – susurró mientras me abrazaba con mucho cariño - me alegro de que estés de nuevo con nosotros – me dio un beso y nos fuimos al palacio, al llegar había un alboroto tremendo, la noticia de mi matrimonio era la novedad y "la comidilla del palacio" al llegar Luna me estaba esperando en mi habitación

- Serenity, ¡qué alegría que hayas vuelto! Supongo que tendremos mucho trabajo debido a la fiesta del compromiso y tu futuro matrimonio, supongo que debes estar emocionada – dijo mi nana conmovida por la noticia

- Luna, la verdad es que no lo estoy, me caso porque la ley lo dice y porque prefiero hacerlo con cualquiera antes que con el engreído del príncipe Diamante – expresé tranquilamente, sin embargo no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, puesto que "mi prometido" era Tuxedo Mask, un hombre realmente enigmático y con el cual me sentía realmente protegida y amada tanto como lo había sentido con mi amado Endymión pero mis sentimientos hacía él estaban confusos

- Sin embargo mi niña – siempre me decía así de cariño – tus ojos han vuelto a brillar, estoy segura que pronto te enamorarás de tu futuro esposo – dijo muy segura de sí misma

- No lo creo Luna, nunca volveré a amar a nadie como amé a mi amado… - empecé a decir pero mi nana me interrumpió

- Tú lo has dicho, amar como amaste a Endymión, pero cada amor es diferente y como te dije estoy segura que amaras a tu esposo, él ganó las pruebas, además según tengo entendido él es el amor de tu vida – dijo mi nana

- Pues en eso el oráculo se equivoca, el único amor de mi vida fue, es y será Endymión – le dije un poco molesta mientras entraba al baño para darme un relajante baño de tina.

El baño me ayudó bastante, las esencias de lavanda y geranio formaban un ambiente propicio para relajarme, al salir me cubrí con mi bata de baño, me acosté un rato y me quedé profundamente dormida.

**Fin del POV de Serenity**

Serena había llegado a la Luna, su madre y su nana la recibieron con mucho amor, mientras ella se daba un baño de tina y descansaba ambas mujeres se dirigieron al salón del consejo donde se había iniciado una pequeña junta con motivo de la boda. Algunos de los concejales estaban felices por los resultados del torneo, otros en cambio se mostraban escépticos y unos más estaban en contra. Por supuesto, al entrar la reina escuchó alcanzar algunas de ellas

- Es que la princesa no se debe casar con ese tal Tuxedo Mask – decía Kepanboi

- Lo siento concejal Kepanboi, pero los decretos son bien claros – dijo Truntad

- El concejal Truntad tiene razón, existe un acta sobre ello – explicito TaiSan

- ¿Qué sucede consejal Kepanboi? – cuestionó la reina

- La princesa tiene que cumplir con ciertos requisitos para que ese matrimonio sea valido – expuso Kepanboi

- ¿Qué requisitos? – preguntó Truntad

- En primer lugar se tiene que consumar el matrimonio la noche de bodas – dice con una sonrisa Nodoi

-¿Qué dice? – preguntaron algunos alarmados

- La consumación del matrimonio se puede dar hasta un mes después de la boda – comentó alarmada Luna

- Eso es cuando la princesa se casa a través de un compromiso, pero en este caso no es así, según han dicho las sacerdotisas, el ganador es el verdadero amor de la princesa, en ese caso la consumación debe ser el mismo día –

- Pero eso es inaudito – dijo otro de los concejales llamado Jaloja

- Tal vez, pero es necesario además… -

- Además ¿Qué? Concejal Kenpaboi – preguntó la reina

- Solo que hay que formar un comité para comprobar lo de la consumación –

- Supongo que usted estaría en él –

- Por supuesto – dijo con una sonrisa – además le informaré a la princesa

- Eso no será necesario – expresó Tuxedo Mask que entraba con los generales de la tierra

- Lamentamos llegar tarde, pero apenas se nos acaba de informar de esta reunión – argumentó Jedite

- Supongo que fue un pequeño inconveniente el no llegaran nuestras invitaciones a tiempo ¿No es así Nodoi? - cuestionó Neflyte

- El correo entre la Luna y la Tierra está un poco lento – respondió Nodoi

- Con respecto a la consumación del matrimonio no será necesario informarle a la princesa, si eso es indispensable para ustedes, se hará – dijo Tuxedo Mask – pero no es necesario presionar a la princesa con este hecho tan intimo

- De acuerdo, pero sólo le recuerdo que si no hay consumación se anulará el matrimonio

- Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo serio Tuxedo Mask y dirigiéndose a la reina le preguntó – según se esta junta es para ultimar detalle de la fiesta de compromiso –

- En eso tiene razón señor Tuxedo Mask, pero algunas personas desviaron el motivo de la junta antes de que llegáramos – contestó mirando a los concejales Kenpaboi y Nodoi

- Creo que debemos empezar con el motivo de la reunión – expresó TaiSan – para ello es importante fijar la fecha de matrimonio la cual será el 21 de junio, para tener tiempo para preparar el cumpleaños de la princesa y después su coronación, eso nos deja una semana para preparar la ceremonia de compromiso la cual será el 5 de junio

- ¿cinco de junio? Sólo tenemos una semana para prepararla – dijo Luna angustiada

- Así es Luna, pero de no haberse hecho la última prueba, tendríamos el tiempo suficiente –

- ¡Esa prueba era necesario! – exclamó Nodoi

- No le veo el caso discutir por ese asunto, lo hecho, hecho está – comentó Malaquite

- Lo importante es instruir a Tuxedo Mask en el protocolo y las reglas de etiqueta que rigen a nuestro pueblo – dijo la reina por lo que le empezaron a decir al joven pelinegro cómo debía vestirse ese día, así también en qué momento entrar, cuando sentarse a la mesa, la hora de iniciar el baile, las palabras que se debían utilizar en el compromiso y muchas cosas más que debía aprenderse en menos de una semana

**Pov de Serenity**

Desperté justo para la cena, Luna me avisó que sería en el comedor principal, el cual sólo se usaba para eventos especiales, me arreglé y me dirigí ahí, al entrar vi a algunos concejales, los generales de la tierra, a mi madre y por supuesto también estaba Tuxedo Mask, no comprendía por qué me sentía extraña en su presencia, tal vez porque pronto sería mi esposo, mi madre me invitó a sentarme y tomé mi lugar frente a mí se encontraba él.

- Serenity, la fiesta de compromiso será el 5 de junio y tu boda el 21 – me dijo mi madre, al escucharla no pude decir nada, todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido, pero estaba consciente de que debía casarme antes de mi próximo cumpleaños, la cena se desarrolló tranquilamente, cuando terminó Tuxedo Mask se acercó a mí

- Princesa, realmente quisiera que pudiéramos conocer un poco más – me dijo con una voz tan dulce, lo miré a los ojos y me asombré al verlos, eran de un azul profundo, al menos eso parecían pues su máscara no permitía verlos bien

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted – contesté cortésmente – pero…

- ¿Qué cosa princesa? – me preguntó

- Tenía entendido que nos veríamos hasta el día del compromiso – le dije extrañada

- Así es princesa, pero vine a una junta y tu madre me invito a comer – me respondió el joven héroe

- Antes que nada me debería llamar Serenity, al fin y al cabo pronto nos casaremos además me gustaría ver su rostro – le dije un poco seria tratando de controlar los nervios que me embargaban

- En el primer punto estoy de acuerdo querida Serenity, sin embargo hasta que no estemos casados, no podrá ver mi rostro, no le puedo decir el motivo, sólo espero que cuando lo sepa lo comprenda – su voz sonaba preocupada

- Entiendo, pero dígame ¿Qué lo motivó a entrar en el torneo? – le pregunté

- El amor, cómo le dije, intento ganarme su corazón – esa palabras sonaban tan hermosas, tan llenas de sinceridad que realmente me dolía el no poder corresponderle

- lo siento Tuxedo Mask, pero mi corazón tiene dueño – le dije con las lágrimas a punto de salirme por los ojos

- No se preocupes Serenity, no pretendo que olvide al príncipe Endymión, sino ganarme un espacio en su corazón- al escucharlo hablar de mi amado no pude evitar llorar de pronto sentí que era consolada, mi futuro esposo me estaba consolando

- Lo siento – le dije entre sollozos

- No te disculpes Serenity, eso habla muy bien de ti, realmente me gustaría hacer lo que sea con tal de volver a verte sonreír – después de eso me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazó

Poco después Luna me fue hablar, era la hora de irme acostar, me despedí de Tuxedo Mask agradeciéndole su apoyo. Los días pasaron rápidamente y de pronto era el día de mi compromiso, llegó la noche, me dirigí a mi habitación para arreglarme, Luna estaba ahí para ayudarme, me puso un vestido blanco con adornos dorados, arregló mis cabellos con el peinado clásico de la realeza de la luna, con dos chonguitos los cuales adornó con unas perlas, al abrir un pequeño cofre me encontré con la estrella que escogí en la prueba del amor, no supe porque pero decidí ponérmela, al tenerla cerca de mí me hacía pensar en mi amado Endymión, si él estuviera conmigo todo sería diferente, pero no estaba, tenía que casarme con una persona desconocida para mí, si bien era cierto que hace unos días habíamos quedado de que nos conoceríamos, tuvimos que seguir con el protocolo, por lo que no me dejaron verlo sino hasta este día, el día en donde se anunciaba mi compromiso, después de ahí sólo tendríamos visitas programadas y supervisadas, pues había que preparar la boda, sólo el escuchar esa palabra me causaba escalofrío, no porque me desagradara Tuxedo Mask, al contrario, había algo de él que me atraía, pero de lo único que estaba segura era de que siempre amaría a mi príncipe Endymión

- Serenity, princesa, es hora de ir a la fiesta de su compromiso – me dijo Luna, por lo que me dirigí al salón principal, el cual estaba engalanado, tuve que esperar en un pequeño salón mientras me anunciaban, realmente en algunas ocasiones odiaba cumplir con el protocolo, pero tenía que hacerlo, todo era para no contrariar al consejo, en eso entró mi madre

- Hija, Serenity, tenemos que hablar – me dijo dulcemente

- ¿Qué pasa madre? – le pregunté

- Diamante ha venido al baile, pero ha estado irritable, todo el tiempo pregunta por ti, tengo miedo que haga algo para impedir tu matrimonio – me comentó

- ¿Qué puede hacer? – cuestioné

- No lo sé, por lo que pido que tengas cuidado, trata de estar siempre acompañada – me sugirió

- Mamá, no te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de estar a solas con Diamante, me alegro que sea otro el que haya ganado el torneo, no hubiese soportado casarme con él – dije un poco angustiada en pensar que estuvo tan cerca de ganar

- Lo sé pequeña, por eso te estoy advirtiendo, por la manera en que se comportó en el torneo, en realidad está demasiado interesado en ti, mejor dicho obsesionado. Te lo pido pequeña, no te separes de tu prometido, de las sailor, de mi o de los generales – me dio un beso y salió al salón, en ese momento se escucharon las fanfarrias y anunciaron mi nombre, salí por la misma puerta que usó mi madre y al hacerlo la multitud me aplaudió, empecé a bajar las escaleras cuando Tuxedo Mask ofreció su mano para ayudarme a bajar, le sonreí amablemente y acepté su apoyo, empezamos a bajar juntos, cuando llegamos al piso de abajo nos dirigimos al lugar del trono, mi madre se paró y todos callaron

- Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por estar aquí, el motivo de esta reunión es para anunciar oficialmente el compromiso de mi hija Serenity con el caballero Tuxedo Mask, la boda se celebrará el 21 de junio a la que todos están invitados – todos los presentes aplaudieron y se oyeron unas hurras donde nos vitoreaban tanto a Tuxedo Mask como a mí, comenzó el vals y por supuesto lo tuvimos que abrir ambos, por un momento pensé que podría tropezarme, generalmente lo hacía cuando bailaba, la única persona con la que nunca lo hice fue mi amado Endymión y ahora con Tuxedo Mask, el cual parecía ser una excelente pareja de baile, como todo un profesional me guiaba hábilmente, cosa que agradecía, poco a poco la pista se empezó a llenar.

Al terminar el baile Tuxedo se ofreció a traerme una bebida, estaba algo sedienta, salí al jardín y vi la tierra estaba en todo su esplendor, se veía tan hermosa

- No sé porque te gusta tanto admirar la tierra, sólo es un simple planeta y sus habitantes no son tan poderoso como los de la Luna – me dijo una voz que reconocí muy bien

- Diamante – dije al voltearme – para tu información la Tierra siempre me ha gustado, desde niña y no opino igual que tú – le dije despectivamente, me disgustaba que se expresara tan mal de la tierra

- Se me olvidaba que tú eres amante de las cosas terrícolas, pero sabes Serenity, la Luna siempre reclama lo que es suyo – me dijo mirándome de una forma que me dio miedo

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero sabes no me interesa – le dije y traté de entrar al salón pero él me detuvo agarrándome fuertemente del brazo

- Pues debería interesarte, porque debes saber que tu matrimonio se debe consumar la noche de bodas y en caso de que no existan pruebas de la consumación se anularía – me dijo con voz triunfal

- Eso no puede ser, en la luna los matrimonios se pueden consumar hasta un mes después – le dije tratando de no demostrar temor

- No princesita – me dijo acorralándome – lo tendrás que hacer el día de tu boda, pero que pasaría si no hubiera prueba de la consumación, porque si no llegaras virgen al matrimonio nadie te creería de que el matrimonio se consumó – expresó mientras le vi las intenciones de querer dañarme

- Suelta a mi prometida – se escuchó una voz, era Tuxedo Mask, Diamante aflojó mi agarre por lo que me solté y corrí a los brazos de mi futuro esposo

- Tranquilo Tuxedo Mask, sólo le informaba a tu prometida de lo que dijeron en la junta donde se te explicaron las condiciones del matrimonio – dijo con burla Diamante

- Eso no te correspondía – le respondió Tuxedo

- De todas maneras lo hice, con su permiso – después de eso se fue, entonces me di cuenta de lo que me dijo era verdad, tenía que consumar mi matrimonio con un desconocido

- Lo siento prin… Serenity, no quería que lo supieras de esa forma – me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme, me abrazó y me cobijé en sus brazos, sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar, él me acariciaba suavemente mis cabellos, sin decirme nada, lo cual agradecía profundamente, en ese momento mientras me acomodaba entre sus brazos se abrió mi estrella empezando a tocar la melodía

- La Leyenda de la luz de Luna – dijo él

- ¿conoces la canción? – le pregunté

- Si, según sé fue inspirada en ti, pero ¿Cómo llegó esa estrella a sus manos? – me preguntó un poco extrañado

- Fue el presente que escogí en el torneo ¿conoces al dueño? - cuestioné al ver su cara de asombro

- esa estrella fue el presente que di – me dijo seguro y con un linda sonrisa – me da gusto que la hayas escogido

- ¿Cómo sabes de la canción? Y ¿cómo hicieron esta medalla con la canción? – eran tantas las preguntas que tenía que hacer que no sabía cómo empezar

- La canción no es desconocida en la tierra, y este medallón llegó a mi por medio de las ninfas, pensé que era lo mejor que tenía para entregar en el torneo – me dijo algo serio

- Me alegras que lo hayas hecho, pero si las ninfas te lo dieron ¿Por qué lo hicieron? –

- Esa pregunta mi querida Serenity deberá quedar sin contestar, al menos por ahora – me respondió, no quise insistir, sabía que las ninfas hacían cosas por razones impredecibles, pero lo que si me preguntaba es que si en verdad él era el dueño de esa estrella, entonces también debía ser de mi corazón, tenía que esperar hasta que pudiera hablar con las ninfas, lo cual sabía que tenía que esperar, ella sólo aparecen en el momento oportuno – Creo que debemos entrar – me ofreció su mano y ambos entramos al salón, nos dirigimos a mi madre, Tuxedo habló con ella y después nos dirigimos a un salón

- Serenity, Tuxedo está preocupado, piensa que Diamante te quiere hacer daño para invalidar el matrimonio, por lo que me ha pedido permiso para quedarse en la Luna para protegerte y se lo he concedido – me dijo mi madre un poco angustiada – se que rompo la reglas del protocolo pero lo hago por tu seguridad

- Madre, ¿Por qué mi matrimonio se debe consumar la noche de bodas? – le pregunté

- Según un decreto Lunar, en caso de que haya compromiso contraído te dan un mes para conocerse, pero los concejales saben que el torneo han dicho que el matrimonio es por amor por lo que deben consumarse el mismo día

- ¡No puede ser! – dije sin pensar en voz alta, me di cuenta de mi error al ver reflejado en el rosto de Tuxedo Mask una gran tristeza – pero ¿Qué pasa si el matrimonio no llega a consumarse? – pregunté a mi madre

- entonces se anularía y el consejo te obligaría a casarte con la persona que consideren que es digna de ti – me dijo

- Entonces no valdrá nada el decreto – dije llorando – supongo que tendré que prepararme para ese día

- Princesa, daría mi vida por no verla en ese estado – me dijo Tuxedo Mask

- Lo siento Tuxedo – iba a empezar a hablar pero él me interrumpió

- Serenity, sé que este matrimonio no es el que hubieras deseado, pero te aseguro que jamás te haría daño, podemos encontrar la manera de que nos den tiempo para la consumación del matrimonio – me habló tan suavemente

- Si ello quieren que el matrimonio se consume entonces obedeceré, jamás me obligaran a casarme con Diamante – le dije a ambos

Pasaron los días entre preparativos, jamás me dejaban sola, en algunas ocasiones estaba con mis guardianas y los generales terrícolas, en otras con mi madre, por supuesto Tuxedo procuraba no dejarme sola, afortunadamente Diamante se fue a los tres días, le hablaron de su planeta por unos asuntos que tenía que arreglar

**Fin del POV de Serenity **

Diamante se había ido a Némesis, se encontraba molesto pues sus planes de casarse con Serenity se veían cada vez más lejos

- ¡que genio te cargas! – dijo Rubeus al verlo llegar aventando su capa y espada

- Todo ha sido inútil, no pude ganar el torneo para casarme con la estúpida princesa de la Luna, ahora sólo espero poder invalidar ese matrimonio – respondió el platinado

- ¿Por qué invalidarías el matrimonio de Serenity? – preguntó su hermano Zafiro que llegaba en esos momentos

- Para poder casarme con ella, tengo que tener el poder del cristal de plata – respondió

- Y ¿Qué piensas hacer? – volvió a preguntar su hermano

- Lo que sea – dijo Diamante

- ¿Eso incluye tenerla en tu cama? – dijo con sorna Rubeus

- Por supuesto y si es antes de su matrimonio mejor, de esa manera no podrá demostrar que el matrimonio se consumó, sólo espero que los problemas se resuelvan rápido para que regrese al Milenio de Plata

Después se fue atender los asuntos de su planeta, el haber participado había atrasado su trabajo en el reino, por esa razón lo llamaron pues algunos asuntos no se podían atrasar, en la noche fue a su habitación como siempre Esmeralda lo esperaba

- Esmeralda, preciosa, sabía que te encontraría aquí – dijo mientras la besaba con pasión

- Siempre me tendrás Diamante, sabes que te amo – dijo la mujer respondiéndole el beso

- Igual, pero espero comprendas que el amor no basta, también necesitamos ser los reyes más poderosos del universo – decía Diamante mientras las desvestía, toda su pasión reprimida la soltaba con ella

- Lo sé, pero me moriré de celos al saberte con ella – respondió Esmeralda

- Querida, el día que tenga a Serenity en mi cama es para demostrarle quien manda, no será para hacerle el amor, sino para someterla, la haré pagar cada uno de sus desprecios – después de eso ambos se amaron como fieras en celo, de una manera salvaje, al terminar estaban acostados

- Diamante ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? – cuestionó la peliverde

- Unos días mientras pongo al corriente algunas cosas del reino, mis ineptos ayudantes no pudieron – respondió

Los días pasaron y por mas intentos que Diamante hizo no pudo terminar en el tiempo que él quería, ya solo faltaba un par de días para la boda de Serenity y Tuxedo Mask cuando puso al día los asuntos pendiente, si tomaba la nave estaría llegando a tiempo para la boda, al menos conocía a Serenity, ella no se iba a entregar a una persona sin amarlo y Tuxedo Mask jamás la tomaría a la fuerza, sólo necesitaba que realmente no se consumara el matrimonio para poder invalidarlo y reclamar a Serenity como suya

En el Milenio de Plata, la relación entre Serenity y Tuxedo Mask avanzaba, si bien ella no amaba a ese hombre le tenía aprecio

**POV de Serenity **

Sólo faltaba un día para la boda, en este tiempo me había dado cuenta de la nobleza de Tuxedo Mask, realmente me sorprendía, al menos sabía que no sería un gran sacrificio entregándome a ese hombre, al menos no me era indiferente, tal vez tenían razón algunas personas, tal vez no lo amaría como alguna vez amé a Endymión pero podría quererlo de una manera diferente, ese hombre se lo merecía. Esa noche me dormí un poco tarde mirando la tierra, en eso mis ojos se desviaron a mi jardín de la rosas y vi mi prometido mirándolas y mirando también la tierra, se veía que la amaba, y ¿Cómo no hacerlo si él era terrícola? Al menos algo en común tenía con mi amor, le gustaban las rosas, era terrícola y ambos eran personas especiales, me fui a dormir al otro día uniría mi vida con Tuxedo Mask

**Fin del POV de Serenity **

continuará

* * *

Bueno chicas, si me atrasé en publicar, pero como les dije tuve sali por cuestiones del trabajo, entonces no pude adelantar el capitulo, pero aqui esta, el proximo será la boda, pero como siempre les digo sus reviews me animan a actualizar, la proxima semana pongo el capitulo de la boda y ¿habrá noche de bodas? pues tendrán que esperarse al siguiente capitulo.

besos

Cherrie SA

5- marzo - 2010


	10. La boda

**Fantasy Love Moon and Earth**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary : La princesa de la Luna: Serenity tiene que casarse para asumir al trono y con ello poder imponer paz en el universo, sin embargo su prometido, su amado príncipe Endymión ha muerto al tratar de protegerla de un ataque enemigo. Diamante el príncipe de Némesis ha pedido su mano, pero ella ha decidido aceptar el reto del amor, una prueba que se pone a todos los caballeros (nobles y plebeyos) que aspiren a casarse con la princesa de la Luna, entre ellos destaca un joven enmascarado que hará lo imposible por ganarse el corazón de la princesa, ¿podrá ella olvidar al gran amor de su vida y entregarse al enmascarado por amor a su pueblo? ¿El amor es capaz de vencer todas las barreras que impiden su realización? Una nueva historia llena de fantasía y misterio, donde el drama y el romanticismo juegan un papel importante_.

* * *

**Capítulo 10. La boda**

La Luna estaba toda engalanada ese día se casaba la princesa Serenity, desde el palacio hasta el lugar de la ceremonia todo estaba adornado con hermosas guirnaldas de flores blancas, en algunas habían pequeños botones de rosas rojas, Tuxedo Mask se había alistado para la ceremonia, tenía un traje de gala, por supuesto, su sombrero de copa y antifaz, en eso las adivinas llegaron

- Tuxedo Mask, mis respetos para el próximo gobernante – dijo Morgane

- Gracias, pero realmente no me caso para ser gobernante – expuso el pelinegro

- Lo sabemos, sabemos que el motivo que te mueve es el amor – digo Rowina

- Sin embargo, a pesar de haber salido triunfante de todas esas pruebas, te falta la más importante, sabemos que saldrás bien, sin embargo te enfrentaras a los mayores peligros – empezó a decir Brigitte

-Así es, el mal se acerca, dos grande fuerzas se unirán, sólo la unión de un terrícola y una selenita puede vencer ese mal, pero es importante que la guerrera de la Luna aparezca – terminó diciendo Aimé

- Sin embargo para ello los cristales arcoíris deben aparecer – dijo Galia

- ¿Cristales arcoíris? – preguntó Tuxedo

- si los cristales que los guiaran al famoso cristal de plata – aclaró Morgane

- ¿El cristal de plata?, ¿es el cristal de la Luna así como el cristal dorado es el de la tierra? – volvió a preguntar el joven pelinegro

- Sí – dijo una voz, era una hermosa mujer de cabellos brillantes los cuales cambiaban de color haciendo que pareciera que el agua, el fuego, la tierra y el aire estuvieran en ellos, ojos era de color arcoíris, las bellas tonalidades, su piel era tan pálida como la luna

- Mi señora – dijeron las sacerdotisas

- Tuxedo Mask, ha llegado el momento, después vendré a verte para encomendarte otra misión de ella dependerá la paz del universo

- Es decir, el unirme a ella –

- Ese era tu destino, su amor siempre será una leyenda, pasará el tiempo, cada vez que ustedes vuelvan a la vida su amor volverá a florecer, pero tendrán que vencer obstáculos en la mayoría de ellos

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

- Que su amor será eterno – dijo la mujer haciendo sacar la mejor sonrisa de él

Lejos de ahí Diamante llegaba a una de las pistas de aterrizaje lunar, sin embargo debido a los invitados que habían llegado para la boda, atrasó los procesos de migración, cosa que lo puso furioso, sin embargo confiaba en que ese matrimonio no se consumara, pero si lo hacían tendría que recurrir a su siguiente plan

- Príncipe Diamante, me alegro verlo – dijeron Noboi y Kenpaboi

- Mis leales concejales, todo listo para la verificación de la prueba

- por supuesto, mañana a primera hora entraremos en la alcoba nupcial, revisaremos todo, por si intentan hacer trampa – dijeron

- Sabía que podía contar con ustedes, ahora tengo que prepararme para la boda – dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación que le tenían reservada por los concejales

**Pov de Serenity **

Me desperté casi sin ánimos, hoy uniría mi vida a la de Tuxedo Mask, una vez levantada me dirigí al balcón, quería observar la tierra, el hermoso planeta de mi amado Endymión y también de mi futuro esposo

- Princesa, es hora de empezar con su arreglo – me dijo Luna que acababa de entrar

- Sólo un minuto más Luna – dije suspirando

- Lo siento, pero no tenemos tiempo – me contestó, en parte sabía que si me daba esos minutos, más difícil sería para mi aceptar mi matrimonio, por lo que entré para dejarme guiar por ella, vi que me pedía que entrara al baño, ahí habían preparado la tina con sales aromáticas, pétalos de flores y diferentes esencias naturales de sándalo, jazmín, geranio y rosas. Me sumergí y unas criadas me empezaron a jabonar mis cabellos, se me hacía raro, parecía una niña pequeña a la que todavía tienen que bañar, sin embargo lo agradecía, no tenía muchos ánimos de nada, sólo sabía que tenía que cumplir con mi deber, era la princesa de la Luna.

Después de la refrescante ducha me sentaron en una silla especial, para ponerme una mascarilla, un tratamiento para el cabello, hacerme manicure y pedicure, supongo que me dormí, pues Luna me despertó

- Princesa Serenity, ¿podría sentarse? Tenemos que empezar a peinarla

Así lo hice, pero no sólo me peinaban también empezaron con el maquillaje, después me ayudaron a ponerme mi traje de novia, realmente era un sueño, era de seda, una hermosa seda brillante, que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo haciendo resaltar mis atributos, la falda era vaporosa, poco después me ponían la corona y el velo, me llevaron ante un espejo, realmente me veía espectacular, sólo mis ojos denotaban una profunda tristeza, acababa de mirarme cuando llegó mi madre

- Hija, es hora – Salimos por el pasillo, había una gran alfombra que conducía a la entrada, ahí me subí a una hermosa carroza, la cual me llevaría a la capilla donde se celebraría el matrimonio

Al llegar empezaron a sonar las campanas y con ellas la marcha nupcial, entré lentamente hacia el altar, no veía a nadie, sólo caminaba por inercia, llegué a mi destino y una mano agarró la mía, la cual me ayudó a conducirme a mi lugar, realicé mis votos matrimoniales, después de la ceremonia, era necesario el beso para sellar nuestra boda, cerré los ojos, al sentir los labios de Tuxedo Mask sobre los míos fue una extraña sensación, fue tan especial, sólo un pequeño roce

Después tomados de la mano salimos de la capilla, para ir al lugar de la recepción, la cual era en el castillo, de acuerdo a la tradición primero era el brindis, tomé mi copa, quise tomar un poco más pero Tuxedo me lo impidió, tal parecía que conocía mi intención de emborracharme, pero comprendí su reacción, todavía estaba iniciando la fiesta, después se realizó el primer baile, empecé con mi esposo, según la tradición teníamos que bailar un momento con la mayoría de los invitados, de pronto me vi en los brazos de los generales Jedite, Neflyte y Zoicyte, los cuales me felicitaron sinceramente, algunos concejales, de pronto me vi ante la situación que tenía que bailar con Diamante

- Princesa, solo espero que esta farsa de su matrimonio termine pronto, de esa manera podremos casarnos – me dijo cínicamente

- siento decepcionarte Diamante, pero mi matrimonio se consumará, de eso puedes estar seguro – le dije un poco molesta

- Aún así princesa conservo la esperanza de que algún día serás mía – antes de que pudiera contestarle el general Malaquite me rescató por así decirlo

- Princesa, felicidades por su unión, espero que sea muy feliz –

- sólo podría ser feliz con Endymión – dije sin pensar en voz alta, el general sólo se rió

- Aún así, estoy seguro que será feliz – en eso miré que Tuxedo estaba bailando con ¿Beryl? ¿Qué hacía esa aquí? Todos sabían que ella no me soportaba, de ellos la aversión era mutua

- Beryl fue coronada reina, todavía no sabemos por qué – me dijo Malaquite

- agradezco que no sea Endymión el que esté bailando con ella, sino…

- Lo sabemos princesa, pero le aseguro que si fuera Endymión, sólo tendría ojos para usted – dijo el general, entonces mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Tuxedo, me sonrió, una sonrisa que me llenó de alegría, le devolví la sonrisa y le hizo señas a Malaquite para intercambiar parejas

**Fin del POV de Serenity **

La ceremonia del casamiento había sido hermosa, la entrada de Serenity fue espectacular, aunque algunos decían que realmente se casaba enamorada, debido a que estaba realmente nerviosa, cuando terminó la ceremonia, todos pidieron el tradicional beso, Tuxedo Mask se acercó a ella, la besó, fue un pequeño roce pero todos pudieron observar el nerviosismo de la princesa y la felicidad de Tuxedo Mask, después la pareja real se dirigió a palacio donde se celebraría el festejo, llegaron realizaron el brindis, en todo momento el joven esposo cuido a la princesa de no cometer alguna locura, aunque había un par de ojos que observaban

- Te lo dije Beryl, Serenity no tendrá su noche de bodas – decía con burla un joven de cabellos platinado

- No tienes miedo que Tuxedo Mask la obligue a cumplirle como esposa – cuestionó la chica

- para nada, Tuxedo Mask es el perfecto caballero – respondió Diamante

- igual que lo era Endymión – comentó la pelirroja – pero no creas que no sé que tuviste algo que ver con ese atentado que recibieron

- Beryl, Beryl, aún cuando Endymión no hubiera muerto, jamás te hubiese hecho caso, él sólo tenía ojos para la princesa Serenity, y a decir verdad quien no, ella es una delicia – dijo el príncipe mientras miraba lascivamente a la rubia

- No sé que le ven a esa princesita, ni siquiera tiene experiencia – dijo de manera envidiosa la pelirroja

- por esa misma razón, muchos quieren hacerla mujer, realmente sería un premio hacer el amor con una chica que tiene en sus manos el poder del universo – comentó Diamante

- Entonces ¿sólo por eso lo harías con ella? – le preguntó Beryl

- Así es Beryl, muy pronto ella será mía, de eso puedes estar segura – ambos se ríen

Empezó el baile, Serenity y Endymión abrieron el vals, después varias parejas empezaron a pasar con ellos, por lo que Diamante y Beryl aprovecharon para ir, mientras Diamante iba con Serenity, Beryl aprovechó para bailar con Tuxedo Mask

- Lo felicito por su casamiento, aunque tal vez el gusto le dure muy poco – dijo la reina Beryl burlonamente

- Gracias por sus buenos deseos – expresó el recién casado – sin embargo estoy seguro que nuestro matrimonio durará muchos años – terminó diciendo con firmeza

- aún así, no entiendo cómo se casó con esa insignificante, supongo que por lo mismo que todos, por el poder que ella representa – se volvió a burlar

- Se equivoca, el amor es el único motivo para estar con la princesa Serenity, ese poder que representa sólo se alimenta del amor de un hombre y una mujer, además mientras más poder se tenga, más responsabilidades se tiene con las demás personas – contestó Tuxedo

La princesa se le quedó viendo fijamente, él se sentía incomodo, sobre todo porque sabía que ella podría descubrir el misterio, en eso se fija que su esposa lo ve, y le sonríe, haciéndola sonrojar, le pide al compañero de ella: el general Malaquite intercambiar parejas y este accede, por lo que Beryl acaba bailando con el general

- realmente Malaquite, no entiendo cómo es que estás rindiéndole pleitesía a esa, no tiene un año de que murió Endymión y ahora se está casando con otro – dijo Beryl con todo el veneno del mundo

- Beryl, sigues siendo una persona envidiosa, por esa razón el príncipe la prefirió a ella, además no se casa por su gusto, la obligaron a casarse, pero estoy seguro que pronto será muy feliz, se lo merece por amar a nuestro príncipe

- Malaquite, yo también amo a Endymión – gritó furiosa

- No Beryl, tú sólo te amas a ti misma, tu supuesto amor por el príncipe, es sólo una sucia obsesión, te aseguró que si te hubiera hecho caso, le habrías hecho mucho daño, creo que lo mejor será que te lleve a tu asiento – dicho esto el general condujo a la reina junto a Diamante, ambos estaban furiosos, sólo esperaban el día de mañana para empezar con su plan

**POV de Serenity**

El general me devolvió a los brazos de mi esposo, al hacerlo me sentí segura, protegida, como si fueran los brazos de mi amado Endymión quienes estuvieran protegiéndome

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – le dije a Tuxedo de una manera tímida

- Por supuesto Serenity, eres mi esposa – me contestó, a pesar de eso, me sentí orgullosa de que él pronunciara esas palabras

- ¿Qué conversabas con Beryl? – lo cuestioné

- Sólo de nuestro matrimonio, ella dice que pronto se acabará, sin embargo estoy seguro que tendremos muchos años de felicidad por delante – me contestó con una sonrisa, quise hablar pero él lo impidió – Princesa, sé que tiene sus dudas, pero le aseguró que viviremos felices, tal vez al principio tengamos problema como cualquier matrimonio, pero realmente lo superaremos

- ¿Por qué está tan seguro? – pregunté curiosa

- Simple corazonada – me contestó

El baile terminó y nos dirigimos a la mesa para comenzar con la cena, apenas probé bocado, después de ello nos preparamos para las felicitaciones, realmente eran muchas, afortunadamente ni Diamante ni Beryl se acercaron a felicitarnos, lo que agradecía profundamente, la horas pasaban y por supuesto el sol se ponía en el ocaso cuando mi madre se acercó a nosotros

- Serenity, es hora de que vayas a los aposentos nupciales, ahí te prepararan para esta noche, después irá Tuxedo, espero que puedas consumar tu matrimonio – me dijo un poco preocupada

- No te preocupes madre, lo haré, no le daré el gusto a Diamante de anular mi matrimonio – le dije, me dirigí con Luna a la habitación nupcial, era hermosa, sobre todo tenía un aspecto tan romántico. Todo estaba iluminado por velas, había arreglos florales por todas partes, algunos pétalos esparcidos por la cama, la alfombra era suave y mullida, segundos después entraron un grupo de damas de la corte para prepararme para mi noche de bodas, me soltaron los cabellos y le untaron unos aceites, después me pusieron un lindo baby doll blanco, para cubrirlo con una bata de seda también de color blanco, después encendieron unas velas aromáticas y unos inciensos para dar un ambiente romántico y sensual, antes de irse me dieron una deliciosa bebida, para relajarme

- Serenity, esta bebida te ayudará – me dijo Luna, sabía que me quería decir y me apuré a tomarla, tenía que consumar mi matrimonio a costa de lo que fuera, no le iba dar gusto a los concejales, mucho menos a Diamante, después de terminarla me dirigí al balcón necesitaba un poco de aire mientras esperaba a mi esposo

**Fin del POV de Serenity**

Después de terminar el baile, Serenity y Tuxedo Mask se dirigieron al trono para recibir las felicitaciones de todos los invitados, uno a uno se fueron acercando, sin embargo algunos concejales entre los cuales se encontraba Kenpanoi y Nodoi, al igual que Diamante y Beryl evitaron acercarse

- querido Diamante, no piensas felicitar a "tu adorada Serenity" – dijo burlonamente la perlirroja

- ¿Para qué? Si seguramente mañana a estas horas ellos ya estarán solteros nuevamente, no tiene caso desearle é? Si seguramente mañana a estas horas ellos ya estarán solteros nuevamente, no tiene caso desearle felicidades y enhorabuenas por su matrimonio si éste terminará pronto – dijo el platinado

- Te veo tan seguro de que ese matrimonio se anulará, sin embargo querido, no estoy tan segura, Serenity ha demostrado que prefiere hacer cualquier sacrificio antes de casarse contigo – dijo la rubia

- Eso está por verse, además recuerda que la necesitamos, ella nos puede guiar al cristal de plata, la piedra más poderosa – recordó él

- ya te dije que hay otras maneras de obtener el poder – exclamó ella

- Si dices por el negaverso, no estoy muy convencido – respondió Diamante

- Te recuerdo que gracias a esa fuerza pude ser coronada reina – remarcó Beryl

- Lo sé querida, pero… realmente preferiría usar el cristal de plata, tenemos que encontrar esa piedra legendaria y el camino es ella: la princesa Serenity

Por su parte Nodoi y Kenpaboi se encontraban en una esquina

- Al menos debemos acercarnos para rendirles honores – dijo Nodoi

- Para nada, jamás le rendiré honores a un terrícola, mucho menos si este es un simple plebeyo, además mañana posiblemente pidamos la anulación del matrimonio – alegó Kenpaboi

- Pero y si ellos realmente consuman el matrimonio – manifestó Nodoi

- Eso lo veremos mañana, además recuerda que las paredes oyen – comentó Kenpaboi y después se marchó un poco preocupado, en realidad todo dependía de lo que pasara esa noche, en tanto unos ojos estaban atentos a cada una de las actividades de estos concejales

- ReinaSerenity, debemos preparar muy bien el ambiente, la princesa debe consumar el matrimonio de otra forma Diamante logrará su cometido – dijo Luna

- Lo sé Luna, pero ella…

- Si lo sabemos, ella sigue enamorada de Endymión, pero aunque nos duela reconocerlo, el príncipe…

- Luna, no hablemos de cosas tristes, es el matrimonio de mi hija y ella debe estar feliz –

- Le aseguro que lo estará, estuve hablando con Tuxedo, se nota que la ama muchísimo –

- Si pero el amor es entre dos personas, no sólo de una – dijo la reina

- aún así, mi reina, ellos serán felices, es que si llegara hablar con Tuxedo, estaría tan segura como yo – dijo Luna

- No entiendo que tratas de decirme, pero confío en ti mi querida Luna –

Tanto la reina como Luna se dirigieron con la princesa para informarle que era tiempo de retirarse, así lo hizo y fue conducida a la alcoba nupcial, donde le perfumaron sus cabellos, la vistieron para la ocasión y Luna le ofreció una bebida especial – Serenity, está bebida te ayudará – la chica se la tomó toda, realmente parecía querer perderse de la realidad, sin embargo la bebida solo le hacía relajarse, Luna y las demás personas salieron de la habitación dejando sola a la princesa

**POV Serenity **

Me encontraba en la alcoba nupcial, estaba realmente nerviosa, muy nerviosa, pronto tendría que entregarme a Tuxedo Mask, ¡era mi deber como princesa!, además tendría que mostrar la prueba de la consumación del matrimonio, lo habían pedido los concejales, así que tenía que hacerlo esa misma noche, sabía que de no hacerlo Diamante exigiría la anulación del matrimonio, realmente ese príncipe no se daba por vencido, sólo esperaba poder cumplir con mis deberes de esposa, me dirigí al balcón, realmente los balcones eran mis lugares favoritos desde que mi adorado Endymión se murió, el contemplar la tierra me hacía tan feliz, como si estuviera cerca.

Pasaron unos minutos, traté de respirar profundamente para tranquilizarme, en eso sentía que unas fuertes manos me rodeaban por atrás, quise voltearme para verlo, pero no pude, su agarre era firme, pero a la vez suave porque no me lastimaba, sentí su respiración sobre mis cabellos, era algo tan fascinante, me di cuenta que también estaba en bata, pues a pesar de no poderlo mirar a su cara, pude ver sus torneadas piernas y la parte inferior de su ropa.

- Princesa Serenity, antes de empezar quiero pedirle que cierre los ojos – cada palabra se sentía como una caricia, aunque era una orden más bien parecía una súplica, me quedé unos momentos pensativa, no supe porque, pero le hice caso, una vez que cerré mis ojos, me hizo que me girara para quedar frente a él, empezó acariciarme la espalda suavemente – piensa que soy Endymión – al escucharlo me sorprendí y quise abrir los ojos pero me lo impidió besándomelos – no lo hagas Serenity, no quiero lastimarte ni tampoco obligarte, pero sólo pensando en que te estás entregando a tu gran amor te será fácil hacerlo– parecía lógico lo que me dijo así que seguí con los ojos cerrados, imaginándome estar en los brazos de mi amor, de mi adorado Endymión, parecía tan fácil imaginármelo, pues no sé de qué manera el aroma de mi príncipe se expandía por toda la habitación.

Tuxedo me besó dulcemente los labios nuestras bocas se acoplaban perfectamente, los besos continuaron, a pesar de ser los primeros besos que me daba con mi esposo y eran maravillosos, con su lengua acarició mi labio inferior pidiéndome acceso a entrar en mi boca, muchas corrientes eléctricas se hicieron sentir desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza, enseguida le di el permiso, profundizando de esa manera el beso, el danzar de nuestras lenguas era fantástico parecían acoplarse, tal parece que mi cuerpo conocía el cuerpo de Tuxedo, tanto que por un momento pensé que al que estaba besando era a él, a mi amado Endymión, entonces al sentir que era mi amado mi manos se fueron a su cabello tan sedoso, al acariciarlo tenía el mismo largo de cabello, entonces me di cuenta Tuxedo Mask tenía razón, imaginándolo como mi amor iba ser más fácil consumar mi matrimonio, y no me importaba, necesitaba tanto sentirme amada, querida, tal como me hacía sentir mi adorado príncipe.

Las caricias se dirigieron a todo mi cuerpo, sentí como sus manos subían hasta mis hombros para quitarme suavemente la bata con la que estaba cubierta, al hacerlo fue una caricia fantástica, estuve tentada a abrir mis ojos, pero no lo hice, además él apenas veía que mis párpados se iban a abrir, los besaba impidiéndolo de esta manera, seguía desvistiendo, pero al hacerlo sus caricias eran tan delicadas, pero hacían brotar miles de sensaciones en mí, de pronto sentí su torso desnudo y no supe porque lo acaricié, sentía una necesidad de hacerlo.

Sentí la suave brisa de la noche recorrer todo mi cuerpo, erizándome, él lo noto, porque me abrazó para depositarme suavemente en la cama, por supuesto sin dejar de besarme, enseguida sentí que él estaba sobre mí, pero sin que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran, en ese instante, abrí mis ojos, un pequeño rayo de luz entró en mi habitación iluminándola, la visión que tuve fue la más fantástica, era mi Endymión el que estaba junto a mí, nuestros ojos se cruzaron – Endymión, mi amor, estás conmigo – dije sin pensar, realmente la mente puede hacer maravillas, me dejé llevar por esa sensación de estar junto al amor de mi vida, no importa que sólo sea producto de mi imaginación, lo besé con desesperación, no podía perderlo no ahora, volví a cerrar los ojos, no quería volver a la realidad, por ahora sólo quería pensar que me estaba entregando a Endymión – Serenity, te amo, eres todo para mí, mi dulce princesita – escuchaba la voz de él, sentí como sus labios bajaron hacia mis pechos, los cuales estaban endurecidos por la pasión, el recorrido de sus besos, no los puedo describir, pues era una sensación única, parecía que él conociera cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, de mi boca sólo salía – Endymión, te amo, te amaré siempre – el calor dentro de mí aumentó de intensidad, sus manos después de recorrer todo mi cuerpo, se fueron hacia el sur del mismo, empezando acariciar mi femineidad, me sentí perderme en sensaciones diferentes, de pronto sentí que su boca siguió bajando hasta mi vientre, el recorrido de su lengua sobre mi piel hacía sentirme en el cielo, de pronto lo sentí besando mi intimidad, sentí humedecerme toda, mis gemidos eran cada vez más fuerte, sentí un remolino de pasiones en mí, después de tanta excitación, sus labios regresaron a los míos, me besaba con amo y pasión, de pronto me di cuenta de que esos besos eran conocidos para mí, en efecto eran el mismo sabor y frescura de los besos de mi amado Endymión, se preparó para entrar en mí acomodando con mucho cuidado mis piernas, al hacerlo lo hizo tan suave pero aún así sentí un gran dolor, enterré mis uñas en su espalda, él se detuvo, esperando que mi cuerpo se acoplara al suyo, poco después nuestros cuerpos bailaban en un vaivén, mis gemidos eran más fuerte, sentí llegar al cielo, él me besó y salió de mí – te amo Serenity – fue lo único que escuché antes de quedar dormida en sus brazos.

Abrí los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol entrar por mi ventana, estaba desnuda, de pronto me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, me senté en la cama tapándome con la sábana, unas lágrimas cayeron pues me había entregado a Tuxedo Mask, hoy me enfrentaba con mi amarga realidad, no era a mi Endymión al que me había entregado, había sido de otro, si bien era cierto que al entregarme lo hacía a mi gran amor, no fue así. Sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban, no hice nada para librarme de ellos, pues al fin y al cabo era mi esposo en toda la extensión de la palabra.

- Serenity, mi amor, tenemos que hablar – no quería mirarlo, me daba vergüenza hacerlo, toda la noche lo había llamado Endymión – Por favor princesa, no llores, mírame por favor – me tomó suavemente el rostro para que lo mirara al hacerlo no podía creerlo, mi mente seguía jugando, Endymión estaba enfrente de mí, ¿Dónde estaba Tuxedo Mask? sentí que todo se puso negro y no supe más

**Fin del POV de Serenity **

Serenity se encontraba en la alcoba nupcial, Tuxedo Mask se dirigió hacia ahí, se encontraba nervioso, esa noche consumarían su matrimonio, aunque él lo deseaba con toda el alma, sabía que ella todavía amaba a Endymión, pero muchas cosas cambiarían a partir de esa noche, entró despacio por la puerta que le correspondía, había un pequeño recibidor donde estaba Luna

- Señor, está todo preparado – dijo Luna

- Gracias Luna, ¿prendiste los inciensos que te di? – le preguntó Tuxedo Mask

- Sí, Señor, no entiendo sus motivos, pero supongo que es para hacer más llevadero este momento – cuestionó la pelinegra

- Así es Luna, por ahora no puedo explicarte, mis labios están sellados hasta esta noche, en caso de que podamos consumar el matrimonio, podré decírtelo – dijo el joven pelinegro

- y ¿si no es así? – volvió a preguntar Luna

- En caso de que no sea así, nunca permitiré la anulación de mi matrimonio, Diamante no se saldrá con la suya, antes lo reto a un duelo de muerte – dijo Tuxedo

- Pero Tuxedo…

- Luna, no lo entendería a menos que supieras toda la verdad, pero he tenido que librar bastantes pruebas para estar aquí, en este momento junto al amor de mi vida, porque eso es Serenity para mí, sé que mi amor por ella es más grande del universo, sólo espero…

- ¿Qué espera mi señor? –

- nada Luna olvídalo, una cosa le pusiste seguro a la puerta principal, así como a la puerta del vestíbulo de la princesa – cuestionó Tuxedo, debido a que la alcoba nupcial tendría tres accesos, uno era la puerta principal, otro acceso era por donde él había entrado y el tercero era por donde entraría Serenity, es decir el recibidor de ella

- Así es mi Señor, supongo que querrá que también le ponga seguro a este – preguntó

- Si, Luna, eso quiero, no deseo que mañana a primera hora entre la comitiva, quiero evitarle esa vergüenza a mi amada –

- Lo sé Señor, pero…

- No te preocupes ellos deben esperar a que nosotros estemos levantados, somos los príncipes, al menos merecemos este respeto – dijo él, Luna se quedó viéndolo, había algo extraño en él, no parecía un plebeyo, conocía mucho de protocolos y etiquetas reales para serlo, además habían tantas cosas que si ella no supiera que Endymión había muerto, Tuxedo Mask podría ser él

- Con su permiso Señor –

- Es todo tuyo Luna – después de que Luna saliera de la habitación, el pelinegro se arregló para ir a ver a su esposa, se quitó el antifaz, se desvistió y se puso un bata, al entrar a la alcoba nupcial, vio a Serenity en el balcón, se acercó a ella sigilosamente y la abrazó por atrás, aspirando el perfume de sus cabellos, aunque ella quiso verlo de frente, él se lo impidió

- Princesa Serenity, antes de empezar quiero pedirle que cierre los ojos – sus palabras eran más bien un súplica, una vez que ella lo hizo, la giró frente a él – piensa que soy Endymión – dijo él notando la sorpresa de su esposa la cual quiso abrir sus ojos, pero él lo impidió – no lo hagas Serenity, no quiero lastimarte ni tampoco obligarte, pero sólo pensando en que te estás entregando a tu gran amor te será fácil hacerlo– el aroma de los inciensos empezó a expandirse por toda la habitación, era el aroma de Endymión.

Tuxedo la besó y ella correspondió a ese beso ambos parecía acoplarse, parecía estar hechos el uno para la otra, la chica se dejó llevar, sabía que no era Endymión pero lo necesitaba, la había extrañado todo este tiempo, las caricias de Tuxedo Mask se dirigieron a los hombres para despojar a su amada de la bata, cada vez que ella intentaba abrir los ojos, él lo impedía.

Con mucha galantería la despojó de todas sus prendas, él se quito la bata, estaba desnudo, de pronto la princesa empieza acariciarlo, la brisa de la noche se hizo presente, haciendo que la princesa temblara por la frescura del ambiente, que contrarrestaba a la temperatura de su cuerpo, esa fue la señal para que Tuxedo la tomara en sus brazos y la llevara a la cama, depositándola dulcemente y después acomodarse sobre ella sin que su peso estuviera en ella, de pronto sus ojos se toparon con los de ella – Endymión mi amor, estás conmigo – y se dieron un beso, un beso lleno de amor y de pasión – Serenity, te amo, eres todo para mí, mi dulce princesita – fue lo que salió del labios de Tuxedo, después de eso el pelinegro empezó a besarla por todo el cuerpo, empezando por los labios, después bajó a sus hermosos pechos, donde se deleitó saboreándolos, ella sólo decía – Endymión te amo, te amaré siempre – pero más que enojarlo parecía incitarlo más, sus labios se dirigieron al sur, él necesitaba el sabor de ella, la hizo llegar al cielo, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, ella estaba lista para recibirlo, él entró en ella cuidadosamente, pero al romperse la delicada barrera de la virginidad, las uñas de la princesa se enterraron en la espalda, él esperó a que sus cuerpos se acomodaran para empezar la hermosa entrega, una entrega cargada de amor, pasión hasta se podría decir que un toque de lujuria había en ella sin perder la ternura y amabilidad del momento, cuando ambos alcanzaron la plenitud del encuentro, Tuxedo le dijo – Serenity, te amo – ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos, él se queda mirándola, sabía que al otro día se enfrentaría a un gran reto del cual no sabía el resultado, pasó lo que resta de la noche admirándola, acariciando sus cabellos.

Amanecía cuando Tuxedo se levantó de la cama, para ir al baño a asearse cuando regresó a la alcoba vio a Serenity sentada, llorando y cubierta con la sábana, al verla en ese estado sintió tanto dolor, sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar con ella, nuevamente se acercó por detrás y la abrazó

- Serenity, mi amor, tenemos que hablar – dijo el pelinegro, ella sólo seguía llorando con la cabeza hacia abajo – Por favor princesa, no llores, mírame por favor – Tuxedo tomó suavemente el rostro de la princesa para hacer que lo mirara, al hacerlo su rostro se sorprendió y cayó desmayada

continuará

* * *

Bueno chicas, lo prometido es deuda, aqui está el capitulo de la boda y la noche de bodas, demasiado candente, pero supongo que lo esperaban, bueno el proximo será desde el punto de vista de Tuxedo Mask, no se cuantos capitulos estaran desde ese punto de vista, pero es necesario para que sepan los sentimientos y las emociones de él, quiero reviews, para que me digan que les pareció, pues en el anterior recibí muy pocos y eso me pone muy triste, aprovechó para dedicar este capitulo a todas y cada una de las mujeres que me leen pues el 8 de marzo fue el día internacional de la mujeres,

besos

Cherrie SA

14- marzo - 2010


	11. una verdad se revela

**Fantasy Love Moon and Earth**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary : La princesa de la Luna: Serenity tiene que casarse para asumir al trono y con ello poder imponer paz en el universo, sin embargo su prometido, su amado príncipe Endymión ha muerto al tratar de protegerla de un ataque enemigo. Diamante el príncipe de Némesis ha pedido su mano, pero ella ha decidido aceptar el reto del amor, una prueba que se pone a todos los caballeros (nobles y plebeyos) que aspiren a casarse con la princesa de la Luna, entre ellos destaca un joven enmascarado que hará lo imposible por ganarse el corazón de la princesa, ¿podrá ella olvidar al gran amor de su vida y entregarse al enmascarado por amor a su pueblo? ¿El amor es capaz de vencer todas las barreras que impiden su realización? Una nueva historia llena de fantasía y misterio, donde el drama y el romanticismo juegan un papel importante_.

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Una verdad se revela**

**POV de Tuxedo Mask**

Estaba nervioso hoy era el día en que me uniría al amor de mi vida, la princesa Serenity, había tenido que pasar por mucho para llegar a este momento, aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi

**_Flash Back _**

_Había llegado a la Luna, me invitaron a una reunión muy importante, pero como me encontraba distraído por los problemas que tenía con la odiosa de Beryl, si esa mujer que intentaba a toda costa que le correspondiera, pero ¿Qué pretendía ella? La verdad no me importaba, por lo pronto no pensaba en el amor, es decir, si quería enamorarme pero no aparecía la mujer de mis sueños, al menos ninguna de las que conocía tenía un poder sobre mí, en eso veo a lo lejos un pequeño jardín con rosas ¿rosas en la Luna? Realmente la persona que las plantara debería ser muy especial, las rosas eran mis flores favoritas, me acerqué y vi una diminuta figura femenina, con hermosos cabellos dorados, de pronto vi que recogía sus cosas para irse pero chocó conmigo, la agarré para que no cayera al suelo, al hacerlo pude ver su hermoso rostro, o mejor dicho su divino rostro, parecía un ángel, supongo que lo era pues los ángeles viven en el cielo y la Luna está en el cielo, supongo que se sorprendió al no caer en el suelo, pues empieza abrir sus ojos, pero ¡que ojos tan hermosos! Azul cielo, definitivamente esta mujer era un ángel _

_- Disculpe señorita ¿se encuentra bien? – le pregunté, ella me dijo que sí con su cabeza, la ayude a ponerse de pie, realmente no quería soltarla, pero tenía que hacerlo, una vez que lo hice empecé a recoger sus cosas mientras le decía – en verdad lo siento, pero creo que me encuentro perdido, ¡oh! – en ese momento me di cuenta que no me presenté, una descortesía de mi parte, siempre que me sucedía me llevaba las manos a la cabeza y así lo hice para después ofrecerle mi mano a esa hermosa criatura así que me presenté – que descortés he sido no me he presentado, soy Endymión, el príncipe Endymión del planeta tierra – ella me ofreció su mano mientras se presentaba, su voz era dulce, realmente esta mujer era perfecta – la Princesa Serenity – agarré su mano y la besé, se sonrojó pero eso la favorecía, aunque debo decir que me sorprendió, es decir, como princesa debe estar acostumbrada al protocolo, pero supongo que a pesar de eso es muy tímida, eso me gustaba de una mujer _

_- Princesa Serenity, mucho gusto, nuevamente le pido perdón por haberla hecho caer, venía distraído, me citaron para estar en el salón del trono, pero creo que giré en dirección contraria, cómo le dije creo que estoy perdido en su magnífico castillo – le dije sonriendo, ella estaba asombrada, supongo que no siempre se pierde un terrícola en este castillo, por lo que le pedí que me enseñara el salón del trono – sería mucho pedirle que fuera mi guía y conducirme al salón del trono_

_- Por supuesto príncipe Endymión – me dijo, realmente su voz me tenía hechizado, ahora comprendía el poder que podían tener las sirenas sobre los hombres, pero a mí la influencia la ejercía la princesa de la luna – sígame – me dijo mientras me sonreía, le ofrecí mi brazo, ella lo aceptó, con el otro agarraba las herramientas de jardinería que había recogido_

_- Veo que le gusta la jardinería princesa – dije tratando de entablar una plática con ella, no sabía porque pero deseaba conocer todo de ella _

_- Así es, desgraciadamente no tengo talento – me dijo en un suspiro lo que no entendía, pues realmente el tener ese jardín en la luna era algo excepcional y se lo hice saber – Yo opino lo contrario – al decirlo me volteó a ver sorprendida, así que continué diciéndole – el que haya hecho florecer rosas en la Luna es ganancia, esas flores son muy delicadas _

_- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – me preguntó curiosa, me sentí satisfecho al fin pude tener un tema de que hablar con ella _

_- En palacio hay un jardín de rosas, eran de mi madre, las cuido y varios miembros del consejo me han pedido retoños para sembrarlas aquí sin éxito, usted es la primera que las ha hecho florecer – le dije cuando me miraba, le sonreí, al ver que le interesaba mi platica_

_- Usted ¿cultiva flores? – me preguntó admirada _

_- no me hables de usted, me haces sentir viejo, ¿me puedes decir Endymión? – le dije sonriendo, era una manera de romper el hielo, además quería que me tuviera confianza _

_- No sé si sea lo correcto – al decírmelo me entristecí muchísimo – pero lo haré, Endymión – estas últimas palabras hicieron saltar a mi corazón, que en este momento le pertenecía a ella, a la princesa Serenity _

_- Gracias Serenity, en realidad lo aprendí de mi madre, ella era admirable, hacía que florecieran flores en terrenos infértiles – le empecé a platicar _

_- debió ser extraordinario – me dijo admirada _

_- Si quieres te puedo ayudar con tu jardín – le dije esperando que me contestará que sí, si no fuera por el hecho de que la acaba de conocer me pondría de rodillas para suplicarle que me dejara hacerlo_

_- ¿lo dices en serio? – me contestó, parecía estar feliz, pero creo que en eso yo le ganaba, tuve que detener mis impulsos de agarrarla y darle vueltas por los aires de lo feliz que estaba _

_- Por supuesto, al fin que ya conozco el camino para ir al jardín – dije un poco triste pues estábamos llegando a nuestro destino – gracias Princesa Serenity – agarré suavemente su mano para darle un beso, entré al consejo no sin antes verla sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero en eso vi que se acercaba Diamante, pero había llegado demorado y no quería causar mala impresión a los concejales de la Luna. Momentos después entraba el arrogante príncipe, parecía estar molesto, me vio con furia, pero ignoré su mirada, momentos después se encontraba a mi lado _

_- ¿Qué le decía a Serenity? – me preguntó como si ella fuera un objeto de su propiedad, cosa que me disgustó muchísimo _

_- Príncipe Diamante, igual me alegro de saludarlo, pero creo que mi platica con la princesa es un asunto personal, y mis asuntos personales son como su nombre los dice personales – le dije en voz queda, realmente nunca me había caído bien ese príncipe _

_- Sólo te digo, que ella jamás se fijaría en ti, eres un terrícola, los enemigos naturales de los selenitas – expresó con aire de autosuficiencia _

_- Eso no tiene porque ser así, por esa razón estoy aquí, para acabar con esas peleas entre nosotros, he decidido firmar un tratado de paz – le contesté y justo en ese momento uno de los concejales empezó a decir mi propuesta, la cual fue aceptada por la mayoría de ellos, sin embargo hubieron sus excepciones, miré de reojo a Diamante, no le pareció la propuesta, pero no dijo nada, tanto él como yo no podíamos intervenir en los asuntos _

_- Ahora sólo falta que quieras un matrimonio, para sellar este tratado – dijo burlón _

_- Creo que aceptaré tu sugerencia Diamante, después se la haré saber a la reina Serenity y a los concejales – expresé con triunfo su cara se transformó, su mirada se llenó de odio, realmente daba pánico verlo, pero no se lo demostré, pues sabía que era eso lo que quería _

_- Eso no será nunca, la princesa será mi prometida, ella se casará conmigo – nuevamente se expresó como si ella fuera un mueble _

_- Diamante, no veo caso a la discusión, en dado caso la princesa es la que decidirá con quien casarse – le dije pero él se extraño _

_- Ella se casará con quien diga el consejo – dijo furioso _

_- En eso te equivocas Diamante, la princesa es un ser humano, el consejo no puede imponerle un matrimonio – expresé, supongo que se dio cuenta de sus palabras pues se quedó callado, pasó casi una hora se terminó la sesión, al salir me dirigí al jardín esperaba encontrarme nuevamente con ella, en efecto la vi trabajando en él, realmente se veía hermosa, aun cuando estuviera con la cara sucia por la tierra _

_- ¿Aun deseas mi ayuda con este jardín Serenity? –le pregunté de espaldas a ella, por lo que se volteó para brindarme una hermosa sonrisa, con la cual me hechizó _

_- Por supuesto –me respondió, enseguida me quite mi saco para quedarme en una camisa y empecé ayudarla, ese fue nuestro primer secreto_

**_Fin del flash Back_**

Sonreí al recordar ese día, pues a partir de ese momento buscaba cualquier pretexto para viajar a la Luna, si bien era cierto lo que le dije a Diamante, cómo príncipe pude haber pedido que nuestro tratado de paz terminará en el matrimonio, no era adecuado hacerlo, si Serenity se casaba conmigo era porque me amara, aun recuerdo ese día en la tierra, donde los miembros de nuestro consejo me pedían que me case

**_Flash Back _**

_Acababa de volver de la Luna donde había visto a la princesa Serenity, realmente la amaba, pero ella ¿sentiría lo mismo por mí? Era una pregunta que me hacía todos los días _

_- príncipe Endymión, que bueno que lo encuentro – dijo Jedite mientras se acercaba a mi un poco preocupado_

_- ¿Qué pasa Jedite? – pregunté intrigado _

_- los miembros del consejo lo buscan, es urgente que vaya – me declaró _

_- ¿Algún problema? – le pregunté _

_- No Endymión, no creo que sea algún problema que tú no puedas solucionar – me dijo sonriendo, ambos nos dirigimos al salón de audiencias donde estaban todos los ancianos_

_- Príncipe Endymión, me alegro que esté aquí – dijo el más anciano de todos, un hombre llamado Asbeen _

_- Para que se requería mi presencia concejal Asbeen - cuestioné _

_- príncipe, es necesario que se case, el reino necesita un heredero, las cosas como están son peligrosas, si bien es cierto que tenemos ya una alianza con la Luna y los planetas del sistema solar, existen otros que… - empezó a decir _

_- Me habla del planeta némesis – afirmé más que preguntar _

_- Así es, el príncipe Diamante no descansará hasta que tenga el poder del universo – dijo el anciano – de ser así es necesario dejar a un sucesor que rija la tierra _

_- ¿Tienen a la candidata? – pregunté con gran preocupación, moriría si me imponían a alguien pues amaba a Serenity_

_- Tenemos una, pero respetaremos su decisión – comentó el anciano con una sonrisa _

_- ¿Quién es ella? – mi pregunta la dije con mucha dificultad _

_- la princesa de la Luna, ella es nuestra candidata, pero como le dijimos no queremos imponerle a nadie – dijeron con una sonrisa, pero creo que los contagió la mía _

_- Es un alivio, por un momento pensé que podría ser Beryl – dije sin pensar en voz alta _

_- ¿Beryl? – cuestionó el anciano – príncipe realmente me asombra que pueda pensar eso, esa mujer no es buena, si bien dos o tres personas del consejo la aprecian más que nada por cuestiones familiares, la mayoría comparte mi punto de vista – los demás miembros del consejo afirmaron con la cabeza – Entonces príncipe, esperemos que anuncie su compromiso antes del 30 de junio, si la candidata es la que imaginamos, será un lindo regalo de cumpleaños el que pueda ofrecerle – me sonrojé y todos los miembros del consejo se rieron _

_- Entonces solicito permiso para ir a la Luna – dije _

_- Aun sin nuestro permiso irías a la Luna, pero te lo damos – dijo el concejal _

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

Realmente me había sorprendido la decisión del consejo, ahora el sueño de ellos y el mío se estaba cumpliendo, hoy me casaba con ella, aún recuerdo el día que se lo propuse

**_Flash Back _**

_Al llegar a la Luna me dirigí al jardín de las rosas, realmente estaba muy hermoso pues las rosas florecían, la mujer de mi corazón estaba tan distraída que no notó mi llegada, así que me acerqué a ella y le tapé los ojos mientras le decía – Adivina quién soy – después de unos instantes me respondió alegremente – Endymión – quité mis manos de sus ojos, pero agarré las de mi princesa que se habían dirigido a las mías, mientras se volteaba para verme _

_- No te esperaba hoy, apenas ayer, cuando te despedías me dijiste que vendrías en una semana ¿pasó algo malo? – me preguntó _

_- No mi querida Serenity, pero te extrañaba – le dije suavemente y su rostro tomo un leve color rojo, me encantaba ver como se sonrojaba _

_- igual yo – me dijo en un susurro – pero… _

_- Serenity, te extraño, no podía pasar un día más sin verte y decidí hacerlo, además necesitaba entregarte algo muy valioso así como declararte algo sumamente importante – le dije un poco nervioso, sin embargo pude escuchar el sonido de su corazón acelerarse _

_- ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que entregar y decir con tanta insistencia? - me dijo tratando de sonar tranquila, pero supongo que estaba tan nerviosa como yo _

_- Serenity, princesa, no sé cómo decirte esto – empecé a decirle, en breve le declararía mi amor y no sabía cómo lo tomaría _

_- Endymión, siempre has sido muy directo, no entiendo tu actitud – me dijo y era verdad, para algunas cosas no me andaba por las ramas, pero confesarle a ella que la amaba, realmente derrumbaba todas mis fuerzas _

_- Serenity, el consejo de la tierra quiere que anuncie el nombre de la mujer que deseo sea mi esposa a mas tardar el 30 de junio – le dije, pero al hacerlo pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos, entonces brilló la esperanza, si ella se entristecía ante la noticia de mi boda puede que sienta algo por mí _

_- y ¿sabes quién es? Es decir, ya encontraste la indicada – me dijo mientras me daba la espalda, su voz sonaba quebrada y triste, tenía que apresurarme a decirle que era ella, no podía permitir que siguiera sufriendo _

_- Así es, pero tengo miedo de que no me acepte – le dije mientras agarraba sus hombros para acercarla hacia mí _

_- Estoy segura que cualquiera sería feliz de ser tu esposa – me dijo, después suspiró realmente su tristeza me estaba matando _

_- ¿incluso tú? – le dije dulcemente en su oído, al escucharlo se asombró tanto que volteó su cara para mirarme con sus enormes y hermosos ojos azules, me perdí en ellos quería, pero esperaba con ansias su respuesta _

_- incluso yo – me respondió mientras por sus ojos surcaba una lágrima, al verla me dolió el alma, la amaba y no soportaba el verla sufrir _

_- entonces creo que tengo que darte algo – le dije mientras sacaba un pequeño estuche para ponérselo en sus delicadas manos – ábrelo – le ordené suavemente, siguió mis órdenes un poco extrañada y extrajo un corazón colgado de una cadenita, me observó tratando de que le explicara el porqué de esa medalla, sonreí mientras le decía con el corazón en la mano – Serenity te estoy entregando mi corazón, eres la mujer que deseo para que seas mi esposa, no es necesario que me respondas ahora, tienes una semana antes de tu cumpleaños para decirme si aceptas, por lo pronto quiero que seas mi novia – después de declararle mi amor, me acerqué a ella, necesitaba demostrarle cuánto la amaba, mis labios toparon con los suyos y la besé, un tierno y dulce beso para demostrarle mi devoción, al corresponderme me hizo el hombre más dichoso del universo sus manos se posaron en mi cuello, después apoyé mi frene en la de ella mientras le decía con todo mi amor – te amo Serenity, no podía estar un día sin verte_

_- igual te amo Endymión – nos quedamos un rato así juntos, después agarré la cadena para colocársela mientras le decía – quiero que mi corazón siempre esté junto al tuyo _

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

En eso llamaron a la puerta sacándome de mis recuerdos

- Tuxedo Mask, le recuerdo que en una hora tiene que estar en el templo – dijo una de las mujeres del servicio

- Gracias por avisar – contesté, enseguida me puse mi Tuxedo de Gala, me cambié el antifaz y por supuesto me acomodé la capa, estaba terminando de hacerlo cuando nuevamente llamaron a mi puerta

- Adelante – dije y cinco mujeres entraron, eran las adivinas las cuales estaban con sus mejores galas, todas ellas estaban felices

- Tuxedo Mask, mis respetos para el próximo gobernante – me dijo Morgane

- Gracias, pero realmente no me caso para ser gobernante – le contesté a ella, si bien era cierto que el casarme con Serenity podía gobernar la Luna, desde mi nacimiento estaba destinado a gobernar la tierra, sin embargo por ahora permanecía de incógnito y aunque ellas hacían como que no sabían mi verdadera identidad, la verdad era que la ocultaban al igual que yo por motivos que de vida o muerte

- Lo sabemos, sabemos que el motivo que te mueve es el amor – argumentó Rowina con una sonrisa

- Sin embargo, a pesar de haber salido triunfante de todas esas pruebas, te falta la más importante, sabemos que saldrás bien, sin embargo te enfrentaras a los mayores peligros – empezó a decir Brigitte sabía a qué se refería, el decirle la verdad a Serenity después de haber consumado el matrimonio

-Así es, el mal se acerca, dos grande fuerzas se unirán, sólo la unión de un terrícola y una selenita puede vencer ese mal, pero es importante que la guerrera de la Luna aparezca – terminó diciendo Aimé, la verdad me intrigó su revelación, es decir, después de nuestro matrimonio Serenity y yo tendríamos que enfrentarnos a más pruebas

- Sin embargo para ello los cristales arcoíris deben aparecer – dijo Galia

- ¿Cristales arcoíris? – le pregunté, había oído hablar de ellos

- si los cristales que los guiaran al famoso cristal de plata – me aclaró Morgane

- ¿El cristal de plata?, ¿es el cristal de la Luna así como el cristal dorado es el de la tierra? – cuestioné, realmente me intrigaba tanto misterio

- Sí – dijo ella, la misma diosa que me había salvado, al verla, las sacerdotisas hicieron una reverencia mientras la saludaban a la recién llegada – Mi señora –

- Tuxedo Mask, ha llegado el momento, después vendré a verte para encomendarte otra misión de ella dependerá la paz del universo – me dijo seria

- Es decir, el unirme a ella – recalqué sabía que mi unión con Serenity era algo que deseaba desde que la conocí

- Ese era tu destino, su amor siempre será una leyenda, pasará el tiempo, cada vez que ustedes vuelvan a la vida su amor volverá a florecer, pero tendrán que vencer obstáculos en la mayoría de ellos – dijo como si fuera una profecía

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunté,

- Que su amor será eterno – me respondió, al hacerlo no pude disimular la alegría que sentí, por lo que apareció una sonrisa en mi rostro, después de las felicitaciones se despidieron para ir al templo donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

Salí del palacio donde me esperaba un magnífico corcel blanco, me subí a él para dirigirme a la ceremonia, realmente el camino del palacio al templo estaba todo engalado con hermosas guirnaldas de flores blancas, en algunas habían pequeños botones de rosas rojas, una vez que llegué al templo me bajé para irme al lugar, sólo tendría que esperar un tiempo mientras llegaba el amor de mi vida

De pronto escuché el sonar de las campanas y con ellas empezó la marcha nupcial anunciado la llegada de mi hermosa princesa, entró demasiado nerviosa, la conocía muy bien, sabía que para ella esta boda representaba un sacrificio, se casaba con Tuxedo Mask, en parte por qué los miembros del consejo Lunar la habían obligado a este matrimonio, entro lentamente dirigiéndose hacia el altar, justo donde me encontraba, al llegar junto a mí tome su mano, por supuesto que ni cuenta se dio llegó el momento de realizar nuestros votos matrimoniales

- Yo al cual me conocen como Tuxedo Mask, te aceptó a ti, Serenity, princesa del Milenio de Plata, como mi esposa, para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, tanto en la pobreza como en la riqueza, en los momentos felices como en los problemas, a partir de este momento hasta el fin de mis vidas – después le puse el anillo

- Yo Serenity, princesa del Milenio de Plata, te aceptó a ti, a quien conocen como Tuxedo Mask, como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, tanto en la pobreza como en la riqueza, en los momentos felices como en los problemas, a partir de este momento hasta el fin de mis vidas – después me puso el anillo, realmente lo hacía todo como un pequeño robot, no había emoción en sus palabras pero sabía el motivo, cuanto hubiese dado por decirle que se casaba conmigo, con Endymión, pero prefería callar, su vida estaba en peligro, no podía darme el lujo de perderla.

Al terminar nuestros votos el celebrante empezó con su discurso, al terminar dijo – para consumar esta alianza matrimonial es necesario el beso de amor, después de él todos los presentes pidieron el beso con el cual se sellaba nuestra unión, me acerqué a ella, no podía darle un beso como el que estaba acostumbrado a darle cuando éramos novios, así que sólo fue un pequeño roce de nuestros labios, para mí fue una experiencia realmente extraordinaria, el volver a beber el néctar de sus dulces labios, al hacerlo también sentí la emoción de ella, pues aunque realmente no supiera quién era; su cuerpo todavía reconocía el mío, por así decirlo.

La agarré de la mano para salir de la capilla, teníamos que recorrer el camino a la recepción en la carroza real, una vez que llegamos al palacio teníamos que empezar la celebración con el brindis, conociendo a mi amada, sabía que su intención sería emborracharse para cumplir con la consumación de nuestro matrimonio, no podía permitirlo, en primer lugar porque siendo la princesa no podía dar un espectáculo, y segundo por qué quería que disfrutará tanta nuestra entrega como yo.

Al entrar al palacio nos dirigimos al lugar donde se celebraría el brindis, alzamos nuestras copas, y tal como lo había previsto, ella quiso tomar más, así que le quité la copa de sus manos, al principio me vio extrañada, pero después se sonrojó, era evidente que se vio descubierta en lo que pretendía hacer.

Antes de que iniciara el baile, me topé con Luna, era la nana de mi amada

- Hola Luna – le dije en cordial saludo

- Hola señor – dijo muy ceremonial

- puedes llamarme Tuxedo Mask – le expresé con una sonrisa

- cuide mucho a la princesa – me suplicó

- eso no tienes porque pedirlo Luna, por supuesto que la protegeré, en especial de Diamante, sé que él le quiere hacer mucho daño, eso jamás lo permitiré – le comenté, ella se extrañó de mi reacción así que le dije – Luna, si me casé con la princesa es porque la amo, la amé desde el primer momento que la vi, por esa razón entré al torneo, si logré casarme con ella es porque el destino así lo quiso, ten por seguro que haré todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible por hacerla feliz –

- ¿Es una promesa? – me cuestionó

- Es una promesa – le respondí, en eso vi que los músicos se preparaban, era el momento del baile, por lo que me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi esposa para iniciar con ella el baile, empezamos realmente me sentía feliz con ella entre mis brazos, sabía que pronto tendría que compartirla, era parte del festejo donde teníamos que bailar con varias personas, mientras ella bailaba con los generales y algunos concejales, a mí me tocó hacerlo con las sailors, por supuesto todas me pidieron lo mismo, que la protegiera y la hiciera feliz, por supuesto a todas les dije que esa era mi intención, de pronto me tensé al ver que ella iba bailar con Diamante, realmente quería impedirlo, pero eso se vería muy mal, entonces me di cuenta que la siguiente en bailar conmigo era nada menos que Beryl, me alegraba en ese momento ser Tuxedo Mask y no Endymión, porque de ser así no me quitaría a esa arpía, por no decirle un calificativo peor

- Lo felicito por su casamiento, aunque tal vez el gusto le dure muy poco – se estaba burlando, sabía que tanto ella como Diamante querían anular el matrimonio, ella porque odiaba a Serenity, por supuesto según ella porque le quito el amor del príncipe Endymión, si supiera que nunca la soporté, si lo hice era porque mis padres me enseñaron a ser caballeroso

- Gracias por sus buenos deseos sin embargo estoy seguro que nuestro matrimonio durará muchos años – le dije con mucha seguridad, sabía que al menos en la noche de bodas consumaríamos nuestro amor, tal vez Serenity se enojaría conmigo por no decirle quien era, pero estaba seguro que acabaría perdonándome cuando supiera que su vida estaba en peligro, además intuía que el principillo de quinta planeaba algo mas, como la anulación de mi matrimonio por no ser de sangre real, vaya sorpresa que se iba llevar cuando supiera que era el príncipe Endymión, solo de pensar la cara que pondría estaba disfrutándolo

- aún así, no entiendo cómo se casó con esa insignificante, supongo que por lo mismo que todos, por el poder que ella representa – dijo con toda la maldad del mundo, en realidad estaba celosa de Serenity, pero realmente Beryl no le llegaba ni a los talones a Serenity en todos los sentidos

- Se equivoca, el amor es el único motivo para estar con la princesa Serenity, ese poder que representa sólo se alimenta del amor de un hombre y una mujer, además mientras más poder se tenga, más responsabilidades se tiene con las demás personas – le respondí, tuve que controlarme para no insultarla por pensar que a mi hermosa princesa la buscaran solamente por el poder que representa, en eso me di cuenta que Beryl se me quedaba viendo, a pesar de todo esa mujer era muy perspicaz podría descubrir quién era, en eso volteo a ver a mi Serenity al sentir su mirada, al verla no pude más que sonreírle por supuesto la hice sonrojar, al ver que bailaba con Malaquite le pedí con señas que intercambiáramos pareja.

Una vez que la tuve en mis brazos pude respirar tranquilo, la acuné en mis brazos mientras terminaba el baile, después nos dirigimos al trono donde recibimos las felicitaciones de todos los invitados, bueno no de todos, algunos concejales de la Luna no lo hicieron y afortunadamente tampoco Diamante ni Beryl, después de los saludos me disculpé con Serenity, pero tenía que preparar todo para nuestra noche de bodas

- Luna, ¡me alegra encontrarte! – le dije

- dígame Señor – me contestó ceremonial

- quiero darte unas cosas para la alcoba nupcial – expresé, ella me miró asombrada, me siguió a la habitación que había ocupado antes y le di una caja la cual abrió, se sorprendió mucho del contenido

- Pero Señor, esto es maravilloso, todo lo necesario para una velada romántica – me dijo feliz

- Por supuesto Luna, ella se merece esto y más, es necesario que estos inciensos – le dije señalando un paquete – los enciendan cuando ella esté preparada

- De acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué no antes? – me preguntó

- El aroma es especial, te lo aseguro – le sonreí y ella aceptó sin decir nada más, regresé a donde estaba Serenity, minutos después llegó su madre para llevársela para que la prepararan para la consumación del matrimonio, en ese momento se me acercaron tanto los generales como las sailors

- Queremos pedirle un favor – me dijo Rei

- Si está en mis manos hacerlo con mucho gusto – le respondí

- No obligues a Serenity – me dijo Lita – ella todavía ama a Endymión

- Lo sé, sé que Endymión es su gran amor – le respondí y me miraron sorprendidos

- y aún así, te casaste con ella – me cuestionó Amy

- La amo, y si no me casaba con ella, la hubiese dejado a merced de Diamante, prefiero protegerla y haberme casado sin que ella me amara, pero sé que me amará tanto como ama a Endymión – les dije – y con respecto a la consumación, nunca la obligaría, sin embargo esta se dará, no me pregunten cómo, pero les aseguró que ella será feliz – aunque no sabían el significado de mis palabras creo que el amor que puse en ellas, y cómo no hacerlo si la amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser que aceptaron sin replicar mi respuesta.

Me dirigí a la alcoba nupcial estaba verdaderamente nervioso, pero lo que si sabía es que muchas cosas cambiarían a partir de esta noche, entre despacio por la puerta que le estaba destinado al esposo al entrar había un pequeño recibidor donde me encontré con Luna

- Señor, está todo preparado – me dijo Luna

- Gracias Luna, ¿prendiste los inciensos que te di? – le pregunté

- Sí, Señor, no entiendo sus motivos, pero supongo que es para hacer más llevadero este momento – me preguntó

- Así es Luna, por ahora no puedo explicarte, mis labios están sellados hasta esta noche, en caso de que podamos consumar el matrimonio, podré decírtelo – le respondí

- y ¿si no es así? – insistió la dama, la comprendía ella quería demasiado a mi princesa

- En caso de que no sea así, nunca permitiré la anulación de mi matrimonio, Diamante no se saldrá con la suya, antes lo reto a un duelo de muerte – le contesté

- Pero Tuxedo…

- Luna, no lo entendería a menos que supieras toda la verdad, pero he tenido que librar bastantes pruebas para estar aquí, en este momento junto al amor de mi vida, porque eso es Serenity para mí, sé que mi amor por ella es más grande del universo, sólo espero…

- ¿Qué espera mi señor? –

- nada Luna olvídalo, una cosa le pusiste seguro a la puerta principal, así como a la puerta del vestíbulo de la princesa – le pregunté, era necesario que nadie entrara a nuestra habitación, no iba exponerla a una situación bochornosa

- Así es mi Señor, supongo que querrá que también le ponga seguro a este – me preguntó

- Si, Luna, eso quiero, no deseo que mañana a primera hora entre la comitiva, quiero evitarle esa vergüenza a mi amada –

- Lo sé Señor, pero…

- No te preocupes ellos deben esperar a que nosotros estemos levantados, somos los príncipes, al menos merecemos este respeto – le respondí, Luna se me quedó viéndome parecía que supiera que yo era Endymión

- Con su permiso Señor –

- Es todo tuyo Luna – la mujer salió, me empecé arreglar para ir a ver a mi esposa, me quite el antifaz, me quité la ropa y me puse una bata, al entrar a la alcoba nupcial, la vi en el balcón, me acerqué silenciosamente a ella y la abracé por la espalda, aspiré el perfume de sus cabellos, la sostuve firmemente de tal manera que no pudiera verme, no era el momento, tenía que decirle que se iba entregar a mí, a Endymión, sin decirle que era Endymión,

- Princesa Serenity, antes de empezar quiero pedirle que cierre los ojos – se lo dije como si fuera una súplica y así lo sentía cada palabra se sentía como una caricia, aunque era una orden más bien parecía una súplica, ella lo estuve pensando, después me hizo caso cerrando los ojos, una vez que lo hizo la giré para que quedara frente a mí, le acaricié suavemente la espalda y le dije – piensa que soy Endymión – ella se sorprendió muchísimo, quiso abrir los ojos pero se lo impedí besándole los párpados mientras le decía – no lo hagas Serenity, no quiero lastimarte ni tampoco obligarte, pero sólo pensando en que te estás entregando a tu gran amor te será fácil hacerlo– el aroma de los inciensos se dejó sentir, eran unos inciensos con mi aroma, de esa manera a ella se le haría más fácil pensar que se estaba entregando a mí.

La besé con todo mi amor, como era de esperarse nuestros labios se volvieron acoplar estábamos hechos para amarnos, realmente volver a besar sus labios era como llegar a un oasis después de estar en el desierto sin sus besos, le acaricié con mi lengua su labio inferior, necesitaba pedirle permiso para profundizar ese beso, ella me lo permitió empezamos una maravillosa armonía con nuestras lenguas su cuerpo todavía reconocía al mío, entonces su reacción me fascinó, llevó sus manos a mi cabellos, tal como lo hacía siempre, la empecé acariciar, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba llenar mis manos de todo su ser, llevé mis manos a sus hombros para quitarle la bata, pero sabía que tenía ella tenía que disfrutar, así que al hacerlo la acaricié, por supuesto estaba pendiente de sus reacciones, no podía darme el lujo de que abriera sus ojos, no en este momento, le acaricié el baby doll, tuve que controlarme, la deseaba tanto, pero tenía que hacer que ella disfrutara, tenía que disfrutar esa noche, de pronto sus manos se dirigieron a mi pecho, me empezó acariciar y me sentí en las nubes, nos encontrábamos desnudos acariciándonos, en ese momento entró un pequeña brisa y la sentí estremecerse en mis brazos, la abracé para llevarla a la cama, la deposité en ella suavemente sin dejar de besarla, me acomodé sobre ella, por supuesto me sostuve en mis brazos para no dejar mi caer mis peso, estaba tan distraído que no me fijé en qué momento ella abrió sus ojos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron – Endymión, mi amor, estás conmigo – me dijo ella, realmente me sentí feliz, la besé nuevamente con todo mi amor, no me cansaría de besarla, le dije – Serenity, te amo, eres todo para mí, mi dulce princesita – después de mi declaración me dediqué a besarla por todo su hermoso cuerpo, no hubo un lugar que no probaran mis labios saboreé sus hermosos pechos, sabían a gloria, ella sólo me decía – Endymión te amo, te amaré siempre – haciendo que me excitará más de lo que ya estaba, mi manos se fueron al centro de su femineidad, la veía gemir y disfrutar cada una de mis caricias, pero necesitaba probarla, así que mis labios sustituyeron a mis manos haciéndola que tuviera su primer orgasmo, después de probar su delicioso néctar volví a sus labios, necesitaba de ellos, sabía que era el momento de unirnos así que me acomodé para entrar en ella, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, no quería que sufriera, sin embargo al romper su barrera de su inocencia, sé que le dolió, sus uñas se aferraron a mi espalda, pero me detuve nuestros cuerpos tenían que acostumbrarse uno al otro, nuestra entrega fue lo más maravilloso que pudiera existir, sé que ella lo disfruto, al fin al cabo ella pensaba que se estaba entregando a Endymión, al llegar al clímax fue la mejor experiencia, mi princesa se empezó a quedar dormida le dije – te amo Serenity – después la miraba dormir, era tan hermosa, tan mía, si sólo mía, ahora por nada del mundo se la entregaría a Diamante, porque con ella había alcanzado la gloria, toda la noche me la pasé admirándola, deseaba volver hacerla mía, pero ya habría tiempo para ello, al menos esa noche velaría sus sueños, sin embargo el cansancio me venció y me quedé dormido con ella entre mis brazos.

No había dormido mucho, sin embargo me sentía fresco y descansado cuando abrí los ojos, los rayos del sol empezaban aparecer cuando me levanté de la cama, me dirigí al baño para asearme, realmente estaba feliz había pasado la noche más maravillosa con la mujer que amaba, ahora necesitaba decirle la verdad, pero no tenía miedo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella al saber que estaba vivo, salí del baño y la encontré llorando, me imaginaba lo que sentía, ella me amaba, o mejor dicho amaba a Endymión y se había entregado a Tuxedo Mask, si somos la misma persona pero ella no lo sabía, era hora de decírselo así como también los motivos que tuve para callarme, me acerqué a ella para abrazarla por la espalda, por ahora no debía verme

- Serenity, mi amor, tenemos que hablar – ella sólo seguía llorando, no levantaba la vista, pero tenía que hacer que me mirara – Por favor princesa, no llores, mírame por favor – suavemente le agarré su rostro y girándolo hacia mí, levantó sus ojos, al verme los abrió demasiado y cayó desmayada en mis brazos, en eso tocaron a la puerta, eran las personas encargadas de tomar las "pruebas de la consumación del matrimonio", me alegré de que ella estuviera inconsciente, no quería que pasara por esa vergüenza, todo por culpa de Diamante, la levanté suavemente para ponerla en el diván, antes le puse su bata y la cubrí con un edredón, no iba permitir que otros mancillaran su cuerpo con la mirada, me puse mi máscara, aún no era tiempo de que los demás supieran quien era yo

- Disculpe … su alteza – dijo una de las señoras que entraban, noté su confusión pues no sabía cómo llamarme, detrás de ella estaban otras tres damas y algunos concejales entre ellos Kepanboi y Nodoi, los cuales quisieron entrar pero les impedí la entrada – lo siento, pero no es de caballeros entrar a la habitación cuando una dama se encuentra durmiendo – les dije, muy a su pesar se quedaron afuera, las señoras agarraron las sábanas no sin antes revisar el último rincón del cuarto, pensando en encontrar algo que dijera que la consumación había sido falsa, sin embargo una de ellas, había examinado la sábana cuidadosamente – la consumación del matrimonio fue real – dijo con mucha autoridad, agarró la sábana la dobló y se la llevó saliendo de tras de ella las otras, al salir cerré la habitación, mientras me dirigía a ver a mi amada, ella empezaba a abrir los ojos para verme

- ¿Quién eres en realidad? – me cuestionó su voz estaba angustiada

Me acerqué a ella para contestarle – Soy Endymión – le dije mientras me quitaba el antifaz, ella estaba realmente confundida – Endymión está muerto, lo vi morir, no puedes ser él, no me hagas sufrir – expuso llorando

- Así es Serenity, lo que viste fue real, me viste morir, pero antes que nada déjame contarte que pasó a partir de esa noche – ella asintió con los ojos anegados por las lágrimas

**_Flash Back_**

_Al ver que éramos atacados sentí miedo, tenía que proteger a Serenity aún a costa de mi propia vida, la tuve abrazada a pesar de que el barco era sacudido por las balas que caían cerca de nosotros – A sus puestos, prepárense a luchar – le dije a mis generales los cuales los cuales se pusieron en posición de ataque lo mismo que las sailors guerreras, las guardianas de mi amada, pero era demasiado tarde una bala cayó en el barco, todo era caos y confusión en el barco, tuvimos que pelear pero tenía que protegerla a ella, de pronto en una de los movimientos bruscos que hizo el barco, Serenity salió de mis brazos la vi volar por los aires parecía que iba caer en el mar, me tiré a salvarla no importaba como, pero ella tenía que estar viva, dirigí nuestros cuerpos a un trozo de hielo, sin embargo nuestro peso era demasiado, por lo que me tiré en el agua y le dije para mantenerla calmada – Serenity, no te preocupes por mi – pero no pude lograr mi objetivo, su rostro estaba angustiado – Endymión, por favor súbete – me decía mientras trataba de ayudarme a subirme me estaba helando pero tenía que calmarla – amada princesa, si me subo esto se hunde, tengo que protegerte – mi voz era débil, lo helado del agua estaba haciendo mella en mi cuerpo, de pronto vi a lo lejos a los generales y a las sailor en una balsa cambié de rumbo – Endymión, no quiero que nada te pase – me decía con lágrimas en los ojos, afortunadamente llegamos a la embarcación, con la ayuda de mis generales logramos ponerla a salvo._

_- Por favor Endymión, sube, no me dejes – me suplicaba, sentía que mis fuerzas me abandonaban, pero saqué la poca que me quedaba para darle la última orden a mis generales – ¡Protéjanla! Con su vida si es necesario, ¡Es un orden! – ellos asintieron y le dirigí la última mirada a mi amada en la que le decía con los ojos todo lo que amaba, mis últimas palabras fueron para ella – Te amo Serenity, no lo olvides – y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban la agarré de su cuello para darle el último beso, ella hizo todo lo posible para agárrame, pero no podía, era demasiado grande para ella, empecé a hundirme en las obscuras aguas frías del océano, mis ojos no dejaban de mirarla, quería que su figura fuera lo último que viera antes de dejar esta vida, me dolía el saber el sufrimiento que le estaba causando, la vi desmayarse y cerré los ojos al pensar que era mi fin, sentí de pronto como era llevado por unos brazos, escuchaba voces _

_- Él no puede morir, si lo hace el caos volverá a reinar y quién sabe qué otras fuerzas del inframundo volverán a reinar – dijo una de la voces _

_-En eso tienes razón, debemos llevarlo con ella, sólo ella puede salvarlo – era otra voz, sabía que se referían a mí, porque sentí como era agarrado por unas frágiles y fuertes manos las cuales empezaron a guiarme, sin embargo no pude sentir angustia sino sentía una tranquilidad infinita, consideré prudente mirar que pasaba, entonces abrí los ojos, noté que me guiaban a través de las profundidades marinas, realmente me sorprendí, según mis cálculos debía estar muerto, y por lo que pasaba supongo que era así, pasamos por una obscura cueva marina, al final se vislumbraba una luz intensa, tuve que entrecerrar mis ojos para que aquella brillante luz no me molestara, llegamos a una especie de puerto, hermosos árboles de piedras preciosas adornaban el lugar, haciendo que la luz brillara en todo su esplendor entonces apareció ella, una hermosa mujer de cabellos brillantes los cuales cambiaban de color haciendo que pareciera que el agua, el fuego, la tierra y el aire estuvieran en ellos, ojos era de color arcoíris, las bellas tonalidades, su piel era tan pálida como la luna, al entrar las personas que me guiaban se postraron ante ella _

_- Bienvenido príncipe Endymión, soy Itzel, la diosa de la vida, de la paz y el amor_

_- Mucho gusto en conocerla, pero no sé porque me encuentro aquí – dije un poco sorprendido _

_- sé que estás extrañado, pero no era tu momento de morir, sin embargo el sacrificarte por la persona que amas fue un lindo gesto de tu parte, lo que sientes por ella es amor verdadero, por lo que merece ser recompensado _

_- No entiendo cómo, si estoy muerto – dije un poco sarcástico _

_- En realidad no estás ni en el mundo de los muertos ni en el de los vivos, te encuentras en el limbo – me dijo con una sonrisa _

_- discúlpeme pero quisiera que fuera más explícita – realmente estaba un poco molesto, la verdad es que estaba preocupado por mi hermosa princesa _

_- No te enojes príncipe, te encuentras aquí porque como te dije no era tu tiempo de morir, las fuerzas del mal provocaron esta situación – la miré extrañado – así es querido príncipe, en la luna y en la tierra hay traidores que provocaron el ataque que sufrieron pero esas fuerzas no deben unirse, ellos quieren apoderarse del poder del cristal del plata – me dijo – debes impedirlo, pero no podrás hacerlo como Endymión _

_- No entiendo, realmente ¿Qué quieres que haga? – quería que me dijera las cosas claramente, me molestaba que se anduvieran por las ramas, sabía que el cristal de plata era la piedra regente de la luna, pero ¿Quién se quería apoderar de él? _

_- Veo que no te gusta andar por las ramas – dijo la diosa – eso es bueno, entonces seré directa. Endymión debes impedir que Serenity se casé con el príncipe Diamante, pero no puedes hacerlo como Endymión, realmente todos deben pensar que moriste – me miró, seguro se dio cuenta de que no entendía o mejor dicho me extrañaba lo que me pedía – te explicó mejor, los enemigos deben pensar que han triunfado, sólo de esa manera podrás proteger la vida de tu amada – realmente me sorprendió que mi amada Serenity estuviera en peligro – así es Endymión, la vida de Serenity corre peligro si tú regresas como Endymión, para ello debes transformarte en Tuxedo Mask _

_- ¿Tuxedo Mask? El héroe terrícola pareja de la guerrero de la Luna, pero esos es imposible – le contesté _

_- No Endymión, de hecho tú destino es ser Tuxedo Mask, pero debes entrenar para que se de esa transformación, empezarás ahora mismo, cuando te transformes, regresaras con ella, debes hacer que ella se case contigo, no como Endymión, sino como Tuxedo Mask, después de tu noche de bodas le podrás decir a ella la verdad, no antes, si lo haces su vida estará en peligro – _

_- pero ¿cómo es posible? _

_- el destino está escrito, así es como debe ser, hoy mismo empezarás con tu entrenamiento – después de decir eso se fue. Las ninfas que me habían llevado con ella se acercaron a mí, para llevarme a la sala de entrenamientos, me empezaron con técnicas de combate, por supuesto eso fue fácil, había recibido lecciones desde los tres años, sin embargo de pronto me di cuenta que el nivel era bastante elevado, al terminar mi entrenamiento me encontraba agotado._

_Después me llevaron a una gran biblioteca – príncipe Endymión, es necesario que sepas que Diamante pedirá la mano de Serenity, ella tendrá que casarse con él, a menos que pueda encontrar algo que la ayude a casarse con él – dijo una de las ninfas llamada Nicté _

_- Eso no puedo ser – dije furioso – ese imbécil no puede casarse con ella _

_- Lo sabemos, él es uno de los que quiere apoderarse el cristal de plata, pero para derrotarlo debes hacerlo con valor y sabiduría, ambos unidos en una balanza perfecta – me respondió calmadamente por lo que empecé a pensar, sabía que en todas las bibliotecas tienen sus fichas bibliográficas y ésta no podría ser la excepción, así que empecé a buscar decretos sobre las bodas reales, había varios tenía que darme mi tiempo para leerlos _

_Esa era mi rutina de todos los días, hasta que tuve una visión donde los concejales de la Luna querían obligarla a casarla con Diamante, era tal mi ira, que al querer destruir a ese príncipe de mis manos salía una especie de rosa que fue a parar en medio de mi visión, al hacerlo las ninfas se alegraron – al fin lo has conseguido, has empezado a transformarte, pero para que se complete es necesario ir a Ilusión – tuve que hacer una pequeña maleta para ir ahí _

_Al llegar había un pequeño joven llamado Helios _

_- Bienvenido príncipe Endymión, me alegra que esté aquí, supongo que ha llegado el momento de la transformación – le preguntó a las ninfas las cuales asintieron, él nos guió a un gran salón _

_- príncipe Endymión, espero que pueda hacerlo – me entregaron el cristal dorado – tiene que pensar en Tuxedo Mask – seguí sus indicaciones y de pronto una luz me envolvió apareció ante mí un traje negro, en realidad era un smoking, una capa, un sombrero, un bastón y por supuesto una máscara, al tomarla ellas se unieron a mí, un gran espejo apareció y me vi, ahora era Tuxedo Mask _

_- Bien hecho – dijeron tanto Helios como las ninfas _

_- Lo felicitó – expresó Zazil, la segunda ninfa _

_- gracias, pero no he podido buscar ningún decreto que ayude a mi amada – dije tristemente _

_- debería buscar en la biblioteca de Ilusión, sólo déjese llevar por su corazón – me comentó Helios _

_Entré a la biblioteca, los archivos estaban clasificados por fechas, hubo una que llamó mi atención, el 30 de junio me acerqué al estante que tenía esa fecha sólo tenía un decreto que se había empezado a escribir ese día, terminándose de escribir el 3 de agosto, rara coincidencias, pues eran el cumpleaños de mi amada y el mío, tomé el decreto que se había titulado 30-6-3-8 por las fechas en que había sido elaborado, al empezar a leerlo era lo que estaba buscando, entonces me di cuenta que eran los decretos olvidados, decretos que se habían realizado para una situación específica pero después de no usarlos pasaban a esa categoría, sabía que en varias bibliotecas había una copia de esos decretos _

_- Haz completado tu misión – dijo Itzel – es hora de volver a la tierra, sólo te recuerdo a partir de este momento sólo serás Tuxedo Mask, nadie debe saber tu identidad, tanto la vida de Serenity como la tuya podrían estar en peligro si se descubre que estás vivo _

_- Lo sé, y gracias, pero quisiera pedirle que me mandara a la Luna, quiero verla aunque sea de lejos – le dije y ella aceptó _

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

- No entiendo nada – expresó mi linda princesa, estaba llorando se levantó tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas

- Perdóname por ocultarte la verdad Serenity, pero era necesario – la abracé pero ella se zafó de mi abrazó

- No sabes todo lo que sufrí, desde ese día, eres muy cruel al dejar que te creyera muerto, al hacer que me entregara a ti sin decirme quien eras – me reprochó sin dejar de llorar – te pido que me dejes sola

- pero Serenity, ¡tienes qué comprender! – empecé a decirle

- Comprender ¿Qué tengo que comprender? ¡Qué me mentiste! – lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo, te dije quiero estar sola – la vi tan enojada que preferí hacer lo que me dijo le tenía que dar su tiempo así que me fui a la pequeña habitación que estaba destinada para mí, al salir ella seguía llorando, quería consolarla, pero por el momento era mejor hacer lo que me pedía

continuará

* * *

Bueno chicas, debido a su grata respuesta al capitulo anterior, decidí adelantarles este, sí se que lo dejo en la incertidumbre, realmente quería poder ponerle un poco más, pero lo que sigue queda mejor en el siguiente capitulo que se llamara investigando, como ven realmente Tuxedo Mask era Endymion, lo rescataron para que los planes de la fuerza del mal no pudieran cumplirse, ahora ¿lo perdonará Serenity? eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo, donde se descubriran muchas sorpresas

besos

Cherrie SA

18- marzo - 2010


	12. la Traicion

**Fantasy Love Moon and Earth**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary : La princesa de la Luna: Serenity tiene que casarse para asumir al trono y con ello poder imponer paz en el universo, sin embargo su prometido, su amado príncipe Endymión ha muerto al tratar de protegerla de un ataque enemigo. Diamante el príncipe de Némesis ha pedido su mano, pero ella ha decidido aceptar el reto del amor, una prueba que se pone a todos los caballeros (nobles y plebeyos) que aspiren a casarse con la princesa de la Luna, entre ellos destaca un joven enmascarado que hará lo imposible por ganarse el corazón de la princesa, ¿podrá ella olvidar al gran amor de su vida y entregarse al enmascarado por amor a su pueblo? ¿El amor es capaz de vencer todas las barreras que impiden su realización? Una nueva historia llena de fantasía y misterio, donde el drama y el romanticismo juegan un papel importante_.

* * *

**Capítulo 12. La traición**

**POV de Serenity **

No podía creer lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, me enteré de que la persona con quien me casé, o mejor dicho creí casarme era Endymión, estaba bastante confundida, si lo amaba, pero ¿Por qué me ocultó que estaba vivo?, ¿Por qué no confió en mí? ¿Acaso no le importó verme triste todo el tiempo? En estos momentos realmente estaba enojada con él, enojada cómo nunca esperé estarlo, Me vestí rápidamente, quería salir a despejar mi cabeza un poco, estaba tan furiosa que cerré la puerta fuertemente que hizo vibrar todo el lugar.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, llegué a uno de los salones del palacio

- Vaya con la princesa, se me hace que su noche de bodas no fue tan apasionada – dijo con burla esa voz que odiaba

- Qué te importa mis cosas Diamante – le dije furiosa, pero me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, porque él me tomó bruscamente por las manos, tanto que me dolía –

- Princesa Serentity, no es que me importen tus intimidades, pero quiero decirte que si ese te tomó a la fuerza, de la misma manera lo haré yo cuando te cases conmigo – me dijo con una mirada sombría que me hizo estremecer de miedo

- suéltame – le grité, realmente estaba espantada, sobre todo al ver que él se acercaba de una manera poco común

- para nada princesa, además que puedes perder – me dijo burlón

- Te he dicho que me sueltes – volví a gritarle, Diamante me estaba arrinconando, en realidad la mayoría de la gente de palacio estaba durmiendo, debido a que el día anterior se habían acostado muy tarde por la fiesta de mi boda

- Mi esposa te ha dicho que la sueltes – se escuchó decir, al voltearnos, vi a mi amado Endymión, pero cómo siempre traía puesto su traje de Tuxedo Mask, se acercó a nosotros, me abrazó sacándome del agarre de Diamante y poniéndome detrás de él para protegerme, entonces me di cuenta que siempre lo hacía así, desde que era Endymión, ¡por supuesto! Su forma de protegerme nunca había cambiado, ¡cómo no me había dado cuenta de ello!

- Vaya con Tuxedo Mask, ¡amigo realmente te falta mucho para satisfacer a una princesa! – expresó mordazmente

-Diamante, tus comentarios son de mal gusto, jamás se debe hablar así delante de una dama – replicó mi amado

- Realmente lo que haya sucedido entre ustedes poco me importa – dijo sin expresión alguna – pero no durará mucho eso se los puedo asegurar – y volteándome a ver me dijo – Serenity, espero no te enamores de Tuxedo Mask, sería una pena perderlo igual que te pasó con Endymión – después de eso se empezó a reír

**Fin del POV de Serenity**

**POV de Endymión**

Salí de la habitación y me fui al salón, me senté en los sillones, realmente me dolía el corazón, tenía miedo de que ella se enojara conmigo, sabía que esta sería una prueba, pero realmente era muy dolorosa, jamás soportaría su rechazo, no sabiendo cuan tan grande es nuestro amor, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve absorto en mis pensamientos hasta que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose me volvió a la realidad, rápidamente me vestí, no podía dejar sola a Serenity, Diamante estaba rondando por el castillo y sabía que estaba furioso, sobre todo si se había enterado de la consumación, podría hacerle daño a mi princesa, eso ¡jamás lo iba permitir!

Salí de la habitación tratando de alcanzarla pero no lo hice, los pasillos del castillo estaban desiertos, a nadie a quien preguntarle dónde estaba mi amada, entonces escuché su grito en el salón de junto – suéltame – sabía que era Diamante el que la estaba molestando, por lo que dirigí mis pasos a ese lugar

Al llegar casi mato a Diamante, la tenía arrinconada, como si pensara atacarla, Serenity nuevamente le dijo – te he dicho que me sueltes – mientras me dirigía hacia ellos, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de mi presencia

- Mi esposa te ha dicho que la sueltes – le dije mientras le quitaba a "Mi princesa" por supuesto traté de no lastimarla, pero Diamante la tenía fuertemente sujetada tanto que me pude notar que sus muñecas estaban todas rojas, tenía unas ganas de acabar con estúpido, ¿cómo se atrevía a lastimarla? Después de soltar el agarré la puse detrás de mí, era una costumbre que había adquirido desde que era su prometido, me le quedé mirando a Diamante, noté en sus ojos un poco de miedo, el cual cubrió con ironía

- Vaya con Tuxedo Mask, ¡amigo realmente te falta mucho para satisfacer a una princesa! – se expresó mordazmente, mientras pude ver la mirada lasciva que le lanzaba a ella

-Diamante, tus comentarios son de mal gusto, jamás se debe hablar así delante de una dama – le respondí de una manera cortes, aunque en realidad quería matarlo, quemarlo en leña verde por osar mirar de esa manera a mi amada, imaginaba sus intenciones, creo que a partir de este momento nunca la dejaría sola, pero también tenía que pedir ayuda a los generales y a las sailors, no me molestaba estar todo el día junto a mi rubio tormento, pero tenía que darle su espacio

- Realmente lo que haya sucedido entre ustedes poco me importa – contestó Diamante, tratando de no poner expresión en su rostro – pero no durará mucho eso se los puedo asegurar – miró a mi amada, ella se aferró a mi espalda sin que se diera cuenta, me gustaba cómo se escudaba en mí pero lo que dijo Diamante me sorprendió – Serenity, espero no te enamores de Tuxedo Mask, sería una pena perderlo igual que te pasó con Endymión – después de eso, se empezó a reír para salir de la habitación mientras ella le gritaba – Diamante ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – pero él ya no la escuchó

- Serenity, mi amor ¿estás bien? – le pregunté preocupado mientras la abrazaba, sin verme ella asintió pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se soltó de mis brazos y empezó a correr, enseguida me fijé a donde se iba, a nuestro jardín de rosas, corrí tras ella, para darle alcancé precisamente en el jardín, la abracé y ella seguía llorando

- mi dulce princesita, dime algo – le supliqué, mientras la abrazaba, en ese momento me empezó a reprochar - ¿Por qué me engañaste? – mientras aporreaba con sus puños mi pecho, la dejé hacerlo, sabía que tenía que desahogarse – sufrí tanto por tu ausencia, me hiciste mucha falta Endymión

**Fin del POV de Endymión **

Las comitiva para verificar si el matrimonio se había consumado llegó al salón del trono, todos los concejales estaban presentes, algunos nerviosos por la situación, otros felices, en fin, eran varios los sentimientos y las emociones que se podían reflejar en ese lugar, también se encontraba Diamante y la reina Beryl, al igual que Luna, Artemis que era representante de los miembros del consejo terrícola (debido a que todos sabían que Tuxedo Mask era terrícola), los generales y todas las sailors.

- Supongo que tendremos que anular ese matrimonio – expresó Diamante antes de ver la sábana

- El matrimonio fue consumado – dijo una de las señoras, se llamaba Lol – según mis años de experiencia las pruebas son verídicas – mostró la sábana manchada con la sangre virginal de Serenity, todos se asombraron de alguna manera, algunos mostrando felicidad, otros contrariados por la noticia

- De todas maneras el matrimonio debe anularse – expresó fuertemente Diamante

- Eso que pide es imposible – exclamó Artemis, el murmullo de las diferentes opiniones encontradas se hizo notar en ese lugar impidiendo que se escuchara lo que el señor quería decir

- Silencio – ordenó la Reina, el señor Artemis no ha terminado de hablar

- Gracias su majestad – dijo Artemis – el matrimonio no puede anularse, en primer lugar porque el decreto con el que gano Tuxedo Mask no decía que tenían que consumar el matrimonio – sin embargo el consejal Nodoi lo interrumpió

- No fue ese decreto, son las costumbre Selenitas, si la princesa se casaba "por amor" el matrimonio debería consumarse ese mismo día

- Usted lo ha dicho, si se casaba por amor, pero en el decreto se daba a entender que en ello surgiría el amor verdadero, no que se amaban en ese momento, pero aún así cumplieron, el matrimonio se consumó

- De todas maneras – interrumpió Diamante – él no es de sangre real, la princesa Serenity debe casarse con alguien de sangre real

- Discúlpeme príncipe Diamante – le respondió Artemis – pero eso va en contra del decreto, de ser así sólo nobles y príncipes hubiesen participado en la competencia, además eso de la sangre real, en mi opinión es una manera de discriminar a la gente, el matrimonio no puede invalidarse

- Temo decirle que no es así Artemis – dijo Kenpanoi – la sangre real debe perpetuarse, para ello es necesario que los contrayentes sean príncipes, descendientes de Reyes

- Si ese es el problema, los niños son considerados príncipes y princesas, por lo tanto cada padre de ellos es un rey y una reina, el estar gobernando es una casualidad del destino, pero si quieren podemos coronar a Tuxedo Mask, él podría tomar el lugar que nos dejó nuestro amado Endymión – respondió Artemis

- No Artemis, Tuxedo Mask deberá demostrar que es de sangre real, lo hará en un mes, si no puede demostrarlo el matrimonio se anulará – dijo Nodoi

- No pueden hacer eso – exclamó la reina Serenity

- Discúlpeme su majestad – empezó a decir Beryl – pero su hija es responsable de gobernar casi al universo entero, no puede casarse con cualquiera, tiene que ser un rey – cada palabra que decía Beryl se mostraba el odio hacia Serenity

- Discúlpeme Reina Beryl – expresó con mucha solemnidad Jedite – pero no por ser rey se tiene la capacidad de gobernar, cómo bien dicen el hecho de haber nacido en una cuna real o en un humilde jacal no nos hace mejores o peores personas, pero si nuestros actos, eso que ustedes piden es una bajeza, porque no dejan que Tuxedo Mask demuestre que puede ser capaz de gobernar junto con Serenity

- Las leyes son las leyes, y estas se deben cumplir. Si Serenity se debe casar con un príncipe, se casará con un príncipe – dijo Diamante, haciendo que muchos concejales de la Luna afirmaran más por temor que por otra cosa. Después de algunas discusiones más, Diamante salió, en eso se fija que Serenity se encuentra sola y se dirige a uno de los salones empezó a seguirla, al notar que ella caminaba absorta de la realidad cuando se fijó que nadie los veía cerró la puerta y le dijo a Serenity – Vaya con la princesa, se me hace que su noche de bodas no fue tan apasionada – expresó burlón, mientras la veía de arriba abajo, en realidad la princesa vestía un vestido sencillo, pero aún así lucía extremadamente hermosa

- Qué te importa mis cosas Diamante – le gritó furiosa, en realidad ella quería estar sola, sin embargo él aprovechó la situación para agarrarla de los brazos tratando de acorralarla –

- Princesa Serentity, no es que me importen tus intimidades, pero quiero decirte que si ese te tomó a la fuerza, de la misma manera lo haré yo cuando te cases conmigo – expresó con rabia Diamante, le molestaba no ser el primero en la vida de ella, realmente a él le gustaba tomar a chicas vírgenes por la fuerza era como un trofeo para él, era la manera de que lo recordaran siempre, además lo quería hacer con Serenity para someterla, para hacerle pagar como él decía de todos los desplantes

- suéltame – gritó Serenity, Diamante quería aprovechar la situación, la mayor parte de la servidumbre de palacio estaba dormida, pero sobre todo si se conocía que la princesa había cometido un desliz sería más fácil lograr que se anulara el matrimonio de ella

- para nada princesa, además que puedes perder – expresó con su rostro lleno de lujuria mientras se burlaba de la princesa

- Te he dicho que me sueltes – volvió a gritar la princesa, estaba muerta de miedo, pero ningún de los dos se dio cuenta que Endymión había entrado hasta que él dijo – Mi esposa te ha dicho que la sueltes – ambos se voltearon, ella estaba feliz, como siempre él estaba para rescatarla, estaba vestido como Tuxedo Mask porque no era el momento de revelar su identidad, se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Serenity quitándosela a Diamante sin maltratarla, evitando que ella saliera lastimada, una vez que la libró del platinado la puso detrás de él para protegerla cosa que enfureció al platinado

- Vaya con Tuxedo Mask, ¡amigo realmente te falta mucho para satisfacer a una princesa! – expresó mordazmente el príncipe, pues muy a su disgusto notó como Serenity se dejó llevar por su esposo, además al notar los ojos de ella pudo notar tanto felicidad como preocupación eso lo encolerizó

-Diamante, tus comentarios son de mal gusto, jamás se debe hablar así delante de una dama – dijo Endymión en un tono civilizado, en realidad se estaba controlando, al verlo Diamante sintió miedo, nunca lo había visto tan enojado

- Realmente lo que haya sucedido entre ustedes poco me importa – dijo Diamante tratando de que no se lo notara lo que sentía que en ese momento era rabia, deseo, decepción pero sobre todo miedo – pero no durará mucho eso se los puedo asegurar, Serenity, espero no te enamores de Tuxedo Mask, sería una pena perderlo igual que te pasó con Endymión –expresó mientras la veía para reírse después mientras salía mientras Serenity gritaba – Diamante ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Diamante salió furioso del salón, aunque no eran sus planes atacar a Serenity nunca desperdiciaba una oportunidad de hacerlo, pero no contaba con que Tuxedo Mask estuviera cerca y frustrara su perverso intento de poseer a la princesa, según él llegaría su momento, empezó a caminar hasta que vio la sábana expuesta en señal de que se había consumado el matrimonio lo que lo enfureció más de lo que ya estaba golpeando un pequeño jarrón que estaba en un pequeño retablo

- Veo que no disimulas tu enojo – dijo Beryl que en esos momentos entraba al jardín donde se encontraba – pero te recuerdo de que el que se enoja pierde, tienes que tener la cabeza fría –

- Tienes razón Beryl, pero quisiera haber sido el primero en la vida de esa estúpida princesita, de esa manera habría sabido lo que era un hombre

- En eso te equivocas, Endymión te ganaba en todos los sentidos – expresó

- No me digas que acaso tú y Endymión – le dijo el platinado

- Para desgracia mía no, pero pude ver como besaba a Serenity haciéndola estremecer con ese simple beso, a partir de ese momento la he odiado, lo que más deseo es verla sufrir, y supongo que está sufriendo, conociéndola debe haberse lamentado de entregarse a Tuxedo Mask amando a su príncipe muerto – expresó con mucho rencor

- Eso lo sé, pero aún así me hubiese gustado ser yo quien la sometiera – se rió – pero algún día lo haré

- Si necesitas mi ayuda puedes contar conmigo, sabes que hemos sido confidente, juntos planeamos como separar a ellos

- Me extraña que hayas preferido que Endymión muriera – expresó Diamante

- Preferiría verlo muerto que casado con esa mustia, aún recuerdo el día en que planeamos como separarlos

**_Flash Back _**

_Beryl estaba llegando al palacio de la tierra, esperaba que los concejales que habían sido amigo de sus padres le dieran la noticia de que Endymión la escogería como esposa_

_- Concejal Sostorileo, ¿Qué noticias me tiene? _

_- Lo siento pequeña – dijo el anciano, pues Beryl era la hija de su mejor amigo de juventud, los dos eran ambiciosos, él pudo heredar el puesto en el concejo porque su tío había estado en él, al no tener descendientes él peleó su derecho a estar ahí – pero Asbeen es el líder, había hablado con varios, de tal manera que cuando llegué a la junta Endymión había decidido quien sería su esposa – terminó un poco triste y contrariado _

_- ¿sabes quién es ella? – preguntó la pelirroja _

_- No, pero supongo que es la princesa Serenity del reino Lunar, pidió permiso para ir a verla – le dijo _

_- voy a buscarlo – después de ello se dirigió a las habitaciones de palacio, sus ancestros también habían sido reyes, mejor dicho una de de las mujeres de su familia se había casado con uno de los príncipes de la tierra hace cientos de años, por supuesto ese príncipe no era heredero al trono, pero sí le dejó privilegios a la familia de Beryl._

_Entró furiosa al salón previo a las habitaciones de Endymión _

_- ¿Dónde está Endymión? – preguntó furiosa a los cuatro generales los cuales se encontraban jugando ajedrez _

_- Está en el Milenio de Plata, apenas acabó el consejo y se fue, ¿Dónde más pensaría que estaría? – le dijo burlón Malaquite _

_- El no puede estar ahí, no debe casarse con esa Serenity – exclamó furiosa _

_- Entonces supongo que debería haberte escogido para esposa – cuestionó sarcásticamente Jedite _

_- ¿Por qué no? – respondió ella _

_- Pues porque el príncipe se debe casar con una doncella, es la ley de los reyes de la tierra – expresó riéndose Neflyte haciendo que los demás se rieran y chocaran sus manos entre sí, Beryl estaba furiosa _

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que no soy doncella? – gritó furiosa _

_- No lo decimos, lo afirmamos, todos sabemos que desde los quince andas retozando con varios príncipes y generales – dijo Zoicyte, pues debido a que Beryl había jugado con los sentimientos de su hermano, de hecho algunos decían que fue ese general con el que Beryl perdió la inocencia, cuando ella le dijo que sólo lo usó, no pudiendo soportar se descuidó en una batalla perdiendo la vida, por esa razón los cuatro generales no soportaban a Beryl _

_-No puedes comprobarme nada – expresó la chica, se había olvidado del hermano de Zoicite por un momento _

_- Es cierto Beryl, pero recuerda que podemos pedir la prueba para saber si eres doncella antes de que pretendas casarte con Endymión – dijeron los cuatro casi al mismo tiempo, después se vieron y se rieron por estar casi pensando lo mismo _

_- Si él no es mío no será de nadie – dicho esto salió del palacio, se fue a buscar una nave que la pudiera llevar a la Luna, tenía que impedir que Endymión le declarara su amor a la princesa, sabía por buena fuente que la princesa estaba enamorada de él, casi enseguida pudo conseguir nave, sin embargo antes de llegar a la luna se detuvieron en una estación espacial móvil, pues otro navegante tenía que abordar la nave _

_- princesa Beryl – expresó el recién llegado _

_- príncipe Diamante, es una sorpresa verlo aquí – dijo la pelirroja – realmente es usted todo un caballero, él único que recuerda mi título de princesa _

_- de hecho deberías ser Reina, la Reina Beryl – dijo el platinado – pues bien hermosa, ¿A dónde te diriges? _

_- Voy a la luna, tengo que impedir que Endymión se le declara la princesita de la Luna – expresó ella dejando atónito a Diamante_

_- ¿Qué dices? Ellos no pueden ser novios, no pueden comprometerse, ella se casará conmigo – grito enfadado Diamante _

_- Pues se casará con Endymión si no hacemos algo para impedirlo – dijo furiosa _

_- No Serenity se tiene que casar conmigo, cueste lo que cueste – _

_- Pues prefiero ver muerto a Endymión antes que se case con ella – pensó en voz alta la pelirroja _

_- pues si quieres te ayudó, de esa manera los dos salimos ganando – le dijo, ella se le quedó mirando, en realidad sabía que Diamante ganaría más si moría Endymión, pero jamás soportaría ver a "su amor" casado con Serenity – trato hecho – le contestó, si no podemos detenerlos, mataremos a uno de los dos, así sufrirán tanto como nosotros._

_En ese momento la nave se detiene, estaba llegando a suelo lunar, ambos bajan y se van a palacio como alma que lleva el diablo, al llegar a él lo primero que hacen es investigar donde se encuentra Serenity, como nadie le sabe dar noticias de ella, Diamante se dirige junto con Beryl al lugar favorito de los enamorados, pero se quedan sorprendidos al ver a lo lejos que ambos se besaban, después sus frentes quedan juntas y Endymión le pone una medalla a Serenity alcanzando a escuchar lo que le decía él a ella– quiero que mi corazón siempre esté junto al tuyo _

_- Es mejor que no nos vean, aunque me duela reconocerlo Endymión se puede dar cuenta de nuestros planes, lo mejor es ocultarnos para saber que van hacer – comenta Diamante, Beryl acepta y ambos se esconden, Serenity y Endymión permanecen más tiempo abrazados, sus corazones latían como uno solo, sus rostros reflejaban una inmensa dicha _

_- Mi dulce princesita, debemos pedirle permiso a tu madre para que pases unos días en la tierra, de ser posible quiero que viajes hoy mismo conmigo – le dice mientras la abrazaba la cintura para dirigirse con la Reina Serenity, ambos se alejan, al hacerlo Beryl y Diamante salen de su escondite_

_- Diamante, tenemos que regresar a la tierra, pero tenemos que buscar que persona de aquí nos puede mantener informados de los movimientos que realice la princesa, es necesario saber todos y cada uno de sus pasos – por lo que se dirigieron a un pequeño lugar apartado del palacio _

_- Príncipe Diamante, princesa Beryl – dijeron el general Kenpaboi y Nodoi al verlos entrar, Nodoi era primo lejano de Sostorileo – me da gusto verlos, sobre todo a usted príncipe, mañana presentaremos la petición de que la princesa Serenity debe casarse con usted, espero que cuando suba al trono se acuerde de nosotros _

_- Para mañana será demasiado tarde, el príncipe Endymión le ha propuesto matrimonio, supongo que la princesa ha aceptado – dijo furioso Diamante _

_- Lo más lamentable de caso, es que el consejo preferiría ese matrimonio al de usted, todos dirían que es por el tratado de paz – comentó realmente angustiado Nodoi, si Endymión se casaba con Serenity adiós sus sueños de escalar de posición _

_- Por eso los necesito, tenemos que deshacernos de Endymión, pero necesitamos planearlo todo para ello es necesario saber los lugares donde estará la princesa y sobre todo si estará con él, en la tierra podemos tener un contacto que nos lo diga – expresó Diamante _

_- Pero príncipe eso sería arriesgado, si nos descubren – Kenpaboi estaba temeroso, sabía que eso era alta traición _

_- para cuando lo descubran yo seré el Rey, no te preocupes – expresó confiado Diamante_

_- Además no es difícil, a los miembros del consejo siempre les avisan de todo lo que hace la princesa, al igual que a los del consejo terrestre le informan de lo que hace Endymión – dijo confiada Beryl_

_- Entonces, los mantendremos informados de las actividades de la princesa _

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

- Si recuerdo ese día, a partir de ese momento nos empezaron a dar noticias de sus movimientos – comentó Diamante

- Lo que no me explicó es cómo los atacaste sin que ellos supieran quien era – cuestionó Beryl

- Eso fue fácil mi querida Beryl, sólo era necesario saber el punto preciso, recordé las historias de piratas que contaban de la tierra, de cómo esos tiburones de mar se escondía para atacar en el momento preciso

**_Flash Back _**

_Diamante se encontraba en su nave, una nave de color azul como el mar a lo lejos parecía el mismo mar terrícola_

_- Príncipe Diamante, le llama el concejal Kenpaboi – dijo uno de los tripulantes de la nave_

_- ¿Qué desea Kenpaboi? –cuestionó Diamante _

_- Príncipe, sólo confirmarle que la princesa y Endymión seguirán la ruta 3, su nave tendrá forma de barco terrestre, al llegar al punto Alfa se elevarán para venir a la Luna, realmente fue bastante difícil conseguir la información, tuvimos que poner algunos micrófonos ocultos, afortunadamente no se han dado cuenta, pero si todo sale bien lo quitaremos para que nadie sepa lo que pasó – dijo el concejal _

_- Me alegra que haya seguido nuestros consejos, como ve la princesa Beryl y yo somos un buen equipo – expresó Diamante_

_- No tiene que decírmelo, me consta de lo detallado de sus planes, espero noticias suyas, realmente le estoy hablando de una nave, pedí permiso para ir Plutón, Nodoi se quedó para no levantar sospechas _

_- Gracias concejal, cuando sea el Rey de la Luna sus esfuerzos se verán recompensados –_

_- Me alegra que me tome en cuenta querido príncipe _

_La comunicación se cortó y Diamante le dio orden al capitán para dirigirse a un punto, miró a través del catalejo de la nave, entonces vio a lo lejos el barco de Endymión, acercó la imagen, pero se enfureció al ver a Serenity y Endymión abrazados mirando el crepúsculo, de pronto los enamorados se besaron, al ver ese beso Diamante ordenó el primer ataque, se disparó uno de las armas de las naves, los que iban en el barco se prepararon, en todo momento Endymión protegía a Serenity, _

_- Disparen nuevamente – ordenó Diamante, otro disparó surcó los aires en medio de la noche, al ver que Serenity era lanzada por los aires una sonrisa triunfal apareció _

_- apunten al príncipe Endymión – pidió a los artilleros, pero su sonrisa duró poco al ver que el pelinegro había saltado para salvar a la princesa _

_- Majestad – dijo uno de los que estaban en la nave – no tiene que preocuparse, las aguas de estos lugares son demasiado frías, no creo que el príncipe Endymión pueda sobrevivir, eso alegro al platinado, sin embargo se dio cuenta que se dirigía junto con Serenity a una pequeña nave donde se encontraban las sailors y los generales, por más intentos que hacía la rubia, no podía hacer que el pelinegro subiera junto con ella, ve cómo se dan un beso, después él se empieza a hundir y ella se desmaya, al desmayarse la embarcación se transforma en una pequeña nave para empezar a surcar los cielos, donde es rodeada por una gran luz para desaparecer por el horizonte, ante el asombro de Diamante, quería presentarse ante Serenity como héroe y no pudo, al menos le alegraba haber acabado con su enemigo _

_- Limpien todo, no deben descubrir que el planeta Némesis estuvo detrás de este ataque, otra cosa, si Endymión está vivo, tráiganmelo, quiero darme el gusto de acabarlo con mis propias manos _

_- Como ordene príncipe – dijeron algunos de los tripulantes _

_Momentos después la comitiva regresaba _

_- Las órdenes fueron cumplidas, nadie puede sospechar que el planeta Némesis estuvo detrás de este ataque – dijeron _

_- Gracias, ahora regresemos a casa, hay que esperar pasar unos días para regresar al plan anterior_

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

Beryl y Diamante se quedaron callados,

- Dime Beryl, no te dolió saber que Endymión estaba muerto – cuestionó Diamante

- Me dolió más el saber que había escogido a Serenity, él sabía de mi amor, lo supo mucho antes de conocer a esa princesita y no le importó destrozarme el corazón – dijo

**_Flash Back_**

_Endymión se encontraba en el lago cercano al palacio, esa noche en particular la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, parecía que hubiera fiesta en ella _

_- Si sigues mirando la luna así, te va a dar tortícolis – dijo Beryl que se acercaba al lugar, hacia como un mes que lo seguía a todas partes _

_- No puedo evitarlo, es bellísima – le dije anonadado por el particular brillo del satélite _

_- Supongo que porque hoy es el cumpleaños de la princesa Serenity, está cumpliendo quince años – dijo con fastidio _

_- ¿la hija de la reina Serenity? – preguntó Endymión _

_- Así es, una simple niña, nada más – expresó con odio _

_- Supongo que deber ser tan hermosa como la madre – dijo en voz alta Endymión _

_- No lo sé, ni me importa, los selenitas son nuestros enemigos, son unos bárbaros –recalcó ella _

_- No lo creo, tengo algunos amigos selenitas, recuerda que en la escuela en la que fui había gente de todo el universo, realmente el odio lo han creado personas resentidas y con un pensamiento cerrado – dijo Endymión _

_- Eres un grosero, me ofendiste – dijo en tono de mártir la pelirroja _

_- Lo siento Beryl, no fue mi intención y para todo caso te diría que tu ofendiste primero a mis amigos – le recalcó _

_- Por favor Endy, no nos enojemos – le dijo mientras se acercaba a él _

_- No estoy enojado contigo, pero en ocasiones ofendes a las personas, deberías ser más comprensiva – dijo tratando de alejarse de ella sin parecer grosero _

_- Endy, ¿Por qué cada vez que me acercó a ti te alejas? – le preguntó directamente _

_- Beryl, lo siento, pero… _

_- Espero que sea por lo que estoy pensando – dijo la fémina relamiéndose los labios _

_- ¿Qué estás pensando? – preguntó el pelinegro _

_- que te gusto y tienes miedo de caer bajo mi hechizo – dijo mientras dejaba caer el saco que la cubría dejando un minivestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación _

_- Te equivocas – dijo Endymión serio – si me apartó es por respeto al hermano de Zoicyte, se que andas con él _

_- Eso no es cierto, él es el que me acosa todo el tiempo – dijo ella fingiendo ser quien no era _

_- él no me mentiría, no a su príncipe – dijo – además Beryl, el amor de mi vida no ha llegado, lo siento pero lo único que puedo sentir por ti es amistad _

_- Eso no es verdad Endymión, algún día tú me amarás – le dijo gritando mientras agarraba su saco y se alejaba furiosa_

_- nadie me ha rechazado, esto me la pagaras Endymión, pero te juro que si no eres mío, no serás de nadie _

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

- Después de un tiempo la conoció a ella, desde ese día la amo, lo escuché decírselo a los generales, "hoy he encontrado a la mujer de mis sueños, es la princesa Serenity" nunca se dio cuenta de que lo escuché por eso hablé con el concejal Sostorileo, pero Asbeen puso a los demás miembros del consejo en mi contra, según ellos convenía más a la tierra que Endymión se casara con ella

- Te entiendo, igual pasó con el consejo Lunar, sólo unos cuantos son mis fieles seguidores, pero esperaremos al cumpleaños de la princesa para darle el mejor de sus regalos la anulación de su matrimonio

- Ese día no me lo quiero perder, deseo ver la cara cuando le digan que tiene que casarse contigo, pero eso si querido, me gustaría ver cuando la sometas, nada me haría más feliz que ver desdichada y sometida a esa princesa – expresó Beryl

- Beryl, no puedes estar en mi noche de bodas, pero podemos filmarla, de esa manera siempre recordaré y haré recordar a Serenity que cuando sea mi esposa tendrá que obedecerme siempre – ambos rieron

- Entonces Diamante, creo que nos conviene celebrar nuestro triunfo – le dice mientras le agarra la mano para guiarlo a la cabaña donde siempre se reunían con los concejales, una vez ahí sus instintos salieron a flote

- Creo que esta es la mejor manera de sellar un pacto – dijo Diamante

- por supuesto príncipe, sólo espero cumplas tu palabra

continuará

* * *

Bueno chicas, realmente me sorprendí cuando vi los review, gracias por seguir y ser constantes con este fic, las adoro, eso me anima a escribir y bueno adelante el capitulo, al menos porque esta semana estaré algo ocupadita, antes de las vacaciones, por cuestiones de trabajo, si bien es cierto que no puse si serenity perdonó o no a Endymion, pero trataré de complacer lo que ustedes me pidieron, pero será en el otro capi, en este me dedique mas a beryl y diamante, es decir aunque ya sabemos porque quieren separalos, en este se ve mas lo que piensa beryl, en el proximo prometo poner que pasa con nuestra linda parejita, espero tener la misma respuesta que tuve con el capitulo anterior

besos

Cherrie SA

20- marzo - 2010


	13. De sangre real

**Fantasy Love Moon and Earth**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary : La princesa de la Luna: Serenity tiene que casarse para asumir al trono y con ello poder imponer paz en el universo, sin embargo su prometido, su amado príncipe Endymión ha muerto al tratar de protegerla de un ataque enemigo. Diamante el príncipe de Némesis ha pedido su mano, pero ella ha decidido aceptar el reto del amor, una prueba que se pone a todos los caballeros (nobles y plebeyos) que aspiren a casarse con la princesa de la Luna, entre ellos destaca un joven enmascarado que hará lo imposible por ganarse el corazón de la princesa, ¿podrá ella olvidar al gran amor de su vida y entregarse al enmascarado por amor a su pueblo? ¿El amor es capaz de vencer todas las barreras que impiden su realización? Una nueva historia llena de fantasía y misterio, donde el drama y el romanticismo juegan un papel importante_.

* * *

**Capítulo 13. De Sangre Real**

**POV de Serenity **

Diamante salía por la puerta me había dejado preocupada, ¿acaso él había tenido que ver en el ataque donde perdí a Endymión, pero ya era tarde cuando el grité – Diamante ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

- Serenity, mi amor ¿estás bien? – me dijo Endymión mientras me abrazaba, no quería mirarlo a los ojos y le dije con la cabeza que sí, las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos por lo que me solté de su agarre para correr al único lugar donde me sentía segura: nuestro jardín de rosas, justo estaba llegando cuando sentí los fuertes brazos protectores de mi amado

- mi dulce princesita, dime algo – su voz sonaba suplicante, entonces no pude más todo lo que sentía se lo dije mientras golpeaba su pecho con mis puños – ¿Por qué me engañaste? Sufrí tanto por tu ausencia, me hiciste mucha falta Endymión – le dije entre sollozos

- Serenity, me duele tanto verte así, me duele ser el causante de tus lágrimas – me decía mientras besaba mis cabellos, en realidad me sentía tan a gusto en sus brazos, me dolía el no haberlo reconocido antes, los detalles, el corazón que escogí en el torneo, las profecías de las sacerdotisas, porque no le hice caso a las señales, pero sólo podía seguir llorando, es decir cuántas veces recuperas al amor de tu vida cuando lo has perdido para siempre.

De pronto tomó dulcemente mi mentón obligándome a verlo, en realidad pude notar lo preocupado que estaba

- Lo siento Serenity, puedes perdonarme – me preguntó dulcemente mientras acercaba su rostro al mío para fundirnos en un dulce beso, le correspondí, en realidad lo necesitaba, necesitaba tanto sus besos, al separarnos le respondí – necesito tiempo Endymión, por favor

- Serenity, por ti esperaría toda la eternidad, si quieres tiempo lo tendrás, sólo te pido que no me apartes de tu lado – su voz era una suplica

- yo tampoco deseo que te apartes, sólo te pido tiempo, no fue fácil enterarme de que estabas vivo – le respondí

- Te entiendo, mi hermosa princesa, pero recuerda, lo hice por tu seguridad

- Lo sé – dije interrumpiéndolo – pero eso no elimina todo el dolor que sentí con tu ausencia – Nos abrazamos, sin hablar nos transmitíamos todo lo que nos amábamos, pero en verdad necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que había pasado

- Que lindo es verlo así abrazados – se escuchó una voz. Al voltear me di cuenta que era Setsuna, nos sonrió – Serenity, ¡qué bueno que te encuentro! es urgente que te presentes en el salón de entrenamiento, nos hemos enterado de cuál será el siguiente plan de Diamante, Tuxedo, esto también te atañe, es mejor que los dos me sigan

Los tres nos dirigimos al salón, por supuesto Endymión nunca perdió el agarre de nuestras manos, al llegar vi a todas las sailor y a los generales todos reunidos con cara de preocupación

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté

- Serenity, tenemos un problema, se trata de Diamante –

- ¿Qué hizo ese ahora? – cuestionó Endymión

- Lo que pasa es que ha pedido la anulación de su matrimonio, porque no eres de Sangre Real – respondió Jedite a Endymión

- No puede anular nuestro matrimonio, la ley no marca eso – respondió calmadamente Endymión

- Parece que la ley Lunar sí, te pedirá demostrar que provienes de la familia real – dijo Haruka

- No tengo problema con eso, soy de sangre real, soy Endymión – dijo mientras se quitaba el antifaz

- Endymión, no puede ser – dijeron los presentes, por supuesto me felicitaron y cosas así que no presté atención, le empezaron a preguntar a Endymión cómo era que estaba vivo, me alejé un poco de ellos para dirigirme a la ventana, a lo lejos pude ver a Diamante y a Beryl platicando muy a gusto, en eso levantó la vista topándome con la sábana, me dio tanta vergüenza que me puse a llorar, en ese momento llega junto a mi Endymión con su antifaz colocado

- Serenity ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? – Me preguntó preocupado mientras me abrazaba, en eso se fija de la sábana – lo siento mi amor, si por mí fuera jamás hubieses tenido que pasar por esa humillación, pero los concejales los pidieron, la mayoría motivados por Diamante

- No entiendo ¿Por qué insiste tanto en separarnos? – cuestionaba mientras me recargaba en su pecho a llorar, a pesar de estar enojada con él por no decirme quien era, no podía evitar sentirme protegida y amada en esos brazos.

- Serenity, Diamante está loco por el poder, un poder ancestral, recuerda lo que han dicho acerca del cristal de plata, parece que tú eres la guardiana de él, por eso él está obsesionado contigo, o mejor dicho por el poder que representas – me decía mientas me acariciaba para consolarme, esa sensación era fantástica, pero aún no lo perdonaba, así que me traté de zafar de su agarré mientras le decía – quiero irme a mi cuarto, necesito descansar

- te acompaño, no quiero que Diamante te vuelva hacer daño, o que Beryl te diga de cosas – no pude protestar porque sujetó mi cintura con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño

- Nos vemos, Serenity se siente cansada, tantas emociones le están pasando la factura – explicó Endymión

- Adios Serenity, nos alegramos que te hayas casado con tu verdadero amor – me indicó Mina con una sonrisa, haciendo que me pusiera toda roja, salimos del cuarto de entrenamiento para dirigirnos a nuestra habitación para mala fortuna nos encontramos con Beryl

- Serenity, pero ¡qué sorpresa! En realidad nunca me esperé que olvidaras tan pronto a Endymión y eso que decías quererlo mucho – iba a contestar pero Endymión se me adelantó

- "Señorita…" – empezó a decir claro estaba actuando

- Beryl – dijo ella coqueteándole con todo el descaro – soy la reina Beryl

- Reina Beryl, disculpe, pero creo que debería tener un poco de buenos modales, en primer lugar porque se encuentra en el reino de la princesa Serenity, y segundo el caso de que Serenity se haya casado conmigo, no quiere decir que tenga que olvidar a su gran amor, si a mí que soy su esposo no me molesta, con el debido respeto no veo porque se tenga que meter – dijo sarcásticamente dejándome asombrada, él siempre había sido un caballero

- Señor Tuxedo Mask, me ofende – expresó indignada Beryl

- Pues usted ofendió primero a mi esposa, así que si no le gusta que "la ofendan" aprenda a Respetar y sobre todo dese a respetar, con permiso – le respondió Endymión y nos alejamos de ella, todo lo demás del trayecto lo hicimos en silencio. Al llegar a la habitación entramos a la alcoba

- Sana y salva princesa, mi princesa – dijo abrazándome mientras me daba un tierno beso en los labios – descansa mi Serenity, tengo que regresar con los chicos, tenemos que ver de qué manera detenemos a Diamante para que deje de hacernos daño – se estaba retirando cuando la llame

- Endymión – él se volteo a mirarme – gracias por defenderme de Diamante y de Beryl

- Es mi deber, no dejaré que nadie le haga daño al amor de mi vida, nos vemos al rato, que descanses – dijo mientras salía, me acosté en la cama, en realidad este día había sido lleno de emociones, el descubrir que Endymión estaba vivo, no niego que me llenaba de alegría, pero me molestara que él no confiara en mí, el enfrentamiento con Diamante, la prueba de la consumación del matrimonio, Beryl, esa odiosa, eran tantas las cosas que no supe en qué momento me quedé dormida

**Fin del POV de Serenity **

**POV de Endymión**

Tenía al amor de mi vida llorando, sabía que yo era el causante de esas lágrimas, me dolía verla así, por lo que se lo expresé - Serenity, me duele tanto verte así, me duele ser el causante de tus lágrimas – al hacerlo me dedique a consolarla, a besarle sus cabellos, realmente la había extrañado tanto como ella lo había hecho conmigo y ahora que era mi esposa la iba a colmar de todas las caricias que no le pude dar en casi todo el año que estuvimos separados, ella seguía llorando lo sabía porque mi camisa estaba mojada con sus lágrimas, la agarré del mentón dulcemente, tenía que verla a los ojos cuando le pidiera perdón, era la única manera de que ella pudiera ver cuánto me importaba .

Al cruzarse nuestras miradas le dije - Lo siento Serenity, puedes perdonarme – no pude resistirme más y la besé, ¡realmente había añorado sus besos! Esos besos que hacían sentir que estaba vivo, me alegré al sentir que ella me respondía, sabía que me amaba pero también sabía que necesitaba tiempo y así me lo expuso – necesito tiempo Endymión, por favor

- Serenity, por ti esperaría toda la eternidad, si quieres tiempo lo tendrás, sólo te pido que no me apartes de tu lado – le supliqué no me importaba esperar, ambos nos amábamos, pero comprendía su dolor, igual me hubiese pasado si la hubiera perdido, sin embargo ya sabía que esto podría pasar, la verdad no me importaba nada si ella estaba a mi lado.

- yo tampoco deseo que te apartes, sólo te pido tiempo, no fue fácil enterarme de que estabas vivo – me dijo, mientras se acurrucaba más en mi pecho, esa gesto me llenó de una felicidad inmensa

- Te entiendo, mi hermosa princesa, pero recuerda, lo hice por tu seguridad – le recalqué, tenía que decírselo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más me interrumpió – Lo sé, pero eso no elimina todo el dolor que sentí con tu ausencia- Ambos se abrazaron, sin hablar se transmitía muchos sentimientos, pero lo más importante ambos se amaban, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que las agua volvieran a su cauce

- Que lindo es verlo así abrazados – se escuchó una voz. Era Setsuna, una de sus guardianas exteriores – Serenity, ¡qué bueno que te encuentro! es urgente que te presentes en el salón de entrenamiento, nos hemos enterado de cuál será el siguiente plan de Diamante, Tuxedo, esto también te atañe, es mejor que los dos me sigan

Agarré la mano de mi princesa para dirigirnos al salón, sabía que Diamante no se iba a quedar tranquilo, él está obsesionado con Mi esposa, pero más que nada por el poder que ella representa

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó mi amada al llegar

- Serenity, tenemos un problema, se trata de Diamante – respondieron las sailors

- ¿Qué hizo ese ahora? – pregunté, en realidad me imaginaba lo que pasaría

- Lo que pasa es que ha pedido la anulación de su matrimonio, porque no eres de Sangre Real – me respondió Jedite, me sonreí, la verdad que lejos estaba Diamante de la verdad, realmente quería ver su cara cuando le dijera que yo era Endymión así que le dije a Jedite – No puede anular nuestro matrimonio, la ley no marca eso –

- Parece que la ley Lunar sí, te pedirá demostrar que provienes de la familia real – dijo Haruka realmente creo que era momento de que ellos supieran la verdad, por lo que me quité el antifaz mientras le decía – No tengo problema con eso, soy de sangre real, soy Endymión –

Por supuesto todos se alegraron, rápidamente les conté cómo habían sucedido las cosas

- Siento haberles ocultado la verdad, pero no podía poner en peligro la vida de Serenity – dije

- con razón sabía que me eras conocido, si tú y Tuxedo eran son la misma persona – me respondió Jedite, desde que te vi pelear, sabía que eras tú, de hecho recuerdo que Rei me dijo que eras un gran guerrero, de hecho ella se dio cuenta de que te observaba muy atento y me preguntó que me pasaba, no le quise decir en ese momento pero algo me decía que eras tú

- Si recuerdo cuando me fueron a felicitar después de la pelea

**_Flash Back _**

_- Felicidades Tuxedo Mask – me felicitó mi amigo el general Jedite _

_- Gracias… - le respondí haciéndole creer que lo acababa de conocer, él era muy inteligente y se daría cuenta de que yo era Endymión _

_- General Jedite – me respondió _

_- Muchas gracias General Jedite, por su sincera felicitación – le dije _

_- en realidad no vine a felicitarlo, sino a preguntarle algo muy importante – al hacerme esta pregunta sabía hacía donde se dirigía _

_- ¿Qué desea saber? – le pregunté _

_- ¿Dónde aprendió a pelear así?, sólo conocí a una persona que usaba esa técnica al príncipe Endymión – me dijo, en realidad estaba tan acostumbrado a pelear de esa manera que me olvidé que me podría reconocer, pero lo importante era que ellos pensaban que estaba muerto _

_- Lo siento, pero no puedo decirlo es un secreto que no puede ser descubierto por ahora, porque pondría en peligro la vida de muchas personas, pero cuando sea el momento le revelaré ese secreto, le doy mi palabra – en verdad lo haría, después de que casara con mi amada Serenity _

_- Eso espero, porque realmente me tiene intrigado – respondió el general _

_- Lo sé, créame que lamento no poder disipar su duda pero es lo mejor – le dije, en realidad antes que nada estaba la seguridad de mi amada Serenity _

_- Entiendo, de todas maneras lo felicito, con esta van dos pruebas que gana – después de esto nos despedimos _

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

En ese momento me di cuenta de que mi amada se había alejado de nosotros, estaba en la ventana y la vi llorar, me acerqué a ella, la abracé mientras el preguntaba – Serenity ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? – me fije en la sábana me dio tanto coraje el que Diamante la expusiera a esa vergüenza, por lo que le dice suavemente para consolarla – lo siento mi amor, si por mí fuera jamás hubieses tenido que pasar por esa humillación, pero los concejales los pidieron, la mayoría motivados por Diamante

- No entiendo ¿Por qué insiste tanto en separarnos? – se refugió en mi pecho, sabía que podría estar muy enojada conmigo pero ese gesto decía que estaba por buen camino, sólo era cuestión de tiempo como ella me dijo. Le seguí hablando mientras la consolaba – Serenity, Diamante está loco por el poder, un poder ancestral, recuerda lo que han dicho acerca del cristal de plata, parece que tú eres la guardiana de él, por eso él está obsesionado contigo, o mejor dicho por el poder que representas – sin embargo ella en un momento se quiso separar de mí y me decía que quería irse a descansar

Por supuesto que le pedí acompañarla, no iba permitir que alguien la dañara sobre todo después de haber visto por la ventana a Beryl y Diamante juntos, eso me daba muy mala espina, se despidió de todos los presentes, les hice señas que regresaría después de dejarla en la habitación, por desgracia en el camino nos topamos con Beryl, esa bruja, la verdad era muy caballeroso decirle así, se merecía más, pero mis padres me habían enseñado respetar a las mujeres, pero esa de verdad que me sacaba de quicio, por supuesto la puse en su lugar, con toda la delicadeza de que fui capaz, por un momento estuve a punto de pegarle, pero me contuve, pero le dejé muy claro que jamás podría ofender a mi princesa

Por supuesto de reojo pude ver el rostro de Beryl, digno de una fotografía por lo furiosa que estaba, después de ese encuentro caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a nuestra alcoba.

- Sana y salva princesa, mi princesa – la abracé y la besé dulcemente en los labios – descansa mi Serenity, tengo que regresar con los chicos, tenemos que ver de qué manera detenemos a Diamante para que deje de hacernos daño – justo cuando me estaba retirando me llamó para agradecerme, me sentí tan feliz, al menos sabía que siempre la defendería

Regresé rápidamente con los generales y las sailors

- Endymión, al menos no debemos temer – dijo Malaquite – Diamante no puede anular tu matrimonio, eres de sangre real

- No podemos decírselo ahora, no hasta que descubra su plan – le dije, les comenté a todos de mis sospechas de que posiblemente Diamante estaba detrás de todo, por eso hasta que fuera necesario descubriríamos mi identidad.

- Entonces debemos estar atentos – dijeron todos, era casi de noche cuando regresé a la alcoba, en eso escuché los gritos de mi princesa y fui corriendo a verla, estaba teniendo una pesadilla

- Serenity, mi amor, despierta – le dije, ella abrió los ojos al verme me abrazó, no te vayas Endymión, no te vuelvas a ir –

- nunca mi amor, jamás volveré a dejarte – la abracé y la acuné en mis brazos, poco después se calmó y se volvió a dormir, después de unos momentos la acompañé en sus sueños

**Fin del POV de Endymión**

Acababa de terminar la junta donde Diamante había pedido la anulación del matrimonio de Serenity y Tuxedo Mask

- Tenemos que advertirle a Serenity – dijo Haruka

- no sólo a Serenity, también a Tuxedo, ahora es su esposo, ambos sabrán que hacer –expuso Malaquite

- La verdad mi intuición me dice que Diamante no podrá con el verdadero amor – afirmó Mina, todos se le quedaron viendo – no me miren recuerden que puedo sentir el amor verdadero, y esa pareja tiene amor verdadero

- ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura? – cuestionó Rei

- Pienso igual que Mina, hay algo en ese hombre que me hace creer lo que la "diosas del amor" dice – expresó Jedite, todos se sorprendieron en especial Rei, pero había visto a su novio muy extraño desde que terminó la prueba del valor, cómo si intentara descubrir algo con respecto a Tuxedo Mask

- de seguro estará en su jardín de rosas, todo los días va ahí – dijo Amy

- iré por ella, de paso también le diré a Tuxedo Mask – propuso Setsuna

- de seguro lo encuentras juntos – indicó Mina muy segura, todos rodaron los ojos, es decir cómo estaba Mina tan segura de ello

Al llegar al jardín de las rosas se sorprendió de que las predicciones de Mina fueran ciertas, Serenity y Tuxedo estaban abrazados, les informó que era necesario que acudieran al salón de entrenamiento. Sin embargo se sorprendió más al verlos agarrados de la mano.

Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de Tuxedo Mask era Endymión, los únicos que no se sorprendieron fueron Jedite y Mina, de alguna manera ya se lo esperaban, Endymión llevó a Serenity a su habitación, al regresar todos siguieron hablando en especial de las sospechas de Endymión sobre Diamante, por lo que decidieron buscar pruebas, el momento en que Endymión se diera a conocer ya llegaría, al irse los demás siguieron platicando

- Les dije, Tuxedo era el verdadero amor de Serenity – dijo Mina feliz

- En realidad nos alegramos por ella y por nuestro príncipe

- ¿Qué dicen? – se escuchó decir una voz, al voltear se dieron cuenta de que era Luna y Artemis

- Así es Luna, Endymión está vivo y es Tuxedo Mask, pero debe permanecer en secreto

- no se preocupen, guardaré este secreto con mi propia vida, de ello depende la felicidad de ambos

- Así es Luna aún recuerdo el día en que nuestro príncipe le pidió permiso a la reina para llevarla a la tierra

**_Flash Back _**

_En el salón de audiencia de la reina, Endymión y Serenity le informaban a la madre de ella sobre la petición de matrimonio _

_- Reina Serenity, amo a su hija, mi consejo me ha informado que debo comprometerme el día de cumpleaños de ella, por esa razón deseo que venga conmigo a la tierra, para que conozca su futuro hogar, por supuesto que después veremos cómo haremos para estar tanto en la tierra como en la Luna – dijo Endymión pues sabía que su amada princesa se convertiría en Reina en el futuro _

_La reina veía a su hija, Serenity le rogaba para que diera el sí, pues deseaba estar con Endymión además quería conocer la tierra en compañía de él _

_- de acuerdo, pero te acompañaran las Inners, pero eso sí, después de tu cumpleaños te quiero aquí _

_- Majestad, lo que pasa es que después del compromiso, Serenity tendrá que quedarse por al menos una semana, por cuestiones de la boda, pero si terminamos antes se la traigo – pidió el pelinegro _

_- De acuerdo Endymión, pero si mi hija pasa su cumpleaños en la tierra, tú tendrás que pasar tu cumpleaños en la Luna, ese día daremos a conocer el compromiso de ustedes – expuso la reina, ambos asintieron, para después dirigirse a las habitaciones de Serenity, Endymión jamás había entrado a ellas, debido a que la respetaba, aunque como príncipe podía entrar al ala de las habitaciones jamás lo hizo, pero ahora era diferente, ella era su prometida _

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

- Realmente recuerdo cuando nos pidió que fuéramos con ella a la tierra – dijo Lita

**_Flash Back _**

_Al entrar en su alcoba, en el lobby que estaba antes se encontraban las sailors _

_- Chicas, preparen sus cosas, nos vamos a la tierra – exclamó Serenity _

_- Es en serio Serenity – dijo Mina _

_- sí, mi madre me dio permiso, con la condición de que ustedes fueran conmigo _

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Los días pasaron, los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Serenity seguían adelante, a pesar de que Serenity y Endymión dormían juntos no habían vuelto a tener intimidad, ella todavía no lo perdonaba, pero dormir en sus brazos alejaba todos sus miedos, por su parte él sabía que ese era un gran paso para obtener su perdón

Diamante en tanto esperaba la fiesta de cumpleaños, para pedir públicamente la anulación del matrimonio

Al fin llegó ese día, tanto Serenity como Endymión lucían trajes de gala, por supuesto Endymión seguía con su antifaz, no era el momento de revelar su identidad

Cuando llegó el momento de los regalos, Diamante se paró

- Querida Serenity, mi regalo tal vez no sea muy agradable para ti, pero es necesario para el bien de tu pueblo, es que tu matrimonio se verá anulado, Tuxedo Mask no es de sangre real – dijo sarcásticamente

- Realmente Diamante – dijo Endymión – no puedes afirmarlo, que te parece un plazo para demostrar que soy de sangre real, porque si más no recuerdo, cuando no hay descendiente al trono se hace una torneo para elegir al rey, el cual se convierte "de sangre real" supongo que tengo derecho a ese torneo –

- Tienes razón, pero el torneo será de vida o muerte –

- por supuesto, tú fija la fecha – dijo Endymión

- Será el tres de agosto – indicó Diamante mientras pensaba "sé que ese día es el cumpleaños de Endymión, que hermoso regalo le daré en el más allá, al tomar como mía al amor de su vida"

- de acuerdo Diamante, será el tres de agosto, pero como esposo de la princesa de la Luna debo exigirte que hasta ese día no puedes estar en la Luna, te demandamos que después de la fiesta te regreses a Nemésis y no regreses hasta la fecha de la prueba que tú mismo pusiste la fecha será el tres de agosto – dijo Tuxedo, Diamante se enfureció, pero no se iba a exponer, pues sabía que Tuxedo Mask podría demandarlo por querer lastimar a la princesa y eso sería peor

- de acuerdo, nos veremos hasta el tres de agosto

continuará

* * *

una disculpa por atrasarme unos días, pero aquí está el capítulo, si, lo sé todas me han pedido que ella lo perdone, y lo hará no se preocupen pero eso se verá en el siguiente capitulo, que si me animan con sus reviews lo publicaré lo más pronto posible

besos

Cherrie SA

29- marzo - 2010


	14. Fiesta de cumpleaños

**Fantasy Love Moon and Earth**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary : La princesa de la Luna: Serenity tiene que casarse para asumir al trono y con ello poder imponer paz en el universo, sin embargo su prometido, su amado príncipe Endymión ha muerto al tratar de protegerla de un ataque enemigo. Diamante el príncipe de Némesis ha pedido su mano, pero ella ha decidido aceptar el reto del amor, una prueba que se pone a todos los caballeros (nobles y plebeyos) que aspiren a casarse con la princesa de la Luna, entre ellos destaca un joven enmascarado que hará lo imposible por ganarse el corazón de la princesa, ¿podrá ella olvidar al gran amor de su vida y entregarse al enmascarado por amor a su pueblo? ¿El amor es capaz de vencer todas las barreras que impiden su realización? Una nueva historia llena de fantasía y misterio, donde el drama y el romanticismo juegan un papel importante_.

* * *

**Capítulo 14. La fiesta de cumpleaños**

**Pov de Serenity**

Estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla, nuevamente veía morir a Endymión, estaba peleando para defenderme de Diamante, el cual lo atacó por la espalda, empecé a llorar con fuerza cuando sentí que alguien me despertaba – Serenity, mi amor, despierta – era la voz de él de Endymión, abrí los ojos, ahí estaba frente a mí, no pude más y lo abracé mientras le decía – no te vayas Endymión, no te vuelvas a ir –

- nunca mi amor, jamás volveré a dejarte – me acomodé en sus brazos, era el único lugar donde me sentía segura y protegida, mi respiración se fue tranquilizando y nuevamente me quedé dormida, sabía que él me protegería de cualquier peligro, estando en sus brazos los miedos se iban.

Me desperté un poco tarde de lo acostumbrado, él me estaba observando, tenía la bandeja de desayuno preparada, la puso sobre mi regazo mientras de la nada salió una rosa, me saludó – Buenos días mi amor – dándome un delicado besos en los labios, a los cuales correspondí

- ni creas que con esto te perdono – le dije bromeando

- Lo sé, mi princesa, pero estoy haciendo méritos – me siguió la broma, ambos reímos y empezamos a desayunar, realmente me trató con mucha ternura, de vez en cuando me daba de comer en la boca como si fuera su pequeña, cada acto de ternura, de amor hacía que me sonrojaba en realidad deseaba perdonarlo, sabía que lo había hecho por protegerme, pero el dolor que había sentido era mucho, además cómo le diría "Endymión hagamos cómo que nada pasó" en realidad no sabía lo que le diría, algo en mi interior me decía que llegaría el momento en que esa reconciliación llegaría y sería de lo mejor.

Después del desayuno entre mimos, arrumacos y besos, quien nos viera diría que no había problemas entre nosotros, en realidad el único problema era que me estaba costando trabajo perdonarlo, entró Luna – perdón princesa, su madre la espera en el salón del trono –

- gracias Luna, en un momento estoy con ella – me salí de la cama para dirigirme a darme una ducha, dejando solos a Luna y Endymión, al parecer ella se veía ansiosa en hablar con él, el baño me relajó bastante, esa sesión de besos mañaneros me había alterado mis sentidos, cuando salí de la ducha Endymión se había marchado, Luna me esperaba para ayudarme a vestirme

- Serenity, me alegro que te hayas casado con tu gran amor, Endymión – dijo feliz

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – le pregunté pues se supone que era un secreto

- Ayer en la tarde cuando fui a ver a las sailors, ahí estaba él, lo siento no pude evitarlo, pero también sé que debe permanecer en secreto, aunque te digo algo quisiera ver la cara de Diamante cuando le digan que no puede anular tu matrimonio porque estás casado con el príncipe de la Tierra – dijo ella de manera pícara y no pude evitar reírme por el comentario, en realidad también quería ver la cara de Diamante

Después de vestirme, me dirigí al salón del trono donde me estaba esperando mi madre

- Serenity, hija, ayer no pude hablar contigo, antes que nada ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien madre, gracias

- Pequeña, no puedo creer que hace unos días eras mi niña y hoy eres toda una mujer, por lo que hablaremos de mujer a mujer, dime ¿te trató bien Tuxedo Mask? – sabía que me estaba preguntando por la noche de bodas, me puse toda roja

- Si madre, fue una noche maravillosa, demasiado romántica y End… él fue muy tierno conmigo, realmente lo disfrute – le dije con una sonrisa, en realidad había disfrutado esa noche, pero estuve a punto de decirle que Tuxedo Mask era Endymión, al menos no era mi secreto, no podía decírselo, ahora estaba entendiendo a mi amor, pero no sabía cómo actuar ya le preguntaría a mi madre en su momento, por lo pronto no se lo podía preguntar ahí, como dicen las paredes oyen

- Me alegro hija, sin embargo debo prevenirte – empezó a decirme mi madre

- Es por la anulación de mi matrimonio que desea pedir Diamante – le dije tranquilamente

- ¿cómo te enteraste? – me preguntó

- Me lo dijeron las sailor, y sólo puedo decirte que no te preocupes, Tuxedo es de sangre real, de eso puedes estar segura – le respondí

- Aún así hija, debemos tomar todas las precauciones – me dijo

- de acuerdo madre, pero creo que hay que empezar por los miembros del consejo que apoyan a Diamante, de ser así hay que destituirlos, no pueden servir a dos amos – le dije, sobre todo porque sabía que algunos miembros del consejo apoyaban a Diamante ciegamente

- En eso estoy de acuerdo, también quería decirte que a partir de mañana empezaran tu preparación para convertirte en reina, la cual haremos en tres meses, se supone que debe ser antes, pero tenemos que ser precavidos por lo que pueda pasar – sabía que se refería a lo que pensaba hacer Diamante

- De acuerdo madre, lo haré – le dije

- Además están los preparativos de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, de los cuales tienes que ocuparte también y tus deberes de esposa – al decir esto último no pude evitar sonrojarme, sobre todo porque estaba con casada con el hombre que amaba

Terminada la reunión con mi madre me dirigí al jardín de las rosas, no sé porque pero ahora se veían más hermosas, después de dedicarme un poco a él me avisaron que era la hora de la comida, así que me fui asear, para después dirigirme al comedor, me senté junto a mi esposo, el cual amablemente, como todo un caballero, me ayudó a sentarme, la comida ocurrió en completa calma, en la tarde me la pasé ocupada por los preparativos de mi cumpleaños, las sailors me ayudaban a escoger el menú, pasamos horas en la cocina, Lita preparaba pequeñas degustaciones, para escoger cuales serían los platillos que se darían, iba ser una comida, ellas dijeron que era lo mejor, pues Diamante podría hacer algo para arruinar el baile en caso de que se hiciera, no sé por qué pero me dio la impresión de que estaban ocultando algo, no quise indagar, bastantes problemas tenía con mi vida personal para involucrarme con otro.

Por la noche, entré en mi habitación al poco rato llegó Endymión – Buenas noches, Serenity, vine a desearte que descanses y a darte tu beso de buenas noches – mientras me besaba dulcemente los labios - ¿No vas a dormir conmigo? – le pregunté tímidamente – Sólo si tú lo deseas – le dije que sí con mi cabeza – sólo dormir – le dije seriamente, él sólo sonrió, ambos nos fuimos a la cama, me dejé envolver en sus brazos, para después caer en mis sueños, los demás días antes de mi cumpleaños transcurrieron un poco agitados, entre las lecciones y los preparativos no había podido ir a mi jardín y por una extraña razón parecía que mis amigas trataban de impedirlo, una tarde mientras estábamos en los preparativos, estaba bastante distraída, a decir verdad quería volver a estar con Endymión y no sólo durmiendo, pero ¿cómo pedírselo? ¿Cómo decirle que lo había perdonado? Sí él no había vuelto a tocar ese tema, si bien le había pedido tiempo, ¿cómo le decía que el momento del perdón había llegado?

- ¿Qué pasa Serenity? Acaso pensando en la reconciliación – preguntó Mina de manera pícara

- Mina – dijeron todas

- no hay problema chicas, en verdad Mina tiene razón, no sé cómo decirle a Endymión que lo he perdonado – le dije

- Muy fácil, con palabras – contestó Mina

- Mina, lo que Serenity intenta decir es que de qué forma se lo dice – expresó Rei

- ¡Ah! Es eso, pues Serenity, yo que tú me esperaba – Mina – la interrumpieron las demás

-¿Qué querías decirme? – miré de manera inquisitoria a mi amiga

- Serenity, no le hagas caso a Mina – dijo Lita

- Lo que pasa, es que si no sabes cómo, deja que Endymión vuelva a sacar el tema, estamos seguras que lo hará pronto – dijo Amy

- Eso espero, la verdad es que sé que lo hizo por protegerme – les dije

- Pero porque hacer de esto un velorio, mañana es tu cumpleaños, tenemos que celebrarlo – expresó Rei, todas reímos, igualmente esa noche dormí en los brazos de mi amor

Llegó el día de mi cumpleaños, Endymión me llevó el desayuno a la cama

- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor – me dijo sonriendo

- Gracias, Endymión – le contesté con una sonrisa y me sorprendió besándome tan apasionadamente, creo que era el momento ideal para decirle que lo perdonaba pero el destino estaba en mi contra, en ese momento entró Luna para decirme que tenía que prepararme para la comida de mi cumpleaños, sí una comida, el baile se cambió por una comida.

- Nos vemos más tarde mi dulce princesa – me dijo con una sonrisa que me dejó sin fuerzas, nada más porque tenía que estar en la comida de mi cumpleaños, en caso contrario le hubiese dicho a Luna que se fuera para reconciliarme con mi amado

Me di un relajante baño de tina, con sales y esencias, después de que salí vi que habían dos vestidos en la cama, pero Luna levantó uno, lo puso junto al Biombo de tal manera que no se estropeara – este lo utilizaras después – me dijo pícaramente, me ayudó a vestirme, luego me arregló al verme en el espejo estaba sorprendida, realmente me veía hermosa

- Creo que el amor te sienta bien – me dijo Luna y me sonrojé

- Luna, pero…

- lo sé Serenity, pero no crees que es el día perfecto para reconciliarte con él, además después de la comida lo invitas al jardín de rosas y te pones ese vestido, te aseguró que cuando te lo vea puesto hará lo que tú le pidas – me sonrió y por supuesto no pude evitar reírme, ¿acaso tenía tanto poder sobre Endymión?

Me dirigí al comedor, donde me esperaba mi esposo, por supuesto se encontraba demasiado guapo, por no decir divino, por supuesto no podía faltar su antifaz, al verme llegar corrió a mi encuentro para saludarme y darme un beso, ¡oh Dios! Cuánta falta me hacían esos besos, definitivamente hoy habría reconciliación, para que negarlo, quise perdonarlo desde el primer momento que estaba vivo, pero cómo dice mi madre, en alguna ocasiones me gana el orgullo de princesa

- Feliz cumpleaños – me dijo mi madre haciendo que me separar de Endymión

- Gracias mamá – le dije mientras correspondía al abrazo que ella me daba

- Será mejor que pasemos al salón de trono para que te feliciten y empezar la festividad de tu cumpleaños – partimos, Endymión me ofreció su brazo y lo tomé me sentía orgullosa de estar junto a él, al llegar al salón, después de sentarme empezaron las felicitaciones, por supuesto Diamante también lo hizo, pero se mostró discreto, sabía que tramaba algo. Después de todas las felicitaciones pasamos al comedor, Endymión se sentó a mi lado, discretamente me acariciaba mis manos, en algunas ocasiones sus manos se posaban sobre mis piernas y me acariciaba sobre el vestido, la sensación que me daban sus caricias eran indescriptibles.

Al terminar la comida pasamos nuevamente al salón del trono para la entrega de regalos, Diamante pidió públicamente la anulación de mi matrimonio, iba a decir algo pero Endymión se me adelantó, pidió una fecha para demostrar que él tenía sangre real o en caso contrario se sometería a un torneo de vida o muerte, cuando lo escuché mi corazón empezó a palpitar con más fuerza no podía permitirlo, no pude escuchar que más se decía, lo único que sabía es que no podía perder a Endymión, tenía que impedir ese torneo. Cuando reaccioné Diamante estaba saliendo del salón, me acerqué a Endymión

- Tenemos que hablar – le dije tratando de que mi voz sonara tranquila

- De acuerdo Serenity, sólo nos despedimos de los invitados – lo hicimos al fin y al cabo Diamante había arruinado la fiesta, después de despedir al último invitado me dijo – Serenity te veo en el jardín de las rosas, entonces recordé lo que había dicho Luna, tenía que ir a mi cuarto a cambiarme, tenía que hacer que mi amado desistiera de ese torneo.

Me dirigí corriendo a mi habitación por suerte se encontraba Luna ahí – Luna necesito que me ayudes, tengo que estar… - no sabía cómo decirle que necesitaba estar espectacular, para mi amado

- Endymión ¿te invitó al jardín de las rosas? – Asentí y ella sonrió – siéntate, te aseguro que cuando te vea no podrá negarte nada, cuando terminó el arreglo me vi en el espejo, realmente me sorprendió lo que vi, si bien me veía muy sensual, también había un aire de inocencia en mí, la mezcla perfecta, pensé – Luna me puso una capa, me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha de la capa, a sugerencia de ella – Es mejor que nadie te vea – me dirigí casi corriendo al jardín de las rosa al llegar me sorprendí, había una pequeña mesa preparada para una cena romántica con velas, a lado había champagne enfriándose, al fondo había una pequeña cabaña, cubierta de enredaderas, en ese momento apareció Endymión sin su antifaz

- Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor – me abrazó y me besó para después dirigirme a la mesa

- Endymión, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que propuso Diamante – le dije

- Amor, no te preocupes por eso, hoy es tu cumpleaños, disfruta de él – me volvió a besar y asentí, decidí hacerle caso mañana podría hablar con él de esa situación

La cena fue maravillosa, hablamos de todo en especial de mi cumpleaños pasado, donde él dio a conocer nuestro compromiso, después de la cena me condujo a la cabaña, al entrar me quedé sorprendida, tal parece que él podía leer mis pensamientos, había una cama cubierta de pétalos de rosas, de hecho el suelo también estaba cubierto de pétalos, había velas alumbrando la pequeña habitación

- Serenity – me dijo mientras agarraba tiernamente mi cara para quedar nuestro ojos frente a frente – te amo, tu rechazo me duele, sé que me pediste tiempo, quisiera dártelo, me también tengo que volvértelo a pedir, ¿me perdonas? – Me preguntó, como respuesta le di un beso tratándole de transmitir mi gran amor hacia él – eso significa un sí – me dijo con una gran sonrisa – sí Endymión, te perdono, no puedo vivir sin ti, pero con una condición – si, sabía que era un chantaje, pero era la única forma de conseguir que no se sometiera al torneo

- ¿Qué condición? – me cuestionó

- No te sometas a ese torneo, podemos ver de qué otra forma demostrar que eres de sangre real – le respondí, en eso vi que se empezaba a reír, me enfurecí y creo que él lo notó

- Mi amor, no te enojes, aunque así enojada también te ves divina – al decir esto me hizo calmarme y lo miré directamente a sus ojos – Serenity, no tengo que someterme al torneo, eso lo hacen los que no tienen los sangre real, se lo dije a Diamante para que no sospechara – al escuchar lo que me decía lo abracé, estaba tan contenta, tenía razón él era de sangre real, sólo tenía que decir que era Endymión y comprobarlo. Él correspondió a mi abrazó, para después besarme, cargó para entrar en la cabaña, tal como lo hacen los recién casados, de hecho estábamos recién casados, me depósito dulcemente en la cama y nos amamos, lo necesitaba tanto cómo él me necesitaba a mí, pero esta vez no había necesidad e imaginármelo estaba frente a mí y nos amábamos libremente.

Estaba descansando en el pecho de mi amado, después de habernos entregado una vez más, le daba de besos en su pecho – te amo Endymión – le decía, me agarró la cara y la acercó a la suya – igual te amo Serenity, jamás me cansaré de demostrártelo – nuevamente nos volvimos a amar, nos amamos hasta que el cansancio nos venció, realmente ese había sido mi mejor cumpleaños

**Fin del Pov de Serenity **

**Pov de Endymión**

Amanecía y Serenity se encontraba en mis brazos, realmente estaba feliz, si bien todavía no me perdonaba por completo, me permitía estar con ella, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo y un poco de ayuda, al menos faltaba menos de una semana para su cumpleaños por lo cual debía hacer que fuera inolvidable, le prepararía una velada en nuestro jardín, una cena romántica, por supuesto puedo mandar a construir una pequeña cabaña exclusiva para pasar una velada romántica, en fin tenía que hacer algo para que me perdonara por completo, en eso me levanté tratando de no despertarla, del pequeño recibidor que me correspondía le hablé a Luna para que nos trajeran el desayuno a la cama, poco después me entregaban una bandeja con el desayuno de los dos, me senté en una de las sillas que estaban cerca de la cama a esperar a que despertara, realmente me gustaba verla dormir, sólo dos día y me había vuelto adicto, en eso empezó a moverse, abrió los ojos, me acerqué a ella junto con la bandeja del desayuno, al llegar junto a ella le di una rosa, habilidad que tenía como Tuxedo Mask – Buenos días mi amor – la besé y ella me devolvió el beso – ni creas que con esto te perdono – dijo bromeando

- Lo sé, mi princesa, pero estoy haciendo méritos – le respondí, sabía que si le seguía el juego sería muy fácil obtener el perdón, le daba de comer en la boca, la acariciaba, besos fugaces haciéndola sonrojar, cuando estaba a punto de pedirle nuevamente que me perdonara entró Luna haciendo que se perdiera la magia– perdón princesa, su madre la espera en el salón del trono –

- gracias Luna, en un momento estoy con ella – ella se levantó para ir al baño

- príncipe Endymión, me alegro que se hayan arreglado las cosas entre ustedes – me dijo

- En realidad no, Luna, no me ha perdonado, sé que parece lo contrario – suspiré

- No se preocupe, mi niña lo adora, sólo es cuestión de tiempo, porque no le da una sorpresa para su cumpleaños, algo demasiado romántico y le vuelve a pedir perdón, le podemos pedir ayuda a las sailors – me dijo – lo veo en una hora en el salón de entrenamiento ahí podemos planearlo muy bien

- gracias Luna – me fui a mi baño para asearme, me vestí y salí a buscar a los generales que de seguro estaban con las sailors, no me equivoque encontré a primero a Zoicyte con Amy, ambos estaban en la biblioteca, después me fui a la cocina ahí se encontraban Neflyte junto con Lita, Mina y Malaquite se encontraban en los jardines, al final me dirigí al salón de entrenamientos donde estaban Rei y Jedite entrenando, al poco rato llegaron los demás junto con Luna y Artemis

- Los he reunido aquí porque quiero darle a Serenity una cena para su cumpleaños, para ello necesito que me ayuden – le dije a todos

- Eso es fácil, hablaremos con la reina para que los festejos sean una comida y no un baile como estábamos acostumbrados – me indicó Luna

- gracias Luna, pero también quiero que esa cena sea el escenario perfecto para la reconciliación – le dije a todos

- Entonces debemos preparar una velada súper romántica con velas y todo eso, además preparar todo para la reconciliación – dijo emocionada Mina – lo primero que hay que hacer es buscar el lugar, aunque creo que el adecuado es el jardín de las rosas, pero ahí no hay una recámara, ¡ya lo sé! Podemos construir una cabaña – empezaba hablar tan rápido, claro sus ideas no eran tan descabelladas después de todo, pero había que detenerla para que nos diera detalles

- Mina – pero no hacía caso – Mina – expresé un poco alterado – podrías ir más despacio, los demás también deben cooperar – le dije mas suavemente

- Lo siento – expresó apenada, y nos empezó a contar sus ideas, sobre la cena romántica en el jardín de las rosas como había pensado, todos empezaron a dar sugerencias, para saber el menú Lita dijo que aprovecháramos la degustación de hoy para saber que le gustaría a ella, por supuesto habría velas, flores, ellas se encargarían de decorar el lugar, al fin y al cabo las mujeres saben más de eso. Con respecto a la cabaña, la construiríamos entre los generales y yo, pero era importante que Serenity no fuera para nada al jardín, de aquí hasta la fecha de su cumpleaños, por supuesto sería fácil debido a la preparación de su fiesta de cumpleaños las sailors la podrían mantener ocupada, también le pediríamos ayuda a las outers que habían salido a una misión especial, estuvimos planeando el festejo, sin embargo faltaba un poco de tiempo para la comida y ellas tenían unos deberes que cumplir, por lo que me fui al jardín de las rosas, aproveché mi poder de Tuxedo para revivir unas flores que estaban marchitas, después me fui a la alcoba para prepararme para la comida, pensé encontrarme con Serenity, pero no estaba, así que empecé a buscarla por todo el castillo, en eso empiezo a escuchar unas voces conocidas eran Diamante y Beryl, me escondí procurando que no me vieran, sabía que no era correcto escuchar conversaciones, pero tratándose de ese par era mejor saber lo que tramaban para estar prevenidos, sobre todo si era en contra de mi amor.

- Estás seguro de lo que planeas hacer Diamante –

- por supuesto Beryl, el día de su cumpleaños pediré la anulación de su matrimonio, si me la dan haré que nos casemos el tres de agosto –

- ¿Por qué esa fecha?

- Es el cumpleaños de Endymión, que mejor día que para hacerla mía – después se rió el muy cínico, estuve a punto de salir de mi escondite para romperle toda la cara, era lo que se merecía, o tal vez más, pero si quería guerra, guerra tendría, parece que él siempre olvidaba los detalles, es decir ¿acaso no recordaba de que una persona no siendo de sangre real podía aspirar a serlo? ¿Qué los primeros reyes surgieron así de la nada? Es decir ¿se le olvidó el torneo? Pero de ser así estaría gustoso de recordárselo.

- Has pensado en todo, me alegro que así sea Diamante –

- Por supuesto mi querida Beryl, con tal de poseer el cristal de plata que me dará el poder sobre todo el universo, sólo espero que ese Tuxedo Mask no me arruiné mi sorpresa

- ¿Por qué habría de arruinártela?

- Siempre lo hace, desde que apareció no ha hecho otra cosa que arruinarme todos mis planes con Serenity

- No te enojes, porque no nos vamos a la tierra, ahí podré calmarte el mal humor, además ya hablaste con los miembros del consejo para que te mantengan informado –

- Tienes razón, cualquier cosa me avisan mis espías –

Así que Diamante tenía espías en el consejo Lunar, debería decírselo a Serenity, o mejor descubrir quienes eran para después decírselo a la reina, para que los expulsaran no podía hablar sin pruebas, por lo que esperé a que ellos se fueran para dirigirme al comedor, pero me extraño no encontrar a Serenity, al poco rato llegó ella, por supuesto la ayudé a sentarse y me senté junto a ella

Después de que terminó la comida, ella se fue con sus guardianas y fui a ver a la reina

- Disculpe majestad, quisiera hablar con usted – le dije

- Pasa Tuxedo Mask, antes que nada quisiera agradecerte por mis hija, sé que la has hecho muy feliz –

- No tiene nada que agradecerme, es mi deber, además amo a su hija y estoy seguro que ella me ama a mí

- Eso espero, sufrió tanto por Endymión –

- Lo sé majestad, por eso quisiera pedirle un favor

- Tú dirás, quisiera que la fiesta de Serenity sea una comida, en primer lugar porque estoy seguro que Diamante querrá arruinar esa celebración –

- Tienes razón ahora está… - la reina se quedó callada

- Majestad, sé que Diamante quiere pedir la anulación del matrimonio, sin embargo he ideado un plan para que él no anule nuestro matrimonio

- ¿Cuál es Endymión?

- El torneo para adquirir la sangre real, a Diamante se le olvidó ese pequeño detalle

- Tienes razón, pero dime cual es la otra razón por la que quieres que la celebración de cumpleaños sea una comida

- Es que quiero darle una cena de cumpleaños a mi esposa, cómo sabe estamos recién casados

- Tienes razón, la fiesta será una comida, le diré a todos para que se hagan los preparativos de esa manera

- Gracias su majestad – después de salir del salón del trono me dirigí al consejo, tenía que descubrir quienes eran los traidores, al llegar me encontré al concejal Truntad hablando con su hijo TaiSan

- Buenas tardes – los saludé

- Buenas tardes Tuxedo Mask – dijeron haciendo una pequeña reverencia

- No es necesario hacer eso – les dije

- Pero usted ahora es nuestro príncipe, se ha casado con nuestra amada princesa, además queremos decirle que nos alegra – dijeron sinceramente

- Entonces me prefieren a mí antes que a Diamante –

- De hecho a cualquiera antes que Diamante, pero usted ha demostrado que es digno de nuestra princesa, tan digno como lo era el príncipe Endymión – dijo Truntad

- ¿aunque no sea de sangre real? – los cuestioné

- Supongo que ha escuchado lo que pretende Diamante, eso es una tontería, como si él por tener la sangre real fuera mejor persona – dijo sarcásticamente TaiSan, me extrañó que ambos no lo haya llamado príncipe Diamante

- Una pregunta ¿Por qué no llamaron príncipe a Diamante? –

- Es que ese no merece ser llamado príncipe – expresó seriamente TaiSan – se que tal vez merezco un castigo, pero primero muerto que llamar ese príncipe, jamás dejaré que se case con nuestra princesa, de hecho estaba hablando con mi padre de que manera podemos impedir que Diamante pida la anulación del matrimonio públicamente

- Tal vez Diamante pueda pedir la anulación, pero hay una forma de evitar el matrimonio – le dije haciendo que ambos se alegraran

- ¿Cómo? Díganos cómo y nosotros lo haremos –

- de hecho a Diamante se le ha olvidado el torneo de la Sangre Real – dijo el consejal

- Tienes razón príncipe Tuxedo, se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, sin embargo debemos ser cuidadosos, estoy seguro que hay traidores en el consejo – dijo el general TaiSan

- Así es, acabo de escuchar a Diamante decirlo, por favor sólo dime Tuxedo

- Honor que usted me hace, sin embargo cuando se necesite el protocolo, lo llamaré príncipe, además si somos observadores podemos descubrir a los traidores – indicó Truntad

- Tienes razón, pero hay que ser muy observadores – después de esto nos quedamos los tres para planear estrategias para descubrir quienes eran los traidores, me agradó saber que había concejales leales a la corona lunar.

Al llegar la noche nuevamente me dirigí a mi alcoba para saludar a Serenity, al menos le iba a dar el beso de buenas noches, al llegar ella estaba en la cama parecía estar esperándome – Buenas noches, Serenity, vine a desearte que descanses y a darte tu beso de buenas noches – le di un suave besos en los labios – ¿No vas a dormir conmigo? – su cara estaba toda roja, se veía lindísima – Sólo si tú lo deseas – respondí, ella asintió pero recalcó – sólo dormir – por el momento me conformaba con eso, la acuné en mis brazos, ella se acurrucó junto a mí, pronto estaba profundamente dormida, realmente me confundía, es decir estaba enojada pero me pedía dormir con ellas, mujeres, jamás acabaré por entenderlas, pero aún así la amaba con toda mi alma.

Los días transcurrieron en la mañana estaba con los generales construyendo la cabaña en algunas ocasiones nos acompañaba TaiSan, que se había hecho amigo de mis generales, por la tarde nos reuníamos mis generales, Artemis, TaiSan y Truntad para saber de qué manera podíamos descubrir a los espías de Diamante, teníamos a dos sospechosos Kenpanoi y Nodoi, pero teníamos que descubrirlos, así que nos dedicamos a vigilarlos, pero hasta en esa semana no habían hecho otra cosas que estar en la biblioteca y en el consejo, además de estar en su casa, era frustrante no descubrirlos, pero sabía que teníamos que armarnos de mucha paciencia hasta que ellos cometieran un error.

Era 30 de junio, el cumpleaños de mi princesa, de mi Serenity, por supuesto me desperté antes que ella, Luna me llevó el desayuno para los dos, tenía que consentirla todo el día, en especial si quería que me perdonara, aunque supongo que faltaba poco, al menos dormíamos juntos, eso era maravilloso, el despertar y ver sus rubios cabellos cubriéndome era lo que siempre había soñado, apenas abrió los ojos la felicité – Feliz cumpleaños mi amor –

- Gracias, Endymión – fue su respuesta, pero la sonrisa que me dio me hizo perder los sentidos, no pude más y la besé desesperadamente, para que negarlo, la necesitaba tanto como el aire que respiro, ella llevó sus manos a mi cabellos, pero desgraciadamente apareció Luna, en realidad Serenity había despertado un poco tarde y era hora que la arreglaran, no importaba, la noche sería nuestra, porque no descansaría hasta que ella me perdonar, por lo que me despedí de ella con una sonrisa – Nos vemos más tarde mi dulce princesa – me fue a mi sala de estar para buscar mi ropa, por supuesto me vestí informalmente para checar que todos los preparativos estuvieran listos, una vez que verifiqué que todo estuviera bien, me topé con el concejal

- príncipe, Diamante acaba de llegar, los generales lo vigilan discretamente, al menos podemos comprobar si nuestras sospechas eran ciertas –

- Gracia concejal Truntad

- Es un honor poder servir a la princesa y al Milenio de Plata, sobre todo si con esto se conserva la paz del universo, además nuestra princesa se merece que la aman, tanto como usted la ama, Diamante sólo quiere el poder que ella representa, eso no podemos permitirlo, a pesar de que algunos piensen lo contrario, como le dije antes me alegro que la princesa se haya casado con usted, pues a partir de su matrimonio sus ojos ha vuelto a la vida – después de charlar un poco más me regresé a la habitación para cambiarme, al menos Serenity seguía con Luna, quería esperarla pero no era posible, así que me dirigí al comedor, ahí nos íbamos a reunir todos para después empezar la celebración por el cumpleaños de mi amada.

De pronto ella entró, se veía hermosa, deslumbrarte, no encuentro palabras para describirla, corrí a su encuentro y sin importarme el protocolo la besé, además era mi esposa, la mujer que más amaba sobre el universo, me alegré al saber que ella correspondía a mis caricias, me di cuenta que su madre se acercaba a felicitarla – Feliz cumpleaños – por lo que me hice un lado para que la felicitara, ambas se veían felices, sin embargo algo había cambiado en mi princesa, tal parecía que coqueteaba conmigo, como cuando éramos novios, ¿acaso me había perdonado? no quería hacerme ilusiones, sólo espero que con la sorpresa que le tengo preparada lo haga

- Será mejor que pasemos al salón de trono para que te feliciten y empezar la festividad de tu cumpleaños – dijo la reina, le ofrecí mi brazo y ella sin reparos lo tomó, realmente me recordó los momentos que pasamos antes de "mi muerte" pero me sentía dichoso de tenerla a mi lado, cuando llegamos al salón del trono empezaron las felicitaciones las cuales eran parte del protocolo del festejo: Felicitaciones, Comida, Regalos. De pronto me tensé, ahí estaba Diamante que llegó acompañado de una mujer de cabellos verdes, a lo lejos también pude ver a Beryl, por su parte Diamante ni se acercó a ella, sólo la felicitó discretamente al igual que Beryl, sabía que estaban esperando el momento de los regalos para actuar, pero no contaban con lo que le tenía preparado. Cuando terminaron las felicitaciones se dio el anuncio de que la comida estaba servida, las mesas eran redondas, a fin de no ofender a nadie con el rango de importancia, me senté junto a ella, aproveché para acariciar su mano, su delicada pierna a través de sus vestidos, su reacciones me tenían fascinado, parecía gustarle esas caricias, me alegré, porque hoy de seguro habría reconciliación, el postre fue su favorito, me deleite observando cómo lo saboreaba. ¡Dios mío! Ya quería que llegara la noche para hacerla mía.

Llegó el momento que esperábamos, el de los regalos, sabíamos que Diamante esperaba ese momento para hacer públicamente su petición de anular nuestro matrimonio. Por supuesto su rostro se desencajó cuando le mencioné el torneo, al parecer no contaba con eso, ni tampoco sus seguidores, sobre todo porque él pensó que en ese momento se daría la anulación del matrimonio, no puedo negar que disfrute su enfado, y disfrutaría mas al decirle que era Endymión por lo tanto no tenía por qué someterme al torneo, que estoy seguro lo haría casi imposible de pasar, pero eso es otra historia, en medio de mi emoción pude notar la cara de preocupación de mi Serenity, sabía que algo le preocupaba, pero después lo averiguaría, no es que no me importara, pero mis esfuerzos estaban encaminados a que ella me perdonara, costara lo que costara, por supuesto le pedí a Diamante que no podía estar más en la Luna hasta el día de mi cumpleaños, se enojó pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, después de encargaría de Beryl.

Acababa de salir Diamante cuando ella se acercó a mí – Tenemos que hablar – su voz sonaba demasiado nerviosa, le dije que sí pero que despidiéramos a los invitados, por supuesto que no hubo necesidad de hacerlo, Diamante había dejado un mal sabor de boca, fue el comentario de la mayoría – Es una lástima que Diamante haya arruinado tan linda velada – en fin acababa de irse el último, me dirigí a ella para decirle que la veía en el jardín de las rosas, por suerte había llevado ahí la ropa que me iba poner, no podía exponerme a que alguien me viera sin el antifaz, ella se fue a cambiar, lo que dio tiempo de verificar los detalles, que el champagne se estuviera enfriando, que las velas estuvieran encendidas y sobre todo que la habitación improvisada estuviera lista para cuando llegáramos, Luna mandó avisar que pronto llegaría Serenity, así que prendí las velas.

La vi llegar cubierta con un capa, miré sus ojos sorprendidos, no se esperaba esa celebración, cuando se quitó la capa tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no llevarla a la habitación, tenía un toque de sensualidad e inocencia de esos que te hace perder los sentidos,

- Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor – la abracé mientras la besaba, la llevé inmediatamente a la mesa, de esa forma podría calmar un poco mis instintos

- Endymión, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que propuso Diamante – me dijo preocupada

- Amor, no te preocupes por eso, hoy es tu cumpleaños, disfruta de él – le di un beso, además no había de que preocuparse, ese día simplemente demostraría que era el príncipe Endymión

La velada fue estupenda, hablamos de hace un año cuando le festejé su cumpleaños en mi palacio, cuando dije ante mis súbditos que ella sería mi esposa, su sonrisa era radiante, además el champagne había hecho que sus mejillas se tornaran de un clásico color carmín, cuando terminó la cena no pude más, la llevé a la cabaña, abrí la puerta para que ella supiera que la amaba, pero también la deseaba. Le tomé su rostro haciendo que nuestras miradas quedaran frente a frente – Serenity, te amo, tu rechazo me duele, sé que me pediste tiempo, quisiera dártelo, me también tengo que volvértelo a pedir, ¿me perdonas? – le dije con el corazón en la mano, me sorprendí cuando me besó, su beso era demandante, tanto como los míos– eso significa un sí – le pregunte lleno de felicidad – sí Endymión, te perdono, no puedo vivir sin ti, pero con una condición – no importaba que condición me impusiera, le daría cualquier cosa con tal de que me perdonara

- ¿Qué condición? – le pregunté

- No te sometas a ese torneo, podemos ver de qué otra forma demostrar que eres de sangre real – me dijo toda angustiada, en realidad al escuchar esa petición no pude evitar reírme es decir, se le había olvidado que yo era príncipe, en eso vi que se enojada, por lo que me apresuré a decir – Mi amor, no te enojes, aunque así enojada también te ves divina, Serenity, no tengo que someterme al torneo, eso lo hacen los que no tienen los sangre real, se lo dije a Diamante para que no sospechara – su reacción me sorprendió, me abrazó como si le hubiera dado la mejor noticia en toda su vida, así que la abracé para besarla, pero tenía que cumplir con la tradición de que ella entrara en mis brazos así que la tomé en mis brazos para entrar en la cabaña, la deposité suavemente en la cama, y la amé, mejor dicho nos amamos, esta vez sin secretos, la mejor reconciliación de nuestra vida, de hecho la única, porque jamás nos habíamos peleado, y espero que nunca suceda, si bien es cierto que las reconciliaciones son excelentes, las peleas desgastan las relaciones. Esa noche fue única nos amamos casi hasta al amanecer, de hecho ella estaba dormida en mis brazos, se acababa de dormir cuando empecé a ver los primeros rayos del sol, sin despertarla me aseguré que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y con seguro, después me volví acostar junto a ella, para cubrirnos con una pequeña frazada la abracé para acercarla junto a mí y poder dormirme, ahora no podía ser más feliz, mi amada me había perdonado.

**Fin del Pov de Endymión **

Diamante salía del salón del trono, después de que sus planes habían sido frustrados una vez más por Endymión, casi detrás de él venían Esmeralda y Beryl

- Diamante, cálmate – dijo Beryl

- No puedo creerlo, todo me sale mal, se me había olvidado ese famoso torneo, pero no dejaré que él gane ese torneo – expresó furioso el platinado

- ¿cómo le harás? – cuestionó Esmeralda

- fácilmente con trampa, Tuxedo Mask deberá escoger al azar entre una serie de opciones para determinar cuál será o serán sus pruebas – empezó a decir – me prepararé de tal manera que pueda hacer que existan peligros para que él muera de esa manera el matrimonio se anularía y haría mía a Serenity – al decirlo Esmeralda no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, él la vio y le dijo – Esmeralda ya te dije que es necesario, recuerda que el fin justifica los medios, después de que obtenga el poder me desharé de ella

- vámonos, después me comunico con los concejales – después de eso los tres subieron a la nave para dirigirse al planeta Némesis

En tanto las sailor y los generales estaban en el salón de entrenamiento

- De verdad que Diamante se pasa de la raya – dijo Mina

- No te enojes amor, además nuestro príncipe ha sabido librar muy bien cada una de las curvas que le ha lanzado ese – expresó Malaquite mientras la abrazaba

- ¿Por qué no todo puede ser como antes? – comenta Lita

- Aún recuerdo hace un año, cuando el cumpleaños de la princesa fue en la tierra, de hecho Diamante y Beryl fueron sin saber lo que les tenía Endymión - dice Neflyte

**_Flash Back_**

_El palacio de la tierra estaba todo engalanado, ese día su amado príncipe se comprometía en matrimonio, el nombre de la elegida era guardado como secreto de alta seguridad, sólo los generales y dos de los consejeros sabían el nombre_

_En las habitaciones la princesa de la Luna se hallaba un poco nerviosa en compañía de sus guardianas _

_- Serenity, cálmate, vas hacer un hoyo en el suelo – dijo Mina _

_- Mina, te podrías callar, tú también estarías nerviosa si en breves minutos anuncian tu matrimonio – refutó Rei _

_- Serenity ¿Por qué no te sientas? Endymión no debe tardar en llegar – comentó Lita_

_- Es que si el consejo no lo aprueba – dijo la linda princesa _

_- Entonces no debes temer – dijo Amy – pues me he enterado de muy buena fuente que tu matrimonio de ustedes ha sido aceptado, de hecho sé que tú eras la candidata ideal – le dijo Amy _

_- yo ¿la candidata ideal? – cuestionó Serenity _

_- Así es, pero recuerda que se empezaba a dar el tratado de paz entre la tierra y la luna, entonces que cosa más natural que ustedes se casaran para sellar el pacto, por supuesto sabemos que ambos lo hubiesen hecho de ser necesario pero se enamoraron – dijo Mina con unos ojos románticos_

_- Nunca lo había visto de esa manera – dijo la princesa _

_- Además princesa, hay algo que debes saber – dijo Rei – el príncipe de la tierra debe casarse con una doncella, lo que está tratando Endymión es que esa prueba no sea expuesta, no quiere que pases una vergüenza _

_- ¿Vergüenza? ¿A qué te refieres Rei? – cuestionó la rubia _

_- A tu noche de bodas, es decir tú sabes cuando uno pierde su inocencia hay una prueba, aquí en la tierra se enseña la sábana nupcial –_

_- ¡Ah! Pero eso es terrible, vergonzoso para cualquier mujer – dijo Serenity _

_- lo sabemos – dijo Lita – por esa razón Endymión está pidiendo que la prueba no sea mostrada que baste con su palabra, además quiere que se deje de usar una mujer vale por lo que tiene en su corazón _

_- Al parecer los miembros del consejo accedieron, me acaba de llamar uno de los generales – dijo Amy que acababa de colgar su intercomunicador _

_Al poco tiempo llego Endymión a buscar a Serenity _

_- mi amor – dijo el príncipe mientras le daba un dulce besos en los labios_

_- Endymión, ¿Qué pasó? _

_- Nuestra boda será el día de mi cumpleaños, mientras tanto ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi dulce princesita!, vamos a tu fiesta, porque celebraremos doble, tu cumpleaños y nuestro compromiso – la volvió a besar, ella le correspondió en ese momento era muy feliz en casi un mes estaría casándose con el amor de su vida _

_Ambos partieron al salón principal, al entrar todo mundo se le quedaron viendo, en eso se escucharon las fanfarrias y Endymión tomó la palabra _

_- Amado amigos, estamos aquí para celebrar dos motivos, ustedes saben que hoy de acuerdo con las leyes de mi reino es que debo escoger esposa, el concejo ha aprobado mi decisión, por esa razón la fiesta también es para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi prometida la princesa Serenity – dicho esto le tendió el brazo a ella, la cual se acercó tímidamente a él, al hacerlo todos los presentes empiezan a aplaudir a excepción de dos que eran Diamante y Beryl ella estaba furiosa, pero sabía que ellos jamás se casarían _

_- Así que ya se comprometieron – expresó de manera sarcástica el platinado _

_- sólo espero que los separes como me lo prometiste – dijo la pelirroja_

_- por supuesto Beryl, cuando partan a la Luna para anunciar ahí su compromiso les espera una gran sorpresa – comentó mientras se reía de forma escalofriante _

_Empezó el baile y por supuesto Endymión y Serenity lo abrieron, de vez en cuando él le robaba cálidos y tiernos besos a ella, haciendo que se sonrojara_

_- Ese tono de piel te queda maravillosamente- le dice en su oído _

_- Endymión, nos están viendo ¿Qué van a decir tus súbditos? – preguntaba ella _

_- pues dirán que la princesa de la Luna me tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano – ambos rieron, ella colocó su cabeza en el hombro de él para seguir la melodía, en eso ella lo ve, es la melodía que él le había regalado como regalo de cumpleaños _

_- Si mi amada Serenity, esta será nuestra melodía – la volvió a besar, en realidad los terrícolas estaban felices por la elección de Endymión, sabían que la princesa era noble y de buen corazón, justo lo que necesitaba su amado príncipe. _

_Terminada la melodía empezó otra, donde los invitados empezaron a bailar con ellos, por supuesto al ver que se acercaban Diamante y Beryl, Endymión hizo una señal para que el maestro de ceremonias diera la orden de terminar el baile y pasar al comedor, lo que puso furioso al platinado_

_Después de la comida, Serenity se fue un rato con sus amiga, de hecho ellas se la llevaron para que les platicara, por lo que Endymión sale al balcón para vigilarlas discretamente, estando Diamante ahí las precauciones eran pocas_

_- Te felicito príncipe Endymión – dijo Diamante_

_- Aunque sé que tus felicitaciones no son sinceras, gracias – respondió el pelinegro_

_- Vaya que eres directo, me lo habían dicho pero no lo creía – agregó cínicamente el platinado _

_- En ocasiones hay que serlo, ahora como prometido de Serenity te pido que no la molestes más _

_- Entonces ya te fue a llorar, pero si sólo la he saludado – _

_- Serenity no me ha dicho nada, simplemente me he dado cuenta que tu presencia no le es grata y para ser sincero a mí tampoco – _

_- Bueno, sólo digo que felicidades aunque no sé si llegues a casarte con ella – después de decir esto se va, dejando furioso a Endymión ahora más que nunca tenía que proteger a su amada, sabía de buenas fuentes que Diamante había insistido para casarse con ella sin éxito_

_- Príncipe Endymión, sucede algo malo – preguntó Neflyte _

_- No es nada, pero Diamante siempre me saca de mis casillas, tengo miedo de que le pueda hacer algo malo a Serenity, sólo les pido que siempre la protejan _

_- así lo haremos – dijeron sus generales _

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

- Endymión siempre veló por ella, por eso nos alegramos de que su sueño de amor se haya realizado – comentó Jedite

- Lo sabemos, de hecho esta semana fue fatal, sólo espero que se hayan reconciliando – expresó Rei

- No sólo ustedes, también nosotros, haciendo la cabaña y otras cosas que nos pidió Endymión, de verdad que su princesa lo tiene totalmente enamorado de ella – expuso Malaquite

- pero les aseguro que es bien correspondido – terminó de decir Mina mientras recordaban los sucesos de la semana

**_Flash Back _**

_Las sailor y la princesa Serenity se encontraba en la cocina, probando los diversos platillos _

_- pero este platillo es más bien para una comida, no para una cena – dijo Serenity un tanto extrañada_

_- Serenity, hemos pensado que deberíamos cambiar la cena y el baile por una comida – sugirió Amy _

_- ¿Por qué la propuesta de cambiarlo? – cuestiona Serenity _

_- estamos pensando en Diamante, él querrá arruinar tu fiesta – expuso Rei_

_- no lo había pensado, tal vez tengas razón _

_- además que pasa si tu amado esposo quiere festejarte – argumentó Mina haciendo que Serenity se pusiera de mil colores _

_- Mina ¡qué cosas dices! _

_En tanto en el jardín de la Rosas Endymión y los Generales transportaban los materiales necesarios para la realización de la cabaña _

_- La verdad Endymión, nunca te vi esforzarte por obtener el perdón de nadie, ni siquiera cuando tu mamá se enojaba contigo – comentó Malaquite _

_- Ya quisiera ver lo que harás cuando Mina se enoje contigo Malaquite – le respondió el príncipe, el platinado no dijo nada sin embargo los otros generales sabían de todas las ridiculeces que hizo para conquistar a Mina, incluso fue a ver una obra musical y se puso la playera que le compró la rubia para eso _

_- Así es Malaquite, sobre todo después de lo que hiciste para conquistarla – dijo Neflyte y los demás rieron, él único que no lo sabía era Endymión por lo que después de tanta insistencia terminaron por contarle todo lo que había hecho _

_- Entonces sólo soy el que hace cosas ridículas para su amada – dijo Endymión con una sonrisa_

_Esa semana tanto las sailor como los generales apoyaron en todo con tal de que sus príncipes se reconciliaran_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

- Estoy segura que lo muy pronto miren hacia allá – dijo Mina y vieron que Serenity se dirigía al jardín de las rosas

Al otro día las sailor fueron al cuarto de la princesa para empezar con el entrenamiento

- No durmieron aquí y supongo que se tomaran el día – dijo Luna

- Eso quiere decir que se reconciliaron – gritó Mina dando brincos por toda la estancia

En tanto en la cabaña el príncipe de la tierra y de la Luna dormían plácidamente después de su noche de amor donde todos sus temores y rencores habían sido vencidos

Era de más de mediodía cuando los príncipes aparecieron para la comida, su cara demostraba la felicidad que había en sus corazones, por supuesto en la tarde se dedicaron a sus deberes reales.

Pasó una semana y en la Luna de Némesis Diamante se reunía con sus aliados, los cuales eran algunos concejales de varios planetas los cuales querían lo mismo el poder para dominar al universo.

- Los he reunido aquí porque necesito que me ayuden, ustedes saben que es necesario que me case con la princesa Serenity, para ello hay que evitar que Tuxedo Mask pase las pruebas

- Tenemos muy claro eso dijo Kenpanoi, sin embargo debemos unir fuerzas

- Eso los sabemos Kenpanoi – comentó el concejal Sosterileo – pero que pasa si Tuxedo Mask pasa las pruebas

- Es precisamente por eso que los cité – empieza a decir Diamante – entre todos debemos impedirlo, entre todos podemos evitar que pase las pruebas – todos empezaron a dar sus ideas, al final decidieron realizar trampas en cada una de las pruebas, era fácil pues ellos se verían involucrados en las mismas

- Con esto mi Señor, Tuxedo Mask jamás pasará esa prueba – dijeron todos

En la Luna, se habían dado cuenta de que Kenpaboi y Nodoi había salido de viaje al preguntar a dónde se había ido nadie sabía, sin embargo sospecharon que se podían haber reunido con Diamante.

Los días se fueron rápidamente, Diamante estaba en su habitación, Sólo faltaba una semana más para que el plazo se cumpliera, entonces Serenity sería suya para siempre, al pensar en ello una sonrisa aparecía en su rosto, al fin su sueño de gobernar el mundo se estaba haciendo realidad.

Serenity y Endymión estaban en el jardín de las rosas como siempre, la cabaña se había vuelto su refugio para descansar y huir de las preocupaciones y actividades del palacio, él se encontraba sin su antifaz

- Serenity, no estés preocupada, nada pasará – decía nuevamente Endymión

- Lo siento mi amor, no puedo evitar preocuparme, con Diamante nunca se sabe – le dio un beso

En eso entró la reina

- Hija, que bueno que te encuentro – empezó a decir haciendo que ambos se separaran, entonces la reina se da cuenta de que Tuxedo Mask se parece a Endymión

- ¿Tuxedo Mask? ¿Quién eres? – pregunta un tanto intrigada pues suponía que algo pasaba con el esposo de su hija, pues ella se veía tan feliz como cuando estaba con Endymión

- Reina Serenity, soy Endymión, disculpe si no le confié este secreto, pero la vida de su hijo estaba en peligro, además de que sabemos que hay espías en su consejo –

- Pero si eres Endymión, no estás casado con mi hija, ella se casó con Tuxedo Mask, no contigo, no sé caso con el príncipe de la tierra

continuará

* * *

Bueno chicas, lo prometido es deuda, el nuevo capítulo, si se que algunas pensaron que Tuxedo Mask haría la prueba, pero recuerden la prueba es para los que no son de sangre real, y él si lo es, pero tenía que despitar el impertinente de Diamante, la cara que pondrá? imaginensela, porque yo ya lo hice, sólo espero poder describirla en el próximo capítulo, ahora con respecto a lo que dijo la reina, les recomiendo que lean el capitulo donde está los POV de Endymión, para que sepan si lo que dijo la reina es verdad o no, cómo sé que son observadoras lo van a descubrir, pero es algo que tambien puede preguntar Diamante, así que se imaginaran la respuesta que daran, ahora bien, no crean que Diamante se quedará tranquilo, así que les veo en el siguiente capítulo donde empezará a desencadenarse la batalla, por supuesto, un adelanto, si habrá batalla, pero ojo, me gustan los finales felices, al menos las que han leído mis fic, saben que terminan en finales felices, al menos no está entre mis planes hacer fics trágicos, cuando lo haga lo pondré como categoría de Tragedia, esperando que disfruten el capitulo y que me dejen muchos, pero muchos review, nos vemos en el proximo

besos

Cherrie SA

3 - abril - 2010


	15. Dando a conocer un principe

**Fantasy Love Moon and Earth**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary : La princesa de la Luna: Serenity tiene que casarse para asumir al trono y con ello poder imponer paz en el universo, sin embargo su prometido, su amado príncipe Endymión ha muerto al tratar de protegerla de un ataque enemigo. Diamante el príncipe de Némesis ha pedido su mano, pero ella ha decidido aceptar el reto del amor, una prueba que se pone a todos los caballeros (nobles y plebeyos) que aspiren a casarse con la princesa de la Luna, entre ellos destaca un joven enmascarado que hará lo imposible por ganarse el corazón de la princesa, ¿podrá ella olvidar al gran amor de su vida y entregarse al enmascarado por amor a su pueblo? ¿El amor es capaz de vencer todas las barreras que impiden su realización? Una nueva historia llena de fantasía y misterio, donde el drama y el romanticismo juegan un papel importante_.

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Dando a conocer un príncipe**

**Pov de Endymión**

Desde la reconciliación con mi amada los días se me hacían cortos, veinticuatro horas no eran suficientes para demostrarle mi amor y cumplir con mis obligaciones de soberano de la tierra, así es, a pesar de que todos me creían muerto, los generales me ayudaban a gobernar la tierra, el motivo es que el consejo no había pedido la elección de otro rey para la tierra, si bien era cierto que algunos pidieron a Beryl y la coronaron reina, nadie la quería ni la aceptaba como reina, algunos ancianos miembros del consejo habían pedido ayuda al oráculo, éste sólo les respondía que el heredero pronto se revelaría, que sólo era cuestión de esperar, que mientras los allegado al antiguo rey podían decidir y gobernar con ayuda del consejo, por lo que ellos me consultaban por cualquier situación, además la noticia de que había pedido la prueba de sangre real había armado alboroto, mas no para Asbeen, el cual decía "_Esta prueba puede ser la señal que estábamos esperando"_ así que me invitaron en dos ocasiones a la tierra, pero para no causar sospechas, sólo iba al consejo, aunque cuando disponía de tiempo me escabullía al palacio por las puertas y pasillos secretos que sólo los príncipes de la tierra conocíamos, por supuesto que era extremadamente cuidadoso, no quería exponer al peligro a mi amada Serenity

Como todas las tarde me encontraba en el jardín de las rosas en compañía de mi princesa, debido a que estábamos los dos solos y casi nadie iba a ese lugar, además de que tanto las sailor como los generales estaban vigilando, o al menos eso era lo que creía me encontraba sin mi antifaz. Ella se encontraba sentada en mis piernas

- Serenity, no estés preocupada, nada pasará – le dije a mi amada mientras le acariciaba con mucho cariño sus rubios y sedosos cabellos

- Lo siento mi amor, no puedo evitar preocuparme, con Diamante nunca se sabe – me dio un beso mientras se acurrucaba más a mi pecho, amaba que hiciera eso, el que me hiciera sentir como su protector. Estábamos en ese cariñoso abrazo cuando fuimos interrumpidos por su madre haciéndonos separar – Hija, que bueno que te encuentro – en ese momento me doy cuenta que me observaba detenidamente y me pregunta – ¿Tuxedo Mask? ¿Quién eres? – sabía que le debíamos una explicación, pero no le podíamos decir la verdad, no sin enfrentarnos a que los traidores pudieran descubrirnos, pero había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad

- Reina Serenity, soy Endymión, disculpe si no le confié este secreto, pero la vida de su hijo estaba en peligro, además de que sabemos que hay espías en su consejo – le respondí

- Pero si eres Endymión, no estás casado con mi hija, ella se casó con Tuxedo Mask, no contigo, no sé caso con el príncipe de la tierra –exclamó la reina

- Se equivoca su majestad, Serenity se casó conmigo – dijo serenamente el pelinegro

- yo la oí hacer sus votos, nombrar a Tuxedo Mask, no a Edymión

- Ella dijo el que se hace llamar Tuxedo Mask – le hice notar – y soy yo, por lo tanto ella está casado conmigo, en el acta aparece mi firma, la firma de Endymión, puede constatarlo

- Eso haré, porque no dejaré que mi hija este viviendo contigo sin estar casada, por mucho que se quieran – replicó y enseguida se dirigió a los archivos, me puse mi antifaz y lo seguimos, mi princesa estaba un poco consternada, pero al vernos toda duda se disipó de sus ojos, confiaba en mí

Al llegar al los archivos sacó el pergamino de nuestra boda estaba guardado con la máxima protección posible con encantamientos, al leerlo sólo me miró – en realidad eres ingenioso, ¿Por qué no hiciste creer a todos lo de tu muerte? – cuestionó la reina

- fue por proteger a Serenity, su vida estaba en peligro – le conté todo lo que pasó – Además el ataque que tuvimos fue planeado, alguien me quiere lejos de la vida de su hija y sabemos quién es – le dije seguro de mis palabras

- Pero no podemos acusar sin pruebas, podría ocurrir una catástrofe – me dijo

- tiene razón, pero hay que conseguir las pruebas, tenemos que desenmascararlo – le comenté

- cuentas con mi apoyo y ten por seguro que guardaré tu secreto, sin embargo estoy segura que necesitaremos este documento más pronto de lo que me imagino –

Mi cumpleaños llegó y con ello el festejo privado, al despertar lo primero que vi fue la imagen de mi princesa, tenía una bata blanca, cubriendo su delicado cuerpo, sus cabellos caían cual hermosos bucles de oro, en realidad parecía un ángel y era mi ángel personal, la persona de llevarme todas las noches al paraíso – Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor – me dijo mientras me besaba, se separó de mí para decirme – traje tu desayuno – la sujeté por la cintura antes de que se alejara de mí, entonces le contesté – creo que empezamos por el postre – la besé, con un movimiento la puse debajo de mi para continuar besando, le quite la bata dejando al descubierto su bello y níveo cuerpo el cual me deje a besarlo, a saborearlo, mientras ella disfrutaba de las caricias que le proporcionaba, realmente era la mejor manera de empezar mi cumpleaños, su entrega era diferente, como si quisiera darme todo, hasta su último aliento, no puedo negar que lo disfruté, estar entre sus brazos era mi vida, no podía imaginarme la vida sin ella.

Al terminar desayunamos, sin embargo la veía preocupada

- ¿Qué te pasa mi amor? – le pregunté

- Tengo miedo – me dijo su voz se notaba angustiada

- ¿Por qué? – sabía en parte a que se debía su angustia, pero quería confirmarlo

- No sé que como vaya a reaccionar Diamante – me dijo tristemente

- Serenity, Diamante no podrá separarnos, ni hoy ni nunca, si bien hay que estar preparados por que se acercan tiempo difíciles, pero con nuestro amor superaremos todo – le di un beso tratando de que se le vayan todas sus angustias y supongo que lo logré al menos hasta que supiéramos los planes de Diamante

Después de mi hermoso despertar, nos duchamos juntos y nuevamente la hice mía, realmente me había hecho adicto a sus caricias, a su cuerpo. Estaban por dar las doce cuando nos dirigimos al salón del trono, no tardaría en llegar Diamante para exigir que se demostrara que era de sangre real. No me equivoqué, minutos más tarde aparecía, su caminar de manera altiva, veía a mi Serenity, cual fiera a su presa, por lo que tomé a mi esposa por la cintura

- Bien Tuxedo Mask, se ha cumplido el plazo, hoy tienes que demostrar que eres de sangre real, por lo que la prueba está preparada – dijo de manera altiva

- Muy bien Diamante, aunque si mal no recuerdo, tú dijiste que yo comprobara que era de sangre real, el mencionar la prueba era por si no lo era, pero déjame informarte, que en realidad soy de sangre real, soy el príncipe Endymión – dicho esto me quité el antifaz, un murmullo se asombro se escuchó dentro de la multitud, la cara de Diamante era realmente indescriptible, con el rostro desencajado, su mirada con una mezcla de extrañeza y asombro, su respiración se había vuelto errática como si estuviera a punto de darle un infarto, una mezcla de colores de los mas inimaginables que pudiera existir cubrieron su rostro, después de unos minutos donde sólo se escuchaba el murmullo de los invitados, él pudo hablar

- No puedes ser Endymión, él está muerto – dijo seguro de sí mismo

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que morí? Tú no estuviste ahí, o ¿me equivoco? – con este cuestionamiento pareció enfurecerse más, por lo que supe que mi sospecha no era infundada, él había estado detrás del ataque que recibimos

- si eres Endymión, demuéstralo, porque puedes tener un hechizo que te haga parecer cómo él, pero no puedes ser él – ordenó ese principito de porra

- ¿Sabes Diamante? Me alegro que hayas escogido este día, ¿Por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que es mi cumpleaños, y este día en particular puedo hacer uso del cristal que le pertenece a la tierra y del que soy guardián: el Cristal Dorado – entonces alcé mis manos que en ese momento las tenía cerradas, las abrí, un enorme resplandor salió de ella, si se hacía un esfuerzo se podía ver el cristal, bajé un poco la intensidad de la luz, para que todos pudieran admirarlos, algunos "oh", "ah" salieron de las bocas de los presentes. Después de la demostración cerré nuevamente mis manos – espero que hayas quedado satisfecho Diamante, tengo sangre real y estoy casado con la princesa Serenity, el gran amor de mi vida – si embargo una sonrisa apareció en su rosto

- Te equivocas, tú no te casaste con ella, él que lo hizo fue Tuxedo Mask

- en esto también te equivocas Diamante – respondió mi adorada princesa

**Fin del Pov de Endymión**

**Pov de Serenity**

Desde el día de mi cumpleaños las cosas entre Endymión y yo estaban cada vez mejores, realmente no había día que no me demostrará cuanto me amaba, si bien la lecciones para convertirme en la reina de la luna continuaban, no quería que llegara ese día, por lo que le propuse a mi madre, que hasta que no hubiera una princesa o príncipe heredero no subiría al trono, al menos aceptó no muy convencida, pero me advirtió que en caso de que algo le pasara subiría inmediatamente y accedía a ello.

Me encontraba en el jardín de las rosas en compañía de mi amado, como lo hacíamos todas las tardes desde que nos reconciliamos, sin embargo mi madre descubrió el secreto de mi esposo, por supuesto se indigno y dijo que no podíamos estar casados, sus palabras me asombraron pero nunca dudé de que Endymión fuera capaz de haberme hecho su mujer sin estar casados, era algo que él jamás haría ni siquiera lo hizo cuando fue esa semana a la Luna a pasar uno días con él

**_Flash Back_**

_Nos encontrábamos a la orilla del lago que está en el bosque detrás de su palacio, Endymión había organizado un pequeño día de campo, que él había organizado, la habíamos pasado muy bien, el estaba mirándome mientas jugaba a las orillas del lago, en eso veo un pequeño muelle, al intentar acercarme _

_- Serenity, no te subas a ese puente, es demasiado viejo, además en esa parte el agua está un poco honda y no quiero que te pase nada – me dijo en parte tenía razón, es decir si bien sabía nadar lo había hecho tanto en Neptuno como en Mercurio pero el agua era diferente ahí, uno podía flotar fácilmente_

_- No me pasará nada – dije mientras ponía mis pies en el muelle, pero mi bello príncipe se levantó, entonces me puse a correr al final del muelle, en eso se rompe una de las maderas y caía al agua, estaba asustada cuando sentí que me alzaban, fácilmente pero estaba toda empapada de los pies a la cabeza _

_- ¿Te encuentras bien Serenity? – me dijo Endymión ayudándome a llegar a la orilla del lago _

_- sí, sólo fue el susto – le contesté sonriendo, él me veía el rostro, evitaba mirar mi cuerpo por lo que bajé mi vista y me di cuenta del porque todo mi vestido estaba pegado a mí como una segunda piel, regresé mis ojos a los suyo y lo besé, nuestro beso se fue profundizando hasta que sin saber cómo nos encontrábamos en la pequeña manta que teníamos puesta para sentarnos, empecé acariciar su espalda para acercarlo más a mí, ese beso me hacía sentir sensaciones extrañas, sólo quería más de él, sus manos empezaron a subir por mi piernas y dí un pequeño gemido haciendo que él se separara de mí –_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté extrañada _

_- Debemos parar Serenity, no quiero que hagamos algo de lo que después podamos arrepentirnos – me dijo suavemente mientras me acariciaba suavemente el rostro _

_- Pero mi amor, nos casaremos dentro de poco – le dije haciendo un pequeño puchero y es que estaba bastante excitada, quería más _

_- Lo sé mi amor, pero no haré nada que pueda dañar tu honra, te amo y respeto demasiado mi dulce princesa –fruncí el ceño volteando mi cara, estaba enojada, me agarra el mentón y suavemente hace que lo volteé a verlo – Te deseo Serenity, más de lo que puedas imaginar, para mí es un suplicio no poder hacerte mía, pero el día que lo haga será porque eres mi esposa, no antes por mucho que ambos lo queramos – me dio un beso tan cargado de amor que no tuve más remedio que entender lo que quería decirme, frotó sus manos y un pequeño resplandor salió de ellas, las pasó por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que mi ropa se secara y transmitiéndome un pequeño calor, de esos que se siente cuando después de un crudo invierno llega el sol para bridarte es sensación de calidez, después me cubrió con su capa, levantó todo y nos regresamos a palacio_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

A pesar de que yo confiaba en mi amado, él quería demostrarle a mi madre que nos habíamos casado y lo hizo sin embargo me extrañé que en los archivos de boda haya firmado como Endymión y digo que estaba extrañada porque firmé después de él, cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta, realmente el dolor que tenía por su pérdida había hecho estragos en mi persona.

Lo días pasaban y por supuesto los preparativos para festejar a mi amado, al menos lo que sí era un desayuno en la cama

- pero no olvides ponerte la bata que te regalé – me dijo Mina secretamente – ya verás que disfrutará mucho "su regalo" – haciendo que me pusiera de todos colores. No puedo negar que en ocasiones Mina tenía ideas alocadas pero tratándose de cosas del amor siempre acertaba, pues disfrute mucho haciendo el amor con mi príncipe en la mañana.

Después de habernos disfrutado el uno al otro, desayunamos, ahí le hice saber mis preocupaciones por lo que sucedería el día de hoy, como siempre me calmó diciéndome que la cosas estarían bien, pero había que estar preparados, ambos sabíamos que la gran batalla se acercaba.

Momentos después en la ducha nos volvimos amar, ¡por la Luna! Este hombre era insaciable, pero lo malo es que ya me había contagiado, después de disfrutarnos toda la mañana nos preparamos para enfrentarnos con Diamante

Al entrar al salón ese principito de cuarta me veía como si fuera un pedazo de carne, me enfadaba esa mirada, pero mi amado Endymión me tomó de la cintura, sé que era una actitud algo machista de que "ella es mía" pero me gustaba, es decir, lo hacía cuando pensaba que estaba en peligro o delante del idiota de Diamante, y eso me gustaba porque sentía una sensación de protección, eso me hacía sentirme segura

Realmente tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reírme en la cara de Diamante, es que su cara era de fotografía, pues después de estar tan arrogante como un tigre se transformó en un simple gatito indefenso, pasó de la arrogancia a la cobardía en menos de un segundo.

Por supuesto que su estado de negación era terrible, por lo que me dio mala espina cómo era posible que estuviera tan seguro de que mi amado príncipe estuviera muerto, acaso las suposiciones de Endymión de que él estaba detrás de los ataques que hemos sufrido, entonces en la cara de Diamante surgió una sonrisa

- Te equivocas, tú no te casaste con ella, él que lo hizo fue Tuxedo Mask – aseguró ese platinado

- en esto también te equivocas Diamante – respondí enojada, me casé con Endymión con todas la de las leyes y en cualquier momento te lo podemos demostrar, haciendo una ademan hice aparecer una copia de nuestra acta de matrimonio. Al leerlo realmente se puso furioso, su expresión causaba un poco de miedo, Endymión me protegió abrazándome fuertemente

- Se arrepentirán – dijo saliendo de ahí. Sabíamos que en ese momento la batalla estaba por continuar

**Fin del Pov de Serenity**

Diamante se fue de la Luna sin embargo todos sabía lo que pasaría, él se cobraría la ofensa, después de salir Diamante las sacerdotisas aparecieron delante de todos

- Los planetas del sistema solar se deben unir – dijo Aimé

- una gran batalla se acerca, una batalla para defender la paz del universo – continuó Brigit

- Deben buscar los cristales arcoíris para que la heroína que dará la paz del universo aparezca – terminó diciendo Rowina

- Amado amigo – apareció Morgana – tenemos que prepararnos, las fuerzas del mal están por unirse, debemos buscar a la compañera de Tuxedo Mask

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la compañera de mi esposo? – gritó Serena

- Tranquila princesa – dijo Itzel – la compañera de batallas, él debe tener a la famosa guerrera SailorMoon a su lado, pero para ello tendrán que ir por los diferentes planetas del sistema solar para buscar los cristales arcoíris

- ¿Cristales arcoíris? – preguntó la reina

- Así es su majestad, los cristales arcoíris, es el momento, tienen dos meses antes de que el mal empiece a expandirse – dijo Morgane - Los cristales se encuentra en cada uno de los planetas del planeta solar, exceptuando Plutón y la tierra, una vez que los tengan deberán ir a verme para decirles el lugar donde se revelará Sailor Moon, ¡ah! Princesa Serenity, no te pongas celosa, el amor de Endymión es para ti, recuérdalo siempre – todos voltearon a ver a la rubia la cual estaba toda roja abrazando a Endymión de manera posesiva

- Recuerden visitar a cada una de las sacerdotisas para que les den información, ¿por dónde empezar? Creo que el oráculo terrestre les dirá – expresó Galia

- nos vemos en dos meses, espero hayan reunido los cristales arcoíris – indicó Itzel, después de ello todas desaparecieron.

Asbeen, el concejal de más edad de la tierra estaba feliz de haber recuperado a su príncipe

- Príncipe Endymión, la nave está lista es necesario partir para ver al gran oráculo Nedar

- sólo dame unas horas para preparar todo, las sailor inners y los generales nos acompañaran – expresó y dirigiéndose a las sailors outers – es necesario que ustedes vaya avisarles a los demás planetas, la gran batalla se aproxima, dile que nos vemos el primero de octubre aquí en el Milenio de Plata, los que vayan llegado antes que se reúnan con la reina y el general TaiSan, nosotros iremos por los cristales, Serenity tú te vas conmigo – al escucharlo la chica se alegro, si bien no tenía mucho entrenamiento en cuestiones de combate, él no quería dejarla sola, ahora menos después de haber visto la reacción de Diamante

Caía la noche cuando llegaron a la tierra

- Príncipe – dijeron los concejales que se habían enterado de su regreso – nos alegramos de que este vivo

- Gracias, por ahora quiero ir a ver a Nedar

- lo sentimos príncipe, las puertas de su caverna sólo se abren al amanecer y se cierran al anochecer – dijo Deltos, uno de los ministros del oráculo

- De acuerdo, entonces partiremos una hora antes de que amanezca, es necesario hablar con él

Esa noche fue tranquila, como la tranquilidad que precede a la tormentan

- Endymión ¿Qué va a pasar? – preguntaba Serenity acostada en el pecho de su esposo

- no lo sé Serenity, pero hay que estar preparados para luchar por la paz – le dijo dándole un beso

- lo único que no me gusta es que esa tal Sailor Moon sea tu compañera de Batalla – expresó celosa

- ¿celosa mi amor? – preguntó divertido

- mucho, para que negarlo, si supiera quién es la quemaría en leña verde – argumentó

- Mi amor, nunca dudes de mi amor, puede que esta sólo sea otra prueba, pero tú siempre eres y serás la dueña de mi corazón – le dio un beso, realmente los besos de Endymión le hacían olvidar a la bella princesa todas sus angustias y él se refugiaba en la calidez de esos besos para recuperar la fuerza y la esperanza que en ocasiones temía perder, al fin y al cabo su amor era verdadero

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando partieron a la cueva de Nedar, Serenity iba en un pequeño carruaje con Endymión, por una parte ella no quería alejarse de él y por otra él se negaba a dejarla sola, no le importaba que tuvieran que partir antes, con tal de que ambos estuvieran juntos.

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el rostro de la princesa cuando llegaron a la cueva, Nader los estaba esperando, él era un personaje algo extraño, tenía una larga cabellera de color blanco, al igual que barba, su rostro era de una persona entrada en edad, sin embargo sus ojos tenían cicatrices, como si los hubiesen dañado con una espada, al escuchar llegar a los príncipes sonríe

- Es grato saber que el verdadero amor me visita, ¿Qué se les ofrece príncipes?

- Nos dijeron que usted podría indicarnos dónde empezar a buscar los cristales arcoíris – expresó Endymión

- Los colores marcan el andar, en el planeta del mismo color hay que empezar, una vez encontrado el primer cristal, éste el camino les ha de enseñar – respondió Nedar

- ¿Es un acertijo? – preguntó Serenity

- Así es, mi querida princesa, toda la vida es un continuo acertijo, pero a ti te tengo otro: Si lo tuyo es amor de verdad, los cristales debes encontrar, en ese momento tu verdadero ser surgirá

- Realmente no entiendo nada – dijo Serenity muy triste, el oráculo caminó hacia ella, le tomó las manos y le dijo: princesa, no es necesario entender, sólo sigue el rumbo de tu corazón, este te guiará a lo que debes ser – todos se quedaron extrañados

- Gracias por su ayuda – dijo Endymión

- Una cosa más Endymión, cuídala, los poderes del mal tienen mucho interés en ella

- lo haré y muchas gracias

Al subir de nuevo a la carroza Serenity estaba enfadada

- ¿Qué te pasa mi amor? – preguntó Endymión

- ¿Por qué a ti no te habló en acertijos? – le cuestionó molesta

- Porque sólo me ordenó lo que mi corazón sabía, pero no te preocupes, supongo que ya se a que planeta debemos ir

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Serenity, en la tierra cada vez que llueve sale el arcoíris, todos sabemos que el primer color es rojo, así que nos iremos al planeta rojo, a Marte

continuará

* * *

Bueno chicas, Aqui está esta capitulo, y tambien con una mala noticia, lo que pasa es que tendré mucho trabajo y no creo que me sea posible actualizar mi fic, al menos hasta despues del 22 de mayo, por supuesto que si tengo un tiempo libre, recibo muchos reviews y que el muso no me abandoné podré actualizar un poquitin antes, pero no prometo nada, lo que sí es que posiblemente aumente el fic, no mucho un poquitin, pues haré un capi por cada cristal, tal vez sean capitulos cortos, segun el muso este de humor, jiji, por lo que los siguientes siete capitulos son para buscar los cristales arcoiris, esto tambien porque se me hace más fácil inspirarme por cada uno que hacer un capitulo por los siete, en fin espero verlas pronto,

besos

Cherrie SA

11 - abril - 2010


	16. El cristal rojo

**Fantasy Love Moon and Earth**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary : La princesa de la Luna: Serenity tiene que casarse para asumir al trono y con ello poder imponer paz en el universo, sin embargo su prometido, su amado príncipe Endymión ha muerto al tratar de protegerla de un ataque enemigo. Diamante el príncipe de Némesis ha pedido su mano, pero ella ha decidido aceptar el reto del amor, una prueba que se pone a todos los caballeros (nobles y plebeyos) que aspiren a casarse con la princesa de la Luna, entre ellos destaca un joven enmascarado que hará lo imposible por ganarse el corazón de la princesa, ¿podrá ella olvidar al gran amor de su vida y entregarse al enmascarado por amor a su pueblo? ¿El amor es capaz de vencer todas las barreras que impiden su realización? Una nueva historia llena de fantasía y misterio, donde el drama y el romanticismo juegan un papel importante_.

* * *

Capítulo 16. El primer Cristal (Rojo)

**Pov de Serenity **

Llegamos a Marte, como siempre nos recibió la comitiva real, el rey Ares y la reina Artemisa, los cuales después de saludar a su hija Rei, nos saludaron a los demás, después nos dirigimos al comedor, antes de que empezáramos a comer llegó la sacerdotisa Brigit al parecer nos estaba esperando

- Serenity, te ves muy feliz, realmente te sentó el matrimonio – me dijo sonriendo, a lo cual me sonrojé, sabía que era verdad, sólo con mi amado Endymión me sentía realizada, aunque a decir verdad, no me gustaba que apareciese es tal Sailor Moon, pero jamás la dejaría que coqueteara con mi amado Endymión, aunque ella fuese la compañera de Tuxedo Mask

- Gracias Brigit – le respondí, después saludé a los reyes – Ares, Artemisa ¿Cómo han estado? –

- muy bien Serenity, gracias, pero a ti no hay que preguntante, en realidad te ves muy bien – me dijeron ambos – mucho gusto, supongo que eres Endymión, habíamos escuchado hablar de ti pero no teníamos el gusto – mientras saludaban a mi esposo

- el gusto es mío – respondió él

- Bien Endymión, creo que no necesito presentarme – dijo Brigit

- Así es Brigit, aunque supongo sabrás a que hemos venido – le dijo sonriendo

- por supuesto, de hecho los esperábamos, aunque realmente supongo que el Cristal se encuentra en la parte sur del planeta, sin embargo déjenme advertirles que para llegar a él tendrán que enfrentarse a varias pruebas

- Lo supuse – dijo mi esposo – sin embargo es necesario para encontrar el cristal arcoíris, con él aparecerá la famosa guerrera de la luna – al escuchar esas palabras de mi esposo no pude evitar sentirme celosa, ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto esa guerrera de la luna?

- cálmate Serena – me dijo Rei – no puedo creer que estés celosa

- no estoy celosa – le dije un poco molesta – pero es que no puedo creer que le estén dando tanta importancia a esa guerrera que ni siquiera sabemos si existe - después me fui a mi habitación, en realidad si estaba celosa, no quería compartir a Endymión con nadie, ni siquiera con esa guerrera por mucho que nos ayudará mi esposo era solamente mío, de nadie más y por supuesto que se lo haría saber a esa tal guerrera.

Después de unos minutos más se apareció Darién con cara de preocupación

- Serenity, mi amor ¿te sientes mal? – dijo acercándose a mí

- sólo estoy cansada por el viaje – le contesté fríamente, no me gustaba tratarlo así, pero estos celos sacaban lo peor de mi persona

- ¿cansada o celosa? – preguntó con una sonrisa, sin embargo hice como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta

- Serenity, mi dulce princesita, no debes estar celosa, jamás me fijaría en nadie que no fueras tú, por muy guerrera que esta fuera – me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me besaba - ¿Qué te parece si te enseño a pelear, de esta manera a pesar de que aparezca Sailor Moon tú podrías estar junto a mí en cada batalla – al escucharlo me emocioné mucho, tanto que se me fue la voz y sólo asentí con la cabeza mientras llenaba de besos su cara – supongo que es un sí, empezaremos mañana, estás cansada y no quiero que te fatigues, mañana tendremos un día bastante difícil – me beso dulcemente, sin embargo el vaivén de nuestros labios fueron profundizando el beso, me cargo para depositarme en la cama sin dejar de besarme, realmente la necesidad de pertenecernos era mucha, la entrega de esa noche fue fantástica, con él cada entrega era única, nunca me cansaría de amarle, con este pensamiento me quedé dormida

**Fin del POV de Serenity **

**POV de Endymión **

Desde que fuimos a ver al oráculo mi adorada Serenity había estado algo celosa, si celosa de la guerrera de la Luna, la legendaria Sailor Moon, por las palabras de Nedar sabía que posiblemente mi amada rubia podría ser esa guerrera y realmente esperaba que lo fuera, pero no podía decir nada, no quería que se ilusionara y después se llevará una gran decepción, al llegar a Marte sus celos estaban a flor de piel, tanto que casi no quiso cenar y eso que a ella le gusta convivir con sus amigos, una vez en nuestro cuarto le hice ver que sólo la amaba, que no me importaba nadie más que ella, por muy guerreras que fueran, sin embargo la espinita de que ella pudiera ser mi compañera de batalla estaba sembrada en mi corazón, por lo que tenía que ayudarla a prepararse sin que ella sospechara nada, así que le propuse entrenarla para los días de batalla, aunque si por mi fuera la dejaría en un lugar seguro donde nada le pasara, pero conociendo lo terca y testaruda que es y por lo que habíamos pasado no iba querer estar lejos de mí, por esa razón tenía que entrenarla era la única manera de protegerla: que ella también se pudiera defender, por supuesto que me lo agradeció llenándome de besos por toda mi cara. Momentos después nuestras bocas se encontraron para empezar un beso, un beso tan perfecto como nuestro amor, lo que ocasionó que deseara hacerla nuevamente mía, jamás me cansaba de estar con ella, de entregarme a ella, de poseerla, quería disfrutarla cada minuto, cada momento que tuviera la oportunidad, sabía que estábamos en peligro inminente y no podía evitar que algo pudiera pasarnos, después de nuestra entrega ella se encontraba durmiendo en mi pecho, el verla era un espectáculo único, jamás me casaría de verla, de admirarla, con esta visión fui cerrando mis ojos para caer en un profundo sueño.

Al otro día desperté, cuando los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a darme en la cara, mi amada seguía durmiendo, así que me levanté tratando de no despertarla, tenía que checar si todo estaba listo para el viaje y para dar inicio a sus entrenamientos, también hablaría con las demás sailors para que me ayudaran a entrenarla, fuera mi amada o no, la guerrera de la Luna, ella lucharía a mi lado, se lo había prometido y le iba a cumplir.

Me vestí y salí de la habitación para dirigirme al área de entrenamiento, al entrar me quedé sorprendido mi general Jedite y Sailor Mars estaban entrenando, pero sus movimientos parecía más bien un ritual de amor que de lucha, cayeron en el piso y se besaron, por lo visto no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que hice un leve carraspeo que los hizo levantarse rápidamente, ambos estaban rojos como el planeta, sólo me limité a sonreír

- Me da gusto encontrarlos, y sobre todo ver que no pierden su tiempo – dije bromeando

- Creo que no tenemos de quien aprender – dijo Rei – tú y Serenity se la pasan besuqueándose todo el tiempo – su voz notaba un poco de pena y enfado, pero hizo que me pusiera del mismo color que ellos, pues tenía razón

- ¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano? – cuestionó Jedite

- Necesito su ayuda, quiero entrenar a Serenity – dije serio, la cara de ambos fue de asombro

- Ella no necesita pelear, nosotras las sailor la defenderemos siempre – argumentó Rei muy seria – además no tienes porque ponerla en peligro

- Rei, entiende, Serenity necesita entrenar, ella no puede depender siempre de nosotros, además en ocasiones pasadas Diamante la ha atacado por que ella no sabe pelear ni defenderse, afortunadamente he llegado a tiempo a cada uno de sus ataques, pero que hubiese pasado si no fuera así, además así lo hemos decidido ella y yo, si ustedes no quieren ayudarme, lo haré sólo

- Endymión, no te molestes con Rei, ella sólo piensa en el bienestar de la princesa, pero por supuesto que te ayudaremos – me contestó Jedite y volteándose a ver a Rei le dijo – ¿no es así mi amor? – ella no contestó, pero sabía que ambos me ayudarían, les di las gracias, les pedí que vieran lo del viaje para encontrar el cristal arcoíris rojo y me dirigí a la cocina a buscar el desayuno para mí y para mi amada

Cuando llegue a nuestra habitación ella seguía durmiendo, me quedé admirándola, pues emanaba una gran paz, sin embargo me extrañó que siguiera en la cama, si bien en ocasiones dormía más de lo debido, últimamente lo hacía demasiado, sólo espero que no sea nada malo. Deje la charola de nuestro desayuno en la mesa y me acerqué a despertarla, lo hice con un beso, ella sólo se movió, sonriendo dulcemente, pero no despertaba así que profundicé ese beso hasta que ella llevó sus manos a mi cabello

- ¡Buenos días dormilona! – le dije dulcemente

- Endymión, buenos días – me contestó ofreciéndome una hermosa sonrisa - ¿Qué hora es?

- Ya pasa de la hora del desayuno, supongo que estarás hambrienta – le dije mientras le enseñaba el desayuno ella sonrió así que coloqué la charola en la cama para empezar nuestro desayuno, en realidad estaba hambrienta devoró casi todo, al final levante una de las tapas para terminar con un delicioso omelette, sabía que a ella le gustaban, en eso hizo una mueca muy fea y me dijo - por favor Endymión, tapa eso me está provocando – en eso se para y va al baño, me asusté y la seguí – Serenity ¿estás bien? – le cuestioné

- Si mi amor, pero supongo que algo me cayó mal – dijo mientras se levantaba para ir al lavabo a enjuagarse la boca

- No quiero que te enfermes – le dije preocupado

- No te preocupes, no es nada – me dijo mientras me daba un beso – ya me siento mejor, creo que comí muy rápido – después de vestirnos nos fuimos al salón de entrenamiento, para empezar con el de ella, por supuesto mi princesa iba feliz, tenía un brillo en su mirada, supongo que era porque le entusiasmaba la idea de pelear junto a mí. Al llegar al salón de entrenamientos no había nadie, así que le dije que se cambiara con ropa de entrenamiento, teníamos que mandarle hacer algunas pues no tenía, afortunadamente había algunas de Rei que ya no le venían, pero a mi rubio tormento le quedaban perfectamente, empezamos con unos ejercicios de calentamiento, no quería que algo malo le pasara, sobre todo porque sería la primera vez que ella entrenaría

- Serenity, empezaremos con técnicas de defensa – le dije

- ¿Defensa? Pensé que entrenaríamos para que peleara junto a ti – me respondió haciendo un hermoso puchero

- Mi amor, todos al empezar a entrenar empezamos con las técnicas de defensa, en especial para que te defiendas de los ataques de ese estúpido de Diamante – al decirlo no pude evitar que mi voz saliera con un aire de enojo y celos, si celos, pues no quería que nadie se atreviera a tocar a mi hermosa princesa ella era mía, de nadie más

- Endy – me dijo sonriendo – gracias por amarme tanto – me dio un beso el cual correspondí, pero lo corte, pues conociéndonos sabía que podíamos acabar haciendo el amor en lugar de entrenar – Mi amor, será mejor que empecemos – le mostré unas técnicas que practicamos, al principio le era un poco difícil hacerlo, pero al cabo de una hora, casi dominaba la técnica

- Será mejor que descansemos un rato – le dije y ella aceptó, fui por unas toallas para secarnos el sudor, al regresar vi que tenía un frisbee, estaba jugándolo y me asombré al ver como lo dominaba

- Endymión – corrió hacia mí para abrazarme - ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

- Lo siento, mi dulce princesa, es que no encontraba las toallas, ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar el frisbee? – le pregunté curioso

- Mi papá me enseñó a jugarlo, pasaba horas jugando con él – puso una cara de tristeza – cuando murió dejé de hacerlo

- Lo siento mi amor, no quería que recordaras momentos tan dolorosos – le di un beso en la frente

- no te preocupes, lo he superado, pero soy buena con el fresbee, cuando quieras podemos jugar – expresó retándome, dándome una idea, sabía que había algún tipo de armamento que utilizaba la misma técnica del fresbee para manejarlos, así que por ahí empezaríamos cuando tuviera que enseñarles técnicas de combate, supongo que debió haber visto algo en mi cara porque me preguntó - ¿Qué pasa Endymión?

- Estaba pensando, hay armamentos que utilizan la técnica del fresbee para utilizarlos, podemos empezar por ellos – le dije

- ¿en serio? – dijo emocionada

- así es, pero eso será después de que domines al menos algunas técnicas de defensa – le argumenté, no quería dejarla desprevenida

- de acuerdo – me contestó alegremente

Estuvimos entrenando un par de horas más, realmente mi princesa aprendía rápido, claro en ocasiones era algo torpe, pero más que nada por su inseguridad pues tenía miedo en parte porque no quería que Tuxedo Mask peleara con alguien más que no fuera ella.

Estábamos terminando con el entrenamiento cuando llegaron Rei y Jedite

- Serenity, Endymión, tenemos noticias, mañana partiremos a la parte sur del planeta, parece ser que ahí está el cristal arcoíris que estamos buscando – nos dijeron, por supuesto nos informaron de los planes del viaje, de que era lo que teníamos que llevar, pues esa parte era algo inhóspita, además que el aire en esa zona era un poco denso, después de estar hablando un rato sobre nuestra misión llegó una de las cocineras del palacio para informarnos que los reyes nos estaban esperando para comer, el almuerzo fue de lo más agradable, los reyes estaban felices de que estuviéramos ahí con ellos

- Serenity ¿Qué tal los entrenamientos? – preguntó la reina Artemisa

- Un poco agotadores, pero me siento contenta de poder hacerlo, no quiero estas como una inútil en caso de que se tenga que pelear lo haré a lado de mi esposo y de mis amigas – contestó orgullosa mi princesa

- Eso es bueno, además tanto Artemisa como yo estamos de acuerdo con Endymión de que entrenes, si se desata la guerra es mejor estar todos preparados, además tu madre es una excelente guerrera, pero debido a que tuvo que asumir el trono al casarse tuvo que renunciar a ellos – comentó Ares

- ¿mi madre entrenaba? – preguntó extrañada Serenity

- Así es, de hecho eso provocó un pleito entres tus abuelos maternos, tu abuelo Hado quería que su hija, tu madre, entrenara, pero tu abuela Selene no, así que apenas tu mamá se enamoró de tu papá, dio su aprobación para que se casaron, con eso dejó los entrenamientos, cuando naciste tu abuela insistió tanto en que no te entrenaran que hizo que el consejo que había formado tu padre hiciera el decreto, sólo en caso de que el Milenio de Plata estuviera en peligro y no hubiera otro remedio te podrían entrenar, en caso contrario sólo recibirías el entrenamiento de princesa – explicó el Rey Ares, todos nos quedamos asombrados, entonces pregunté

- ¿Por qué Selene se negaba a que Serenity recibiera entrenamiento? – pregunté

- Nunca lo supimos, pero ella decía que era para protegerlas, nunca dio una explicación, al menos no a nosotros – me respondió el rey, sin embargo todo esto era muy extraño y tenía que averiguar el porqué.

En la tarde terminamos todos los preparativos para el viaje, no podíamos pasar por alto ningún detalle, checamos tener todo lo necesario desde casas de campañas, algunas armas para protegernos de los peligros y quien sabe que tantas cosas más que por sugerencia de los concejales de Marte que habían explorado esa parte del reino nos sugirieron.

Llegada la noche nos fuimos a dormir, en realidad estábamos tan cansados que al llegar a nuestra habitación y poner nuestras cabezas en la almohada, tanto Serenity como yo nos quedamos dormidos.

**Fin del Pov de Endymión**

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban la nave que los transportaría a la parte sur del planeta, los viajeros subían un poco somnolientos, en especial una bella rubia, que su esposo la tuvo que llevar cargada y depositarla suavemente en la pequeña habitación que le habían improvisado para ello, la nave era grande, lo bastante como para tener dentro de ella unas cinco recámaras, una cocina, un pequeño comedor como para ocho personas y una pequeña sala de estar, esto porque el viaje era un poco largo, pero además la nave la utilizarían como refugio mientras encontraba el cristal arcoíris, debido a que no sabían con exactitud cuántos días podrían tardar en encontrarlo, cuando todos estuvieron en sus puestos la nave despejó

- Serenity ¿sigue durmiendo? – preguntó preocupada Rei

- Así es, estos días se ha levantado más tarde de lo normal, pero creo que es por su estado de ánimo, ha estado demasiado preocupada por esos cristales – respondió Endymión

- más que preocupada, diría celosa – dijo Jedite a lo que todos rieron

El viaje al sur de Marte fue de lo más tranquilo, no hubo ninguna complicación, aterrizaron la nave en un claro rodeado de árboles extraños, eran altos y frondosos, pero sus copas también eran sus raíces, estaban pegados al suelo del planeta por unos pequeños hilos demasiados finos de color rojo que daban la impresión de una hermosa fogata.

Serenity bajó para inspeccionar el lugar, estaba maravillada con la altura de esos árboles

- Veo que te ha impresionado los bosques de mi planeta – dijo Rei, haciendo que Serenity se asustara

- Son muy impresionante, demasiado altos, nunca había visto algo así – decía la rubia admirando la belleza del lugar

- Realmente a esta parte se le considera un lugar sagrado, según el rastreador que nos dio Amy el cristal arcoíris debe estar por aquí – expresó la chica de cabellos negros – pero es muy extraño no veo el cristal ni nada que se le parezca

- déjame ver- pidió Serenity a su amiga, le mostró el rastreador y realmente se veía la señal del cristal, pero al acercarse solo habían árboles por todos lados

- Será que el Cristal esté en las copas – cuestionó la princesa de la Luna

- Puede ser, sin embargo, vayamos a descansar, mañana buscaremos el Cristal – entraron al nave que también servía de refugio, en tanto lejos de ahí otra nave aterrizaba en ella se encontraban Diamante, Beryl, Esmeralda y las hermanas de la persecución

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Diamante? – pregunta intrigada Esmeralda

- La verdad Esmeralda, veo que no piensas, o no sé si no te interesan las cosas de tu supuesto amor – dice sarcásticamente la pelirroja

- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir Beryl? – cuestiona la chica cabellos verdes

- sólo respondiendo a tu estúpida pregunta, sabes muy bien que desea Diamante y todavía preguntas ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – vuelve a contestarle de manera burlona

- ¿Estamos por los cristales arcoíris? – cuestiona nuevamente Esmeralda

- Así es Esmeralda – responde Diamante – tenemos que conseguir esos cristales, tenemos que impedir que ellos consigan el cristal de plata, ese cristal debe ser mío

- ¿pero cómo impediremos que lo consigan? – pregunta la peliverde

- No lo vamos a impedir, cuando lo consigan se lo quitaremos – responde Beryl, para ello hemos traído las hermanas, ellas se encargaran de quitárselos – después de ello todos rieron de una manera que aterrorizaba

Los días pasaron y el cristal no daba señales de que estuviera, buscaron por todos lados y éste no aparecía, un día Serenity estaba practicando sus técnicas defensivas cuando se le aparece enfrente de ella Karmesite, una de las hermanas de la persecución

- Vaya, si es nada menos que la princesa de la Luna – dice con una voz despectiva

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta Serenity

- Soy Karmesite, una de las hermanas de la persecución, y realmente mis reyes quedaran satisfechos si me deshago de ti – la chica de cabellos oscuros le manda un ataque – Fuego oscuro - por supuesto la rubia lo esquiva perfectamente, sin embargo el ruido hace que Rei se acerque al lugar del ataque – fuego de Marte, enciéndete – exclama Sailor Mars al ver que su princesa es ataca

Serenity, se aleja tratando de esconderse detrás de un árbol, pero Karmesite lo ve y lanza su ataque hacia él, dañando a un pájaro carpintero que estaba en el árbol, el cual cae herido a los pies de la princesa, apiadada del pobre animal, la rubia lo agarra dulcemente y trata de protegerlo de los ataque que sigue lanzando la hermana de la persecución, en ese momento empiezan a llegar los demás miembros de la expedición, al ver que llegaban más, Karmesite huye despavorida, Endymión corre al encuentro de su amada y se asusta al verla llena de sangre con los ojos llorosos

- Serenity, mi amor estás herida – le pregunta preocupado, ella niega con la cabeza y le enseña el animal herido

- ¿cómo pudo hacerle esto a este pequeño animal? – dice llorando, en eso llega Sailor Mars junto con Jedite – Serenity, ¿Qué tienes? – pregunta la joven guerrera – la princesa de la Luna le enseña al pájaro herido y Rei se enoja, pues ese animal es sagrado para los habitantes de la Luna – tenemos que curarlo – le dice Serenity con la voz quebrada por el llanto, sus lágrimas se juntaban con la sangre del animalito herido, Rei agarra una navaja y corta una de los finos hilos que sostiene el árbol donde se refugió Serenity, hace también un pequeño corte al tronco y sale un poco de savia, con la cual cubre el hilo, el cual se va estirando hasta que parece una venda, cuando intenta ponérsela al pájaro carpintero este revolotea, con esto Rei entiende lo que el animal le intenta decir – Serenity, sólo tú puedes curarlo – le ofrece la venda a la rubia, ella se lo pone, sin embargo al hacerlo una gota de la sangre del animal, unida con una lágrima de ella y un pequeño trozo de savia endurecida, esta pequeña mezcla empieza a brillar ante los ojos de todos, haciendo aparecer el primer cristal arcoíris, el cual cae en las manos de Serenity

- Lo has logrado Serenity – dice Endymión emocionado – has conseguido el primer cristal arcoíris

continuará

* * *

Chicas! por fin he vuelto ! claro un poquitin o muchisimo de retraso, lo sé, pero como saben les avise del trabajo que tendría, en ocasiones apenas podía leer algunos capis, porque no me daba tiempo para otra cosas y cuando terminó lo de mi trabajo, pues que mi muso se fue de vacaciones, claro se va y regresa, de esta manera pude terminar este capitulo que espero les guste, como ven Serenity se empieza a preparar para combatir, apareció el primer cristal arcoiris, por supuesto Diamante no va a dejarlos en paz, pero como siempre las cosas no le salen como a él quiere, jiji, bueno amigas, antes que nada mil gracias por su paciencia, espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste y me lo hagan saber a traves de reviews, esperando que con ese estimulo mi muso se quede conmigo y no se vaya de parranda, jaja, porque todavia me falta actualizar varios fics, por cierto subí un fic nuevo en Twiligth se llama recuperando el corazón, es una adaptación de un fic mío que muchas recordaran que se llama sanando las heridas del corazón, por supuesto que la trama cambia un poquitin, bueno chicas ya fue mucho bla, bla, nos vemos pronto

besos

Cherrie SA

1 - junio - 2010

PD. cuando llegue a los 15 reviews en este capitulo actualizo

bye


	17. El cristal naranja

**Fantasy Love Moon and Earth**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary : La princesa de la Luna: Serenity tiene que casarse para asumir al trono y con ello poder imponer paz en el universo, sin embargo su prometido, su amado príncipe Endymión ha muerto al tratar de protegerla de un ataque enemigo. Diamante el príncipe de Némesis ha pedido su mano, pero ella ha decidido aceptar el reto del amor, una prueba que se pone a todos los caballeros (nobles y plebeyos) que aspiren a casarse con la princesa de la Luna, entre ellos destaca un joven enmascarado que hará lo imposible por ganarse el corazón de la princesa, ¿podrá ella olvidar al gran amor de su vida y entregarse al enmascarado por amor a su pueblo? ¿El amor es capaz de vencer todas las barreras que impiden su realización? Una nueva historia llena de fantasía y misterio, donde el drama y el romanticismo juegan un papel importante_.

* * *

Capítulo 17. El segundo Cristal (Naranja)

Serenity, Endymión y la corte de Marte se encontraba en el salón del trono admirando el hermoso cristal rojo que se encontraba en manos de la princesa de la Luna

- En realidad es hermoso – dijo Rei, mientras lo veía admirada

- Ahora tenemos que ir por el siguiente, el cristal Naranja – expresó Endymión

- ¿En qué planeta encontraremos ese cristal? – cuestionó Serenity

- En mi planeta, en Venus – dijo Mina que entraba en ese momento – mi intuición me dice que es ahí donde se encuentra, Marte es el planeta rojo, Rei, su traje de Sailor Mars tiene el color rojo y aquí encontraron el cristal rojo, desde la tierra Venus se ve en ocasiones de color Naranja, cuando me transformo en Sailor Venus, mi traje es Naranja, entonces ese cristal está en mi planeta – expresó firmemente la chica – además que estoy segura que el rastreador que nos dio Amy nos lo confirmará

- De acuerdo Mina, iremos a Venus – dijo Endymión, algo en su interior decía que tal vez Mina tenía razón.

Por supuesto al otro día partieron a Venus, y tal como había predicho Mina, al llegar el rastreador empezó alumbrar el lugar donde se encontraba el Cristal ArcoIris, por lo que empezaron a realizar los preparativos para la expedición de búsqueda, por supuesto que con el ataque que sufrieron en Marte por parte de Diamante, los Reyes de Venus Afrodita y Eros pusieron a parte de su guardia personal para la misión, además que Malaquite y Mina iban con ellos, porque Rei se tuvo que quedar en su planeta por unos asuntos que le pedía su pueblo, en especial que preparara a un grupo para la batalla en contra del planeta Némesis en caso de que Diamante declarara la guerra, ahora sabían que estaba detrás de los cristales arcoíris al igual que Serenity.

- Serenity me da gusto que estés nuevamente entre nosotros – dijo Eros

- Comparto la opinión de mi esposo, sabes que te queremos como una hija, además me alegra verte feliz con la persona que amas – expresó Afrodita y dirigiéndose a Endymión – debes saber Endymión que nos sorprendió mucho, pero sobre todo nos llenó de alegría el saber que estabas vivo, ese día nunca lo voy a olvidar, sobre todo el ver la expresión de Diamante es algo digno de recordar y déjame decirte que no sólo en Venus, sino en varios planetas del universo se alegraron con esta noticia

- Es grato saberlo su Majestad – dijo Endymión muy solemne

- Por favor Endymión, llámanos por nuestros nombres: Eros y Afrodita, eres el esposo de nuestra futura Reina y por lo tanto serás nuestro Rey – expresó Eros

- Es un honor el que me hacen, pero más que su rey quisiera ser amigo de ustedes, la riqueza de un reino está en la grandeza no de los reyes, sino de los súbditos y realmente me alegro que mi adorada Serenity tenga tantas personas que la quieran – comentó el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a su esposa

La plática se alargó un poco más hasta llegada la cena, donde todos convivieron de manera cordial, después de la cena Malaquite pidió hablar con los padres de Mina

- Sus majestades, quisiera que me permitieran el hecho de poder cortejar a su hija, la princesa Mina, si bien no soy un príncipe, la amo con todo mi corazón, además soy uno de los generales de más confianza de Endymión – expresó solemnmente

- Malaquite, si mi hija te quiere tienes nuestro consentimiento – respondió Eros quien tenía tomada de la mano a su esposa, a ambos les daba gusto que su hija por fin tuviera alguien que la amara, se habían dado cuenta desde que Mina conoció a Malaquite que éste no le era indiferente, después del ataque donde todo el mundo dio por muerto a Endymión, Malaquite visitaba con frecuencia a Mina trayéndole noticias de la tierra, durante el torneo ambos se volvieron más unidos, si bien habían empezado un noviazgo, el general quería formalizar su relación con la guerrera de Venus y aprovechó esa ocasión para pedirlo.

**Pov de Serenity**

Realmente me habían sorprendido mis dos amigas, Rei se había hecho novia de Jedite, bueno en realidad lo descubrimos, o mejor dicho Endymión los descubrió, por supuesto ellos querían afianzar su noviazgo antes de comunicárselo a los padres de mi amiga, ahora Mina me sorprendía con la noticia de que se había hecho novia formal de Malaquite, en verdad que mis amigas no habían perdido el tiempo, supongo que entonces tanto Amy como Lita no tardarían en darme la noticia de sus noviazgos con Zoicite y Neflyte respectivamente.

- Serenity, ¿Por qué tan pensativa? – me dijo Mina

- Hola Mina, en realidad me sorprendí con la petición de Malaquite, desde hace cuanto tiempo que son novios – le pregunté

- Desde que te hiciste novia de Endymión, o mejor dicho un poco antes, pero queríamos esperar un poco, sobre todo por el hecho de que mis padres se convencieran de que Malaquite me ama, y en verdad le costó un poquitín de trabajo – dijo riendo – pero al fin se convencieron y por supuesto también convencí a Malaquite de formalizarlo y que mejor momento que ustedes dos estén presentes

- Gracias Mina, por querer compartir este momento conmigo – le dije mientras la abrazaba

- Eres mi mejor amiga Serenity, además recuerda que estamos en el planeta del Amor, así que disfruta todas tus noches con tu esposo – me dijo pícaramente, lo cual hizo que me pusiera toda roja, pues desafortunadamente estaba en mi período, por un momento pensé que estaba embarazada por todos los síntomas que tuve en Marte, sin embargo en el viaje a Venus Mina me comentó que en ocasiones le pasaba eso, porque el clima de ese planeta

- No puedo Mina, estoy en mis días – le dije un poco roja, por supuesto ella hizo como si no me oyera, empezó a decirme a donde podía ir de paseo con Endymión y quien sabe que cosas más para que disfrutáramos de nuestro amor, ahora sabía por qué a todos los de ese planeta decía que eran expertos en las artes del amor

- Serenity, estaba pensando en que debemos ir al jardín del amor, ahí crecen una flores muy hermosas, además que con la esencia de ellas se fabrican perfumes que crean un ambiente ideal para el romance, en especial para recién casados cómo tú y Endymión – me dijo

- Mina, en realidad me gustaría ir, pero sabes que es de suma importancia buscar esos cristales arcoíris – le respondí

- Aún así, eso no está peleado con que tú y Endymión se amen – quise contestarle pero las palabras se me fueron de mi boca con su respuesta, pues en parte tenía razón, además ahora que sabíamos que Diamante también estaba tras ellos, me daba un poco de temor

Poco después llegó Endymión junto a nosotros para decirnos que teníamos que ir a descansar, pues mañana teníamos que continuar con nuestro entrenamiento, lo que me hizo muy feliz, tenía que poner todo mi esfuerzo para que cuando apareciera esa Sailor Moon no fuera rival para mí, ella sabría desde el principio que Tuxedo Mask era mi esposo y no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie

Desperté un poco mejor, tal cómo me dijo Mina, el aire de Marte me había hecho mal, ahora me sentía mucho mejor, estuvimos practicando con un arma llamada glaive, que era una estrella de cinco picos, que de alguna manera se utilizaba igual que el Fresbee, por supuesto la búsqueda del cristal se atrasaba, lo cual hacía que mi amado Endymión se pusiera un poco nervioso pero todo más sobreprotector

**Fin del Pov de Serenity **

Lejos de ahí en una de las cuevas de Venus se encontraba Diamante con sus secuaces

- Diamante, ¿Cuándo vamos atacar? – preguntó Rubeus, uno de sus fieles seguidores

- Pronto Rubeus, sabes muy bien que tenemos que tener paciencia, por ahora tienen muy vigilada a Serenity, en especial Endymión, además me ha llegado el rumor de que la está entrenando y no entiendo el porqué, es decir esa princesita no sabe hacer nada, además por mucho que la entrene ella no podrá defenderse, cuando él muera, ella será mía, le quitaré el poder que tiene y después la mataré – expresa Diamante

- Eso lo sabemos, aunque no entiendo tu obsesión por hacerla "tu mujer" es decir ¿qué tiene esa princesa? – pregunta un poco desconcertado

- Realmente no es que me interese estar con ella, pero es una manera de doblegar su orgullo, de demostrarle quien manda y sobre todo de cobrarme todos, absolutamente todos sus desprecios – responde el platinado dejando en verdad sorprendido al pelirrojo

- Diamante, te admiro, tu frialdad de pensamiento, tu paciencia, serás un excelente rey, someterás a todo el que se niegue a servirte de manera voluntaria – dice en tono de admiración haciendo que el platinado se enorgullezca de si mismo

Regresando al palacio real, Endymión se encontraba platicando con Malaquite

- ¿estás seguro de que no hay peligro? – pregunta a su amigo

- Por supuesto Endymión, mandamos a una avanzada para inspeccionar el lugar, y no encontramos rastros ni señales de que el enemigo esté en Venus – dijo Malaquite

- Eso espero, pero Diamante es tan hábil que puede estar engañándonos – expresó Endymión

**Pov de Endymión**

A pesar de que mi leal general me había dicho que el lugar era seguro para tener un perfecto día de campo, algo me decía que Diamante podría estar acechándonos, conociéndolo sabía que estaba esperando el momento para atacarnos, así que teníamos que estar demasiado prevenido, además necesitábamos un momento de relajación, en especial para mi rubio tormento, por lo que me dirigí a nuestra habitaciones para decirle que iríamos de día de campo

- Serenity ¿Dónde estás? – dije al entrar, pues no se veía dentro de mi alcance visual

- Estoy en el baño – escuché su dulce voz, por lo que me dirigí hacia de donde provenía su voz, estaba en la tina, al verme una hermosa sonrisa salió de sus labios, me acerqué a ella y la besé, empezó como un beso suave, pero se fue volviendo cada vez más apasionado, que en unos momentos ya estaba en la tina con todo y ropa

- Endy, amor, si te vas a bañar conmigo, debes quitarte la ropa – me dijo con toda esa inocencia que la caracterizaba y que sobre todo me volvía loco de amor por ella, así que me despojé de toda mi ropa mojada tirándola en el piso, para volver a besarla, la necesitaba tanto, ahí en la tina la hice mía una vez más, al terminar, la ayudé a terminar de bañarse, al igual que ella lo hizo conmigo, al terminar la alcé entre mis brazos para llevarla a la cama, donde la llené de besos, no me cansaba de besarla y de hacerla mía, era como una droga, necesitaba tanto de ella, y algo me decía que también ella de mí, después de habernos entregado una vez más, se encontraba entre mis brazos con los ojos cerrados, era realmente hermosa, por mi parte le acariciaba suavemente la espalda

- Serenity, mañana iremos de día de campo – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente, abrió sus hermosos ojos celeste para mirarme con todo el amor que era capaz

- esa es una buena noticia, al menos tendremos un poco de diversión dentro de toda este ajetreo – me dijo con esa sonrisa que me fascinaba

- Así es, pero de todas maneras tendremos mucho cuidado, mi sexto sentido me advierte que Diamante también está detrás de los cristales arcoíris – en realidad me gustaba compartir con ella también mis angustias, después de todo lo que nos había pasado era importante confiar entre nosotros

- hasta en eso estamos sincronizados – expresó con un poco de preocupación en su rostro – también pienso que Diamante no se quedará tan tranquilo, el desea conquistar el universo a costa de lo que sea – me vio a los ojos para finalizar – sin embargo amor mío, estoy segura que nuestro amor vencerá cualquier obstáculo que se le presente, lo hemos comprobado en las pruebas, porque estamos destinados a estar juntos por toda la eternidad

- En eso tienes razón mi amada princesa – le respondí con un dulce besos en los labios, de pronto ella bostezó, supongo que estaba tan cansada como yo – sin embargo, creo que por ahora debemos dormir – ella asintió y se acomodó en mi pecho, al poco rato su respiración se hizo tranquila avisándome que ella estaba dormida, quise levantarme para arreglar algunos asuntos, pero ella me apretaba cada vez con más fuerza impidiéndome alejarme de ella, por lo que opté por quedarme junto a ella y dormirme, de todas maneras Mina y Malaquite se estaban encargando de todo, en pocos instantes me quedé dormido junto a ella

Los rayos del sol que entraban en la ventana me hicieron despertarme, mi amada Serenity seguía dormida junto a mí, empecé a besarla, poco a poco se fue despertando y en su rostro se dibujó una hermosa sonrisa mientras sus enigmáticos ojos azules me veían con profundo amor – Buenos días, mi hermosa princesa – la saludé mientras le besaba los labios

- Es lindo despertar de esta manera – me respondió y me dio un dulce beso, después de una sesión de besos mañaneros nos levantamos, teníamos que vestirnos para nuestro día de campo, media hora después ya estaba preparado para nuestro día de campo, ella estaba emocionada, al fin tendríamos un momento alejado de todas las preocupaciones por culpa de Diamante

Llegó el momento de partir, así que los cuatro subimos a la nave destinada para ello, en la parte de adelante iban Mina y Malaquite; mi princesa y yo nos acomodamos en la parte trasera, por supuesto ella iba recargada en mi hombro, me sentía tan feliz de poder tenerla de esa manera, después de unos minutos llegamos al lugar dónde sería nuestro día de campo, al llegar ella se sorprendió mucho, en especial porque el lugar era maravilloso, había un hermoso césped, además de que estaba rodeado de grande árboles de flores, así es flores, eran árboles que sólo crecían en Venus, así que un agradable aroma inundaba el ambiente, la comida se desarrolló agradablemente, Mina contaba anécdotas de cuando ellas eran pequeñas, de hecho una de ella hizo que mi princesa se sonrojara, sobre todo porque ella siempre soñaba con su príncipe y daba la casualidad que siempre describía al hombre de sus sueños de cabellos negros y ojos azul intenso, como los míos

- Siempre te dije que el hombre de tus sueños estaba en algún lado y que probablemente en la tierra, porque ninguno de los príncipes que conocíamos era como el que soñabas – le dijo Mina – y como te das cuenta la diosa del amor nuevamente tenía razón – todos reímos en con ese comentario mientras el rostro de Serenity se tornaba de un precioso color carmín

Minutos después Mina y Malaquite se alejaron de nosotros para darnos un poco de privacidad, no tenía cuando escuchamos el grito de Mina, enseguida me puse en alerta, mi instinto me hizo abrazar a Serenity y ponernos en un lugar seguro, de pronto lo vi, Diamante parecía estar buscándonos

**Fin del Pov de Endymión **

Malaquite y Mina se habían alejado un poco, querían dejar a Endymión y Serenity solos un rato.

- Mina – dijo Malaquite agarrándole las dos manos y poniéndose al frente de ella

- Dime, Malaquite – le contestó la princesa de Venus mirándolo a los ojos

- Mi amor, estamos en momentos difíciles, una guerra está en puerta y no sabemos que pueda pasar – el platinado se hinca y le dice mientras saca un pequeño estuche – sé que tenemos un deber con nuestros soberanos, pero eso no impide que podamos formar nuestro propio hogar, por esa razón te pregunto ¿te casarías conmigo? – pregunta emocionado el general, pero no tanto como lo estaba Sailor Venus, estaba ella a punto de contestarle cuando se oyó un zumbido y de pronto el brazo del general empezó a sangrar – es un rozón – dijo el general mientras ambos corrían a esconderse

- por el poder de Venus, transformación – en unos instantes aparecía la guerrera de Venus transformada y contesta el ataque, mientras Malaquite sacaba el comunicador y avisaba al palacio del ataque – Manden refuerzos, nos atacan en el día de campo

En tanto Mina lanzaba su ataque - Rayo creciente, fulmina – después de haber pedido ayuda al palacio Malaquite se unió a la hermosa rubia para atacar a los soldados de Diamante, una vez que los hicieron huir fueron a ver como se encontraban sus soberanos

Endymión y Serenity se encontraban escondidos, habían sido atacados por Rubeus y Diamante

- Endymión – dijo Diamante – no puedes esconderte de nosotros por mucho tiempo, será un placer acabar contigo, sobre todo porque después de ello me casaré con tu adorada Serenity – eso último hizo enfurecer al pelinegro, pero ante todo estaba la seguridad de su esposa, sabía que el platinado sólo estaba provocándolo para que saliera y lo pudiera atacar

- Eres un cobarde Diamante, no te atreves atacar de frente – respondió Endymión, mientras buscaba una manera de poder escapar, en ese momento un ataque pasa cerca de él, se da cuenta de que fue mandado por Rubeus, tenía que hacer algo rápido por lo que se transforma en Tuxedo Mask y lanza sus rosas una cada uno de sus atacantes mientras agarra a Serenity entre sus brazos para escapar con ella, avanzó unos metros, pero antes de llegar a las naves uno de los ataques de Diamante le da en la pierna a Tuxedo, habiendo que se cayeran al suelo, Serenity, se levanta y agarra dos shuriken y una la tira hacia Diamante, cortando una de las ramas del baño de Venus que cae sobre el platinado y la tira hacia Rubues hiriéndole en el brazo, el Enmascarado se para con gran dificultad, pero Diamante sigue tirando ataques dando a la nave que ellos tenían pensado subir, por lo que empiezan nuestra pareja de enamorados empieza a correr, por supuesto que para Tuxedo era un gran esfuerzo, pero no le importaba realizarlo con tal de que su amada princesa estuviera a salvo, al pasar por el estanque, ven una rosa de Venus, la cual era una planta gigante, en la que podían entrar para esconderse, al hacerlo, la planta se cierra ocultándolo de sus atacantes

- ¿A dónde se fueron? – pregunta Diamante furioso

- No pueden estar lejos príncipe Diamante, él tenía la pierna herida – respondió Rubeus que se acercaba a él, dentro de la flor tanto Serenity como Endymión los escuchaban

- Tengo miedo Endymión – susurra Serenity

- No te preocupes mi amor, todo va a estar bien – le dice el pelinegro tratando de calmarla, en eso ve que de su brazo sale un poco de sangre y le dice angustiado – Mi amor, estás herida, tengo que curarte

- Es solo un rozón – declara la rubia un poco extrañada, es decir cómo es que la puede curar si no tienen nada, todo está afuera donde se encuentran sus atacantes, pero en eso ve que de la mano de Endymión sale un extraño resplandor dorado, al pasar la mano por su herida, ésta sana -¿cómo hiciste eso? – pregunta la rubia

- es parte del poder que tiene el cristal dorado – le responde el pelinegro

- ¿Puedes curar tu pierna con ese poder? – cuestiona la princesa

- Me tendrías que ayudar, es decir te paso un poco del poder a tus manos, la pasas por mi herida para que esta sane, a mí se me dificulta un poco – le explica Endymión

Mientras tanto en la orilla del lago, Diamante empieza a notar algo extraño en la gran flor que estaba cerrada, pero en eso escucha ruidos

- Señor, parece ser que vienen refuerzos – le dice uno de sus soldados que venía llegando

- Parece ser que tendremos que irnos, llama a las naves y reúnanse todos para irnos – momentos después partían ellos mientras empezaban a llegar los soldados del planeta Venus en auxilio de su princesa Mina y de los futuros reyes del universo: Endymión y Serenity

Serenity después de recibir el resplandor del Cristal Dorado, pasaba sus manos por la herida de su esposo, para curarla, era un proceso algo lento, pues la herida era algo profunda, después de varios intentos puede curarla

- Gracias mi amor – le dice Endymión y le da un gran beso a su amada, en eso escuchan que tanto Mina como Malaquite los están llamando

- Es una pena que nos interrumpan – dice contrariado Endymión, hubiese sido una gran experiencia poder hacerte el amor en este lugar, haciendo que el rostro de Serenity enrojeciera de la pena, en ese momento abren la flor y están todos viéndolos

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – pregunta de una manera muy pícara Mina, insinuando lo que Endymión acababa de proponerle a Serenity – los están atacando y ustedes nada más piensan en estar juntos – termina de decir Mina haciendo que el color de la rubia subiera de tono

- en realidad nos escondíamos de Diamante, nos atacó y me hirió, pero gracias al Cristal Dorado y a mi amada esposa, estoy bien – respondió el pelinegro

- Es hora de irnos – dijo Malaquite, por lo que ayudaron a Serenity y a Endymión a salir de la flor, después se subían a la nave

- Serenity, ¿Qué tienes en tu ropa? – pregunta Mina, Endymión, quita un pequeño polen que estaba en la falda de la rubia, al pasárselo, un gran resplandor sale de él, convirtiéndolo en el segundo Cristal arcoriris: el Naranja

continuará

* * *

Bueno chicas los prometido es deuda, se juntaron los 15 reviews y estoy actualizando, claro que fue dificil, pues las ideas no fluyen, el muso esta sin ánimos de ayudarme, pero aqui estoy casi despues de dos meses, pero supongo que el cumple de Darien es un día importante para actualizar, y eso mismo es lo que estoy haciendo, espero les guste este capitulo, besos

Cherrie SA

3 - agosto - 2010


	18. El cristal amarillo

**Fantasy Love Moon and Earth**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary : La princesa de la Luna: Serenity tiene que casarse para asumir al trono y con ello poder imponer paz en el universo, sin embargo su prometido, su amado príncipe Endymión ha muerto al tratar de protegerla de un ataque enemigo. Diamante el príncipe de Némesis ha pedido su mano, pero ella ha decidido aceptar el reto del amor, una prueba que se pone a todos los caballeros (nobles y plebeyos) que aspiren a casarse con la princesa de la Luna, entre ellos destaca un joven enmascarado que hará lo imposible por ganarse el corazón de la princesa, ¿podrá ella olvidar al gran amor de su vida y entregarse al enmascarado por amor a su pueblo? ¿El amor es capaz de vencer todas las barreras que impiden su realización? Una nueva historia llena de fantasía y misterio, donde el drama y el romanticismo juegan un papel importante_.

* * *

_**Capítulo 18. El tercer Cristal (Amarillo)**_

**Pov de Endymión **

Estábamos llegando al planeta Urano, al parecer el siguiente cristal se encontraba ahí, según Aimé la sacerdotisa de Venus, ella dijo que teníamos que ir a ese planeta porque en él encontraríamos lo que estábamos buscando, pero antes teníamos que visitar a su homónima – Yelinda, la sacerdotisa de Urano, Serenity como siempre estaba a mi lado, en este momento se encontraba dormida, eran tanta las emociones que habíamos pasado en Venus, sin embargo sabía que Diamante no se iba dar por vencido tan fácilmente, su obsesión por el poder y últimamente por mi esposa era cada vez mayor, tenía que protegerla de eso estaba seguro, además el hecho de que Beryl no se estuviera en los ataque me hacía pensar que estaba planeando algo para lastimar a mi adorada Serenity, estaba seguro de que se había aliado con Diamante para destruirnos, sólo esperaba que mis predicciones fueran ciertas y que mi adorada Serenity fuera la guerrera de la Luna, en realidad sus habilidades de guerrera estaban creciendo día a día, sólo que ella siendo tan despistada no se había dado cuenta de ello, de pronto ella se empezó a mover y fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, realmente eran hermosos, siempre me perdía en ellos, su color azul hacía pensar que estaba en el cielo - ¿En qué piensa Endymión? – Me preguntó – te ves muy preocupado

- Sólo estaba pensando en que tenemos que ser más precavidos, Diamante, no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente, además tengo la breve sospecha de que Beryl trama algo – le comenté

- También he pensado en eso, pero juntos podemos vencerlo, además espero que la guerrera de la Luna nos ayude a vencerlo – dijo un poco triste, supuse que era una manera de expresar su miedo debido a que ella era la compañera de Tuxedo Mask

- Estoy seguro que cuando la encontremos lo hará – en eso nos vimos interrumpidos por una persona de la tripulación que nos informaba que debíamos poner en posición de aterrizaje, eso era ponernos los cinturones de seguridad

Poco después estábamos aterrizando en Urano, una comitiva real llegó para recibirnos

- Buenos día príncipe Endymión, princesa Serenity – dijeron ambos monarcas

- Igualmente, Rey Urus, Reyna Nani – dije al mismo tiempo que mi esposa

- Espero que hayan tenido buen viaje, la sacerdotisa los espera en el palacio, nos ha comunicado que le urge hablar con ustedes – nos comunicaron, por lo que nos subimos al carruaje y en breve llegamos al palacio donde apareció Yelinda

- Príncipe Endymión, Princesa Serenity, un placer concocerlos – nos dijo la sacerdotisa – sin embargo debo pedirles que por esta vez la búsqueda del cristal arcoiris no esté en manos de ustedes, sino de las sailors en especial de la de este planeta

Al escucharla me quedé sorprendido, no entendía porque la sacerdotisa nos pedía que no estuviéramos en la búsqueda, creo que debió adivinar mis pensamientos

- príncipe Endymión, tanto usted cómo la princesa Serenity se enfrentaran a fuerzas desconocidas, ¡tienen que entrenar! Por lo que estarán en nuestra sala de entrenamientos hasta que el oráculo nos diga que deben salir de ahí – nos dijo

- ¿Cuándo empezaremos con el entrenamiento? – cuestioné intrigado, en realidad el viaje había sido algo cansado

- descansen esta noche, mañana empezaran con su entrenamiento, este no sólo consiste en técnicas de ataque sino también los preparará para enfrentar su destino

- creo que debemos pasar al comedor para cenar, después les enseñaré sus habitaciones – dijo Haruka que en esos momentos venía entrando

- Gracias amiga – contestó mi amada Serenity, sin poder disimular un bostezo

Por lo que nos dirigimos al comedor, la cena estuvo amena, la mayoría de las sailors estuvieron ahí, fue una sorpresa encontrarnos con la princesa fireball y sus tres guerrera: sailor star figther, sailor star maker, sailor star healer

- princesa Fireball ¡qué gusto volver a verla! – Dijo Serenity – le presento a Endymión mi esposo

- Es un placer – dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia

- igualmente – me respondió – me da gusto que al fin Serenity se haya casado con el hombre que ama, se lo merecía

Después de la cena nos dirigimos a nuestros aposento, al llegar tanto Serenity como yo nos quedamos dormidos

**Fin del POV de Endymión**

Lejos de ahí en el planeta Némesis, Diamante estaba furioso en el salón del trono

- cálmate Diamante, la verdad no sé porque estás tan enojado, deberías dejar en paz a la princesa Serenity, ella está felizmente casada – decía el príncipe Zafiro, hermano de Diamante

- No entiendes Zafiro, la única manera de que Némesis recupere sus esplendor es que tengamos los cristales arcoíris y con ellos el cristal de plata – le respondió furioso

- lo único que sé es que esos cristales no nos pertenecen, además sé que el cristal de plata es peligroso en manos que no le pertenecen, tengo miedo por ti – le dijo Zafiro a su hermano

- Te equivocas príncipe Zafiro – comentó Beryl que en esos momentos venía entrando – el cristal pertenece a los hijos de la luna y entre ellos están ustedes, además creo que tu hermano necesita de tu apoyo en lugar de estar cuestionándolo, sabes muy bien cómo lo ha humillado esa tal Serenity, al igual que su esposo Endymión

- Ustedes me lo han contando, sin embargo he escuchado versiones diferentes a la de ustedes, no es que yo dude de tu palabra hermano, pero no es más fácil perdonar las ofensas, no te dejes llevar por intrigas, cómo te dije tengo miedo por ti, creo que me retiro porque nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo en ese tema – después de esto el príncipe se retiró dejando solos a Diamante y a Beryl

- Diamante, ¿Qué pasó con Endymión y Serenity? Pudiste atacarlos, o al menos, ¿conseguiste el cristal naranja? – preguntó un tanto furiosa la pelirroja

- estaba a punto de destruirlos, pero llegaron refuerzos, sin embargo cuando nos quitamos ellos no habían conseguido ese cristal, tengo que esperar a los informes de un espía – dijo el platinado

- Realmente espero que no lo hayan conseguido, el Negaverso puede ser destruido con el poder del cristal de plata, además te he dicho que tenemos que ir al planeta vilblo para invocarlo con él seremos invencibles y tenemos que hacerlo antes de que ellos reúnan los cristales arcoíris – dijo Beryl

- Beryl, es un viaje muy largo, además es necesario destruirlos, para que no se interpongan en nuestros planes de ser dueños del universo – expresó serio Diamante

- tienes razón en destruirlos, pero no con el hecho de posponer el viaje – replicó la reina

- te propongo un trato, verifiquemos si tienen el otro cristal en caso de que sea así iré contigo a buscar la fuerza del Negaverso, pero también es importante dejar aquí a personas que impidan que ellos consigan los cristales –

- siempre hablas de las hermanas de la persecución, porque no las utilizas –

- me parece buena idea, pero antes esperemos a las noticias que nos traiga el informante

Lejos de ahí en el planeta Urano la sacerdotisa platicaba con el rey y la reina, por supuesto también con Haruka

- Queridos reyes, princesa, el buscar el cristal arcoiris de nuestro reino no será tarea fácil – empezó diciendo la sacerdotisa – debido a que ellos sólo responde a la dueña del cristal de plata, la princesa de la luna: la princesa Serenity, aunque también hay otra persona a la que responde y es a la guerrera de la luna: Sailor Moon, sin embargo no sabemos quién es ella

- Entonces ¿cómo buscaremos el cristal arcoriris? – pregunta Haruka

- de alguna manera nuestros príncipes estarán en la sala de entrenamientos, la cual se adapta a las necesidades que necesita tanto los que están entrenando, como al planeta, los que busquen el cristal estarán conectados de alguna manera con Endymión y Serenity, ¿cómo será? Eso sería imposible de explicar, debido a la manera en que se comportará la sala, pero si es necesario que ambas cosas se hagan al mismo tiempo

- Lo que nos quieres decir es que mientras las sailors están buscando el cristal, Endymión y Serenity estarán entrenando – cuestiona el rey

- Así es su majestad, la conexión será fuerte, por esa razón deben salir a la misma hora en que los príncipes entren a la sala de entrenamientos – dijo la sacerdotisa

Al otro día todos se reunieron en el comedor donde el rey le comunicó a Endymión y Serenity lo que le había dicho la sacerdotisa

- Por lo tanto les entregó este intercomunicador, para que estemos comunicados, mismo que deberán dejar al entrar a la sala de entrenamientos, deben entrar ahí sin nada, esa es la regla, como les hemos dicho la sala de entrenamientos les dará todo lo que necesitan.

**POV de Serenity**

Después de que el rey nos explicó todo lo relacionado a la búsqueda del Cristal y de nuestra entrada a la sala de entrenamientos, nos preparamos para partir, en realidad tenía algo de miedo, cosa que notó mi amado Endymión, por que se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente

- Amada Serenity, no temas, los dos estamos juntos, te aseguró que triunfaremos en esta misión –

- Lo sé Endymión, pero no dejó de tener miedo, Diamante nos ha estado acechando, no sé hasta cuando nos dejará en paz – le dije mientras lo abrazaba

- Creo que nunca lo hará, al igual que Beryl, ambos están muy heridos, más que nada en su amor propio – me dijo mientras besaba mis cabellos, después me agarró de la barbilla mientras tomaba mi rostro y me besaba, realmente nos amábamos, por lo que nos entregamos a nuestro amor

Al otro día muy temprano partimos a la luna de Puck, me despedí de mis amigas, poco después no dirigíamos a la luna Puck, al llegar parecía de noche, aunque en realidad era de día

- Sé que la Luna Puck puede parecer obscura, pero les aseguro que hay magia en ella, por esa razón el oráculo nos pidió que aquí se pusiera la sala de entrenamientos, en ella han entrenado todas las guerreras de Saturno incluso nuestra princesa Haruka, ahora es necesario que se comuniquen con el rey, para qlas sailor se preparen – nos dijo Yelinda por lo que Endymión se comunicó con el padre de Haruka, mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala de entrenamientos , una vez en la puerta nos volvimos a comunicar con ellos –

- Estamos en la puerta, su majestad – expresó Endymión a través del comunicador

- Es el momento – se escuchó la voz del Rey, entonces las puertas de la sala se abrieron, Endymión le dio el intercomunicador a Yelinda , me tomó de la mano y entramos a la sala, la cual estaba cubierta de humo, como si estuviéramos andando entre nubes, mi amado me abrazó y ambos empezamos adentrarnos a la sala

**Fin del POV de Endymión**

Justo en el momento en el que Endymióm y Serenity entraban a la sala, las sailor partían a buscar el cristal amarillo, las sailor sabían que no sería tarea fácil, en especial por qué el planeta era muy extenso, era una lucha contra el tiempo.

Lejos de ahí, en el planeta Némesis Diamante se enteraba de que Endymión y Serenity se encontraban en el planeta Urano, sus informantes no le pudieron confirmar si habían encontrado el Cristal Naranja, pero estaba seguro de que era más probable que sí

- Diamante, hemos perdido tiempo, necesitamos partir al planeta vilblo – dijo Beryl

- tienes razón mi querida Beryl, voy a ordenar todo para partir lo más pronto posible – le respondió un tanto furioso mientras llamaba a las hermanas de las persecución

- queridas, las he llamado porque deseo que vayan al planeta Urano, tienen que impedir que Serenity y Endymión encuentren el cristal arcoíris

- Estamos para servirte príncipe – dijeron en coro las hermanas

Después dos naves partían del planeta Némesis, una se dirigía al planeta Urano y otra a vilblo.

En Urano había empezado la búsqueda , guiadas por Haruka se habían dividió para buscar el cristal, en tanto en la sala de entrenamientos, Endymión y Serenity habían empezado con los entrenamientos, aunque parezca raro había aparecido un gran campo y un fresbee, por lo que los dos enamorados se pusieron a jugar, sin embargo cada vez que le tocaba lanzar a Serenity, éste se ponía pesado, además de que siempre se dirigía a un lugar distinto a donde ella lo lanzaba

- ¿Por qué se desvía? – preguntaba tristemente la rubia

- no losé Serenity, pero debemos averiguar el motivo – dijo preocupado

Pasaron los días, no había señales de los cristales, sin embargo las sailors no cesaban en su búsqueda. Las hermanas de la persecución habían llegado a Urano, habían esquivado los guardias que tenía el planeta, al llegar se pusieron averiguar, por lo que se enteraron de que las sailors habían salido en una búsqueda mientras los príncipes estaban en la sala de entrenamientos

- ¿qué haremos? Diamante quiere que vigilemos a los príncipes, pero también quiere que busquemos el cristal amarillo – dijo Karmesite

- Por qué no nos dividimos, es decir una se puede quedar vigilando para escuchar lo que pase aquí en el pueblo y las demás nos podemos ir tras las sailor – expusó Kalaberite, las demás estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo que al sortear quien se quedaba le toco a Petzite

Al otro día Petzite despedía a sus hermanas, y puso en marcha su plan, tenía que entrar a trabajar en el palacio de esa manera podía enterarse de todo lo que sucedía, afortunadamente para ella había necesidad de personal en el palacio por lo que entró rápidamente.

En la sala de entrenamientos Serenity ha había dominado el lanzar el Fresbee, le costaba un poco de trabajo pero se había dado cuenta que la posición de sus manos era importante, sobre todo porque después de lanzarlo podía dirigirlo hacia donde ella quería, pero acababa agotada

- Serenity, creo que debemos descansar un rato, te notó agotada – sugirió Endymión un tanto preocupado al ver el cansancio en los ojos de su esposa

- Endymión ¿crees que debemos hacerlo? – sabes que tenemos que entrenar, al menos hasta que la sala de entrenamientos nos indique lo contrario y justo acababa de decirlo cuando el lugar se transformó en una hermosa habitación la cual tenía una hermosa cama

- creo que no está sugiriendo que descansemos – dijo Endymión que también estaba muy cansado, sin embargo mientras más pasaba el tiempo más se convencía de que Serenity era la legendaria guerrera de la Luna, pero algo lo motivaba a callar, más que nada la prudencia, no quería que su princesa se hiciera ilusiones

Lejos de ahí en el campamento de las sailors ellas se encontraban un poco desanimadas

- No puedo creerlo, llevamos días buscando el cristal amarillo y éste no aparece – decía decepcionada Haruka

- tenemos que tener paciencia – expresó Amy, - todos sabemos lo importante que es encontrar esos cristales, además no podemos dejar que Diamante o su gente se apodere de ellos

- Se me hace muy raro que no nos hayamos encontrado con ellos – comentó Lita

- No sé porqué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que están preparando algo malo – dijo angustiada Rei

- yo lo que extraño es a mi amado Malaquite, se quedó vigilando los alrededores del planeta al igual que los otros generales – expresó con un suspiro Mina, provocando diferentes comentarios por partes de sus compañeras a los que la rubia no les hacía caso por estar pensando en su novio – realmente Serenity se la debe estar pasando muy a gusto con su amado príncipe

- Mina, nunca vas a cambiar – fue lo que dijo Rei, mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio, las demás la siguieron con excepción de Mina que salió a contemplar las estrellas

Al otro día Endymión y Serenity se despertaron, la sala de entrenamientos había cambiado de ambiente, ahora se encontraba en una selva, con una maleza muy espesa, por lo que se empezaron abrir paso, él con su espada y ella con su shuriken, ese día las sailors les había tocado explorar la famosa Selva transparente de Urano, era una selva que emitía muchos reflejos de plantas, pero que sólo eran ilusiones, sin embargo la gente se confiaba y era cuando aparecían plantas verdaderas que formaban un laberinto que en ocasiones impedían el paso

- Esta selva es algo extraña – comentó Rei

Cerca de ellas las hermanas de la persecución las seguían tenían que estar muy atentas para la aparición del cristal.

El día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, pero sabían que tenían que adentrarse en lo más profundo de la selva ahí había un mapa de ella, donde decía los lugares donde se guardaban tesoros, pero que cada determinado tiempo la misma selva los cambiaba de lugar

Pasaron dos días, al llegar al centro, el mapa no revelaba nada, en tanto en la sala de entrenamientos frente a los príncipes se levantaba una gran pared, indicando lso diferentes lugares de Urano

s- ES demasiado extraño que el mapa se haya revelado ante nosotros cuando son las sailors los que la tienen que ver – dijo Endymión pero su amada princesa estaba demasiada hambrienta para escuchar lo que decía, sólo quería alcanzar unas frutas que se veían muy jugosas, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, por lo que Endymión se acerca y las baja para ella

- gracia mi amor, pero ¿qué me decías?

- que el mapa se les debió aparecer a las sailors no a nosotros – expresó mientras ambos comían de la fruta

En urano, el mapa se había transformado en un gran árbol, llenos de impresionantes frutos, como se acercaba la hora de la comida las sailor bajaron unos cuantos, sin embargo había uno que al tocarlo estaba tan duro como una piedra, tenía forma de un racimo de uva, se veía muy apetitosa, pero no se podía comer, Haruka respetuosa de la naturaleza, guardo esa fruta, sabía que era algo extraño, por lo que lo llevaría al castillo para estudiarla mejor

En tanto Endymión y Serenity vieron que estaba brotan del mismo árbol donde tomaron las frutas, otra clase diferente a la que habían comido, Endymión bajo unas cuantas más sabía que tenían que seguir.

Al otro día la sala de entrenamientos no se transformó en nada, sólo era un gran corredor, cosa que preocupó al príncipe y se dirigió a la puerta que aparecía ante ellos llevando consigo a la princesa, al llegar esta se abrió, Yelinda como todas las mañanas hacía su recorrido y se sorprendió al ver a los príncipes en la entrada

-¿Qué ha pasado? – les preguntó

- No te podemos explicar de pronto la sala de entrenamientos dejó de funcionar – explicó Endymión

- eso quiere decir que su misión en ella ha terminado – les comentó la sacerdotisa – será mejor que le avise a las sailor

- pero ¿si ellas no encontraron el cristal? – cuestionó Serenity

- entonces no era el momento en el que el cristal apareciera – respondió Yelinda

En la noche se encontraron en el palacio, Yelinda vio los frutos que tanto las sailor como los príncipes habían bajado y les dijo – es necesario que guarden estos frutos, ellos son la clave para dar con el cristal, que aparecerá a su tiempo, ahora es necesario que continúen su viaje a Júpiter en busca del siguiente Cristal arcoíris – sus palabras sorprendieron a todos, pero tenían que obedecer las órdenes de la sacerdotisa, el tiempo les revelaría el lugar donde se encontraba el cristal amarillo.

Continuará

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo, les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste

Cherrie

23-abril-2011


End file.
